


烟与火【已完结】

by Fei_Chan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 收废品居 x 网文写手北
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 194,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_Chan/pseuds/Fei_Chan
Summary: 他们都很平凡在生活的烟色中遇见了火光
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 160
Kudos: 247





	1. 六月中旬

**Author's Note:**

> 本文纯属虚构
> 
> 如有上升 请自己负责

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

夏天。

蛙声虫鸣中，是又一年浓绿，好像和以往每一年都没什么不同。

横穿城区的南运河也和往年一样，在6月初开闸放新水，给开始炎热的内陆城市居民带来心理上的一丝清凉。

在市区东南角这个地方，南运河拐了个大弯，绕着一块半岛一样的地方，像个体贴呵护的情人。说起来这呵护也是有道理的。八九十年代，这半岛里是【S市动物园】，城内最大的公园和动物园的结合体，也是全市为数不多的室外休闲娱乐场所之一，连带着附近的生活圈也成为繁华与悠闲生活的代表图鉴。

后来，随着城市建设重心的北移，游乐设施场所的普及，和人们对动物园里动物生存环境的质疑，这图鉴渐渐褪色，辉煌不再。千禧年前夕，市动物园正式迁出市区，搬到郊外，这片地方从此被剥夺了姓名。周边的老式小区因为市政对这片区域开发规划的不明朗，没有开发商积极争取，就也跟着沉寂下去。

如今，千禧年已经过去了快20年，在当地人的记忆里，这里还是【动物园】，却不再代表着当年的意思。似乎与世隔绝的旧时光老城区里，人们还慢半拍地走着与现代生活稍微错轨的节奏。高层建筑的小区和大型超市在这片地方几乎看不到，最多就是那两条交叉的主干道两侧，能看到些十几层高的商业建筑，临街的那面被刷了五颜六色的漆，为了配合前几年的‘市容焕新’而强行欢快。

白宇的小破窝就在一个老式小区里，紧挨着如今名声不在的‘动物园’后墙。当年这还是人人羡慕的单位分配房，格局也很有代表性：六栋七层高的水泥楼，带着它斑驳蒙尘颜色不统一的铝合金窗和封闭阳台，方方正正地围着中间一个大车棚。

被主干道旁新建的一长排商业高楼遮挡后，这些小区愈发没有存在感。通向小区大门的沥青小马路历尽沧桑，也没有正经的路牌，只是在外面和谐发展的大马路人行道上不和谐地豁出一个口子，不住这里的人很难发现。它因为年久失修所以窄而破碎，打着不同颜色的沥青补丁，配合那些以诡异角度凸起的坑爹下水井盖，仿佛在疲惫呐喊着对车辆和人流的不欢迎。

昨天刚下过雨，这条小路上便积起大大小小的水洼，一脚踩进去，深浅都是生活的惊喜。

本来白天还是烧着皮肤撒孜然一样的热，此刻快四点，热度稍有收敛，有点起风了。白宇压低渔夫帽的帽檐，省得一会儿帽子被风吹跑。但是他的双手都拎着东西，所以抬起手捂着帽子的时候，手上的塑料袋便挡住了他大部分视线。

而剩下的一小部分视线，在观察着避开地上的水洼。他好像在哪里看到个新闻，说路上的水坑可能传染脚气。虽然感觉不像有科学根据的样子，但是此刻他光脚穿着拖鞋，即使不得脚气，也不想得到浑浊泥水的滋润。

身后突然传来响亮的鸣笛声，可能是机动车可能是电瓶车。他下意识向旁边躲闪，没料到脸前塑料袋的盲区里停着一辆倒骑驴，一脚踢在了车轮外的铁框上。

他猛地‘哎呦卧槽’了一声，小腿传来的疼痛让他身子一歪，拖鞋也甩了出去，手为了保持平衡慌乱之下扶住了倒骑驴的把手，塑料袋里的鸡蛋便十分顺其自然地磕在了把手的管子上。

蛋肯定是碎了。他的心摇摇欲坠悲从中来。

这一系列动作也不过就是几秒，白宇就从一个尚且体面的行人沦落到伤身伤财手里还拎着一袋子碎蛋的伤心人。

他稳住身子之后看了一眼，倒骑驴的框架并不平滑，还留着焊接时没焊好的边缘。他的小腿有一片不小的区域擦破了皮，刮了两个不算浅的口子，此刻已经快速渗出血珠。

他第一个念头是：打破伤风的针要多少钱？

第二个念头是：老子完了。

但是他挺直了后背，嘴里大声嚷出来的却是：“……这特么谁的车！”

抬头左右张望一下，便看到旁边平房里冲出来的一个慌张身影。那人颠颠跑过来，手里还抱着一箱破破烂烂的杂物。

他头上戴着草编的宽沿帽子，整张脸遮在阴影之下，看不清表情。

“对不起对不起。” 那人轻声嘟囔着。其实他的语气是有些焦急的，但是他的声音带着与生俱来的温柔质感，所以把这焦急也弱化了。

白宇一见是他，便叹了口气，伸着伤了的腿把甩掉的拖鞋穿上，然后悬着脚往旁边蹦了一步，保证自己避开来往的混杂车辆。

“老板娘说让我进去拿一箱东西，我以为马上就能出来，没想到……” 戴着草帽的人着急解释着，把手里的纸箱‘哐’的一声扔到车斗里，脱下脏兮兮的棉线手套，犹豫了一下，伸手过来扶了白宇一把。

“我看看，哎呀……” 他抬起胳膊擦了把脸上的汗，蹲下看了眼白宇的腿。见血珠已经开始顺着小腿向下淌，他想擦又觉得自己手不干净，把手在大短裤上蹭了几下，又急出了一脸汗。

缓和了下情绪，白宇的气也差不多消了。他其实不占理。这倒骑驴虽然是歪在路边，但是靠着墙边停的，为了不占路还特意停在了一颗大树下，半砂石半沥青的交界处。

他自己也是不小心，没注意看路。若是从旁观路人的角度来看，他说不定就是像个傻逼一样，用手里的塑料袋挡着脸，歪歪扭扭地自己走过去踢人家的车。

想明白了之后再发火，这不是碰瓷吗？

“……算了，没事。” 白宇从裤兜掏出纸巾，弯腰抹掉往脚踝淌去的血。“我也是走路不小心。”

“走，我带你去卫生所。” 他对面的人却好像没听到他说了什么，自顾自沉浸在自责的情绪中。

他金鸡独立着，就被那人拉着要走。

“哎，哎——大哥我真没事！” 白宇一着急，悬着的脚落了地，想挣脱钳着他胳膊的那只手。

这个人也不是生人。大家虽然说不上认识，但是平日在小区也是见过很多次的，白宇一般在心里管这个人叫‘草帽哥’。

草帽哥是白宇住的小区里面的常客。每个星期二和星期五，他都雷打不动地骑着倒骑驴来收废品。其他日子，隔三差五的就能看到他给住家送货。这种老小区的楼里自然是没电梯的，所以重物送上楼也是他的业务之一。不管是100斤的米袋子还是新买的电视冰箱，只要给点辛苦费，他都能给你背上楼送到家里。

从白宇上大学的时候，这个人就在了。小区里几乎每个人都知道他，那些热情点儿的住户，见了他也会打声招呼，逢年过节的给个小红包。

茶余饭后聊起，有人觉得他一个四肢健全的大小伙子，长得也人模人样，怎么就满足于干这种又脏又累的体力活这么多年，也没个进取心，怕不是脑子不太好。

而草帽哥虽然性子温和好说话，但确实寡言少语，有时候多说几句，便流露出几分憨气来。时间久了，这些闲言闲语不知怎么的就成了定论。

因为看对方和自己应该年龄相仿，可能有缺陷却又这么努力地生活着，白宇心里不由自主地生出些世事不公的惭愧。所以每当家里有些可回收的废品，他都给草帽哥留着，到时候下楼把东西放下就走。草帽哥反应慢半拍，总是来不及和他说句话，白宇就已经跑回楼洞里去了。

这么多年了，今天还是他们第一次说上话。

“你这个不行，得打针。” 草帽哥就是不松手，扯着白宇又往路边上靠了靠。

看这架势，反倒是草帽哥像个碰瓷的。白宇郁闷地想着。

他们去了隔壁小区的街道卫生所。卫生所和一般街边上的小卖铺差不多大，设施也比较简陋，值班护士正坐在电扇前玩手机，看见有人进门还楞了一下。

白宇简单陈述了受伤经过。处理了伤口之后，护士说了一些‘不要吃辛辣上火的东西，伤口五天不能沾水’之类的惯例医嘱。草帽哥紧张地捏着草帽，浓眉大眼满脸担忧。

“他这……得打针吧？” 看白宇的意思是想起身就走，他忍不住问出口。

“打呗。” 护士的态度不卑不亢不带感情，十分工具人。

破伤风针，国产的15。进口的250，但是没货。白宇暗暗松了一口气，但是马上又把那口气扯回来吊在胸口。

他看着工具人护士轻轻用指尖弹了几下那小小的注射器，脑袋里盘旋着‘不行了要死了马上就要死了连夜扛着高铁跑都来不及了’。

他晕针。

护士说他打完针还说了几句话，包括“我觉得我晕针”，然后站起身就直挺挺地往前倒，草帽哥反应慢了些，捞了一把没捞住，十分愧疚。

白宇对这段扑街经历的记忆十分模糊，只记得那小小针头冒出了两滴药水，然后便是在云里雾里一般。事实上他在卫生所的长椅上躺了5分钟才清醒。嗯……也不是很清醒，就是觉得脸有点疼，原来是倒下的时候眼镜碎了，镜片把眉骨划了个小口子。嘴唇也被牙齿磕破了一块，嘴里一股血味。

“晕针怎么不早说呢？” 护士抱怨道。

“哎，多少年没打针了，我还以为已经好了呢。” 白宇没骨头似地靠在长椅上陪着笑脸。

“没事了就赶紧回家，家里躺着去。” 护士下了逐客令。

一直没吭声的草帽哥拎起白宇买的菜和碎了的蛋，走过来。“我送你回家。”

“啊？我自己行……” 白宇说着就要站起来，但是腿软，没成功。

草帽哥的表情更加忧虑。他摘了草帽之后白宇才看清楚，这人长着一张正气凛然的脸，不说话的时候，看起来有点与生俱来的威严。

还挺好看。

“来，我背你。” 草帽哥把草帽捏扁，折了几折塞到穿的衣服里，走过来背对着白宇蹲下。

白宇被这句话吓得顿时又清醒了5%，但是那也不够。他刚想继续拒绝，就听见草帽哥小声说：“我今天衣服不脏，刚洗的。”

艹。这能拒绝吗，拒绝了他就不是人。

他在红旗下茁壮成长了24年，虽然不是什么道德标兵，但也是五讲四美得过小奖状的。有什么呢？不就是一米八几的大老爷们晕针，被人背回家吗？背就背，他怕啥。

于是眼一闭心一横，他就趴到了草帽哥后背上。

草帽哥背着他，手里拎着塑料袋，很轻松地就要往门口走。

“哎！收据还没拿呢。” 护士坐在电扇旁喊了一句，手里懒洋洋地挥舞着一张票据。

草帽哥手上都占着，白宇便伸手接过了这张收据。

出了卫生所的门，有条近路可以直接穿到白宇住的小区。四点多还没到放学下班的人潮高峰，而且这条路平时就没什么人走，所以这时候路上只有他们两个，沉默伴着风声。

草帽哥走得很稳，但是不快。白宇还有点晕，没有活跃气氛的搭话欲望，便有些无聊地看起了手里的收据。

腿部创伤处理：8元  
纱布：2元  
破伤风针（国产）：15元  
脸部创伤处理：4元

共计：29元  
交款人：朱一龙

朱一龙。人如其名，这名儿看着就挺有劲。白宇这么想着，不小心笑了出来。

笑声就在耳边，惹得专心走路的朱一龙微微侧过头，看了他一眼。这一眼让白宇发现，这哥们睫毛很长，还特别浓密，迎着下午的暖黄光线，像随风摇曳的狗尾巴草一样毛茸茸。

“大哥你叫朱一龙啊？挺好，有气势。” 白宇顺口夸了两句。

听了这尬夸，朱一龙没什么气势地应了一句，含含糊糊，白宇都没听清他说的是啥。

“我叫白宇。” 他想了一下，姓名这东西，需要礼尚往来。

“……嗯。”

对话有点难继续，那就算了。

头其实还晕着，白宇深呼吸，把头搁在草帽……不是，朱一龙的肩膀上，昏昏欲睡。

等到光源突然变暗，他才反应过来，朱一龙已经站在他家楼洞里。

“你家……” 他低声开口。

“三楼，左手边。” 白宇半迷糊着抬了下头，又把头砸在人家肩膀。这么趴着还挺舒服，这位朱大哥不愧是干体力活为生的人，背着他走了这么远，一点儿都不带喘的。

到了家门口，他才从朱一龙后背上下来。朱一龙扶着他进了门，放他坐在沙发上，左右看了一下，就提着塑料袋往厨房走去。

按理说，白宇这也太没戒心了。后来他自己检讨了一下，总结出两个原因。

一，他还没缓过来，脑子不太够用。

二，说是刚认识，也不算刚认识。这人在小区里活动这么多年了，居委会的人都知道他，应该不是坏人。

这个后来，也没有多后来。就是在朱一龙帮他清理了破烂一堆的冰箱，洗了水槽里堆了好几天的碗，踩扁了厨房窗台上堆着的几十个可乐罐子，又一手拎着可乐罐子一手拎着一大袋垃圾，跟他道别之后。

他说要给白宇五块钱。因为可乐罐子一毛钱一个。鸡蛋碎了四个，五毛钱一个。

在他认真地跟白宇掰扯加减乘除的时候，白宇已经快陷入昏迷，迷迷糊糊地想，这人应该不是坏人，但是可能确实有点傻。他还想说我不要钱，但是不知道到底有没有说出口。

后来他也不怎么记得了，只知道狠狠地睡了一觉，醒过来，饿了。走出房间，茶几上摆着五块钱。行，白宇啊真有你的，薅无产阶级羊毛一把好手。

看了眼时间，七点十分。他走进格外整洁的厨房，懵了一下才反应过来。草帽朱大哥真是个大好人，贤惠。

有点儿懒得炒菜。在他盯着冰箱里的花卷和萝卜丝饼发愣的时候，有人敲门。白宇从厨房晃出来，趴在猫眼上一看，哟，贤惠大哥。

朱一龙神清气爽，看起来应该是洗了澡换了衣服，打理得干干净净，头发还有点湿。他拎着几个一次性饭盒，看起来像个送外卖的。

门打开的时候，门里门外的两个人都有点忐忑。

“你受伤了可能做饭、不方便……” 门外的人说话像背台词，僵硬而抑扬顿挫地慢慢往外蹦。“我在旁边的、学校食堂吃饭，顺便给你、带了一份。”

门里的人在想，是不是应该客气地拒绝。但是要从什么角度拒绝呢？人家这好意都要冲破天际了，尴尬得脸也红了耳朵也红了，衬着穿的绿色T恤，整个人像朵花似的。

“……来，先进来。” 白宇说道。他得想办法把那烫手的五块钱还回去。

站在门外的朱一龙犹豫了一下，抬起手把装饭的塑料袋递过来。“不用，我就送一下饭。”

“诶赶紧的。” 白宇一伸手，就扯着人家的胳膊把人拽进屋，顺手关门。

门‘砰’地一声关起来，朱一龙没有准备，吓得一哆嗦，脸上倒还是挺平静，马上装作无事发生。

靠，我怎么跟个变态一样，看把人家吓的。白宇正在心里默默骂着自己，突然听到一阵咕噜咕噜的声音。他下意识低头看看自己，摸了摸胃部。

嗯？也不是他啊？

……明白了。

白宇抬头看着朱一龙愈发僵硬和心虚的站姿，调整了一下表情，笑眯眯地推着朱一龙就往客厅走。“哎呀龙哥你说你这么客气干什么？我看看你买啥了？”

“昂……也没有，就面条。” 朱一龙被推到了餐桌旁，对白宇突如其来的热情感觉有点慌。“我看你买了西红柿和鸡蛋还有挂面……”

打开盒盖，是西红柿鸡蛋打卤面。面和卤分盒，热气腾腾，分量还挺多。

白宇这个人呢，确实是爱吃面条。

“一起吃点儿吧，我吃不了这么多。” 他把朱一龙按着坐到凳子上，就要走到厨房去拿碗筷。

“不用——” 朱一龙本来要站起来，让白宇扭头甩过来的一个眼神给震住了，又不自觉地坐下。

白宇很快从厨房出来，一手拿着碗筷，一手端着乱七八糟的小咸菜拼盘。

等他坐下了，发现这位送外卖还撒谎的大哥似乎也已经接受现实，虽然仍然有些拘谨，但是坐姿还挺乖……不对，也可能不是大哥。

开始往碗里拨面条的时候，朱一龙看着白宇碗里的面，再看看饭盒里剩的。

“你就吃这么一点儿啊？” 他发出不满的声音。“太少了。”

这语气，不是大哥，更像老父亲。

“我胃不好，吃多了难受。” 白宇随口说着，把西红柿鸡蛋卤浇到面上，筷子不停搅拌。

“……嗯。面条不太好消化。” 老父亲点点头，附和道。

安静地吃了几口面，白宇憋不住了。“诶我说，你多大了？你看我都管你叫哥了，你要是比我小，也不能不吭声就占我便宜是不是？”

朱一龙腮帮子里鼓鼓的都是面，他微微歪着头咀嚼，一脸疑惑地看着白宇。好不容易把那口面咽了下去，他抿了抿嘴才回答：“我26，虚岁27了。”

哦，那还真是比他大。本来还想认领个小弟什么的，啧。

“比你大吧？” 朱一龙接着问道。

“……” 这问题怎么听起来有点怪怪的。白宇突然不想说话，就胡乱应了一声，又嗦了几口面。

一抬头，发现朱一龙欲言又止地看着他。

白宇莫名其妙。“咋了？”

“你……” 朱一龙用手点了下嘴唇。

？什么意思？想让他亲一口吗？虽然他嘴唇长得确实挺好看的，但是这位大哥？艺高人胆大啊？？

“……嘴，出血了。”

白宇下意识一抹嘴，满手血。怪不得他觉得这面条有点咸呢。原来是下午扑街的时候磕破的嘴，刚才吃面动作大，伤口又开始流血了。

朱一龙皱起眉头，看着白宇起身去厕所擦嘴，心情复杂。

他今天做错的事太多了。停车的时候图方便，没想到这对行人来说是路障。听到白宇说他晕针，也没反应过来他可能马上就要晕倒。明知道他嘴唇受伤了，还送来吃着比较费劲的面条。

对白宇来说，今天应该特别倒霉吧。

他还对自己这么热情，没有表现出任何嫌弃或不耐烦。

食不知味地吃着面，朱一龙还陷在自己的思绪里，直到白宇回来坐下又开始吃面，他才反应过来。

“……不然别吃这个了。” 他小声说。

“没事。”

白宇当场开始表演他刚发明出来的‘安全吃面大法’，把一坨面放在嘴里，然后嘟着嘴开始慢慢嚼，眼睛里满是得意。

也不知道是因为他这莫名嘚瑟的眼神太幼稚，还是他一脸小胡茬撅着红彤彤嘴巴竟然奇异地不违和，朱一龙莫名其妙就被戳中了笑点，笑得声音都变了调，差点呛到面条。

这个人怎么这么……朱一龙的思绪卡壳，想不出来到底该怎么描述出这种感受。生动的，灿烂的，温暖的，快乐的，像是春夏之间清爽晴朗的某一天，摸着路边小狗毛茸茸的头顶，喝下一口冰凉冒着气泡的甜味饮料。

他说不出来，只能看着坐在对面仍然嘟着嘴的白宇，看一次笑一次。

这顿饭吃了很久。白宇怕碰到伤口所以吃得慢，还要偶尔活跃气氛，朱一龙吃得不算慢但是吃得多，而且持续笑场。终于到了碗底空空的时候，两人的聊天气氛已经轻松自然了不少。

这份轻松，让朱一龙自然而然地就开始收拾碗筷。

“诶龙哥，加个微信呗。” 白宇拿起手机，看了眼几个群里的对话信息。

朱一龙端着碗，有点为难。

“……我没有。”

白宇扔过来一个怀疑眼神。“你没有微信？”

“没有手机。” 说完他就转身去了厨房。其实就是两个碗一个盘子，但是他洗得很慢，心里那点惆怅像是洗洁精的泡沫，疯狂滋长却又只能被水冲走。

洗完了碗他又在厨房里磨叽了一阵子。扫地，擦炉台，把窗台上放的大蒜都一个一个摆整齐，才走出去。

一出去就看见白宇翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上摆弄手机，他心想自己也不能这么不识趣，但是一张嘴还是有点磕磕绊绊。

“那什么……那我走了。”

“哎，先别。” 白宇眼都没抬，盯着手上的手机屏幕。“等我把这个给你弄好了。”

他手里拿的手机是前年买的，当时贪便宜买的内存比较小，后来因为用的APP太多，经常卡顿，终于前阵子换了个新的，这个就一直扔在那闲置了。

现代社会，人怎么可以没有手机呢？他不能容忍有这样的情况出现，也不能容忍有他加不上的微信。

在他用力的手势召唤下，朱一龙走过去，被他一把拉到沙发上坐下。

“你看这个，这个绿色的图标。” 白宇接着就靠过来，把手机举到他面前。“拿着，点一下。”

朱一龙有点不知所措。“什么……”

“害，给点面子呗。旧手机不值钱，搁着也是搁着，你别嫌弃。” 白宇硬是把手机塞到他手里。“来你点这个……”

接下来白宇唠唠叨叨了能有一万字，给朱一龙开了个微信账号，教他加好友，怎么用相机，相册，扫二维码。惊闻朱一龙平时收钱都是现金，他又当场教学指导支付宝和微信支付原理和流程。

值得欣慰的是，虽然朱一龙看起来有点钝，但是并不傻，只是不太喜欢表达和辩解。一件事只要说得够明白，他理解力完全没问题，也懂得举一反三，思维逻辑很清晰。

这一场现代科技教学一不小心就教到了十点半。

朱一龙满脑子各种颜色的APP界面，晕晕乎乎地捧着手机回家了。一直到躺在出租屋的床上，他还在滞后消化晚上接收到的过量信息。

太乱了，还是不想了。

那个蓝色的手机让他放在枕头旁，他又按亮屏幕看了一眼。微信对话窗上是白宇发过来的第一条信息。一个斜眼笑的黄色圆脸。

陷入疲累无梦的睡眠之前，他想的是，白宇真的很好，就和他想象过的一样。


	2. 吃饭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

一个24岁的单身独居男人，如果让他尽情发挥，能邋遢成什么样？

白宇很想说：谢邀。人在床上，下午两点还没起。三天没洗头四天没洗澡，满脸胡子一头鸡窝，觉得身上有味儿了就用湿毛巾擦擦。内裤忘了啥时候换的，最近热，干脆大短裤里挂空挡。

他觉得这也还行，不算太邋遢。反正没人看见。

以前大学的时候有一年六月底持续高温，他们整个宿舍为了赶论文，创下过更辉煌的战绩。那几天宿舍楼里内味儿，据宿管大妈说，有效驱蚊灭蟑，人都要给灭了。

所以，嗯，现在还是有进步的。至少他还洗脸了呢，对吧？

而且他只是遵医嘱，伤口不沾水，非常理直气壮。

在某人的努力之下，他吃了三天清淡半固体老人餐，嘴上的伤口终于基本愈合，没再出现一开始那种满嘴糊血恍如恐怖片一样的场景。哎，现在一想还是有点上火，太丢人了。

而这个努力的某人，不知道是不是对那个场景产生了PTSD，后来都不敢进他家门。虽然坚持一日三餐送外卖，但是他利用刚获取的高新科技，学会了把东西放在门口就跑，然后下楼了再用微信发一个饭碗的表情。

白宇看着对话窗那一排饭碗，心里不是滋味。

他知道这个人每天起早贪黑很辛苦，在拿到第一袋早餐之后就给他发信息，让他不要再送餐。朱一龙没回复，然后到下一个饭点，又是一个饭碗的表情。

而他这几天因为要赶稿，作息基本上日夜颠倒，也并没有多余的精力去推拒善意。等他忙完这几天的吧，白宇想着，这账要好好算一算。

每天早上朱一龙送打卤豆腐脑，他已经熬了一宿，快速吸溜了就睡。中午是各种有肉的粥，配清淡小菜，正好他睡醒了当早饭吃。晚上是鸡蛋膏和小馄饨，他一边吃一边码字，才不至于半夜太饿。

今天早上九点，他终于改好了稿，和编辑厮杀一通，各自兵败回城。当然，是他败得比较多。有些事他现在也不愿意深想。

如果不是八点的时候，他收到了一个饭碗的表情，吃了一碗菠菜蛋花疙瘩汤，可能他在那场厮杀中会更暴躁些，也相应地会败得更惨烈些。人的精神就是这么脆弱好支配，能被一点温柔舒适收买了斗志和叛逆。

这两天他为了及时收外卖，三个闹钟分别定在八点，十二点，六点。今天他准时被闹钟吵醒，却没收到微信提醒。不知出于什么心态，他去洗了把脸，坐在房间窗台上玩手机，时不时看着楼下。

给朱一龙的手机里，是他大学时候的备用卡。学生优惠套餐锁定到现在，每个月基础费用12块钱，流量很少但是微信够用，短信免费，通话按分钟收费。

当时他背着家里人和平台签约写文，跟平台客服还有编辑的联系都是用这个号。后来毕业了终于跟家人摊牌，坚持自己留在S城，也就没有继续用两个号的必要。但是这个套餐实在是划算，一旦取消了就再不会有，他还是留着了。

这号原来的信息都已经备份或者转移，所以他那天干脆把手机恢复出厂设置，又重新装了微信。

为什么呢？

他也不是多么好心的人。路上看到乞讨的老人小孩，他下意识都是无视躲避。这世界有太多楚楚可怜的陷阱，让善意成为风险，他虽然看着大大咧咧，其实一直很谨慎。

可能是因为那五块钱吧。最后他还是没还回去。

十二点十五分了，楼下还没动静。白宇心不在焉起来，本来想在群里聊几句，这时候也没了心思，又切换出去看朱一龙发的那一排饭碗。

同学群里，张超一直在嚎白宇是不是被哪个狐狸精勾跑了，或者在家心梗暴毙了，好几天不冒泡，再不出来就报警。

林升关马上把白宇昨天早上八点多发的一个表情包截图出来，证明白某人尚在人世。

林发才下了结论：看来是狐狸精。

白宇终于出来说了一句话：孙子们造什么谣呢

张超马上转发了一个公众号推文：【36岁网文作家猝死家中，整整10天后才被发现！】

王奇奇也跟着转发了一个：【X点签约网络作家出租屋猝死一年更新160万字】

白宇：爷爷死了给你们托梦，放心，一个也跑不了。

这时，他眼角余光瞄到楼下拐角处有动静，不自觉地放下手机。

朱一龙蹬着倒骑驴从转角拐过来，车把上挂着两个塑料袋。他似乎有些着急，全身用劲，整个人上身前倾，仿佛那样就能让车跑得更快些。

当他在楼下差点没停住的时候，白宇听到了有点刺耳的刹车声。

把倒骑驴靠边之后，朱一龙从车上下来，先是摘掉了草帽和手上的棉线手套，然后从裤兜里掏出一个红红的东西，撕开。原来是湿纸巾。他擦了擦脸，又擦了手，才把纸巾放回包装里又塞进裤兜。

然后他拿下车把上挂的其中一个袋子，抬头朝白宇家看了一眼。白宇吓得心猛地一跳，缩到窗帘后面。随后他意识到，外面阳光那么强，他家又是蓝色反光贴膜玻璃，是肯定看不见室内的。

又往下瞄了一眼，朱一龙已经不在楼下了。他跳下窗台，有点急躁地冲到门口，连拖鞋都忘了穿。

白宇打开里层的木门，站在防盗门口，很认真地审视了一下自己的心理，但是还没来得及判断他现在是不是有毛病，就听到有上楼的脚步声。然后他义无反顾地趴在了猫眼上。

朱一龙很快出现在猫眼窥视的范围里。他是跑着上来的，双手很小心地捧着那个袋子，可能是怕里面的液体洒出来。在白宇家门外，他把袋子放在门口旁边空了很多年的酸菜缸盖子上，打开袋口检查了一下。

他们隔着一扇防盗门，却不是安全距离，也不是平等距离。白宇这样想着，突然生出一个念头：如果我现在开门，会怎么样？

这样感性的冲动很快就被理智打压：三天没洗头四天没洗澡，开门干啥，展示丑恶嘴脸吗？你是傻逼吗？

外面的人对门里面的心理斗争一无所知。

还好粥没洒出来。朱一龙松了口气，又把袋子系好，一转身就下楼了。

他今天早上生意不是很好，到十点半才从一家建材店门口拉到一个送货的活儿。送到地方发现卸了货还要送上楼，他赶时间回家，就要拒绝，但是一句话才说出去半句，对方以为他嫌钱少，开始加价。这样重复了两三次，他终于屈服了。六袋水泥扛上了六楼，他揣着100块钱开始往家赶。

还好鸡肉玉米粥是从早上开始就准备好了，定时开始煮的。朱一龙到家的时候粥已经保温了半小时，他担心可能会影响口感，赶紧开盖。匆匆洗了手，他来不及准备更复杂的配菜，就把黄瓜和胡萝卜切成丝凉拌了一下。

眼看着已经十二点多了，他的出租屋没有空调，即使是开着风扇和窗户，屋里还是十分闷热。他把粥装进最深的外卖盒，装袋，又在上面摞了一个扁一点的空盒隔热，才把凉菜盒放在最上面。

下午一点要去白宇家旁边一个小区收废品。他也没时间坐下吃饭了，从冰箱里拿出几个花卷，微波炉转了30秒，塞进另一个塑料袋，等一会儿有时间了吃。

送完了饭，他紧绷的心头松快了些，下楼的脚步都格外轻盈。走到一楼的时候，他掏出手机，给白宇发了一个饭碗表情，就大步走向外面。

如果今天能挣200，晚上就去买一个肘子。吃啥补啥的话，腿上的伤会不会好得更快些？

他被自己的联想逗笑了，一边蹬倒骑驴一边笑。

到地方之后，随身带的喇叭音箱开始以超大音量播放广告录音。他慢悠悠地开始围着车棚外那一圈转，趁着还没人下来，捏着塑料袋把花卷吃了。

【回收、旧家电！旧空调、旧彩电、旧冰箱、旧洗衣机……】

整个小区环绕着高亢男声的生硬录音喊话，和喇叭音响间歇的刺耳噪音。在朱一龙忙着数瓶子搬旧杂志的时候，思绪缝隙里还会偶尔钻出虽然没啥用但是一直惦记着的念头。

不知道白宇会不会觉得粥闷得太烂了，哎。

【……旧衣服、旧棉被、废铁、废铜、废铝、废报纸、废杂志，废电瓶、电线……】

“……回收~各种旧物，价格~公道！” 隔了一个小区，白宇也能时不时听见那大喇叭的遥远呼喊。他一边喝粥一边玩手机，不自觉地跟着重复，然后自己在那抖腿傻乐。

随即想到朱一龙此刻正在烈日下收废品赚钱，他吹着空调喝着肉粥吃凉菜，他乐不下去了，心里有点堵。

张超在群里组局，明天打篮球，之后吃火锅。他坚持不懈地圈了白宇十多遍。

白宇：明天35度，你谋杀啊？不去。

张超：小玫瑰怕晒？爷爷宠你，你说哪天。

白宇：你们去呗。

王奇奇：这不是怕你宅时间长了精神变态吗，出来吸点阳气回回魂。

白宇：滚，老子就是阳气本气！

林发才：明天是有点热，超儿你能行？不小心煎出油咋整。

张超：上述发言已举报。

白宇大学是英文系，这群里十多个人，是当时班里所有男生，还包括几个外班和他们玩儿得好的。毕业已经两年了，群里大部分人都走上社畜之路，有两个读研的现在也忙着毕业，群里天天说话的也就那么七八个。张超家里是做生意的，自称‘狂野不羁爱自由’，还爱热闹，所以整天闲着没事就组局聚会。

又跟群里胡扯了几句，白宇一仰头把粥喝完，拿着外卖盒去厨房洗。他看着水池旁边已经叠了挺高的二十来个外卖盒，耳边还能隐约听到收废品的大喇叭广告录音。他暗暗下了一个他自己也不明白具体是啥的决心。

要的就是这个气势，具体是什么不重要。

他站在厕所镜子前开始研究脸上和腿上的伤：结痂了，不碰不疼，碰一下……没事，他一个大老爷们，能忍住。

擦灰，扫地，拖地，洗澡，刮胡子，换衣服，洗衣服。这一下午他把家里收拾了一下，把自己也收拾了一下，看着像个人了。

其实家里也没什么东西，很多家具和电器的年龄比他还大。冰箱是绿色的老式夏普，被一种神奇力量支撑着，三十五岁高龄仍然在默默工作。空调是他小时候装的，现在颇有些倚老卖老的脾气。

因为客厅地方小，老房子的格局里也没有‘饭厅’的概念，吃饭的折叠方桌和凳子就这么凑合着靠在挂电视的墙边，如果是两个人吃饭，总有一个人要近距离接受电视辐射，并且和另一个人的膝盖在桌下更近距离摩擦。

他想了想，从柜子里拿出一块不知道哪年买的桌布，铺在饭桌上。桌布是灰蓝交错的格子图案，他很满意。这样一来，就算桌子底下有什么难以避免的肢体接触，那也有桌布挡着，看不见就不尴尬。

因为这几天没出门，家里也没有什么零食和水果库存，他翻了下冰箱和柜子，找出一盒芒果汁，一包QQ糖，和两包孜然锅巴。

就这些玩意，怎么招待客人，除非客人今年刚上小学。他看了眼时间才四点，打算去买点水果。

今天过于晴朗，千里无云万里闷热，白宇犹豫了一下，还是没好意思拿遮阳伞。他戴上洗得发白的牛仔渔夫帽，随便套了个T恤短裤，踩着拖鞋就出了门。

出了小区向左，沿着破破烂烂的小马路一直朝动物园的方向走，在园区北门对面就是一个大棚农贸市场。这市场不大，但是卖什么的都有，很多城郊的农户每天来卖自己家园子里的菜，价钱比大市场里商户的定价便宜一些。来这里买菜的附近居民很多，白宇刚上大学的时候这还是个露天市场，前年区政府为了美化市容，出资建了大棚，商户就都搬了进去，看起来正规不少。

白宇盘算着要买啥水果，在路上走着走着，突然觉得前面一个背影很眼熟。

绿色T恤，洗得有点褪色，灰色大短裤，灰色网眼布运动鞋，如果只评价穿衣风格，和任何一个在街上溜达的老大爷都能产生共鸣。

他觉得眼熟，是因为这一模一样的一身，他前几天才见过。

这不是朱一龙吗？

……这个时间他已经收工了？

朱一龙走得很快，但是快到市场门口时，他突然停住了，拿出手机不知道在看什么。白宇在他身后10米远，也不由自主地停下脚步。

当朱一龙又开始迈步，白宇也跟着又开始走。

……卧槽这情况有点不太对啊，我这是在跟踪吗？ 他在心里疯狂吐槽，但还是在朱一龙侧头看旁边的时候往后面树影里躲了一下。

他跟着朱一龙进了市场，在心里说，我本来就是要来买东西，又不是故意跟着他的。碰巧而已，真被发现了我也问心无愧。

然后他压低了帽檐，在朱一龙买葱的时候假装看蒜，在朱一龙买韭菜的时候假装看萝卜，在朱一龙买肘子的时候假装看鸡爪，顺便在心里感叹了一句这哥们还挺会享受生活。

既然买菜这么熟练，怎么还说每天在外面吃食堂呢？今天是特殊情况？家里有人下厨？白宇想到这里，突然发现自己对这个人几乎一无所知。

他住哪里？是不是和父母住一起？是不是有女朋友，结婚了，有孩子？如果那样的话也没什么，他为什么要说谎呢？

沿着这条思路，在朱一龙买黄瓜的时候，白宇已经开始思考为什么朱一龙背他回家的时候就知道他家楼洞是哪个。

刚好他这次在装作看水果，就偷偷摸摸买了几个桃……呸，什么偷偷摸摸，他光明正大！

最后，朱一龙拎着一堆菜，他拎着几个桃，一前一后地出了市场。既然都跟到现在了，就干脆跟到底吧。白宇这样想着，完全没有心理负担了。

人与人之间的相处，经常会因为信息不对等而产生理解的偏差。不管说是好奇心也好，窥探欲也罢，他只是对这个人感兴趣而已。如果不幸被抓包，对方产生反感，他也已经做好关系破裂的准备。他的生活么已经这样了，无所谓再多一个失败。

买完菜之后，朱一龙走得很快，白宇本来跟在十几米之外，后来不自觉地加快脚步，但也差点跟丢了。还好看起来朱一龙的目的地也不远，顺着动物园后墙就转进了一个自带围墙的地方。

白宇走到跟前一看，围墙那里两扇大铁门开了一半，旁边的水泥柱子上挂着一个掉漆的牌子：

新胜鞋帽厂

？

他满心迷惑地往里走。这片地方算是挨着他家的小区，中间就隔了一个半死不活的绿化带，他以前虽然知道，但是从来没特意过来看，竟然是个工厂吗？

……哦，不是。

多走几步，就看明白了。这地方可能在世界线上某一个时期曾经是一个工厂。现在院子里堆满了生活废品和各色破旧家具，地面坑洼不平，几排紧凑排列的小厂房看起来已经改装成火柴盒一样的平房出租屋，有人门口停着电瓶车，还有人圈了门口一块地，养鸡养鸭。

屋檐下那一挂一挂的大蒜和大葱，也在证实白宇的猜测。他快走了几步，终于又看见朱一龙在前面拐角转身的半个身影。

他看了眼四周。一个女人骂骂咧咧地从旁边的屋里走出来，在门口泼了一盆水。他赶快躲了一下。走过那个拐角，他看到朱一龙走进了这排出租屋尽头的那一间，倒骑驴就停在靠着堵头墙的小栅栏院子里面。

他站在原地。

还要向前走吗？ 白宇听见心里的疑问。

有没有勇气走近这样的生活？

……勇气又是什么呢？是他现在无法控制的脚步吗？是他吊在胸前怎么咽也咽不下去的深呼吸吗？

然后，白宇站在十米之外的树荫下，看朱一龙拎着肘子又出门，坐在门槛上用打火机燎肘子上的毛根。

他很认真地盯着那个肘子，认真得几近深情，手上的动作小心翼翼，仿佛周围这个杂乱糟污的环境与他无关。

可能是为了通风散热，他身后的门大开着，白宇甚至能看见他屋里所有摆设。

默默看了一会儿，白宇转身走了。

他回家之后，把桃子洗了，泡在冷水里。用冷水洗脸的时候，他的指尖不小心戳到了眉骨上结痂的伤口，让他骂出一句情绪饱满的脏话。

六点零二分。

朱一龙刚要把手里的袋子放在酸菜缸上，白宇家的门突然开了。他身体一震，下意识地往后跳了一步。

“哎呀龙哥，吓着你了？”

白宇站在门里边，一脸阳光灿烂。他往外走了一步，伸手拉住朱一龙的胳膊。

“来都来了你看……赏脸一起吃呗。”

还没搞清楚是怎么回事，朱一龙已经被他拽进屋。

“我吃过了。” 他反应过来之后，赶快说。“你吃吧，我还要——”

“——靠，这是红烧肘子吗！” 白宇就像没听到他的话，自顾自把外卖盒打开，检验内容。“诶呀还有水饺呢？食堂菜单这么丰盛，什么学校啊这是？”

“呃……” 朱一龙卡壳了一秒。因为没料到今天突然被劫持，他只能当场想解释，而他临场发挥一向不太行。

“……可能是、食堂庆祝什么吧，嗯，肘子半价。” 他想出来的解释相当没有说服力。“你最近几天吃得清淡，可能也……需要补补。”

“饺子是什么馅儿的？” 白宇看起来对他的解释也没有什么兴趣，接着自顾自发问。“诶哥你去厨房拿一下碗筷，酱油醋什么的。”

“三鲜……”

让他这么自然地一使唤，朱一龙回答完就自动走到厨房去了。

可能他今天心情好，想拉个人陪着吃饭。这么想着，朱一龙也坦然了些，听话地拿了餐具和酱油醋，还顺手弄了些蒜末。

红烧肘子，黄瓜胡萝卜蛋丝拉皮，三鲜水饺，小白菜丸子汤，白米饭。外卖盒都被打开，满满当当摆了一桌。

白宇咬着嘴唇坐在桌边，不知道在想什么，朱一龙走过去，他就抬头笑了一下。“这几天辛苦你送外卖了，龙哥。”

“没事。” 朱一龙让他笑得有点忐忑，手在裤子上擦了擦才坐下。“……不辛苦。”

“我最近忙着写稿，也没机会跟你说。” 白宇盛了饭，把大拉皮拌了一下，没动别的，先夹了个水饺吃。“那点儿伤不是事儿，自理能力我还有，以后不用送了。”

朱一龙连筷子都没拿起来。他在凳子上坐着，双手撑在大腿上。好像白宇吃饭是场戏，他只是买了张硬座票。

话说出去了没回应，和他们微信对话的风格一样。

白宇抬头，看了朱一龙一眼。

“……哦。” 朱一龙脸上没什么表情，语气勉强。“好，我明白了。”

“你明白什么了？” 白宇马上反问。他的语气似乎是在玩笑，嘴角上也确实挂着笑，但是朱一龙总觉得，他并不开心。

他也不想让白宇为难。有些时候话不用说得太清楚，点到为止对大家都好。

“你看我稿费也不高，你天天送这些东西一看就知道不便宜。” 白宇也没指望对方能回答，接着就说下去。“到目前为止我还付得起，再多吃几天我可能就要破——”

这次他的话被朱一龙打断了。

“——不用！” 朱一龙瞪大了眼睛，一脸认真，就像他用火燎肘子一样认真。“不用给钱……你还给我手机了，手机那么贵。”

“旧手机不值钱。” 白宇一边吃拉皮一边说。

“饭也不值钱。” 朱一龙语气更坚定。

“你当我三岁小孩呢？” 白宇噗嗤一声笑出来，夹起一块肘子肉。“不然咱们算算账？这是哪个学校的食堂？赶明儿我也去。”

朱一龙沉默了。

已经习惯这种没有回应的单方面对话，白宇把那块肘子肉放进朱一龙面前的碗里，酱红汤汁浸染了白米饭，透出油光。

“想什么呢，快吃饭。” 他嗦着筷子，舔了下嘴唇。

看朱一龙慢吞吞地拿起筷子，他满意地又夹了个水饺，在蒜酱碟里打了个滚。

“你别多想。咱们交朋友也得讲究个互相理解，是不是。” 白宇喝了口汤，清了清嗓子，开始谆谆教导。“我实话跟你说，虽然咱们认识的这个契机比较……内个啥，但是后来我挺高兴的。你这么好一个人，不管怎么说这都是缘分。但是你这一天天的自己认领了责任，跟赎罪似的，我特么很难办啊？”

朱一龙低头扒拉着饭，听白宇这么说，抬起眼皮很无辜地眨了一下。

“所以咱们今天吃了这顿饭，以前那些事，就一笔勾销，好吧？” 白宇挥舞着筷子，豪情壮志。“往后呢，从新开始！”

这个回应他必须要，所以他说完，伸手拍了朱一龙肩膀一下。

“……嗯。” 朱一龙一脸被逼无奈，点了点头。“好。”

他心里是很高兴的，但是实在不知道要怎么表达，只能多吃了一碗饭，边吃边看白宇声情并茂地吐槽他那些同学和网上的新闻时事。

他劝白宇多吃肘子，一边笑一边说吃啥补啥，然后看白宇翻白眼。

“你骂谁呢？骂谁呢这是，啊？朱大哥！” 他皮笑肉不笑的，一条毛腿就踩在了朱一龙的凳子边缘。“你看我这肘……不是，美腿，能跟桌上那盘相提并论吗！”

“美，美。” 朱一龙笑着附和。“哎呀，这腿毛，能梳小辫了。”

他说着，伸手揪了一下。

又长又白又细毛又多的肘子缩了回去，还没忘了作势踢他一脚。“我这叫男性魅力！”

因为之前听白宇提到了‘写稿’‘稿费’，朱一龙问他是不是作家。

“害，算不上吧。” 白宇咂咂嘴，语气里带着不甘心。“就是签约了个平台写网文，也没什么名气。”

‘平台’，‘网文’，这些名词对于朱一龙来说都是知识盲区。他给朱一龙的手机下载了那个阅读平台的APP，又是一番教学。

这顿的饭菜实在是太多，他们两个人也没吃完。之后朱一龙习惯性地收拾碗筷，去厨房洗碗。白宇在一旁晃来晃去，把泡在盆里的离核桃子拧开两半，在朱一龙不注意的时候塞了一半到他嘴里。

然后在他茫然地咬着半个桃子看过来的时候，哈哈大笑着逃离厨房。

朱一龙走的时候带走了垃圾。他拎着垃圾袋刚关上门，就赶上白宇家对门的邻居开门。

那邻居一家四口，女主人是个四十来岁的大姐。朱一龙以前还帮她送过新买的微波炉，收过很多机关订阅的旧报纸。

邻居大姐看见他很惊讶。

“哎，这不是……这么晚了还送货啊？”

朱一龙盯着手里的垃圾袋，点点头。“……嗯。今天活儿多。”

他几乎是跑着下了楼，在车棚后面扔了垃圾，然后一路小跑着回了家。

十点半了。隔壁的隔壁，外地来打工的两口子在吵架，骂声穿透荡漾在整个院子里。不知是哪家的孩子在嚎哭。隔壁为了跟邻居两口子打擂台，把电视音量一路调高，电视剧里刀光剑影的特效声音毫不留情地向四面八方冲击。

纱窗都在这喧嚷的生活中微微震动。

朱一龙充耳不闻。他清理了厨房，把这几天一直在用的锅碗瓢盆都收起来，然后去厕所洗脸刷牙，把换掉的衣服扔在盆里，就躺到床上，拿起手机。

白宇的笔名是‘于小白’。

床头柜上小夜灯的亮度并不能照亮室内，他的脸笼罩在手机屏幕发出的蓝白光里，看着有几分冰冷。

他其实太热，热到不知如何是好。可能是因为今年夏天特别让人急躁难耐。

他耳中听到的不是外面世界那些嬉笑怒骂和嘈杂，是他自己肆意鼓动着的心跳，随着他在手机屏幕上的每一次点击而逐渐走向震耳欲聋。

最后，他抿着嘴勾起嘴角。

【已订阅作者】


	3. 小朱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 520快乐^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚构请勿上升

作为基本上不熬夜的中老年作息大赛冠军选手，朱一龙这几天很难。

在连续第三天看着手机听到鸡叫之后，他神智不太清醒，觉得自己确实是年龄大了。他一边告诉自己没有时间堕落，一边抓紧一切休息空隙用啃秃了的手指点【下一章】。

他一向不是个爱看书的人，小时候读书成绩就一般，语文成绩尤其拖后腿。最近这两年规划好了要复习中学的课程，效果也不太好。理科倒不是什么大问题，资料多找一些，总能理解。语文和英文的作文是他最头疼的部分，他绞尽脑汁都凑不够字数，更别提什么立意和深度。

白宇写的小说好看吗？他觉得挺好的，非常好，但是也觉得以自己那点水平，没有评价的资格。只能说刑侦类，悬疑探案，是他喜欢的题材，以前也偶尔会去图书馆借几本回家看。前几天在白宇的教导下，他才发现网络平台上看文竟然这么方便，心情也是有点兴奋的。

一切都是那么新奇。白宇告诉他怎么在平台注册账号，累积点数，换积分，换礼物，并且教导他不要随便点充值，不要看到什么文都去订阅，先看看论坛里的评价。

他嗯嗯嗯点头，回家上了论坛一搜，诶，原来‘于小白’有粉丝群。申请了。

进群一看，人不是很多，但是教程很多。他跟着教程操作，上手很快，当天晚上就加入了支持白宇事业的小队伍。

然后看了一夜悬疑小说，第二天挂着黑眼圈去收废品。

这几天下来他有点撑不住，不得不每天中午回家睡个午觉，不然感觉整个人都悬浮在地球表面十厘米，深一脚浅一脚的随时都要倒地不起。

他觉得在白宇面前，他对‘看网文’这件事表现出来的态度应该是成熟稳重的。于是他改了用户昵称，又换了个头像，觉得白宇应该认不出他了，才开始刷礼物，留言评论。

面对面的交流虽然很好，这种单方面的联系，让他更有安全感。

只是常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。终于，某天半夜两点半，他看文看到一时头昏，给白宇发的朋友圈点了个赞。

对话提示马上弹了出来。

白宇：您谁！？

朱一龙慌了一下，把手机塞到了枕头底下。

冷静了几秒，他觉得自己挺傻的，又把手机掏出来，硬着头皮打开。

白宇：不是吧哥你咋了？你不是说你每天十点睡吗你这是梦游呢？

朱一龙：今天太热了

白宇：？

朱一龙：热醒了

热是真的，特别热。上床前才冲过凉，他现在躺在凉席上，都觉得身体发黏。不过他睡眠质量一直都挺好的，睡着了就能一觉到天亮，从来没中途醒过。

但是这临场憋出来的谎话效果很好。白宇那边安静了一下，建议他用冷水擦擦，喷点花露水。

他看了一眼床头柜上的花露水。喷过了，没什么用。他已经放下了蚊帐，也实在是懒得出去，不想再放只蚊子进来。

但是他回复了一个【好】。

被这段对话打岔了一下，他不知怎的，突然感觉到汹涌澎湃的睡意，在几秒之间就看不清手机屏幕，沉沉地睡了过去。

可能是身体抗议，这一睡就把最近几天损失的睡眠都补了回来。朱一龙十点半才醒，睡眼朦胧地看了下时间，猛地在床上一个鲤鱼打挺，差点把蚊帐扯坏。

本来要去早市拉活儿的，这时间已经早就收市了。他双手抱头胡乱搓着头发，又狠狠搓着脸，叹了口气。一上午的工钱就这么打了水漂。

沉溺娱乐不知节制，这就是报应。他默默在心里把自己打了一顿，然后老老实实地下床洗漱，开了风扇吹一会儿，换上干活儿穿的衣服鞋子手套，拎着草帽和一大瓶水出了门。

本来觉得屋里已经闷热得不行，这一出门，就瞬间一张三十几度的保鲜膜糊在了脸上，逼得他眯起眼睛，长袖长裤里马上又是一身汗。

每年夏天都是这样，朱一龙也习惯了。前几年他还贪凉快，穿着大背心大短裤出工，结果晒伤几次之后，又看到电视上讨论皮肤癌的发病率。他左思右想，买防晒霜成本太高，干脆直接衣料防晒吧。

虽然有时候连累带热，他就开始起疹子，但是也没有别的办法，忍几个礼拜天气凉了，也就慢慢消了。

错过了早上凉爽一些的时段，他只能从中午找补回来，去几个工地转了转。工人午休的时候，会顺便处理上午收拾出来的建材废料，有些木板，打断的钢筋和电线，能卖出不错的价钱。只不过因为这活儿又脏又累，还有受伤的危险，一般人不爱去。

第一个工地没什么东西，都是让人挑剩下了的混凝土和不能回收的聚合材料。他又去了稍微远一点的第二个工地，终于赶上一批今天才清理出来的碎木材和钢筋。跟工地登记了信息，领了个安全帽，一个工人引着他的车到废料堆边上，就拎着一个盒饭蹲到一边阴凉的地方吃了起来。

朱一龙早上吃了四个馒头，这时候也有点饿了，但是只能咽着口水，在到处都是锋利断面尖角的废料堆里捡出能卖钱的部分。他捡了两个小时，才勉强装满一车。

快下午一点半，正是一天当中最热的时段。他多喝几口水补充一下，就马不停蹄地骑车去了废品站。再过几天就要交下三个月的房租，他这个月还没存到2000块，如果这几天不多挣点，给家里寄钱之后，房租就要动存款。

废品站的老张坐在门口凉棚里的藤椅上摇着扇子。他媳妇要生二胎了，最近有点高血压，提早就住了院。三岁的小儿子举着一个玩具小车，在他身前身后跑着玩耍。

看到朱一龙蹬着倒骑驴过来，他懒洋洋起身，看了一眼他车斗里的东西。这年头什么东西什么价格，经常来卖废品的人都知道，都是自己搬到旁边的称上让他记个数。

124斤钢筋，13斤含铜电线，48斤碎木头模板。

224块钱。朱一龙站在凉棚里数钱，数着数着觉得有点晕。老张给他拿了张折叠椅，他坐下休息了一会儿。

“工地这活儿太累了，这两年都没人爱干。” 老张看着朱一龙在那一个劲儿喝水，咂咂嘴，说了一句。

“……昂，是。” 朱一龙点头，有点耳鸣。他的衣服都被汗浸透了，脚在鞋子里胀得厉害，烧着烧着的疼。

老张也习惯了这个年轻人的少言寡语，聊天的兴致上来，接着说下去。“你干这个都……几年了？得有七八年了吧？没有别的打算？”

朱一龙垂下眼，用袖子擦了一把汗。

“嗯……我也……没什么好打算的。”

“年轻人怎么可能没打算呢！想一想，成家立业啊是不是！这年头打零工赚钱没那么难，但是要有自己的营生，扎个根基，好歹拼搏一下，总不能一辈子干这个。” 老张叨念着，看自己的儿子在旁边玩，眼神里也多了些光彩。

朱一龙心不在焉地应和了几句，话题就像他和世界绝大部分对话一样，无疾而终。

他想起了家乡的父母和弟妹。

高中只上了半年，不到17岁的他就和几个同乡一起北上打工，因为同乡说他表叔在北方做生意，需要人手帮忙。他们带着期望来到这个离家乡千里之外的大城市，霓虹灯火迷乱，千万般新奇，热烈而粗暴地迎接了他们。

然而新世界的大门之后并不都是年轻人想象得那样美好。很快，这个【做生意】的幌子被戳破了，他们被困在一个明显是传销性质的团伙里。

他被收走了身份证，被威胁如果报警，就会祸及家人。如果不是偷偷藏起了唯一一张银行卡，和里面的200块钱，他连逃出来的心思都不敢有。

那一年多，很多细节他已经记不清了。好像他的意识在那段记忆上包裹了一层又一层的纱布，想阻止一些肮脏和血污渗透出来。即使现在，当他再去回想，尽管已经不是当年的心境，穿过时光千丝万缕的线，还是能感受到无尽的压抑和茫然，让他难受得不敢再碰。

家人，故乡，都还安安稳稳。村里这几年已经好了很多，弟弟满了18岁，和妹妹一起在市里上大学，同时去政府开办的农科夜校上课。父母身体也挺好，家里还置办了拖拉机。

只是他回不去了。就像中学物理题一样，他被年少时的错误撞离了公转轨道，飞向孤独空旷的宇宙。凭借惯性，一个人。

生活迎面砸下来，是无形却尖锐的重量。他一开始是不知道该怎么办，后来慢慢地就不在乎了。他不能怎么办，每一天都是前一天的重复。他的‘打算’，只限于每个月赚的钱够不够房租吃饭。

当年一起出来闯的伙伴，也不知道去了哪里。他甚至不知道他们是不是还活着。他能得到的小小慰藉，就是每个月去银行寄钱，然后偶尔在电话亭给家里打个电话，问问家人近况，说他一切都好，不要挂念。

说着不要挂念，心里却不可能不挂念。前几年，他偶尔也想过，干脆回家吧，却一直也没付诸行动。也许是内心深处其实还是不愿意，不甘心。这世界这么大，他想要的生活不在那个村子里。到底在哪里，他也不知道。

这么多年过去了，他仍然在迷茫，心中并没有明确的方向。

下午还要去白宇住的小区收废品，他看时间不早了，没敢休息太久，觉得喘气不困难了就要走。

老张叫住他，从屋里给他拿了一盒草莓，说是亲戚从邻市乡下过来玩，带太多了吃不完。他带回家仔仔细细洗了，挑了又大又漂亮的十几颗，跟冰块一起放在外卖盒里，才又拎着袋子出门。

朱一龙心里想的是，早点去，先把草莓放在白宇家门口，然后再下楼开喇叭干活儿。

想得倒是挺好。他上楼的时候就发现，自己腿抖。下意识抓住楼梯扶手，感觉手也有点麻。勉强走到了三楼，他一抬头，发现白宇家的门开着。

白宇靠着门框，脸上写满‘等的就是你’。

他站在楼梯口还没来得及反应，白宇已经把他打量了一遍。“今天36度，你这也穿得太多了吧？”

他只是呆站着。

当然白宇会这么说。他没去过工地的废料堆，也没有被中午十二点的太阳剥过皮。有谁不喜欢轻松舒适呢？他不过是没有选择。

本来是习惯了的日常，让白宇说了这么一句，朱一龙心里反而生出些委屈情绪。而委屈总是要有人体恤才能发挥。

“你脸怎么这么红？” 白宇接着说。

白宇的声音是水中细沙的质感，磨过他心头，仿佛一个开关，啪的一声，关掉了他用来支撑身体的力量来源。他突然觉得晕。神智轻飘飘地跳出了身体，在空中抱团，旋转。接着他感觉身体有一秒的自由落体，眼前开始模糊发黑。

他可能是摔倒了，靠在柔软的地面上。好像有人在骂人。不知道是不是骂他。

在一片恍惚无力中，朱一龙下意识握紧了手，想清醒过来。他怕把手里拎着的草莓弄掉了。

持续的骂人声。

不愧是写小说的，白宇骂人的词汇量真多。他这样想着，嘴里嘟囔了一句：“草莓给你，你别骂我。”

白宇没有听到他这含糊不清的嘟囔。

这人看着挺瘦的，怎么他妈的这么重啊？？？他艰难地撑着朱一龙的身体，往屋里一步三晃地拖过去。

他已经够费劲的了，这大哥神志不清还挣扎。你躲个屁啊我身上长刺儿了吗？白宇在心里骂骂咧咧，摁着他肩膀，使劲往身边揽过来。反正是个男的，他也不用动作轻柔。

“嗯我身上——脏、衣服、衣服脏。草莓给你。” 朱一龙眼神都不聚焦了，还在努力说话。他被白宇拉扯到屋里沙发旁，撑着沙发扶手，就是不躺下。

“我不嫌你脏，我属猪！” 白宇的语气不太好，被连吓带气的，也开始胡言乱语。

他把朱一龙硬是推倒在沙发上，这人终于没动静了。看他脸色胀红，满头是汗，白宇合计这应该是中暑了，赶快把他的衬衫解开，鞋和裤子也脱了下来。

脱衣服的过程中，他发现这些衣服已经差不多都湿透了。这让他有点慌，赶紧去厕所晕湿了两条毛巾，把朱一龙身上擦了一遍，然后把冷冻层的冰块都倒进塑料袋，扎紧了，放在他额头上。

用不用去医院？他有点不确定，只好在群里问。

白宇：中暑了怎么办

白宇：需要去医院打滴流吗

白宇：@所有人 人都死哪去了？

王奇奇：……您老在家待着也能中暑？

白宇：先回答问题！

王奇奇：吐了吗？人还清醒吗？抽抽吗？心跳多少？

一分钟之后。

白宇：没吐，一直出汗，神智不太清醒，不知道瞎嘟囔什么。躺着没抽，不动弹，心跳110。

林升关：咋了咋了

林升关：小玫瑰摊上事儿了？？

张超：中暑我有经验！只要人没厥过去，衣服脱了散热，冰袋敷上，疯狂喝水，淡盐水！

林升关：到底谁中暑了？

林发才：？白宇你不是在家吹空调呢吗？有人中暑跑你家去了？

林发才：看情况不对你就打120，如果是装的那可能是色诱，要小心

白宇：？

白宇：靠吐了 吐了咋办！

林发才：……那可能不是色诱

张超：这人谁啊？

林升关：是不是新任孙媳妇身娇体弱？

王奇奇：诶你这个思路

张超：吐了拍拍，别呛着。女孩子这天气是容易中暑。

白宇：滚 不是女的

后面他们又说了什么，白宇没时间看了。他把朱一龙扶着摆成侧躺的姿势，拍了几下后背。看他眼睛闭着，但是呼吸平稳，白宇才把他放回去躺着。

吐了半天其实也没吐出来什么，大部分是液体。他擦了下地板，过一会儿又测了一下朱一龙的心跳。100。

他去厨房按照网上的配方做了一瓶淡盐水，半强迫半哄骗地让朱一龙喝进去，又换了冰袋。终于，他脸上的潮红渐渐退下去，安静地睡着了。

朱一龙做了个梦。他梦见自己在深海潜泳，看见一条巨大的白色的鱼。很漂亮，五彩斑斓的白。他想追着那条鱼向前游，可是四肢无力，只能听着它发出鲸鱼一样的歌唱声，越游越远，在深海的颜色里消失了。

他心里一空，从梦里掉了出来。

视线聚焦了之后，耳边还是能听到唱歌的声音。他一扭头，看见茶几上两条毛茸茸的腿。

白宇坐在旁边的单人沙发里吃草莓，腿就搭在茶几上，随着他哼歌的节奏一会儿一抖。

“哟，活过来啦。” 他对上朱一龙的视线，把手机放下。

朱一龙发呆了几秒，才慢慢坐起来。

活过来了吗？还是做梦没醒？

“我说你这么大个人，怎么还……” 白宇开始叨叨，说了一大堆，朱一龙都没听清。他迟缓地眨了下眼睛，在白宇给他塞了一口草莓的时候，才张嘴。

张嘴本来是要拒绝，但是也正好让白宇得逞了。

草莓很甜，冰凉。

“……可能因为昨天没睡好，今天又热。” 他没什么底气地辩解了一下，低头看了一下自己身上穿的短袖睡衣。“我、我衣服呢？”

“洗了，晾着呢。” 白宇直接把装草莓的碗怼到朱一龙面前。“多吃几个。”

“……我不爱吃。” 朱一龙推了一下碗。

“你知道不，爱说谎的人容易中暑。” 白宇翻了个白眼。

朱一龙抿了抿嘴，对这种明显耍无赖的胡说八道想反击又不知道说啥，再一次败在了嘴笨上面。

看了一眼时间，已经晚上七点多了。白宇晚上吃的凉拌米粉，这会儿看朱一龙醒了，给他也做了一份。

吃我一顿怎么了？不敢？嫌弃？怕我讹上你？在他露出为难表情的时候，白宇不乐意了，又嘚嘚了一万字，终于把他成功洗脑。

他想表达感谢，但是又怕白宇嫌他见外，最后还是啥也没说，闷头把米粉吃了。

甚至还跟白宇聊起了拌面该用什么酱。

他身体素质好，缓了这几个小时，吃了东西，就恢复得差不多了。今天虽然下午的活儿没干成，好在工地那一趟的收获也算可以。朱一龙骑着倒骑驴回家的时候，闻了闻袖子上洗衣粉的味道，轻轻叹了口气。

最难看的一面，都暴露了。

经过这次惨痛教训，朱一龙不敢再熬夜。他回家之后洗了个澡，把自己打理干净，就上床准备睡觉。

思前想后，他还是给白宇发了条信息。

【今天谢谢你】

很快就等来回复。

【不客气】  
【下次再这么折腾自己，腿给你打断】

朱一龙怔忡几秒，忍不住笑了出来。

然后发了个委屈的表情过去。

收获了一个发怒的表情。

心里被两个圆形的小表情搅出莫名的甜味，他睡着之前想的是，希望还能梦到那条鱼。

可惜并没有。

一夜无梦。五点半，他被闹钟叫醒，开始常规的一天。经过连续几天的高温，这个早上开始变天。黑云低低地压了下来，天气预报说傍晚就要下大雨。

风雨欲来之前的凉爽在这盛夏很难得。他今天效率高，蹬起车来特别轻快，只管守着家具城门前，上午送了五趟，下午送了六趟。现在不用给白宇送饭，中午那餐他又回到了凑合吃吃的状态，路上看到什么便宜吃食，买了就当场填饱肚子。

今天中午他吃了三个素卷饼，虽然是素菜的但是又油又咸，齁得他一下午都在喝水，跑了好几趟厕所。还好卷饼便宜，一个才一块钱。

收工前最后一个活儿，送货地点的小区对面就是个篮球场。

这个篮球场他很熟。这是他第一次见到白宇的地方。

那时候白宇应该才上大学没多久。他打球奔跑的姿态很好看，灵活而流畅，高高跳起的时候蓬松自然卷的头发也跟着飞扬，像一只腾空捕猎的大山猫。

然后他跟同伴打闹。别人搂着他，他哈哈地笑，唇红齿白，眼睛亮闪闪，笑得整个世界的灰颜色都灿烂起来。

朱一龙那天站在球场的铁丝网栅栏外面，借用了一秒灿烂，把自己憋屈沮丧的破烂情绪修补上。

这个男孩子好开心啊，真好。他的生活是什么样子的呢？他一定是勇敢的吧，能笑着冲破所有自己冲破不了的桎梏和阴影。

当初到底为了什么沮丧，他很快就忘了。但是那一小片灿烂，却一直贴在心里没有脱落。

后来，又有很多个这样的片刻。有时候是在这个篮球场，有时候在路边早点摊，有时候在大街上。他们共享着空间和时间，过着平行的日子，从没有什么深刻的场面。经年累月，每一次擦肩而过和隔空一瞥，他们都只是不太陌生的陌生人。

终于有一天，白宇特别倒霉，踢上了他的车。仿佛命运蛰伏许久，就是在等待那个不太漂亮的契机。

从那天后，朱一龙心里的那片灿烂开始生根，有时候长得快扎得狠了，他就疼一下。

就像现在。

他又看见白宇和朋友在打篮球。

日子仿佛又回到了他们互不相识的时光。他在送货也没时间多看，匆匆把车停好，就在主顾的指导下开始搬东西。

这一车东西不太多，就是微波炉，空气净化器，和一个冰柜。冰柜需要搬到阳台上，费了点功夫。朱一龙埋头干活，把心里突然生出的情绪屏蔽掉。

20分钟后，他低着头慢吞吞地从楼洞口走出来，刚想去开车锁，就听见有人叫他。

“龙哥！”

白宇在篮球场里面拍着铁丝网朝他挥手，怕他看不见，还跳了一下。

刚才看见朱一龙骑车过来的时候他还在玩，没来得及打招呼。这会儿别人打下半场，就白宇在场边坐着，看朱一龙送完货，就赶快跑过来。

看白宇一个劲儿地招手让他过去，朱一龙就过去了。

走过去的那几步路，他在心里酝酿了很多开场白。

【啊你喜欢打篮球？我也挺喜欢的。】

【你怎么在这儿？太巧了。】

【你吃饭了吗？】

然而终于面对面，隔着一片铁丝网，朱一龙就是笑了一下，什么也没说。

破冰大师白宇没给他机会。

“诶你中暑好了吗？昨天睡得怎么样？” 他抬头看看天上的黑云。“等会儿要下雨了。”

“……好了。我身体素质挺好的，抗造。” 朱一龙回答，犹豫了一下还是问了一句。“你和朋友打篮球？”

“啊，我同学家就住这个楼。” 白宇抬了下下巴，示意朱一龙身后。“我大学时候就经常来，这地儿人少，不用跟学校里那些人抢。”

“你带伞了吗？一会儿下雨怎么办。” 朱一龙问道。

“没事儿，你不知道吗，淋雨长个儿！” 白宇笑着说道，又开始原地蹦跶。

“……不是淋雨秃头吗？” 他也被感染得笑起来。

身后还在打篮球的那几个人注意到了这边的动静，投来好奇的视线。朱一龙怕他们过来搭话，就借口还有活，跟白宇道了别。

他在越压越低的黑云下面蹬着倒骑驴回家，之前那点怅然却无影无踪了。那个人仍然是可以让全世界都灿烂的少年。

回家路上经过白宇住的小区门口，刚好碰上一个搬家过来的住户从出租车上下来，跟司机争执。这小区开进去之后车没法掉头，司机不愿意进去，后备箱里几个大行李箱的书太重，他也拒绝送上楼。

正好看见朱一龙路过，这人赶快揪住他问，五十块钱，五楼，愿不愿意。他掂量了一下箱子，能有六七十斤。这价钱还行，他就同意了。

这活儿本来也就是十分钟的事儿。但是他搬了几个行李箱之后，又一台出租车停在了小区门口。住户他老婆也带着几箱子锅碗瓢盆被司机卸载了。

于是这个活儿加量又加价，让他忙活了差不多一个小时，几乎算是帮忙搬了个家。

最后终于收了钱，他下楼推车走人，在草帽里发现了一个塑料袋装着的桃子。

袋口贴了张便利贴：【洗过了，直接吃】

他坐在倒骑驴上傻乎乎地笑了一会儿，把桃子吃了，然后把便利贴揣在兜里，在压抑轰鸣的低沉雷声中回家。

晚上吃完饭，他半躺在床上看小说。微信提醒突然跳出来，白宇发了个朋友圈。

一张照片上是半个桃，桃核嵌在中间，是心形。

【这桃核能卖多少钱？？？】

他点了个赞。又驴头不对马嘴地评论了一句：【挺甜的】

过了一会儿，白宇回复了一句。

【你的如果也是心形，赶紧还我。宇哥要发财啦！】

他在心里想：不还。

你给我了，就是我的。

我喜欢你。这句话也是我的。


	4. 小白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 521快乐！（我的）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构
> 
> 如有上升请自己负责

小白，新政策下来了，咱们谈谈。

前几天，白宇的编辑这样说。

根据白宇这几年累积下来的经验，这是又要坑他。

他签约四年多，换过好几个编辑。最短的两个月，最长的两年，这位是今年初才换岗过来的。她以前对接的是言情区三个常年盘踞榜单前二十的流量写手，突然被调来悬疑刑侦区，白宇心里明白，这是平台为了刺激冷门区的运营热度，派人扶贫来了。

这位编辑姓唐名天，是个真实存在的人。白宇见过她，和她一起开过会，吃过饭，在很多个深夜，打过无数个时长感人的电话。但白宇总觉得她是个假人。

她一开口，三句话不离【市场面向】【扁平化管理】【KPI绩效】，态度熟练而冷漠，语气永远带一点疲惫。

谁让她疲惫呢？

是强势发展的同时日益萎缩的平台环境吗？是跟她对接的那些不知好歹的写手吗？是她名为编辑其实每天活得像个项目经理一样的工作范畴吗？

小白，你清醒一点。这句话是她的口头禅。每天一句，提神醒脑，白宇码字的时候先码800字激情骂人小作文，接着写杀人破案都更有情绪和动力。

哦不对，现在不能写杀人了。根据唐编辑的建议，受害者可以死，但是不能这几年死。如果不能早死几十年，或者死于自然衰老和自发疾病，那就植物人也行。有些太血腥的，什么断胳膊断腿的也不可以，但是考虑一下半身不遂或者精神失常呢亲？

白宇通过激情思考，今年这本连载一个人也没死。甚至主角因为追踪线索淋了雨，崴了脚又肺炎，都是自愈的。然后上个月，唐编辑说他文字里夹带讽刺太多，容易被审核立红旗，划分到‘影射时事’。

别让我心累了成吗，结果什么样，咱们都知道。唐编辑如是说。

……今天的天也很难看。白宇看着窗外想道。

他们坐在商业街的街角咖啡店里，旁边有相亲的，有写作业的，气氛还算安稳和谐。

面前的大杯拿铁咖啡加了三个糖，因为唐编辑说今天她请客，白宇毫不客气地还点了个蛋糕。此刻他喝了一口咖啡，在心里吐槽这咖啡豆也烤得太糊了，多少糖也盖不住，一口喝下去能苦到明年。

“……我解释明白了吗？” 唐编辑喝了口面前的冰饮，结束长达20分钟的条款讲解。

“明白了。” 白宇回答。“订阅机制改革，免费看的章节增加，依靠广告收入。但是我们区没有广告收入。”

“只是现在没有。商务部也在努力，我们只需要在垂直领域把握好数据趋势……”

白宇又开始走神了。

成年人到底有没有统计过，他们说的话有多少是毫无意义的？明明几个字就能说明白的事情，绕来绕去，创造一大堆冠冕堂皇的专用词，为的是听起来更成熟老练，让身上穿的商务套装看起来更贵吗？

【你稿费要减了】看，六个字而已，明明白白。

上个月才拿了3700。还债用了2200。现实中的数学也是越简单越扎心。

回家之后，他点开好几年没上的外包网站，接了几个翻译原文的小项目。这些原文就是小说类，不像学术类那么严谨，以他的水平绰绰有余。主要的麻烦就是需要自己接洽对方，如果有改稿意见什么的也会拖延收款时间。

要说心累，谁不累呢。那杯咖啡那么难喝，他也都喝了。

严格来说，他的签约条款里也包括不能接这样的私活。之前有个写手偷偷跟双平台签约，就被查了IP，索赔到倾家荡产。为防万一，也为了省电不开空调，他开始泡起图书馆，一待就是一天。

因为挨着大学，市图书馆里学生很多。最近刚放暑假，不少一心二用的小情侣也来占座蹭空调。白宇吃了不少狗粮之后默默换到了二楼一张靠窗的大桌，人来人往，既不隐蔽也不幽静，情侣最嫌弃的位置。

只不过在那样的气氛里，他终究还是难以避免地想到了大学时光，和分手一年多的前女友。大学一起走过，也熬过了毕业前的分手潮，结局却还是淡了。

一开始的心动是真的，后来的快乐也是真的，最后的不合适更是真的。时间慢慢带走了心动，水落石出，剩下的只有越来越明显的不合适和不妥协。分开之后，两个人都松了一口气。前阵子听张超说，她回到家乡，交了新男友，过年的时候已经见家长了。

白宇还挺开心的。至少他没有耽误另一个人的人生。

至于他自己，就随波逐流了。在平凡烟火里，不孤单很容易，不寂寞太难。今天翻译的是一本言情小说，他在思考翻译语境的间隙里，偶尔回味他既没有狗血也没有背叛的恋爱，竟不知道到底有没有爱过。

太抽象了啊，爱这个东西。在生理冲动和群体认同之外，还有别的吗？

【菲由娜靠在他宽厚的肩膀上，感受着被人爱护的安全感，把一天的疲惫都沉淀进心里，闭着双眼说：我爱你。如果你什么时候非走不可，一定要带我走。】

安全感，就是爱吗？那我爱我家的防盗门。

白宇边打字边在心里吐槽。

这时他身边走过两个女生，偷笑着说悄悄话，让他捕捉到些零碎的字句。

【帅……今天赚了。】

【拍到……发给我】

【哪个？】

【俩都……成年人才不……】

这年头的小女孩，怎么一个两个的都这么彪悍？白宇刚才就觉得有人在旁边晃来晃去，靠着书架不看书，拿着手机不知道是在自拍还是在拍别人。

他抬头朝四周扫了一圈。如果真有什么帅哥，他也想看看。

左边，没有。前面，没有。右边……

卧槽？

还真有。朱一龙坐在隔了一桌之外的大桌前，靠窗的位置。他穿着之前给白宇送饭时候穿的浅黄色短袖帽衫，也在看书。换了这样的衣服，这人看上去和其他学生没什么区别。

……不，当然有。区别就是他好看。窗边的光线条件优越，把人那张脸衬得随时可以拍偶像剧。

朱一龙仿佛感应到视线，抬头和他对视，愣了一下之后，露出个笑来。

嘴角上方还有个小酒窝。

白宇怔住了。有那么一瞬间，他很矛盾。他觉得自己并不认识这个漂亮闪光的男人，但是脑子里又还记得这人中暑之后睡在他家沙发上的样子。

可能矛盾之间，最后矛胜了。他被狠狠戳了一下，几秒后才回过神。

朱一龙已经没在笑了，疑惑地看着他。

他赶快笑了一下，站起身想招呼朱一龙过来和他一起坐，才发现身边和对面都坐了人。朱一龙那桌也是。

跟朱一龙比划了一下手势，他收拾了东西，安静地走过去。

“咱们再找个地方……” 他俯身在朱一龙耳边小声说道。

因为已经习惯朱一龙慢半拍的动作，他还没来得及直起身子，就被突然站起来的人撞到了下巴。

不知道周围的人听没听到，但是白宇耳朵里是‘咣’的一声，骨头撞骨头的缠绵悱恻。

靠，他头也太特么硬了。白宇在心里骂了一句，捂着下巴往后退了一步。铁头大哥一脸愧疚地摸摸头，朝他伸出手又缩回去，神情又是他熟悉的那个朱一龙了。

在图书馆他不想制造噪音，缓过来之后又觉得这情景有点好笑，只能憋着笑退到一边去，等朱一龙收拾了东西，跟他一起往楼梯间走。

一进楼梯间他就笑出声了。

“龙哥你肯定不缺钙。” 他一边笑一边还在揉下巴。

朱一龙脸上的表情有点皱。“疼吗？”

“……你看是不是撞歪了？” 白宇笑嘻嘻地放下手，下巴朝着朱一龙抬了一下。

和白宇的嬉皮笑脸不一样，朱一龙认真地看着白宇下巴上那块红，上手摸了摸。“没歪，就有点红了。”

他的声音低沉温和，摸下巴的手法算得上慈爱。

……这好像有点不对劲。白宇脑子里闪过这样的念头。但是这个念头没有凝聚成型，很快就散成了‘朋友之间这很正常’。

白宇下午两点才吃，问了朱一龙，他说他三点多吃的。正好两个人都不饿，也不赶时间，他跟朱一龙在图书馆各个楼层逛了一圈，能坐的地方都有人。最后在七楼的角落里找到张小桌子。之前坐那的情侣去吃饭，刚好让他们赶上了。

坐下之后，两人开始继续之前手上的工作。白宇瞄了一眼朱一龙看的书，发现是高中教材。

“嗯……想过，回去上学。” 在他的追问下，朱一龙也没隐瞒。“这几年断断续续自学，进度有点慢。”

因为图书馆这个环境，让白宇内心欣喜的台词不太好发挥，他只能一边抖腿一边拍着朱一龙的肩膀，做出港剧里黑道大哥罩小弟的架势：“有啥问题我能帮忙的，尽管找我。”

然后看看那本《高三物理》，心虚地补充了一句。“理科的就算了。”

朱一龙抿着嘴笑，又伸手摸了一下他下巴。

“英语找你。”

这回手法不太慈爱，但是白宇没注意到。他处于一种纯粹开心的瞎嘚瑟状态中，连打字节奏都更轻盈欢快。

两个人一起在图书馆泡到晚上八点。白宇一边说‘太酸了’ ‘太土了’ ‘这都是什么中二套路’一边完成了那个言情小说的翻译活，给甲方发了过去，300块钱即将到手。

朱一龙还在做模拟试卷的最后一道题，白宇已经收拾好东西，开始翘着二郎腿找团购券了。

“咱们去吃串串吧，我券都买好了。” 看四周已经没人了，白宇举着手机在朱一龙眼前晃。“去吧去吧，陪我去，我一直想去……”

“……哎呀，行了，你别晃我。” 朱一龙只是犹豫了一下，就被白宇抓着肩膀实施琼瑶式说服，连忙顺了他的意。

白宇买的是每周三晚八点以后才能用的48元双人畅享套餐，还赠啤酒。这家店据说锅底很香，不会很辣，他一直惦记着，从去年惦记到今年，今天终于天时地利人和都凑上了。

他们收拾好东西离开图书馆，外面天还亮着。串串店就在离图书馆不远的一条小街里，跟他们回家的方向算是顺路。

因为周三这个优惠活动，店里一楼坐满了人，他们就上了二楼。白宇饭量不大，锅底又比想象中辣，桌上摆了一大堆，他就是每样尝尝，然后一边说好吃一边被辣得打嗝。

最后大部分串串他都推给朱一龙吃了，他倒是吃了两碗冰粉两碗红糖糍粑，这才从辣劲儿里缓过来。

每人一瓶的免费啤酒是本地产，度数高，容易上头。他们碰杯上了瘾，不知不觉就都喝了。只不过两个人酒量都不怎么样，喝到最后眼前的对方都开始影分身。

“哎呀不行……我喝醉了犯困。”朱一龙嘟囔着，用力眨了眨眼睛。

“你可别睡着，我可……背不动你。”白宇脸上也通红。

他俩互相扶着，撞撞跌跌下楼，在服务员不走心的‘欢迎下次再来’中冲进外面夜色。

为了醒酒提神，大晚上的白宇背着电脑包，在人行道上一边走一边唱歌。

【怎么去拥有 一道彩虹】

【怎么去拥抱 一夏天的风】

后面他忘词了，开始哼旋律，不断重复副歌。

朱一龙特别捧场，不会唱也跟着唱，跑调了就跟着白宇一起笑。

在夏夜里带着雾霾味道的闷热晚风中，他们心中绷不住的高昂情绪盘旋着冲向天空，借着酒精的渲染，快乐得简单而盲目。

因为喝得迷迷瞪瞪，白宇跟着朱一龙走，朱一龙下意识往家走。两个人走到了朱一龙家门口，才反应过来。虽然也不算反应过来。

“……你也住这儿？” 朱一龙问。

“我住、我住这儿吗？” 白宇反问。“我得进去，上个厕所。”

“哦，有厕所。” 醉鬼之间似乎可以互相理解。朱一龙点点头，摸出钥匙开了门。

屋子很小，厕所更小。白宇迷迷糊糊放完水，出来一看，朱一龙已经倒在床上睡着了。他走过去把蚊帐撩起来钻进去，往床上一趴，也睡着了。

夏天夜里闷热，白宇睡着睡着就把大短裤也蹬掉了。

朱一龙做了个梦，没有梦见那条鱼，但是梦见白宇抱着他‘啵啵啵’地亲。他开心地笑出声，醒了。醒了觉得胸口有点堵得慌，往下一看，发现白宇一脑袋卷毛顶着他前胸，睡得特别扭曲，T恤蹭到了胸，露出一截腰和肚子，瘦成薄薄一片，还挺白净。

内裤是白色贴身四角，纯真诱惑。朱一龙顿时觉得不好，要硬。

他‘噌’地窜起来，跟蚊帐小小斗争纠缠了几秒，成功跑到厕所，冷静自我。

怎么回事？他只记得在大马路上唱歌了。到家之后，他好像……就睡觉了啊？

白宇的裤子是谁脱的？是我吗？但是我自己的短裤还穿着。要是白宇醒过来发现裤子脱了，怀疑我怎么办？我是不是该去给他把裤子穿上？

万一穿到一半白宇醒了，那不就更百口莫辩了吗？

朱一龙的内心辩论十分激烈，越想白宇的内裤越硬，越硬就越尿不出来，一着急只好洗了个冷水澡。因为前阵子水费又涨了，怕费水，也就冲了一分钟。

终于冷静下来，顺利尿了。朱一龙鼓着腮帮子，深呼吸了几次，做了十分钟的心理建设，才像个正常人一样若无其事地走出厕所。

然后他看见白宇坐在床上，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的卷毛，眯着眼对他笑。

清晨阳光透过廉价窗帘，把白宇的脸渲染出看起来一点也不廉价的梦幻高光。

啊，这就是爱情的样子。

朱一龙心里冒出来一句广告词。

但是他张开嘴，说：“你的裤子不是我脱的。”

“……啊？”白宇揉揉眼睛，看朱一龙颤巍巍地指着甩在地上的大短裤，哦了一声。

“晚上太热了，穿着我睡得难受。” 白宇打着哈欠，爬到床边。用脚尖挑起裤子，懒癌附体一般地磨磨蹭蹭穿上。

“哎呀你屋里蚊子真狡猾。” 他挠了挠脚脖子，上面有两个包。“我脚贴在蚊帐上就被咬了。”

那一刻朱一龙觉得，自己的内心戏太多了。

没什么的吧。应该没什么。

他收拾一下，换了套干净衣服，就和白宇一起出门了。

朱一龙周四早上一般去旁边的古玩市场拉活。那些唐朝的石像宋朝的铁锅清朝的电视，很多老花镜度数不够的中老年大爷们都很喜欢。古玩市场旁边就是早市，有时候他也能接到一些大妈的活，人坐在车斗两旁包了海绵和塑料布的扶手上，车斗里还能放几十棵白菜和半扇猪，在城市这个落后于时光的角落，他的倒骑驴比小三轮性价比高，装得还多。

今天他一边等着活，一边吃着热腾腾的鸡蛋饼。白宇买的。他跟卖鸡蛋饼的阿姨混得很熟，嘴甜笑也甜。就看着这份甜，阿姨给三块钱一份的油条鸡蛋饼加了颗蛋又加了根肠，最后切成两半装进两个纸袋里。白宇笑眯眯地塞给他一份，挥挥手走了。

白宇给他的东西，都特别好吃。朱一龙吃得嘴巴油滋滋，心里忍不住也美滋滋的。

可能因为睡得好，心情好，脸上的神色也好看起来。朱一龙这一早上拉了不少活，大妈特别多。好几个跟他一路搭话，他也不知道怎么聊天，就抿着嘴笑笑，偶尔附和两声。

如果每天早上都能吃到鸡蛋饼就好了。他发现自己这么想的时候，叹了口气。

怎么那么贪心。

还是先努力赚钱吧，上学也挺贵的。虽然他心里隐约有了方向，但是现实是，他仍然是个黑户，连考试的资格都没有。

他从三年前开始断断续续地上网课，在图书馆找资料。虽然因为时间不多，所以学习进展很慢，但也一直没断过。最近阴差阳错跟白宇熟起来了，他的学习热情也日益高涨，恨不得天天去图书馆。

之前也有几次，他看到白宇在专心码字，就没过去打招呼。何必那么刻意呢？他的目的是学习，人家也是在工作。

他需要学习的，除了文化课，还有很多。例如微信。

他现在还是不会发朋友圈。白宇一开始教过他，但是他可能是在走神，没记住，后来又不好意思再问。

不知道从什么时候开始，他们每天都要聊上几句。有时候没有话题朱一龙也要创造话题，比如什么【吃了吗】【今天好热啊】【图书馆人多吗】。跟白宇说话不容易冷场，朱一龙渐渐也学会了发个他觉得有意思的表情包什么的，或者说些比较冷的笑话。

因为白宇一直很捧场，有时候他就会想，原来我也不是那么无趣的人，我也可以逗别人笑的。

世界明明没变，但是他觉得怎么看都明亮了些。

下午朱一龙去了附近的家具城和装修市场。一两点钟的太阳毒辣，他拼命喝水，两点多才开始接活儿。这种热死人的天气接活的人少，顾客给得都会多些。前三趟的东西不是特别沉，距离也不远。第四趟东西多，对方问冰箱送上五楼加多少钱，他咬咬牙开价100，用了之前白宇帮他网购的搬冰箱神器，愣是把快200斤的冰箱给背了上去。

下楼的时候，他觉得有点晕，赶快拍了拍脸，冲出楼洞就趴在车上开始灌水。

真的太热了。

这次他没硬撑，把倒骑驴停在树荫下，缓了一阵。这闲着的时间，他见缝插针掏出手机，发现有新信息。

白宇发的。

【今天太热了，工作注意劳逸结合啊哥，别又中暑了】

他瞬间觉得自己还能再背一个冰箱上五楼。磨蹭了半天，回了一个【好】。然后又补充了一个笑脸。

一句话的力量到底有多大？大概有一天拉活赚480块钱那么大。六点半的时候朱一龙送完最后一趟货，心疼了一下中途为了补充体力在路边买的煮苞米。两块五。

他回家冲凉，换了身干净衣服，溜达着去家旁边的小市场买菜。晚上六点以后，快收市了，卖了一天的菜品相也不太好，卖家也想早点收摊，价格自然就大大打折。

买菜之前，他站在市场入口那里打字报告。

【收工了，没中暑，在买菜。】

没等白宇有回复，他又追了一句。

【需要什么吗？顺便帮你买。】

其实他也没想通自己为什么突然就自信起来，但是既然信息发出去了，他也不再纠结什么心理状态的因果。走进菜市场他先奔着肉摊去，那些被挑剔顾客用手指着嫌弃而割下来的边角余料肉，这个时间是最便宜的，再晚就没有了。

成功包圆了买熟了的肉摊的边角余料三斤半，老板还慷慨附赠了一大条肥肉，一共20块钱。朱一龙拎着肉，感觉裤兜震了震，把手机掏出来一看，白宇回复信息了。

【哥你是神仙下凡。我想吃豆腐，和西瓜。小一点的半个就行。】

似乎是条件反射，朱一龙又生出了背冰箱上五楼的冲动。当然他没付诸行动。他先去豆腐摊买卤水豆腐，看到只剩两块了，他就都买了。豆腐摊的阿姨看他笑得腼腆，给了他一袋豆浆，一包豆渣。

其他的菜都买完之后，他手上拎着若干个塑料袋走出市场。西瓜摊在市场门口，一个大哥开着小皮卡，后斗里堆满了瓜，大声嚷嚷着保甜保沙了啊不甜不要钱了啊。

自挑5毛，摊主代挑7毛。朱一龙自己挑了一个中等大小的，不到10斤。

白宇问他多少钱，他给白宇拍了张照片并回复：豆腐1.5元，半个西瓜2元。白宇发了个小人跳舞的表情，接着给他发了50块钱红包。

朱一龙：？

白宇：还有以后呢？不会没有以后吧……

朱一龙：^_^

然后他抱着瓜，保持着^_^的心情，拎着一堆菜，就去了白宇家。

站在门口敲门的时候，他想，应该先回家一趟就好了。但是已经来不及了。

白宇家的空调虽然制冷效果不太好，但是屋里温度还是比外面凉爽很多。他让朱一龙先进来坐着凉快一下，自己抱着西瓜去厨房切。西瓜皮很薄，白宇一边猛夸朱一龙会挑，一边把瓜放进冰箱。

“晚上吃了吗？” 白宇又问。

朱一龙说吃了。

白宇听了他的回答，哦了一声，从厨房端出来一小碗水饭，一盘酱拌豆腐，一碟榨菜。他坐下刚要开吃，朱一龙发问，你就吃这些？

“大夏天的没食欲。”白宇回答。

“……这不行。你看你瘦的那个样，像根豆芽似的。” 朱一龙皱眉说着，翻了翻买的菜，拎进厨房，开始做菜。

豆芽惊呆了。

“哥，真不用。” 他徒劳地在朱一龙身后晃，想阻止他切青椒。

“别捣乱。一会儿就好，上外面坐着去。” 朱一龙坚定地把他推出了厨房。

这是什么贤妻良母，十五分钟做了个凉拌黄瓜和青椒炒肉。

同样作为单身独居男士，白宇觉得他的生活技能水平受到了挑战，暗自不服气，以后一定要赢回来。

“……诶你是不是感觉又饿了？今天肯定挺累的，消耗大，再一起吃点吧。” 他露出自认为很有说服力的笑容。

磨叽了几秒之后，朱一龙答应了。

吃饭的时候聊天，白宇突然想起一件事。

“对了，听说了吗，就你住的那片厂房，可能要拆迁了。” 他也是路过楼下几个大妈唠嗑听到的。要是平时，他路过也就路过了，这话题拽住了他的脚步，他还跟大妈们聊了一会儿。

“昂……听说了。” 朱一龙点点头。“都是小道消息，到时候再看吧。”

其实这消息已经有一段时间了。最近已经开始有人陆陆续续搬走，就怕哪天突然铲车出现把房子推平，损失都没人给赔。

他嘴上说着到时候再看，心里想的是，白宇隔壁小区的自行车棚里，有两个小隔间。虽然需要共用卫浴，也没有厨房，但是至少能住人，他也不用离得太远。

就是那两间现在都住着人，12月短工回家过年，才会有一间空出来。他跟车棚老板提前打了招呼，先给他留着。

其实白宇想说的是，你住的那地方不行，环境太差了，趁这个机会找个条件好点的住处吧。

但是这种话他说不出口。‘何不食肉糜’的既视感太强，他光是在心里想想就开始嫌弃自己。大家都在这坑爹的世道里讨生活，谁也别五十步笑百步了。他是幸运，有这套房子栖身，怎么能用自己的不劳而获做底气，让别人心里难受呢？

太贱了，不行。

他绞尽脑汁想找个不那么贱的角度开口，这顿饭吃得心不在焉，一块肉夹在筷子上，掉了好几次。

“……你这筷子是怎么用的，嗯？” 朱一龙忍不住吐槽，直接把肉夹到他碗里。

又慈爱了。

“我这不是想事呢吗？” 白宇嘴硬地辩解了一句。“明天交稿，还有一万字没写呢……”

然后他就被自己提醒了，真的开始发愁那一万字。

“写不出来，不想写，你替我写吧。” 他对着朱一龙开始耍赖。

“你可得了吧。” 朱一龙笑着说。“我小学作文都不及格。”

吃完饭，朱一龙要洗碗他不让，两个人在水池前面你挤我我拱你，身上都溅湿了，也不知道是在洗碗还是戏水。

“你还来劲儿了是吧。” 朱一龙一脸嫌弃地抖了抖衣服上的水。“我走了。”

“哎别！” 白宇觉得衣服湿了还挺凉快，赶快放下碗。“咱们聊聊天嘛，给我找找创作灵感。”

朱一龙说行。

“这些年你给我的易拉罐矿泉水瓶纸壳箱杂志旧电器都没有收钱，我算了一下大概520块。” 他一口气说了一大串，也不知道私下背诵了多少遍。“我有细节账目表你要不要看看。”

白宇无语。

“……你少给我翻旧账。走的时候把阳台上堆的快递盒拿走，太占地方了。” 他没有洗碗的兴致了，抖着手上的水走出厨房。

朱一龙赶紧洗了碗，然后蹲在阳台上吧快递盒拆开压扁，拎了一下，感觉差不多20斤，又是12块钱。

从阳台上堆的日常瓶瓶罐罐来看，白宇最近都没有喝可乐，也没有买矿泉水。他又想起白宇说最近接了几个翻译私活，所以才经常熬夜。

他去厨房看了看冰箱。除了那一半西瓜和剩下的半块豆腐，有三颗鸡蛋，两个土豆，各种咸菜和酱。冷冻层有一片过期了的手抓饼，一小块鸡胸肉，和一个冰袋。

白宇在房间里一边打字一边跟编辑打电话。朱一龙往他冰箱里塞了几棵小白菜，一块猪肉，两根胡萝卜，一个青椒。然后他一手拎着自己的菜和瓜，一手拎着垃圾袋和纸箱，安静地走了。

下楼的时候他想，如果能有人照顾白宇就好了。

即使那个人不是他。


	5. 冰西瓜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚构请勿上升

白宇有一辆小摩托，绿色的，是vespa的山寨版。他大学时候为了从学校回家更方便，跑了好几家店对比价钱，最后用了两个月稿费，成功跻身车主行列。

上学时候经常骑，风里雨里的，也产生了一些共患难的情谊。毕业之后不用再去学校，他一直把车停在存车费更便宜的隔壁小区车棚里，每个月28块钱。

哎，上大学的时候每个月10块，现在涨价了。

白宇看着银行账户里的余额，这个月拿到手的稿费比上个月又少了100块，估计下个月还要更少。就算表面上一副‘行了我知道了不就是钱少了吗’的豁达面孔，心里没有波动是不可能的。

当一个人喜欢吃红烧肉，但是站在猪肉摊前买不起五花肉的时候，豁达能是真的吗？

白宇是俗人，喜欢吃红烧肉。

他看着书架上那个vespa的小模型，左思右想，不然把车卖了吧。反正现在不上学了，骑的机会也少，就这么放着，只会越来越不值钱，每个月存车还是笔费用。

最近持续的高温让他的心情也跟着萎靡。在网上看了下二手摩托的价格之后，他拎着个小水桶和干净抹布，去车棚里把小摩托擦洗了一遍。蹲在车边犹豫了许久，他最后还是舍不得。

这时，一个人推着电动车走到他身边。他让了下位置。

“——王老板，你看这天儿热的，” 那人的大嗓门散播率极高，整个车棚里都开始回音。“给俺们屋里装个空调行不行啊？要热出人命了！”

躺在车棚门口吹电风扇的王老板一翻身，从藤编的躺椅上站起身走过来。

“诶你想得倒挺好啊，我不想吹空调吗？” 他手里拿着个大茶缸，但是里面不是茶，是门口小餐馆里打的散装啤酒。

王老板其实不是这车棚的老板，只能算是承包商。他本人睡在车棚前脸的小卖部里，把后面私隔出来的两个单间租出去，再加上车棚收车主的月租，生活算是过得去，还能供家里女儿上大学。

这个大嗓门的人白宇也眼熟，是这个车棚里出租隔间的住户，每天坐在南运河桥头的报刊亭里嗑瓜子卖杂志。

“装个空调几千块钱，那还有电费呢？” 王老板单手叉腰，灌了一口啤酒。“你那间屋一个月房租才多少啊？350还包水包电，我还给你整空调？忍忍吧，下个月天儿就凉快了。”

白宇蹲在他的小绿摩托旁边，被这个对话两面夹击，有点尴尬。但是这时候突然站起来走人又有点突兀，他只好拿起手里的抹布，装作若无其事地又开始擦车。

小绿愈发闪亮，焕发出仿佛新车的光彩。

“老板，大哥，350不便宜了好吧。” 住客撇撇嘴，把电动车停好之后，把后座上挂的一大袋花卷拎起来。“厕所都共用，你看那脏的……屋里连做饭的地儿都没有，就给我个电磁炉，我还怕辐射呢！”

“还包水电，水电能用多少？” 住客可能也是被蒸笼一样的环境搞得焦躁，接着抱怨。“夏天过去了那还有冬天呢？暖气也烧得跟没有一样，屋里水都冻冰，我跟南极考察似的……”

没法住人。最后住客叽叽歪歪地下了结论。

王老板喝着茶缸里的啤酒，呵呵一笑。“反正你年底就回家了，你不住你趁早说，可有的是人排队想住。就小区里那个收废品的小伙，前几天还问我啥时候有空房呢。”

白宇擦车的手一顿。

“不待了不待了。”住客嚷嚷着，往屋里走去。“明年开春我肯定找个暖和的地儿。这破地方冬天冻死夏天热死，完犊子，工钱还不如山东高呢！”

王老板嗤笑，又溜达回门口躺下了。

有点发愣地盯着小摩托车身上的轻微划痕，白宇用指甲抠了一下。那是他擦过好几次也没擦掉的。这次他也不知道哪来的决心，用抹布沾了洗衣粉，使出在心里骂编辑的劲儿，竟然真的擦掉了些。

他脑袋里反复想的只有一句话：这不行。绝对不行。

回家之后，他就把小摩托挂在了咸鱼和58同城上，比其他人的标价还稍微便宜了些。

今天周五，下午的时候朱一龙照例来小区收废品。白宇趴在阳台上往下看，一边吃着冰西瓜，一边考虑要怎么跟朱一龙提这个事儿。

朱一龙骑车到他家单元楼下时，抬头看向白宇家阳台，正好和白宇视线撞上。他挥挥手，下垂眼遮在草帽的阴影里，咧开嘴笑了一下，露出整整齐齐20颗牙，很憨。

这么好的人。白宇在心里感叹。

自从那次朱一龙给他买了点菜，就飞快地养成了习惯，每次去菜市场都要问他一句。白宇不是每次都需要买东西，但是也不跟他客气，需要的时候还会主动问。

如果帮他买了菜，朱一龙去送菜的时候两个人就会顺便一起吃饭。

吃得挺开心，聊得也挺开心。白宇在夏天一向吃得不多，最近这么热，在朱一龙的监督下，他反倒长了一斤肉。

这天朱一龙跑完两趟废品站，也才不到五点。他擦了把脸上的汗，看看高悬在天上的大太阳，给白宇发信息，问他是不是去图书馆工作了。

隔了一会儿，白宇才回复：没有。

朱一龙只能看见这两个字，看不见这两个字背后的痛彻肺腑和颤抖的手。

没去图书馆，是因为他心里燥热，吃冰西瓜觉得太好吃，中午也没吃饭，光吃西瓜了。然后他一向比较脆弱的胃肠果不其然开始造反，这会儿正在上吐下泻。吃了止泻药之后，他在家里奄奄一息地躺尸，时不时起来跑厕所。

白宇从小就有这个毛病，没少因为嘴馋付出惨痛代价，而且记吃不记打。

现在房间里的温度不算低，空调也早就关了。他躺在床上冒冷汗，眼前开始走马灯一样闪过童年记忆，不知道是不是一条老命今天就要交待在这儿。

健康很重要，常温西瓜也不是不好，但是他是多么喜欢冰西瓜啊。他蜷缩在床中间，昏昏沉沉地想。喜欢会带来幸福，幸福便合理，如果伤害是必然的副作用，难道就能默不作声地放弃？这不是因噎废食吗？他已经习惯了给自己的任性找借口，反正也没人反驳他。

因为这几口冰西瓜，他的借口上升到了人生价值观的高度。谁的人生没有痛苦呢？有伤害有欢喜才真实，比凑合出来的平稳强。

然后顺着这思路，他继续上升，想到了朱一龙。这个人活得更不容易，但是一直在照顾他。虽然因为心思单纯偶有笨拙，生活上却不像他一样懒散敷衍，是个又贤惠又可爱的哥哥。一想到他，白宇在肚子绞痛的同时还能扯出一个傻笑来。

他也喜欢朱一龙，希望他能过更好的生活，漂亮帅气地站在阳光下，对着他笑出一个小酒窝。

给自己喂了几碗感悟人生的鸡汤之后，白宇身残志坚地爬起来，发了条朋友圈。

【冰西瓜带来的幸福和痛苦，都值得。】

然后昏沉倒下睡了一会儿，在燥热中醒过来，他发烧了。

手机提示灯不停闪着。他拿过来一看，已经快晚上8点了。微信有好几条消息，都是朱一龙发的。

【吃饭了吗】  
【晚上别吃冰西瓜了】  
【是不是不舒服了】

不舒服，确实不舒服。白宇头昏脑涨口干舌燥地起来找药，从房间里找到客厅。他忘了退烧药放在哪里，翻了一通之后有点急躁，开始骂骂咧咧。

回身的时候没站稳，撞上了凳子。凳子倒了，砸在地板上发出咣当一声，白宇抱着剧痛的脚趾，真想原地躺倒去世算了。

这时有人敲门。

白宇。那人在门外喊道。白宇，快开门。

那一瞬间，白宇觉得这声音好熟悉啊，是不是在哪里听过。然后他就觉得自己烧糊涂了。废话，这特么是龙哥嘛，当然熟悉了。

他晃着走过去开门，门外果然是他龙哥。朱一龙的脸色不好看，甚至有点凶，他又穿着那件绿叶颜色的T恤，今天却不像朵花。

或者这是一朵心情比较不好的花。

“……诶，哥你脸有点红，该不会又中暑了吧？” 他问。

朱一龙不答话，进门之后看了眼倒地的凳子，推推搡搡地把白宇扯到沙发上坐下。

“哎，哎你干啥。” 白宇本来拉肚子都快虚脱了也没啥劲儿，几乎是飘着就被拉走了。

朱一龙把手贴在他额头，白宇觉得那手有些凉。他手上应该是涂了白宇给他买的护手霜，散发出人工桃子的香气。还挺好闻。

15块一大罐的国货，买一赠一，不愧是我。白宇迷糊着想道。

“发烧了。” 朱一龙很不爽地说。他用这种语调说话的时候，有一种莫名其妙的强势感。

“嗯，没事，我……吃个退烧药。” 白宇眯着眼睛回答。“就是忘了放哪了……啊。”

这时肚子又开始绞着绞着地疼。白宇弓起身子缩成一团，倒在沙发上开始哼哼。

他感觉到朱一龙拍着他的肩膀，也是有点无措。

“咱们去卫生所好不好？” 耳边有个声音轻轻落下。“你这是……”

“不去。” 白宇马上拒绝。

朱一龙坐在茶几上，看着沙发上缩成一团的人，毫无建设意义地焦急着。他自己身体好，不怎么生病，看白宇脸色苍白，说话有气无力，不知道是多严重的问题，也不知道该怎么办，只能坐在一边眉头深锁。

“哎呀我一直都这样，胃肠不太好。” 白宇眯缝着眼睛看着朱一龙的表情，缓了一会儿才有力气说话。“就是中午冰西瓜吃多了，吃药缓几天就好了……连拉带吐的出什么门啊，我找事儿呢？”

听了他的话，朱一龙又沉默了一阵，看着他在沙发上不舒服地扭动。

白宇感觉到身边的人起身走了，没一会儿又回来。

“……想去厕所吗？” 温柔的声音让他安心，肚子好像也没那么疼了。

有点粗糙的手指拂过他脸侧，拨开因为汗湿而粘在额头的头发。浸透的温热毛巾开始擦他脸上的汗。

“嗯……” 他无意识地发出声音，想要掩盖存在感突然无限放大的心跳。

砰！

好慌啊。我特么的为什么这么慌，烧糊涂了吗？

“……帮我买个退烧药呗。” 他闭着眼睛开口，原本捂在肚子上的手慢慢上移，按住胸口。

砰砰！

“行。”

脸上的湿毛巾移开了。那只手温柔地捋顺他乱蓬蓬的头发，还轻轻拍了两下。

这是把我当成小狗了吗？白宇心里不平不忿地想着，一张嘴，却撒起娇来：“嗯……我想吃肉，醋溜白菜，西红柿鸡蛋汤……”

卧槽我这是干啥呢？太恶心了吧？？他紧紧闭着眼睛，在精神分裂中被自己的行为震惊了。

“……肉不好消化。” 老父亲很有良心地提醒。“你看你现在——”

“——我就想吃~” 白宇缩成一团，哼哼道。“哥……好哥哥给我买呗……”

好哥哥半天没说话。

嗯，可能是被恶心到了，也去吐了吧。白宇偷偷睁开一只眼睛，发现朱一龙还坐在茶几上，坐姿比较僵。

“……门口鞋柜里有备用钥匙……” 他突然心虚，翻了个身，面朝沙发背。“我肚子疼……再躺会儿。”

身后传来一声轻轻的‘嗯’。

门口的鞋柜里有一个小暗格，其实应该是放鞋拔子和鞋刷用的。万年拖鞋党白宇没有那些东西。他在里面放了一个小铁盒，里面是家里的备用钥匙，和一些硬币零钱。

朱一龙拿了钥匙出门，去药店买了退烧药和葡萄糖粉，还买了止吐药和止泻药。这时间，菜市场已经打烊，他就回家去拿了点食材，再回来的时候白宇已经又吐了一次，瘫在沙发上半睡半醒。

他端着一杯温水一杯葡萄糖水走到沙发边，去摸了摸白宇的额头，还是很烫。

“快，起来吃药。”

这人跟没骨头似的，朱一龙只好用胳膊揽住他腋下，抱着撑起来，靠在自己身上。白宇的头发很软，贴在他脖子上，毛茸茸的有点痒。

“吃完药把这个葡萄糖水喝了。” 他犹豫了一下，晃了晃白宇的肩膀。

“嗯……哥，我要是今天死了，你一定要替我报仇。” 白宇萎靡地半睁开眼，带着悲壮吃了药，皱着脸喝了一大杯葡萄糖水，又要往沙发上倒。

发烧烧得胡说八道了。朱一龙无奈地拉着他，不让他倒。“诶，你回屋里睡，客厅有风，沙发上睡容易着凉。”

眼看着他又要开始耍赖，朱一龙一手拉过他胳膊搭在自己肩膀上，一手搂着他的腰，硬是把人拉得站了起来。

然后这个没骨头的人就往下滑。他连忙去扶他另一边肩膀，结果就有点尴尬地把人抱住了。

砰。

“……别耍赖。” 朱一龙拍了拍白宇的后背，又把他撑起来一点。

白宇闭着眼睛往朱一龙身上倒，下巴搁在他肩头，手脚都不使劲儿。“我不……走不动。”

砰砰。

一声叹息之后，白宇眼前猛地一晃，世界打横了。

原来是朱一龙手臂一抬，把他拎起来横抱着，就往卧室走。

“……艹。” 他扶着朱一龙肩膀，对这情节发展有点懵逼。他好歹也是个一米八几的大小伙子，一百三十多斤呢。

“你可真够有劲儿的。” 他讪讪说道，也不逞强。

朱一龙轻轻嗤笑一声，还把他轻轻颠了两下。“就你这点分量，还不如一麻袋地瓜重。”

他好好一个人，怎么就跟地瓜相提并论了呢！

但是还没等他愤慨地回嘴，朱一龙已经把他放在床上，又像拍小狗一样，在他肩头拍了两下。一阵眩晕上头，肚子又开始绞痛，他咬着嘴唇，皱眉向床中间翻身过去。

“体温计放哪了？” 朱一龙问。

“床头柜……抽屉……” 他有气无力地哼哼，满头是冷汗。

五分钟后，朱一龙皱眉看着水银体温计上面的刻度。39度1。

他去厕所弄湿了毛巾，给他擦了脸，又去厨房熬了点小米粥，放在床头晾着。白宇这一整天都没怎么吃东西，吐到最后就是黄黄绿绿的胆汁，半夜的时候被朱一龙逼着喝了一小碗粥，还在不太清醒地叨念醋溜白菜。

每半个小时朱一龙就给他量一次体温，半夜一点半，烧终于退了。

白宇保持着蜷曲的姿势，缩成一小团睡了过去。

屋里特别安静，能听到窗外的蝉鸣。

有些人所谓的决心，就是自欺欺人啊。朱一龙这样想道，坐在床边折叠椅上，看着床上的白宇发怔。

他知道自己一直都是这样的。没办法面对的难题，便当做看得开，不在意，找个理由逃到不需要面对的位置，努力装聋作哑。

然后面对诱惑又不甘心。自己跟自己较劲，最后自然是什么都没有。

这次也会一样吗？

如果以后有别人出现，跟白宇的关系更好，在他生病的时候照顾他，在他开心的时候和他一起吃饭，在他工作的时候跟他一起泡图书馆……当然，也会被他照顾，被他请吃饭，看着他撒娇，骂人，在人行道上和他一起唱歌，在困倦的深夜睡在同一张床上……

那时，他还会不会像前阵子那样大度地想，做朋友就很好，‘不是我，也没关系’？

在这个深夜一点半，他得到了清晰的答案。

不会。不可以。

清晰得让他没办法继续自欺欺人。

他的眼皮开始打架，在惆怅和悲壮的坚定中睡了过去。

半夜两点多，白宇被那杯葡萄糖水和那碗粥催着命和膀胱，半睡半醒地起来上厕所。放完水回来才发现朱一龙窝在床边的椅子上睡觉。他把朱一龙扒拉醒。

“唔……” 朱一龙还有点搞不清楚情况，只觉得脖子有点酸。

“赶紧脱衣服……上床睡。”

“哦。”

两个人都有点迷糊，很快都在床上睡着了，还盖着同一床毛巾被。

第二天一早，朱一龙被热醒了。白宇扒在他身上，嘴唇贴在他肩膀也不知道是在亲还是在啃，还bia唧嘴。吓得他一个劲儿后退，差点滚下床。

其实白宇梦见自己在吃红烧肘子。自从上次朱一龙给他做了，他一直惦记着那个味道，梦里一边吃着，心里还想着给朱一龙留点儿。他哥体力活干得多，需要补充蛋白质。

刚吃没两口，肘子就飞了。他失落地醒来，看见朱一龙扯着毛巾被，一脸惊恐。

干啥呢摆这种失身脸。

他虚弱得走路都摇摇晃晃，还能把人怎么着？

“真是的，至于吗……” 白宇嘟囔着，干脆翻身，又缩成一团。肚子还是有点疼，估计今天又是跑厕所的一天，他没工夫去解读朱一龙的脸色。

身后床垫开始动，应该是朱一龙下床了。过了一会儿，他拿着体温计过来，哄着白宇测体温。还好，没发烧。

“……想吐吗？”

白宇哼哼了一声，听不出来是肯定还是否定，但是语调挺婉转，撒娇是肯定的。

“饿了吗？” 朱一龙又问。

“我要吃肉。” 回答气若游丝但是一字一字很坚定。“红烧……肘子。”

“嗯乖，等你好了。” 朱一龙忍不住上手，抚了下他乱翘的头毛。“好了我就给你做。”

做朱一龙养的小狗也挺好的。白宇乱七八糟地想道，挣扎了半天才睁开眼睛，看着朱一龙走出去的背影。

在厨房看了下现有的食材，朱一龙煮了蛋花瘦肉粥，用保温功能闷着，又拿着水回房间里盯着白宇吃药。眼看时间已经七点多了，他才回家换了身衣服，出工去了。

今天是阴天，跟电饭锅里差不多闷热。这时候早市已经快散了，他到了之后送了两趟货，就去旁边的旧货市场碰碰运气。

旧货市场不好拉活儿，因为大东西不多，一般不需要送货。真需要送货的话，客户一般都很小气，挑三拣四还爱讲价。

今天也差不多。他在门口等了一个多小时，才等来一个大衣柜的送货。抬衣柜上楼的时候，买家大叔过来搭了一把手，后来就说上楼的工钱要减半。

他心里还惦记着别的事，没有争辩，拿了钱就走了。

其实周六他很少出工，大部分时候会去图书馆看书。今天情况比较特殊，他情绪有点乱，人从白宇家出来，心还躺在床上的毛巾被里。本来想着去工作一下，分散注意力，结果只是一边搬衣柜一边还担心万一白宇昏睡过去没喝粥，会不会肠胃更难受。

中午回家把车放好，他淋浴之后换好衣服又去了白宇家。

还好，朱一龙想象中的恐怖景象没有发生。白宇十点多饿醒之后喝了一大碗粥，虽然肚子疼但是还没到跑厕所的程度。他躺在床上码字，听见敲门也懒得动，就拿起手机点开微信。

【不是给你备用钥匙了吗？自己开！】

【哦】

朱一龙握着钥匙，心里想：所以这是给我的吗？长期给的吗？不是一次性跑腿吗？

他心情复杂地开门，心情复杂地走进白宇的房间，看见白宇一脸半死不活但是仍然在工作，就问他吃了午饭没有。

“早上喝粥了，谢谢哥。” 白宇一边打字一边说。“现在没胃口，这稿今天晚上必须交，等我交了再吃。”

朱一龙站在床边，开始嘚嘚公众号推文内容：【不吃午饭的二十个弊端】

“……行，行。我吃还不行吗。你做啥我吃啥。” 白宇没辙了。

体温计又递过来，他认命地夹在腋下。

38度7。又发烧了。

外面开始下雨，朱一龙决定下午不开工。他去厨房先吃了两个馒头蘸老干妈，然后一边啃黄瓜一边烧水下了一把挂面，卧了个蛋，用生粉和料酒酱油腌了下肉丝，在肥肉煎出来的油里快速炒了一下，跟小白菜油豆皮一起下到面汤里。

他端着面放到桌上，叫人出来吃。白宇忙着打字装没听到，他也不生气，就站在床边不走，重复说，面要坨了。

这四个字确实刺激神经。白宇坐在餐桌前，边嗦面边问朱一龙为什么不吃，朱一龙说他吃完了才来的。

“你总是吃完了才来。” 白宇看了他一眼，看得他有些心虚。

“一起吃个饭，有那么难受吗？”

“不是……” 他下意识反驳，后面却接不上。

这是他已经意识到的坏习惯。只有不直接面对，才能坦然，才有安全感。

他还在做思想斗争，白宇却没刨根问底，话题过去了就过去了。他吃面吃得挺香，嘴唇一片油光，看得朱一龙默默用手搓大腿，也不敢再起别的话头。

“咸吗？” 最后他问。

“好吃。” 白宇摇摇头，突然夹起一根肉丝，送到朱一龙嘴边。“尝尝？”

朱一龙表情没什么变化，心却猛地一缩。

这是什么样的场景？他带着灵魂分离的茫然，吃下了那根肉丝。肉丝是挺嫩的，但是他什么味道也没尝出来。

吃着吃着，白宇突然停住筷子。

“诶哥，你有没有过……就是，为了生活，违背了自己的原则和底线？” 他似乎是有感而发，也不知道思路从哪来的。

他应该想的是自己的事，但却意外精准地戳到了对面这个人的痛处。

朱一龙沉默了一阵。

“那可多了……” 他垂着眼帘，看自己的手。

他曾经为了一日三餐，跟传销团伙到小区和公园发传单，拉老年人听讲座，把毫无用处的垃圾高价卖给他们。

他曾经为了50块钱，把同伴联系家人的事告诉上级。同伴被打了一顿，瘸了好久。

他曾经为了逃离那地方，装疯卖傻满嘴谎话。

他曾经吃的穿的用的都偷过，连来S市的长途汽车票都是偷的。

他一股脑都说了，仿佛那些重量堆在他和白宇之间，形成一座恶臭的垃圾山，白宇就不会再质疑他为什么总是说吃完饭了才来。

没有想象中激烈的情绪释放，他的语气十分平淡。

白宇也没有太大反应。他想了想：“那你后悔吗？”

“后悔没有用。道歉也没用。我……没有能力弥补，就只能那样了。” 朱一龙回答。

然后他慢半拍地觉得，白宇突然问这个，肯定是有原因的。

也肯定不是为了钓他的话。

“你怎么了？谁逼你做什么事了？不要着急，有什么难处你一定要和我说。是钱的问题吗，我可以——” 他说着让别人不着急，自己却急了。

“——不是不是。” 白宇连忙说。“也没有，不算什么。”

他是为了维持男人有泪不轻弹的刻板印象，才没当场潸然泪下。一个人的那点破事在另一个人那里，可能连下酒小菜都算不上，他要是真说出来，就太矫情了。

他龙哥太不容易了，哎。

“……我确实不是什么好人。” 朱一龙叹口气。“总来找你，对你也不好。”

诶不是，这走向不对啊？

“瞎说什么呢！哪里不好，我觉得挺好的。” 白宇马上反驳。“不是我不去找你，但是你家没空调，旁边那家养的鸡还打鸣。”

那一大碗面白宇没吃完，他后来也没了胃口。

“你怎么每次都做这么多……” 他恹恹地推开碗，装模作样抱怨。

朱一龙刚想说是你吃得太少，白宇挪着凳子凑近，胳膊一笼抱上来，头搁在他肩膀上，手臂用力勒着他，勒得他发出‘呃’的一声。

“你最好了，我说你好你就好，不能反驳！”

朱一龙憋了半天，说了个【行】。

然后给他水，给他退烧药，看着他把药吃下去，看着他站起来，看着他拖着脚步走回房间继续码字。

再然后朱一龙把剩下的面条吃完，洗碗的时候在心里想，确实有点咸。

往事又提起来，不止是说给白宇，也是给自己听。好日子不知道哪天就会到头，但是眼下每一天都很美好，他只是在那天到来之前尽情做梦罢了。

然后他坐在客厅沙发里，定了半小时一次测体温的闹钟，就握着手机开始刷小说更新。

白宇签约的平台女性用户比较多，他写的又是侦探破案小说，所以作品热度不是很高。但是正因为板块热度不高，写手也少，所以他经常能在分类里打入榜单前十，还有一小群比较稳定的读者。

最近这段日子，朱一龙勤奋地追完了六个已完结的文，并且认真写了好几篇长评，签到的积分都换成礼物送给作者，已经成功晋升为【忠实读者】关系等级。

今年初开始连载的第七个长篇，整体基调有些灰暗。主人公李程小时候就显露出异于常人的聪颖敏锐，但是父亲酗酒家暴，在一次酒后殴打中打死了李程的母亲，随后逃离家乡。那时李程九岁。后来他被亲戚收养，因为成绩优异，相貌堂堂，顺利大学毕业之后，成为司法系统的公务员。

然而小说开始的时候，主人公已经从国家机关离职两年，原因不明。他开了个取证事务所，在几个小众论坛里有专属板块，专门服务诉讼证据不足的客户。这些客户有的是个人，有的是企业，都是因为各种原因，不方便跟取证过程有连系，只能外包委托。

凶险动荡的少年时期造就了李程近乎自我矛盾一样的行为特征。他的性格其实冷漠孤僻，在人际交往上却显得游刃有余，十分圆滑。在工作之外，他独来独往，从不建立亲密关系。

看章节下面的评论，很多读者认为李程在掩饰更深度的心理障碍，甚至断言他的精神分裂和人格分裂会在后面的剧情中起到关键作用。

不知道是不是因为自己十几岁时那段不堪经历，朱一龙对这个角色格外的能共情。倒不是说他觉得他像李程，而是他觉得，白宇笔下的人物，肯定多少也折射出他内心肯定的特质。谁能不喜欢又聪明又勇敢的人呢？

他曾想过，如果他能像李程一样，更聪明，更敏锐，更勇敢，会不会一切都能有不一样的结果？

跟白宇越熟悉，他越是想成为更好的人，可是现实处处艰难。他并不聪明，有时也懊恼自己的迟钝。只有偶尔迸发的勇气，够吗？

最近几天朱一龙没什么时间追文，错过了每周的更新日。今天一看，已经有两章未读。他点进去，先打了分，送了花，才开始慢慢细读。

文中出现了新人物。李程去远郊一个山林深处的民宿取证，民宿老板王井秦竟和他是旧识，而且似乎和李程颇有些渊源。

在这章的故事剧情中，穿插了几个李程的回忆小片段，都属于他笼罩迷雾的少年时期。这些小片段里，王井秦出现的频率很高。

在这章结尾，王井秦被不知道哪来的混混打伤。李程要报警，却被阻止。王井秦说他有案底，目前算是在逃犯。李程终于质问他，为什么当年没有赴约，自己父亲是不是已经死了。

这章突如其来的剧情进展，让评论区小爆了一场。

李程和王井秦之间说隐晦也并不隐晦的暧昧气息，以及剧情中暗示的前因后果，都指向两人在十多年前有一段亲密关系。

同性感情还是第一次出现在白宇写的文里面。虽然说这段支线并不突兀，甚至让主人公过往的行为更容易理解，但涉及整个故事阴郁冷静的风格，还是冒了风险的。

很多读者开始兴致高昂地磕起了cp，当然评论里也有人表示反感。

朱一龙点开评论区，却手抖得无法打字。

退一万步来说，这至少说明了白宇对同性恋的态度。在这个节骨眼出现……

他的心跳加速，呼吸困难，满脑子只有一个持续膨胀的想法：白宇有没有可能喜欢他。这有没有可能是一种暗示？

这个想法让他一直以来竖在身前的屏障摇摇欲坠。他想站起来冲到白宇房间里，问他为什么要对他那么好，问他笑得那么甜撒娇那么自然是不是故意的，问他夹着肉丝喂到他嘴边是不是在调情，问他那个勒紧了的拥抱到底是什么意思，问他李程和王井秦年少时一起吃的西红柿鸡蛋打卤面是不是他俩一起吃过的那碗。

可是他站不起来。他放下手机，叹口气，倒在了沙发上。

当然，这一切也可以有别的解释。

没有结论，才会永远有可能。

这一刻，拥有一个可能完美的幻想已经很好了，他还没有那么多勇气。


	6. 界限与辣炒饭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

有什么东西，慢慢不一样了。细小，无色，无味，在分子结构的层次一点点换掉原子和键结的属性，最终展现出完全不同的重量和样貌。

变质了，重生了。

朱一龙坐在倒骑驴的车座上，一边咬糖三角，一边观察周围。这是他从来没做过的事。

而他已经不记得以前是怎么度过这样的私人时间了。大部分时候，他都是沉默而没有存在感的，像是一粒已经落进死角的灰尘，与这个世界安静地隔绝。

不知道是什么给了他探索的底气和观察的意愿。可能是一阵风，把他从一堆积灰里吹了出来，于是他借着这个劲儿，就飘上了天。

前阵子他学会了用二维码收款付款，突然世界开始横向扩展。以前从来没想过的挣钱机会，一下就顺理成章，他看着手机屏幕上的余额数字，其实还是觉得不真实。

有些东西朱一龙不是不知道，而是从来没有想过去了解，甚至故意避开。他一直有意识地与周围保持陌生，活在自己的茧里，好像那样就能避免一些只存在幻想中的伤害。

生活是不可能停滞不前的，他蒙着眼一步一步地挪，到底贪恋的是安全还是刺激，他也说不清。总之，还是有一些陈年旧怨，没有爆发也不可能再爆发的愤怒。

时间已经过去了啊。

愤怒落地成了伤痕，伤痕终有一日会消失的，是不是？他的孤独飞行，似乎开始改变轨迹了。

电器城一楼最大的手机店，原来是白宇给他的手机那个牌子。

后街里推车卖水果的大爷大妈，原来还是他邻居，就住在他那排出租屋的另一个堵头。

在电器城这里经常遇见的那个，从刚才起在旁边跟他一起等着开工的小伙子，原来是有女朋友的。

那个来送饭的女孩子看起来有点眼熟。朱一龙想了一会儿，还是想不起来在哪见过，就放弃了，转而关注她送了什么饭。

看起来像是包子和小土豆酱菜。

那两个人站着说了几句话，互相你摸我一把，我拍你一下，就分开了。女孩子离开的时候走得有点急，朱一龙看着她衣服背后那个巨大的hello kitty图案，想起来了。

白宇的大学校门对面，有个卖面食的小店，每天上午都从窗口冒出热滚滚的蒸汽。因为价钱实惠，现包现蒸，所以生意很好，有很多学生中午的时候排队去买。

朱一龙前段时间也经常去，站在窗口就能看见里面正在包包子的人，背上那个白色的卡通猫。

无趣世界的碎片突然从一个崭新的角度粘结起来，让他怔了一下。

嘴里的红糖很浓，浸透在密实绵软的发面皮里，又香又甜。他嘴里塞得满满的，腮帮子鼓出两坨，像只仓鼠一样慢慢咀嚼。

那个小伙发现了朱一龙的目光，对他笑了一下：“我对象。”

“嗯，感觉对你挺好的。” 朱一龙对这种闲聊不太擅长，嘴里还在嚼着糖三角，就伸手到挂在车把上的无纺布袋子里，拿出一个保温桶来。

这个保温桶看起来很旧了，白色的塑料外壳发黄，上面的哆啦A梦印花也有些褪色，蓝色的盖子还有一点裂纹。他拧开盖子，从里面抠出一个折叠不锈钢勺。

浓郁的酱香味飘了出来。里面是放了小米椒的杂锦炒饭，上面又铺了厚厚一层酱牛肉。

同行小伙闻着香味，咬了口包子。

“……我看你对象对你也挺好啊，” 他笑着说。“以前都没看你带过饭，刚处的吧？”

“没有……” 朱一龙挖了一勺仍然热腾腾的炒饭，不好意思地笑了下。他也不接着解释，自顾自大口吃起来。

饭是用猪油炒的，香辣口，其实不太适合大夏天吃。但是朱一龙就喜欢以毒攻毒，他总觉得炎热的时候吃顿辣的，狠狠出一身汗，有排毒清神的效果。

他今天上午在一个小区收废品，去废品站卸货之后已经快十二点了。本来想在路边随便买点什么吃，正在素卷饼摊前面排队，肩膀就被人大力拍了一下。

突然被吓到，他猛地躲闪了一下才转身。白宇和几个朋友站在他身后。其他几个人站得稍微远点，一边聊天一边打量他。

“你中午就吃这啊？” 白宇似乎丝毫没有感受到他突然地拘谨，伸着脖子越过他肩膀就往推车摊子里面看，发出了不满意地咂嘴声。“这家我以前买过，不好吃，太咸了。”

“……我今天事特别多，就嗯、凑合一下。” 感觉到那几个人的视线，朱一龙有点不自在，说话也开始卡壳了。 “晚点才有时间吃，这个带着方便，凉了也没事。”

白宇哼了一声。

“天天叨叨我，让我不能吃凉的，我看你还挺双标啊？” 他回头看了一眼朋友，又转过头来：“别买这个，你什么时候有空吃饭？”

朱一龙心里一惊，怕他下一句就是要让他跟这些人一起去吃饭。“我……等会儿还有个活儿，一个小时以后吧。你不用管我，我——”

“呦，咋还见外了呢。” 白宇一巴掌拍在他肩头。“废话不用说了，一个小时以后去我家楼下。不能放我鸽子啊！”

他这话说完，都没等朱一龙回复，就挥挥手径自走开，蹦跶着回到他那些朋友旁边，一起走了。

“我——” 慢了半拍的朱一龙缓过劲来的时候，那一伙人都已经走出去十米远了。

本来也是从两个预约好了的送货活儿之间挤出来时间买个卷饼，他犹豫了一下，最后还是没买，回到停车的地方，赶向下一个工作地点。一边蹬着倒骑驴他一边想：白宇要约我吃饭吗？但是他又说是去楼下……是要和他一起去什么地方吃吗？但是我下午还确实挺忙的……

等到了地方，他开始抬着单人沙发往车斗里放的时候，心里想的事却成了：白宇的朋友会怎么看我？他跟他们提起过我吗？他那么坦荡地走过来跟我打招呼……上次在篮球场也是……

想得太认真，他连别人跟他说话都没听见，只能不好意思地让人家再重复。好在人家没跟他计较，活干完了客客气气地付钱，还说了句‘辛苦了’。

这次送货的地点离白宇家不远不近，骑车过去也要20分钟左右。他看了眼手机，发现白宇还发了一条信息。

【不耽误你事儿，一定来哦（○｀ 3′○）】

发信息的人不知道，他肯定会去的啊，根本不用说服。他在过去八年里对一切未知的抗拒和警惕，在这个人面前都没办法坚持。

但是看着屏幕上这句话带着点小迫切的撒娇语气，他抿着嘴还是嘴角上扬了。慢悠悠地蹬着倒骑驴往白宇家的方向走，草帽遮住了他的表情，没遮住他因为心情愉快从嘴里哼出来的旋律。

他不知道这首歌叫什么名字，但是白宇经常没事就唱，他也被迫学会了大半旋律。

【还要多远才能进入……你的心……】  
【还要多久才能……和你接近】

到了楼下，他刚想掏出手机回个信息，就听见楼洞里有脚步声。那咚咚的蹦跶节奏，很明显是白宇。他应该是在楼上看到他骑车过来，所以提前下楼了。朱一龙想着，咧开的嘴弧度有点儿大，连忙掩饰地咬着下唇。

“——我来啦！” 白宇从阴暗楼洞里冲出来，趿拉着他的大拖鞋，身轻如燕地蹦下几个台阶，看得朱一龙有点儿担心。

“哎你，穿着拖鞋别总乱蹦。” 他忍不住开始唠叨。“万一拖鞋甩掉了容易崴脚。”

白宇也不接话，笑嘻嘻凑过来。他手里拎着一个深绿色的无纺布袋子，好像还是某个超市的换购赠品，上面印着两个黄色花体大字：天龙。

他没把东西递给朱一龙，直接就自己动手，把袋子的拎带绑在了倒骑驴扶手的横杠上。“越忙越不能糊弄，知道吗。”

这是吃的吗？朱一龙用手搓着裤子，没太好意思开口问，就径自笑。

“……笑啥。糖三角还是热的，不过凉了也没事——” 白宇让他笑得耳朵尖有点红，伸手向上敲了一下他草帽的帽檐，玩笑似的，却正好让朱一龙被遮住的眼睛露了出来。

一击即中。白宇梗了一下，移开视线。

“——内个啥，今天太闷了，我一会儿去图书馆蹭空调。” 他望着远处的天，有点生硬地变了话题。“你也别太晚收工，我回去了白白。”

说完扭头就两步跨上台阶，像来时一样风风火火地跑回楼洞里。

“白……” 朱一龙也不知道他到底是想道别还是挽留，反正一个字才说出口，那人就没影了。

哎，这又酸又甜的猜测游戏啊。

有一点是可以确定的。即使他没特意提过，白宇也知道他喜欢吃什么。朱一龙一边就着炒饭吃酱牛肉，一边沉浸在自己的思路里傻笑。他旁边的同行小伙儿看他那个样，作为过来人，默默地不再继续聊天了。

今天电器城这个活儿，需要一直在外面等着，等里面的商家清点好，不一定什么时候开始。所以这个时候，后街上靠近后门这里，十几个坐在人力车上的短工大都在边等边吃饭。

这时另一个人骑着车过来，跟那个小伙儿搭话。“今天还能有活儿吗？等半天了这都……”

“有，肯定有。” 小伙儿把最后一个包子塞到嘴里。“他们今天要交清算报告，店员跟我说的。”

身旁的两个人开始聊天，朱一龙还在专心吃饭。

从上礼拜开始，他给自己定了目标。每天底线200，风雨无阻，就算跑到远一点的地方去拉活也没关系。以前只是习惯性地存些钱，现在有了目标，危机感也跟着来了。如果真的要考虑回学校念书，三年学费也不是花销的全部。学校住宿要花钱，食堂吃饭要花钱，即使学校允许学生在外面住，还要考虑交通问题。而且上学期间也不太可能继续干现在的活儿了，就算是利用课余时间出去打工，收入也不可能像现在一样……

而且万一……如果……谈恋爱，也要花钱的吧。即使只是在脑袋里想想，他也感觉到心虚，赶快用别的思绪把这念头打断了。

总之就是需要赚钱。

好在夏天白日长，有时候他七八点收工，天也还是亮的。只不过就没什么机会跟白宇一起吃饭了，只能每天晚上微信聊聊天。他打字比较慢，有时候白宇叭叭叭说了一堆，他才来得及回一句。

也不过就是天气新闻笑话这样的日常，他们也能聊上几个小时。

前阵子的胃肠炎好了之后，在朱一龙的耳提面命之下，白宇不敢再乱吃东西。好在夏天已经过到了尾巴，冰西瓜的诱惑也没有前阵子那么大。中午做炒饭的时候因为不知道小米椒到底有多辣，多放了两个，炒的时候就呛得他直咳嗽，最后炒好了他自己也没敢吃，都塞进保温桶里了。

他又另外煮了一锅方便面，边吃面边担心那么辣的炒饭朱一龙吃了会不会上火。

当然他的担心是多余的。这边电器城的后街，朱一龙吃完了炒饭牛肉，精神抖擞地开工。而白宇没有像他说的那样去图书馆蹭空调。他还坐在家里沙发上，跟唐天陷入第N个谈话僵局。

他们在创作方向上发生了分歧。之前那章涉及主人公感情的更新，得到了很多阅读量和关注，讨论热度也比之前高很多，编辑的意思是让他在感情方面多加些内容，比如给主角加一个潜在的女朋友，这样的三角关系可以创造更多狗血和热度。而白宇认为那个支线也是为主要剧情服务的，就是主角背景的一小部分。这不是言情小说，他不想加戏分散读者的注意力。

唐天的声音一直很冷静。

“小白，要守住底线。” 她手上还在打字，白宇能听到敲击键盘的声音。“我们这个板块本来风险就大，必须注意规避敏感题材。”

“哪里敏感了？这还没死人呢。” 白宇看着前几天已经打好的大纲，有点心不在焉。

对面打字的声音停下了，唐天吸了一口气，是那种有点不耐烦的吸气，“别装傻了吧？我知道你可能舍不得前几章的热度，但是——”

“——这跟热度没关系。” 白宇一时没憋住，被那种自以为是的语气激怒了。“就是正常的人物背景，又没色情描写，怎么了？不可以？”

“你觉得只要不直接描写，暗示就没关系？” 唐天马上反驳。“你知道读者可以举报吗？你知道我们平台对擦边球都是怎么处理的吗？”

“底线就是，主角不可以是同性恋。我说得够清楚了吗？” 她接着用划重点的语气，结束了一连串质问。“前几章我勉强给你过了，不代表后面还能让你继续这么搞。”

白宇沉默了三秒。

“他是什么恋，从来都不是重点。” 他说。

唐天的回应也很利落。“既然不是重点你就不要坚持。我已经告诉你了该怎么走情节，既保持热度也模糊前几章的性质。”

那你不如替我写吧。白宇在心里这样说道。

他其实对这个情节发展并没有事先规划。当时写着写着，那些互动和伏笔自然而然地出现在键盘下。他交稿的时候没想太多，这几天有点想明白了，才对唐天的提议产生了抗拒。

但最终还是……能怎么样呢？

“环境就是这样，你觉得你逆天而行一腔孤勇么？” 唐天叹口气。“这不是艺术创作，是商业创作，能给你这样的自由已经很不容易了。”

这样的自由。

他喉咙紧缩了一下，没有答话。

是啊，他一直以来想要的，就只是自由而已。

又随便应付了几句，他挂了电话，躺在沙发上看天花板的裂纹。

算了，就这样吧。这个文的版权不是他的，他只是一个签约写手，没有权利按照自己的初心和思路去完成它。

就在他将要决定天花板上的裂纹到底是像一条龙还是像一条带鱼的时候，手机又响了。

今天这是什么日子啊不宜用手机吗？白宇看了一眼来电显示，几乎要把身体陷进沙发缝隙里去。

【亲妈】

接下来的半小时，他把手机开了免提，闭着眼睛躺在沙发上，聆听清洗灵魂的教诲。偶尔他会有礼貌地回应一下，比如‘嗯’‘还行吧’‘是吗’。

人生呢，就是在别人对你的失望和鞭策中缓缓溜达。他逐渐觉得自己就是一张纸，越来越扁，越来越空，没有声音，只有漂洗过的纤维。

“……你说你现在这状态，像个25岁的大男人吗？玩物丧志都不足以形容，你这是拿下半辈子开玩笑呢？！”

嗯，确实挺像开玩笑的。白宇怔怔地观察着天花板上另一块掉墙皮的地方。

“……今年秋天考试，你必须回家。”

如果我遗传到能用这种强硬口吻说话的能力就好了。他的思绪飘散。客厅里没有开空调，但是他突然觉得有点冷。

然后他抖了一下。可能是经过这一番洗礼，灵魂升华，贴在天花板上下不来了。

挂了电话之后，白宇按照原计划，去了图书馆。

坐下来开始敲键盘，他面无表情地打了一千字，又按着后退键一个个删掉。第二次又打了八百字，他看着屏幕，手指有点僵硬。

这是唐天想要的吗？他思考了一分钟。

他觉得他看到的不是规规矩矩的白背景黑字体，而是很抽象的一个点。在他的笔电屏幕后面，没人能碰触到的一个空间，那个点是他不去探究但是永远也不会改变的界限。

界限之内是他的‘理想’。

之外，是他还没走完的，更规范的人生。

他以为那个界限很远，远到不能用可以目测的距离来衡量。在他充盈了无数虚构场景和诡异逻辑的大脑里，那一直只是个无法实体化的概念。

今天这一刻，他看到了。

理想就像他，陷在沙发里单薄如纸，只怕哪天呼吸得重了些，下笔写错了一个字，就破了。也许在坚持四年之后，他只剩下那些虚妄世界里也不属于他的故事。意义，又有什么意义呢？

他也怕，最后都是殊途同归。不是商品，便是工具，总是做不得人。

图书馆越来越冷，外面突然变天，开始下雨了。他收拾了东西，在雨里走回家。手机关机，屋里关灯，窗帘一拉，床上一躺，这个世界和那突如其来的恐慌失落都跟他无关。

他用毛巾被蒙头，狠狠地锤了一通枕头，然后泄了气倒在床上。消化吧，不知道消化掉的是这些慢慢累积起来终于爆发的情绪，还是自以为是的勇气。

醒了再说，不醒也没关系。

朱一龙这天收工很晚。下午电器城那个大活儿清算出来了，他没白等，分到了几个。而且这几天家居城在搞活动，客人比往常多很多。因为雷阵雨天气，很多人为了等雨停就逛得比较久，所以最后出来问送货的人潮也都晚了些。几个等不及了的拉货工六点多就走了，朱一龙买了几个菜包子边吃边等，最后七八点还拉了好几趟价格不错的送货活。他算了算，扫码挣了240，现金挣了138，很开心。

揣着一天的收入，他去银行的ATM存了一百块现金。这个账户里已经有四万多，他想好了，就留着以后上学的时候当学费生活费，万一学业紧张不能打工，也够吃喝住。只要他再努努力，三年大专应该够。

然后他小心翼翼地把银行卡揣进心口位置的内兜，掏出手机看了看信息。

白宇没有给他发信息，他吃菜包子的时候问他晚饭吃了吗，白宇也没有回答。这就有点不对劲。白宇一直都是对话中说得更多的人，而且从来不会不回信息。

已经是晚上九点半。就算是下午一直待在图书馆，这时候也该回家了。朱一龙去白宇家楼下张望了一下，房间没有开灯，黑漆漆好像没人在家。他琢磨了一下，又去车棚看了一眼，白宇的绿色小摩托不见了。

他给白宇手机打电话，提示说对方已关机。

这让他开始紧张。

会不会是骑车出去的路上出了什么事？他又给白宇发了几条信息，但是耐不住心急，干脆去通向图书馆的路上走了一圈，也没看到什么。

感觉越来越不对，他又回想了一下白宇最近的状态。微信聊天的时候感觉不出异常，他还是一如既往地有点皮有点贱，哈哈哈哈也不少。但是面对面交流的时候，他似乎有点心不在焉，有时候还会突然情绪低落一秒，再突然缓过来。

在当时朱一龙只觉得他可能是赶稿比较累，现在便责备自己神经粗，没有意识到不对劲。

夜色深浓，突然又开始下雨。朱一龙跑出去的时候着急，忘了穿雨衣，从图书馆一路走回来，身上都淋湿了。但是他也顾不得那么多，心里纠结得没办法，最后还是去了白宇家。

十点多了。朱一龙站在白宇家门前，捏着手里的钥匙，捏了半天，终于还是敲门。

这个时间，他怕白宇的邻居看到他，也怕白宇嫌他烦，但是他最怕的还是什么都不能做。

敲了一会儿门，没人应。他心里有点难受，就在门口坐下了。也许白宇只是出去办事回来得比较晚，他再等等。等到他回来了……

想到这里，朱一龙卡住了。他要用什么理由？他有什么资格等白宇回家？

他猛地站起身，小跑着回了家，抱着白宇的保温桶和无纺布购物袋，抓了一瓶鸡蛋炸酱，又跑回来。

楼洞里的声控灯本来就年久失修，时好时坏，朱一龙也不敢太大动静，所以基本是摸黑上楼。他手里有了保温桶和一瓶酱做底气，觉得自己合情合理了，又敲了几下门，然后靠着门旁边的酸菜缸坐下了。

在黑暗中，他能听到隔壁邻居看电视剧的声音，小孩嬉闹大叫的声音，和他自己心跳的声音。他也不想这样，但是没办法。

在雨里跑了两趟，他浑身湿透了，头发也滴着水。他抹了一把脸，用衣服下摆把那瓶鸡蛋酱擦干。接下来他摸了摸手机，刚想掏出来看看信息，白宇家的门就开了。

他没反应过来，下意识抬头看着站在门口的白宇。

因为屋里只开了一盏小灯，光线仍然昏暗。白宇背光，所以朱一龙看不清他的表情。但是马上感受到他身上的低气压。

人没事就好。

他赶快站起来，支支吾吾了几秒，才想起手里的东西。他把酱递出去，说：“这个拌面条好吃。”

然后又伸出另一只手。“还你保温桶。”

白宇没有接。他一伸手，把朱一龙拽进屋。

“你怎么都淋湿了？” 他语气不太好，声音有些沙哑，好像刚睡醒。

“啊没事，出门的时候……突然下雨了。” 朱一龙不太熟练地扯着谎。“你已经睡了啊？对不起我没什么事，我这就走。”

白宇抓住那瓶鸡蛋酱……上朱一龙的手。朱一龙僵了一下。

他看起来怎么这么可怜。白宇想道。

他的眼睛那么大，睫毛那么长，下垂的眼角那么无辜，不知道为什么，眼睛还红红的，像是随时要哭。

为了什么哭呢？为了谁哭呢？是我做错事了吗？我只是……很累啊。想切断一切关系而已。

两次敲门声他都听到了。朱一龙没有发出声音，但是他莫名跟自己打了个赌，才拖延着来开门。然后他看见缩着身体坐在门口的人，和那人半惊半懵的神情，在昏暗光线中瞬间生出一个巨大的气泡，把他裹了起来。

在那个瞬间，他忘了自己的情绪，也忘了其他很多事情。他看着面前这个人淋得湿透的衣服，心里生出的不爽马上盖过了其他。

“松手啊，不想给啦？” 白宇晃了一下手臂。朱一龙略尴尬地抽出了手。“嗯……” 他站在白宇家客厅，抠着裤子的边线，不知道说什么好。

然后他就被白宇强迫着赶去洗澡。白宇家的洗澡水调得比较热，他不敢乱调水温，洗得浑身发红冒着蒸汽出来了，身上穿着白宇给他拿的T恤和大裤衩。

他们身高差不多，白宇应该更高点，但是他身材单薄骨架扁，路边摊买的均码衣服穿在身上显得空荡荡的。朱一龙骨架窄一些，看着挺瘦的一个人，脱了衣服身上肉还挺多，肌肉鼓鼓的比较结实，穿起白宇的衣服来反而更合身。

“哇哦~好看。” 这时候白宇的心情好像已经好了些，啧啧地评价道。“哎呀，真好看，神仙下凡了。”

朱一龙脸和脖子一起红了，抿着嘴瞪了白宇一眼。

“还害羞了，你怎么这么可爱。” 白宇仰着头哈哈哈哈地笑，仿佛一个村头恶霸调戏良家妇女。

被‘可爱’两个字戳中羞耻心，朱一龙假装满脸嫌弃地伸手打了恶霸一下：“你走开。” 那手落下时跟情意绵绵掌似的，蚊子都拍不死。他心里已经冒烟爆炸快撑不住了，也找不到洞钻进去，只能强行岔开话题。

“……你怎么关机了？”

“心情不好。” 白宇想了大概一秒，走到餐桌旁坐下，‘啪叽’一下上半身扑倒在桌面上。

他的语气听起来挺随意的，朱一龙正在犹豫要不要多问几句，白宇就自顾自说下去了。“也不是什么天崩地裂的事儿，社畜日常吧。偶尔也会怀疑一下自己。”

“这边还没缓过来劲儿呢，那边我妈紧跟着又打电话让我回家考公务员，我这身上的稻草垛子啊……靠，这不是大男人叽叽歪歪地闹情绪不好看么，就想自己在家冷静一下。”

那瓶鸡蛋酱让他放在桌上，时不时用手指转动一下，像是对待一个玩具。

朱一龙站在餐桌旁，看着他毛茸茸的头顶，很想摸摸他的头发安慰一下。手都伸出去了，又觉得那样实在太亲密了，在这个情景下白宇可能会觉得奇怪，默默握拳收了回来。

“我知道我帮不上忙……是不是给你添麻烦了。” 想说的话并不是这个，但是他一开口，就是有些尴尬的客套。

白宇也没搭理他的客套，趴在桌上说，“我饿了，想吃面条。”

“……哦，行。” 朱一龙松了口气，转身走进厨房。白宇听着厨房里锅碗瓢盆的声音，没过一会儿，安静地起身跟了过去。

两个大男人站在小厨房里本来已经很挤。白宇还搬了个小板凳坐下了，就更占地方。

他把那瓶酱拧开，发出‘啵’的一声，在安静的厨房小空间里很响亮。

朱一龙本来凝视着那锅还没烧开的水，被这一声惊得抖了一下，马上掩饰地转身开冰箱，拿出一根黄瓜开始切丝。

白宇像个监工头似地盯着他。

“龙哥，你有女朋友吗？” 他突然问。

朱一龙本来就处于精神高度紧张的状态，让他这么一问，刀顺着黄瓜皮一滑，差点切到手。

“没有。我……怎么可能。” 他有点慌，不知道白宇是不是看出什么了，又多此一举地笑了一声，笑得有点干。

“怎么不可能。” 白宇把话接下去。“我看你挺会照顾人的。”

“我自己过这么多年，习惯了。” 朱一龙叹口气，切完黄瓜丝，把挂面下到沸水里。他有点不知道要怎么应对这个场面，又拿出一颗蛋，摊了张蛋饼，继续切丝。

白宇没再说话，继续监工。

被旁边这个人一直盯着，朱一龙好不容易回复常温的耳朵又慢慢红了。在沸水翻滚的安静声响中，他看了一眼白宇，强行起了个话头。

“你的车怎么没在车棚？” 他问。

“卖了。” 白宇回答。“反正也不怎么骑了，存车还花钱……你去车棚干啥？”

“我……车棚老板有旧电器给我，我去拿东西。” 没想到还被反问了，朱一龙顿了一下，才编出来。

“哦，我还以为你去看房呢。” 白宇不紧不慢地说。“我跟你说那个地方你不能住。条件太差了，而且……”

话说到一半突然没了下文，朱一龙看了他一眼。白宇只是低着头玩酱瓶子。

“怎么了？我没事，更差的我都住过。” 朱一龙看着案板上的鸡蛋丝，放下刀，拿起筷子搅拌锅里的面。

白宇哼了一声。“那我能让你去住那种地方吗？你当不当我是朋友！”

说着他就一挥手，‘啪’地打了朱一龙手臂一下，接着质问道：“你是不是觉得我没良心！”

朱一龙莫名其妙被打了一下，一脸懵地捂住胳膊。

“什么……我……没有。这不就是为防万一吗？万一哪天拆迁的——” 他心里乱七八糟，懵了一下才为自己辩解。

“——哦，为防万一，你能想到车棚老板，想不到我是吧？” 白宇的语气里带点阴阳怪气。

他是什么意思？是我想的那个意思吗？朱一龙茫然地看着白宇，也不知道怎么接话才好，嘴张了一下，最终还是没说出什么。

面锅的水扑了出来，发出滋滋啦啦的响声。朱一龙如梦初醒，动作僵硬地拿过碗，点了些冷水进去。

白宇突然站起身，走出厨房。

朱一龙麻木地搅着面条，心里后知后觉地懊恼起来。他不知道白宇说那些话的意思是不是生气了，但是他知道白宇是很讲义气的人，对朋友的求助从来都是尽心尽力。

他有私心，所以不想把两个人的关系跟朋友义气挂上钩，但是也无法控制心里的声音。

那个声音说：白宇把你当成好朋友，你这是干什么呢？

是啊，在干什么呢？只不过是捕捉了对方的一言一行，往自己想相信的方向解读了，然后因为那样的解读而心情激昂，沉溺其中不愿意去探寻真相。

外面一道白色电光猛地闪过，接着便是轰隆隆的雷声。雨越下越大了。

朱一龙做好了酱拌面条，端出去的时候发现白宇躺在沙发上翘着脚看手机打字，应该是在跟人聊天，跟个大爷一样。

“过来吃饭。躺着看手机对眼睛不好。”朱一龙把碗放在饭桌上，开始唠叨。

白宇打了个哈欠坐起身，摇摇晃晃走过来，“你怎么跟我奶奶似的……哎呀你这也做得太多了，再去拿个碗，咱们分着吃。”

看白宇若无其事的样子，不像是生气了，朱一龙暗中松了口气。今天本来收工就晚，他又焦心紧张地在外面雨里跑了几趟，体力消耗也确实挺多，这时候一松懈下来，就感觉是有点饿了。

已经是深夜了，雨还在下。他们两人坐在小饭桌前吃面条。白宇嘴里吃着东西，也闲不住，刷到什么好笑的新闻就给朱一龙看，再点评几句，逗得朱一龙鹅鹅鹅笑个不停，见牙不见眼。

他又说今天上午一起打篮球那帮人都想认识一下路边买卷饼的这位帅哥，提议下回一起约个篮球场。

“一起玩儿呗，等你什么时候有时间的？” 白宇边吃面边说，嘴巴旁边沾了酱，舔了一下没舔干净。

朱一龙盯着他的嘴唇，拒绝没说出口，最后低头‘嗯’了一声。

吃完以后收拾了碗筷，他拿着自己的湿衣服就要回家。第二天还要一大早去花卉市场拉活，他闹钟定在四点半，眼看着也没有几个小时能睡了。

“哎你说你……这起早贪黑的。” 白宇送他到门口，手抚着他肩膀拍了两下。“太辛苦了也……再过几个月就是高考，别到时候再累坏了，耽误事。”

朱一龙感觉白宇在他胳膊上捏了捏，像玩玩具似的，忍不住笑着推开他的手。“我身体好，没事。体力活简单，睡一觉就缓过来了。”

然后犹豫几秒，接着说。“倒是你，天天熬夜写稿，压力那么大也不说，心情不好就关机，让人心惊肉跳的。”

“行，我以后心情不好了就找你。” 白宇笑眯眯的。“你过来给我做面条。”

这句话含着多少他想听又不敢当真的调戏，让气氛一下子暧昧起来。朱一龙站在门口突然有点不舍得走，但是觉得磨磨叽叽的也挺不要脸，左思右想，说了一句：“晚上吃面条容易烧心。”

然后又补一句：“我可以给你做别的。”

“啥别的，你先给我来个吻别吧。” 白宇继续笑嘻嘻，递过来一把伞。

“……去你的！” 朱一龙红着脸翻了个白眼，怕他真的凑过来搞什么小动作，拿了伞就一路跑下楼梯。

这边白宇关了门还在笑，边笑边叹气，走回房间躺在床上，拿起手机打开微信。

又看了一遍和朱一龙的对话框里，那七条忐忑焦急的信息。

【晚上吃饭了吗】  
【今天收工应该挺晚，我不去图书馆了】  
【手机没电了？怎么关机呢】  
【你在外面吗】  
【到家了回个信息好吗】  
【我没别的事，今天天气不好，骑车注意安全】  
【你能不能别吓唬人】

白宇盯着手机屏幕，心里的滋味一时间自己也理不清。

还有一个事，他同样搞不清楚。是他表现得不够明显吗？？这大哥是真的榆木脑袋还是宇宙第一直男把他当成好兄弟？

最后他发了条信息。

【明天收工早的话就过来吃饭，我有事跟你说。】

几分钟后，回复来了。

【好。晚安。】

白宇回了一句晚安，洗脸刷牙又躺下了。白天躺了一天，此刻其实没什么睡意。过了一会儿，他就放弃了，开了夜灯，把笔电抱在身前，开始码字。

心情已经平缓了许多。也不知道是因为在被窝里蹉跎的时间，还是榆木脑袋大兄弟温柔又莽撞的关心。他开始觉得，没有过不去的坎儿。

曾经存在过的选择渐渐模糊，这条路只能这样走了。


	7. 自由女神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

同一天夜里，和白宇不一样，朱一龙这边心情不平缓。

【我有事跟你说】这几个字在他脑袋里九转十八弯，总体上来说，还是胆怯大于期待。他不知道这一宿到底睡没睡着，早上四点半起来的时候浑浑噩噩，发现下了一夜的雨，屋里进水了。不太明亮的晨曦中，塑料拖鞋飘在水面上，好一个澹泊明志，宁静致远。

这种情况以前也发生过，算是常态了。这整片地都比较低洼，只要雨下得大些，家家户户都会垒起沙袋，地面不放任何东西，大早上用扫帚往外面扫水。

朱一龙昨晚回家时已经快半夜，心思也不知道遨游在宇宙哪个角落，就忘了这一茬。夜里可能是一两点的时候突然转成下暴雨，所以早上一看，他放在地上的鞋都湿透了。踩在水里找了一圈，他只好穿上幸免遇难的雨靴，虽然闷热也没别的办法。

花卉市场这天比平时更忙碌，很多商家上货的时候都选择了更多数量的红玫瑰。若是以往，朱一龙也没有多余的心思去留意这些，他只负责埋头拉货，收钱走人。

但是昨天晚上在白宇家，他看到了一朵红玫瑰，插在汽水瓶里，放在沙发旁的小茶几上。白宇日常比较糙，又节俭，是肯定不会花钱去给自己买花的。

而且他记得之前，和白宇一起打篮球的朋友曾经开玩笑地叫他‘小玫瑰’。虽然白宇的反应是回答了一句‘滚’，外加拳打脚踢伺候，但是脸上却是笑着的。

害，这几个孙子大学时候给我起的外号。当时朱一龙试探地问，白宇就满不在乎地回答了。

那朵花是哪来的呢？白宇把它带回了家，还好好地插在瓶子里。

昨天晚上他没找到机会问，今天拉货看着满满一车红玫瑰，朱一龙小心翼翼地跟上货的花店店主问了一句。

“这不是七夕快到了吗，那肯定要进红玫瑰啊！哎卧槽，这价儿是噌噌地涨啊，还好我是上个月就订的货。” 店主回答。

朱一龙点点头没再说什么，心里却有点堵得慌。

他一早上拉了七八趟花卉市场的活，大部分都是红玫瑰。那鲜艳欲滴的深红色让他眼前一片恍惚，基本上是靠脑内自动驾驶麻木地蹬着倒骑驴。

七夕。男孩子买上一大束红玫瑰，塞到女孩子怀里，深情表白。然后两个人手拉着手去逛街看灯会，甜甜蜜蜜。

这情景朱一龙没有经历过，但是以往每年这个时候，总会看见这样的小情侣。他一直都是匆匆而过，为了生活奔波。

他记得有一年，在街上看到了白宇和他女朋友。那个女孩手里拿着一枝红玫瑰，边走路边把花朵凑到鼻子下面去闻。白宇见状也弯下身子把头凑过去，然后哈哈大笑道，这一点儿也不香啊怎么回事！

朱一龙在他这句话的尾韵中和他们擦身而过，那时候他心里想，他们真幸福。

他已经好久没有在小区里看到那个女孩，白宇说他们去年初就分手了。幸福的保质期谁也说不好。他自己的，偷偷藏起来的幸福，可能也要到期了。

今年，白宇茶几上那朵花，是谁送他的，或者，会被送给谁呢？即使是在他的妄想中，也没有一个让他心里不难受的答案。

其实不该想这些。

但是如果不该想就能不想，他又怎么会有今天。

朱一龙魂不守舍地买了两个素卷饼吃，又去电器城后面跟其他十几辆拉活的车组了队，接了一个展示电器清仓转移的大活儿。这样的组队情况不常见，以前也没他的份儿，但是今天正好缺一个人头，工头急着分配任务，那些互相眼熟的拉货工对他一招手，他就赶快上去表决心。

登记了地址电话扫二维码交了100元押金，他今天收入有着落了。

分配给朱一龙的货一共是75件，只要今天六点之前都送到城北的买家仓库里，他就能拿600块。这600块让他暂时放下惆怅，一心一意地开始工作。

他马不停蹄奔走在电器城和仓库之间。送一次要半小时，像电视和音响这样大小的货物，他的车能装下七八件，但是像是冰箱和洗衣机这样的，他一次只能送一两件。他粗略算了一下，现在是上午十点，要把这些东西在六点之前送到，他需要在八个小时里跑十几趟。时间还是很紧张的。

还好今天不下雨，只是阴阴的有点闷。跑到下午一点半，他饿得不行了，正好路过一个推车摊子卖鸡蛋饼。他咬咬牙，买了六块钱的豪华版，多加了油条和蛋。

好吃，但是远远不如白宇给他的那半个好吃。他捏着纸袋大口吃完，掏出手机看了眼时间。犹豫了一下，点开微信。

白宇发了一条朋友圈：【玫瑰花怎么这么重啊！注水了吧！】

可能是因为被朋友怼了，他在下面又自己留言了一条：【我当然知道干花没水！不然你们送干花试试！下一个节日就是双十一！】

朱一龙捏着手机，麻木地点了个赞。然后憋着胸前那一股子闷气，又开始拉货。

下午四点多开始下起毛毛雨。朱一龙用大塑料布把车上的货盖严实，自己倒是没穿雨衣，就在一片朦胧细雨中跑了两趟。

他觉得自己需要清醒一下。

晚上六点半，雨已经停了。他坐在倒骑驴上，看着手机里转账成功的微信余额，开始自责。这手机是白宇给他的，手机卡是白宇给他的，手机业务是白宇开通的，微信和扫码收款是白宇教他用的。以前他埋头苦干，可是效率并不高，因为不懂流行科技，凡是非现金的活儿他根本接不了。

这两个月他收入比以前高得多，都是因为白宇不厌其烦地教他，帮他，从网上给他买各式各样的辅助工具，就怕他用蛮力干活伤了自己。

白宇对他足够好了，他还能要求什么呢？人不能这么不要脸。

这么想着，他点开对话框。

【我收工了，现在过去行吗】

很快，白宇就回复了。

【快点吧哥，等着你呢】

朱一龙抿着嘴唇，坚持了几秒，仍然没有成功阻止嘴角上扬。反正是自己的快乐，又不妨碍别人，多一秒是一秒。

他把倒骑驴骑得飞快，一路冲回家。昨天夜里进的水到现在还没干，他蹚水进屋，发现早上匆忙之间挂在晾衣架上的一双鞋也没干。还好厕所有台阶，里面没进水，他飞快地淋浴，换了身干净衣服，又穿着雨靴走出屋，在没有积水的地方换上了半湿的鞋。

昨天白宇借给他的衣服他还没时间洗，等洗干净了再还给他。朱一龙想着，顺手从屋檐下抽出两根葱掰下一头蒜，又抱了棵白菜，才加快脚步往白宇家走去。

他怕白宇等急了，过去的路上还发了一条信息。

【马上到，回家拿了点东西】

白宇的回复几乎是立即的。

【哆啦A梦瘫倒.gif 】  
【到了自己开门】

朱一龙一边走路，一边摸着裤兜里的钥匙串。他已经把白宇家的钥匙和自己家的串在了一起，一把银色一把金色，形状是一样的。就是这样毫无意义的小细节，也能给他带来满足感。

用那把金色的钥匙开门后，他马上就闻到了米饭的味道。白宇不在客厅，不知道在卧室忙什么，听到他进来就喊了一嗓子‘来啦’算是打招呼。

他抱着白菜去厨房，发现饭菜已经做好，盖在纱罩下面。西红柿炒鸡蛋，辣椒土豆片。

土豆片有点炒糊了。

架子上有点满，他只好把白菜放在窗台上，才把两盘菜端出去，拿了两个碗盛饭。知道白宇夏天喜欢吃水饭，他又从水壶倒了一杯凉白开，放在白宇的饭碗旁边。

这时候白宇从卧室里喊了一嗓子：“看见猪蹄了吗！盆扣着呢！”

是没看见。朱一龙起身去厨房看了一眼，把一个扣着的不锈钢盆掀开，底下是一盘烤猪蹄，两整个切成一半，一共四块。

他端着盘子出厨房，一抬头就看见白宇从卧室出来，蹦跶了两步到他眼前。

“Surprise！” 白宇展开双臂，摆了个自认炫酷的造型。

朱一龙怔住了。

白宇刮了胡子，自来卷的头发做了个自然抓出来的中分发型，穿了一件看起来有点慵懒但是又非常修身的白色棉麻衬衫，袖口卷到手肘，灰蓝色休闲裤也很贴身，是最近流行的款式。脚上一双灰白拼色的系带球鞋。

他整个人唇红齿白眼睛明亮，看起来精致又清爽，显得比平时更瘦更高，跟那个不修边幅背心裤衩大拖鞋的糙汉子判若两人。

慢慢低头再抬头，朱一龙把面前这个光芒四射的帅哥仔细看了一遍。

他的手开始不自觉地抖，差点把猪蹄抖掉。

“哎，哎哥，悠着点诶。” 白宇一看情况不对，赶紧伸手接过猪蹄的盘子。“20块钱的猪蹄呢，这要掉地上，我得跟你拼命了。”

他伸着手臂，小心翼翼地把猪蹄尽量离自己远点，以防身上的白衬衫沾上油渍。

“有那么吓人吗，我这身行头可金贵着呢。” 他嘟囔着。“要不是重要场合，我都不敢穿。”

重要场合……朱一龙把双手在身上擦擦，跟着白宇走到饭桌旁。

“挺帅的。什么场合啊？” 他坐下，假装若无其事地问，心里吊着的那根线几乎要把他勒死。

“害，一年一度的盛事呗。明天就七夕了，哎反正就跟情人节似的。” 白宇回答，后退了一步。“我就是先给你看看，这裤子真特么不舒服，我去换了再吃饭。”

“哦。” 朱一龙干了吧唧地发问。“那、那你约人了？”

他下意识向沙发那边看过去。汽水瓶里的玫瑰还在。

白宇没马上回答，他蹦蹦哒哒地回了卧室，五分钟换成了大背心大短裤，戴着黑框眼镜又打着出溜滑一路滑出来了。

在他调低了空调，坐下开始吃饭的时候，朱一龙又问了一遍：“你约人了？”

白宇看了他一眼，塞了一口土豆片。

“你答应了我就约了。” 他含糊不清地说。

……什么？朱一龙恍惚了一秒。

“哎，我不是有事要跟你说吗！” 白宇笑嘻嘻地。“明天你能旷工半天不？宇哥带你飞啊！”

“……” 朱一龙觉得此刻他脸上的表情一定很傻。

是有点傻，但是白宇不介意。他觉得傻得很可爱。这就叫滤镜。

“就我同学张超，你见过，打篮球时候他也在，挺胖那个。” 白宇开始发挥他话痨的特长。“他家是干花卉批发的，他每年情人节和七夕都组织我们一帮人去大街上卖花，就是商业街上啊网红景点什么的，反正只要收拾收拾像个人的同学，他就没放过。今年我本来不想去了，但是内孙子说今年真是人手不够，大学生生活堕落，只想着跟对象过节，不想挣钱，害……我最近也是手头有点紧，反正就一晚上，遭点儿罪，钱来得快，你说是吧？”

见白宇停下，似乎是在等他回应，朱一龙‘啊’了一声，仍然是半茫然地点了点头。

“明天下午四点到晚上十一点，一朵花20块，五五分。” 白宇边吃边说，好像在赶时间一样，吃得比平时快。“去年情人节我一晚上挣了3800，是不是挺好的？”

朱一龙眨眨眼，震惊了。

“……一朵花这么贵呀！” 他灵魂发问，声音都有点走调了。

“这价格还是国产的。” 白宇摇摇头，也很无奈。“你看我汽水瓶里插的那根——”他把筷子往背后的方向指了指。“——那个进口的，一朵88呢！”

白宇把碗里剩下的水饭吸溜了一口喝完，伸手拿起一块猪蹄。

“我就想问你，跟我一起去不？” 他的嘴巴吃得油光锃亮，伸出舌头舔了一圈。“拼这一晚上，你就歇几天，咱们在图书馆冲刺复习一下，下个月你那个网课有模拟考呢。”

“我？我……” 朱一龙总算听明白了他的意思，却有点慌了。“我不会卖东西啊！”

他是真的不会。当初在传销组织里，他上线都对他的嘴笨和木讷无可奈何。不管背了多少营销话术都没用，他的演技只能坚持一句话两句话的时间。

啧。白宇撇了撇嘴。“这活儿还用推销吗，不就是卖脸。宇哥教你。”

“不行不行……我……真的不行。” 朱一龙陷入了旧日噩梦被迫推销的恐惧中，下意识拒绝，连手上拿的猪蹄都不香了。

“是男人就不能说不行！” 白宇拍案而起，豪情壮志。“朱一龙你等着，今儿晚上我就不信治不了你了！你先吃饭！”

朱一龙让他这一拍桌子震了一下。他看着白宇那小样儿，突然噗嗤笑了出来。

“你怎么治我？你来啊，现在就来。” 他笑得停不下来，心里想的却是，他装作生气的样子真好看。还有，他想在七夕那天跟我在一起。虽然是在一起卖货挣钱，那也是在一起。

他心头十万斤重担哗啦一声四散而去，也有心情开玩笑了。

白宇身体力行，说治就治，马上从冰箱里掏出一瓶啤酒，他俩一人一杯，就着酒吃猪蹄。

三块猪蹄下肚，桌上空了，朱一龙有点飘了。

他觉得眼前的白宇，脸上那张嘴，怎么那么红啊？

于是他就唱了起来：花儿~为什么这样红~为什么这~~~~样~嗝红~

边唱边打嗝，而且仍然有点跑调。

白宇哈哈大笑，鼓掌，跟着唱完一曲，然后在心里说，是时候了。他搀着朱一龙的胳膊让他站起来。

“来龙哥，挺热的吧，你先去洗把脸。” 他嘴上好声好气地哄着，带着朱一龙就往厕所走。

“是、是挺热。我这里热。” 朱一龙一边走一边含糊不清地回答，手锤了一下胸口又软绵绵放下。

“年轻人火力壮，正常正常。” 白宇把他拉到水池前，让他用冷水洗了把脸，又把他往卧室拉。

朱一龙走着走着觉得不对劲。“嗯……？门口在后——后面。”

吃完了就想走？没那么容易。白宇冷笑一声，嘴上很若无其事地说：“咱们去房间里换套衣服，明天冲事业，龙哥你也得打扮精神点，是吧。来，帮我试试效果。”

朱一龙的脑子里没搞明白这几句话什么意思，但是他也没抗拒。

白宇的房间不大，一张双人床加床头柜就占了大部分空间，一个简易衣架挂着他平时经常穿的衣服，旁边是一个穿衣镜。挨着床头柜还有一个看起来有点历史的五斗橱，上面摆了些老照片。

白宇把他推进屋，他趔趄了一下，绊到床脚，顺势就坐在床上，慢慢抬眼看着白宇。

“你干什么……” 他总觉得好像哪里不太对劲。他怎么会坐在床上呢？这是白宇的床吧。他回头看了一眼，没错，是白宇的床。“要睡觉了吗？”

“……” 白宇很短暂地无语了一下，起了点儿逗弄人的心思。“啊，想一起睡吗？”

“我得回家。” 朱一龙一边说着，一边就往后倒，言行完全不统一。

白宇一看不行，不能让他就这么睡过去了，赶紧上前拉人。

事实证明他没有自己想象得那么有力气。这一下不但没把朱一龙拉起来，反而把他自己搭上了，跟着也倒了下去。还好他反应快，另一只手撑在朱一龙身体旁边，才没砸在他身上。

这姿势完全可以去拍偶像剧，他在心里吐槽着，却没起身，借着这个角度观察朱一龙已经快要闭上的眼睛。

非常漂亮的，他见过的最漂亮的眼睛。

那双眼睛没有和他对视，而是晃悠着聚了焦，盯着他……鼻子下面。

“你的嘴好红啊，好看。” 他的声音听起来很清醒流畅，温柔中甚至还有一点感性。但是说的话非常不清醒，他本人也丝毫没有自觉。

没有自觉倒也……不行，这时机不对。

白宇手臂一撑，突然起身，稍微有些狼狈地拍了下朱一龙的大腿。“……快起来！干活了！”

朱一龙反应了一下，慢慢坐起身。

“我刚刚为什么躺下了……” 他慢悠悠地说着，挠了挠头。

他看着白宇从衣架上扯下来一套衣服，往他怀里一塞。“来，赶快换上。”

朱一龙茫然看着手里，问：“为什么啊？就……在这里换啊？那个什么……授受不亲。”

白宇笑了。“哦？什么授受不亲？”

“……男女、授受不亲。” 朱一龙犹豫了一下，嘟囔道。

“那你说咱俩谁是女的？” 白宇翻了个白眼。“之前你中暑的时候，我发烧的时候，咱俩谁还没看过谁？那时候你怎么没想起来授受不亲？都是大老爷们你矜持啥呢？”

也是。

被说服之后，朱一龙猛地站起来，就开始脱衣服。倒把白宇吓了一跳。

现在白宇抱了些不纯真的心思，看朱一龙的身体也跟以前感觉不一样了。

嚯，胸肌还挺大……小肚子好可爱啊，想捏一把。白宇虽然这么想着，但是还没来得及伸出罪恶之爪，朱一龙就扯过他给的衣服套了上去。

这是一件浅蓝色的套头连帽上衣，不过是很薄又很挺的材质，稍微有一点未来感。搭配的裤子是白色的，朱一龙穿上之后，低头一看，两个人一起沉默了一下。

靠。这是什么情况。

“……不合适？” 白宇在震惊之下，脱口而出了一句废话。

“昂……有点勒。” 朱一龙说着，吸了一下肚子。

但这明显不是肚子的问题。

“确实啊你这……” 白宇抿着嘴点头。腰只是有点紧而已，主要是裤裆那地方，怎么就勒出了一大坨呢？这是什么科学原理？？

他保持着这种重新审视人生的心情，又从衣柜里翻出一条运动款灰白相间的裤子。裤腰是松紧的，裤腿部分倒是比较利落，不会太肥大。这条裤子材质更薄，应该穿着会更凉快些。

朱一龙脱掉白裤子的时候，白宇难以自持地多瞄了他裤裆一眼。好的，他穿的是路边摊卖的那种老大爷最爱的三角内裤，十块钱三条，讲讲价说不定可以再送双鞋垫。是不是这种款式会让人显得……格外有存在感呢？白宇陷入沉思。

“这衣服颜色太浅了，容易脏。” 务实老大爷朱一龙换好了衣服，站在穿衣镜前，评价道。

“你又不是去干农活！我都说了是看脸！” 白宇恨铁不成钢地戳了他脑袋一下。

“脸也就一般吧……” 朱一龙又看看镜子里的自己，诚恳地憨笑一声。

这能忍吗，这不能忍。“那是你眼神不好。” 白宇怼回去。他突然伸出手，开始扒拉朱一龙的头发。朱一龙微微躲了一下之后不动了。

“你干什么？” 他问。

“造型师懂吗？给你搞个发型。” 白Tony拿起床头柜上的一罐发蜡，挖出一点来，开始以其实非常业余但是装作熟练的手法鼓捣小白鼠的头发。

白宇站得很近，朱一龙半眯着眼睛，有点恍惚。他身上怎么是汽水味的呢？有点甜……等等，我刚才好像喝了三杯啤酒，一瓶能倒几杯来着？

他的头发是刚入夏的时候自己剃的圆寸。跟白宇熟悉起来之后，他莫名地对外貌也敏感起来，最近都只是把后面推短一些，现在前面刘海也有点长了。

五分钟之后，白宇鼓捣好了，拍他肩膀对着镜子就是一通胡吹。

“你看多帅啊，是不是，这位大帅哥卖花那还用说话吗！你就拿着花，跟人目光对视的时候你就笑！来你笑一个我看看……快点，笑一个嘛。”

朱一龙被白宇撒娇搞得浑身发麻，在催促之下勉强咧嘴，露出了麻木不仁的笑容。

“……哥你干什么呢？演惊悚片？” 白宇扶着额头，缓了一下才把那个皮笑肉不笑给消化掉。

“你想点高兴事不行吗？” 白宇说完就使出拿手绝活：硬汉噘嘴。

我亲你一口，就高兴了。朱一龙这样想着，盯着白宇的嘴唇，终于慢慢露出一个迷惑众生的笑来。

白宇被迷惑了。他花了三秒才醒过来。

“对对对，就这样。哎你看这不是很上道嘛。明天你就这样，看见潜在客户，就看着人笑，台词就一句：买花吗，热情之火20元，厄瓜多尔进口的自由女神88元，祝您七夕快乐！”

朱一龙头昏脑涨地跟着重复了几遍，算是勉强记住了。

白宇又把他拉到客厅光线比较好的一面墙前面，让他站住不要动。朱一龙听话地没动，还在脑袋里默默背词。

他觉得自己可能有点醉了，不知道刚才在镜子里面看到的那个人是谁。白宇看到的是谁呢？难道真的是他吗？

朱一龙还在思绪恍惚地胡思乱想，眼前突然出现一枝花。满眼的鲜艳红色对他造成了冲击，他迟钝而夸张地往后仰了一下，后脑勺磕在了墙上，发出‘咚’的一声。

“哎你怎么回事，磕疼了吗？” 白宇把玫瑰塞到他手里，另一只手伸过来，揉了揉他后脑勺。

不疼，一点儿也不疼。朱一龙捏着花，有点不知所措。

他这是什么意思呢？把玫瑰送给自己吗？

“来龙哥站直点儿，花拿好，我拍张照。” 白宇扯了扯朱一龙身上的衣服，把皱褶拍抚平整，然后后退几步，掏出手机。

“参与卖花的人都要拍一张形象照片，张超这人贼烦人，看脸安排地点。” 白宇解释着，然后继续指导朱一龙摆姿势。

“来抬起头，花别挡脸……你看哪呢？看我！看镜头！乖啊，笑一个~”

哦。原来不是。

朱一龙是真的快不行了。他这一天心里经历的大起大落，比游乐园里他只看过没坐过的过山车曲线还要刺激。有那么一瞬间，他想，干脆跟白宇把话都说开了算了。痛痛快快地一刀砍下去，他早死早超生。

可是他又舍不得每一秒可以暂时享受的亲密。

拍完照片，又约好了第二天下午两点来白宇家里集合，白宇终于让他换了衣服，批准他回家了。

朱一龙不太记得他是怎么到家的。第二天早上他是被邻居的鸡打鸣叫醒的。

他习惯性地进入开工前的准备状态，洗漱完毕换了衣服，走过床对面的柜子时，突然一个急刹车。

柜子上放了一个汽水瓶，瓶里插了一枝玫瑰花。自由女神，88元。


	8. 七夕·上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

一整个早上，朱一龙都在纠结那朵花。他不经常喝酒，但是知道自己酒量不行，醉得很快。以前好像也没发生过断片的情况，顶多就是晕，反应慢点，然后睡得特别好。就算是记忆有点模糊，过后他认真回想，还是能想起来的。

比如，他想起来昨天晚上白宇说太晚了不如就在他家睡吧，而自己坚持要回家。那种坚持很奇怪，就是一个没有逻辑支撑的念头，此刻却在他记忆里如此深刻。

也不能说没有逻辑。那个念头背后只是很简单的：不能习惯沉溺。他经过上次持续熬夜结果中暑的教训，对于打破生活规律的享受，只敢浅尝即止。

而‘留宿在白宇家’这样的行为，属于不到万不得已他都不会考虑的最高级别沉溺。

以至于在被酒精入侵的混沌思绪中，他也没忘了坚持。

他甚至记得面对他的坚持，白宇无奈地叹了口气。

但他完全想不起来为什么这瓶花会出现在他的柜子上。

怀着这种疑惑和某种不能深度解析的分享欲望，他在洒了淡淡清晨光线的窗台上拍了张汽水瓶玫瑰的照片，发出了人生第一条朋友圈。

文案只有一个问号。

去早市送了两趟货之后，他啃着馒头休息了一下，发现白宇在他那条下面评论：哈哈哈哈哈哈小问号你是不是有许多朋友

朱一龙没看懂。他回复了一句：什么朋友？微信只加了你。

然后想了一下，他点开和白宇的对话框。

【对不起我昨天可能有点喝多了，把你的花拿走了】

很快回复就来了。

【不是我的花，是你的花】  
【你屋里怎么积水了】  
【总这样吗】

……？朱一龙还没来得及打字回复，旁边就有人问他走不走。50斤大萝卜，80斤地瓜。30斤胡萝卜，30斤洋葱，送到一个饭店后厨。

朱一龙说，走，20块。对方还想讲价，他抿了抿嘴，想起白宇教他的应对方式。

“……我帮你送进去，不上楼就不加钱。”

对方同意了。他先收了10块钱，然后帮着把大麻袋抬到车斗上，人再跟着上车坐好。朱一龙扶了扶草帽，把拉绳勒紧，一鼓劲就把车蹬起来了。

饭店离得不算太远，车骑到后门也就15分钟左右。朱一龙一肩扛着一麻袋，往后厨送了两次，拿到了剩下的10块钱。他看着手机上的收款记录，心想，这只能买一支国产玫瑰。

他拿出手机看看，仍然不知道怎么回答白宇的提问，最后还是诚实地回答了。

【嗯，昨天走得急，没来得及把水扫出去】  
【你怎么知道】

心里其实渐渐生出了一个解释，但是他不太敢相信。

【你走的时候硬拉着我，说爱上我了非要带我回家，害】

朱一龙看见这条，心一沉。他犹豫了半天，不知道说什么好。

【哈哈哈哈哈哈你不会相信了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈】  
【我看你走路七扭八歪的就说让你在我这凑合一宿，你非要回家。这黑灯下火的，我能让你自己回去吗！】

朱一龙沉下去的心又浮了上来。

【你怎么这么皮！】

白宇飞速发了一个‘哈哈哈你来打我呀 诶打不着’的表情包。

过了一会儿，看朱一龙没有继续打字，白宇知道他应该是又接到活了，就放下手机，继续码字。

手指不停敲打键盘，他不自觉地叹了口气。一直觉得自己是个豪爽粗犷的北方汉子，他现在怎么也像个操心老妈子一样，管这管那什么都想管。

最近一段时间，他搜了一堆成人高考的相关资料，看了一些本地大专院校的招生信息，甚至还试着找了一下省内传销团伙的破案记录。

对他自己的生活，白宇从来没有过什么质量上的要求和期盼。他曾经以为那是淡泊名利，现在才发现他只是没受过苦。苦是什么？不是累到极致时出的汗，不是委屈痛苦时流的泪，是吃了一口甜之后，皱起眉头说这东西是不是有危险啊？

是朱一龙带着莫名其妙的表情，对他说：车棚怎么了，更差的我都住过。

溢出伤害波及了他，也是苦的。

他不想让朱一龙再去做零零散散的体力活，也不想让他再住那种卫生条件十分恶劣的违章砖瓦房。朱一龙人老实，嘴巴也不灵光，平日里明亏暗亏都没少吃。他自己不说，总是仿佛天下太平岁月静好的样子，偶尔分享点自己的日常，也是‘今天的活儿很轻松’或者‘虽然收工很晚但是今天赚了350’。

他不说那些辛苦了半天但是硬被挑毛病不给钱的活儿。他不说那些满脸嫌弃冷嘲热讽故意排挤他的人。他不说那些夏天中暑冬天冻疮下雨天屋里污水成河的日子。

那些他不说的生活，在他们还是陌生人的那几年，白宇见过几次。如今回忆起来，就像旧时光草垛里猛然戳出来的刺，把他扎得想破口大骂。

那时，他只是一个冷眼旁观的路人，什么也没做，也做不了什么。他忙着经营弥补自己的小苦痛，只是在几秒的时间里，感叹一句，世人皆苦。

如今不一样了。

我龙哥，不能苦。他值得拥有一切生活可以回馈的幸福。

因着这突如其来的一股情绪和尘埃落定的感悟，白宇思如泉涌，没有了往日故意反抗一般的僵持和执拗，几个小时就码完了两章。

他给唐天打了电话，几个月来第一次，进行了一次友好而有建设意义的通话。

妥协仍然是妥协，放弃仍然是放弃，但是心境不一样了，一点也不艰难。他甚至从这行为中找到了一些安慰。年轻人面对世界时近乎极端的自我坚持，大多是靠无知无畏所以成本极低的勇气。时间终究会带走这种勇气，却不一定能带来释然。

白宇觉得，他很幸运。时间给了他一扇窗，看见更广阔的，坚持的意义；也给了他一扇门，迎接脱胎换骨，不再容易的勇气。

交了稿，白宇活动了一下肩膀脖子，听着关节发出咔啦咔啦的声音，下床做了一套广播体操。

昨天他们一帮人去给张超帮忙，男生搬花材，女生做包装，也不过就做了半天，就把他累够呛。自从大三的时候做了气胸手术，他这体力就越来越不行，他尽量找时间打打篮球保持体能，但是也没见什么效果。

他看了眼时间，中午了。饿倒是不太饿，他习惯随机性进食，但是朱一龙为了这事跟他唠叨了好几回，他就多少也受了些影响。

白宇走到厨房看看冰箱，还有剩的米饭，酱菜，和一个咸鸭蛋。整挺好，够吃了。

就在他坐在饭桌前，端着碗要开始吸溜水饭的时候，有人敲门。一听那敲门的力道和节奏，就知道是朱一龙。约了两点，怎么中午就来了？

他放下筷子去开门。

朱一龙头发是湿的，但是外面没下雨，应该是刚洗过澡。他手里拎着一个大塑料袋，白宇一开门，他就举到胸前：“吃烧鸡吗？”

他仿佛世界上最诚恳的推销员。怎么还能说自己不会卖货呢？白宇想笑，但是憋住了。

“你哪来的烧鸡？” 他把人让进屋，人自动就往厨房走过去了。

“上午最后一个活儿是给烧鸡店送货。” 朱一龙边走边解释。“店主手机坏了手头又没现金，就给我拿了只烧鸡。”

白宇没跟去厨房。他往饭桌上看了一眼，有预感自己一会儿要挨批。

果然，朱一龙端着一盆撕好的烧鸡走过来的时候，扫了一眼桌上的酱菜和水饭，眉头一皱。

“你怎么就——” 他的话马上被白宇打断了。

“——哎你看我们是不是内什么，心有灵犀！我不是就等你来呢吗？” 白宇笑嘻嘻地拍了他肩膀两下，就往厨房跑。“这就去给你盛饭！”

朱一龙叹口气又笑出来，默默跟去厨房，拿出根黄瓜开始拍。

“还说要带我飞呢，不吃饱你飞得动吗？” 他带着那笑意说道，用肩膀撞了白宇一下。

这动作要说正常也挺正常。只不过搭配上朱一龙此刻温柔略带黏糊的声音和被睫毛遮了一半的弯垂笑眼，突然就多了那么一点儿让人心思跑偏的意思。

白宇拿着饭碗，被这组合大招正面击中，不太强壮的心猛地一跳，马上就跑偏了。他下意识凑过去拱了朱一龙一下当做报复。

“不相信宇哥的实力？啊？” 他嘴上嚷嚷着，手上还端着那碗冷饭，完全忘了刚才要干啥。

“哎切黄瓜呢，你离我刀远点。” 朱一龙双手都占着，就用胳膊肘把他顶开。

俩个人像小学生一样在厨房斗了半天，最后以白宇自称胜利告终。

他拿着那碗好不容易热透了的饭，蹦跶着出了厨房。朱一龙跟在后面端着拍黄瓜，边走边嘀咕：“你说你嘚瑟啥……”

白宇也不知道他嘚瑟啥，但是他的情绪在开门看到朱一龙的那一刻就开始欢欣鼓舞，而且绝对不是因为烧鸡。

当然，烧鸡还是挺好吃的，尤其是在有人给他手动拆肉的情况下。

他怎么能对我这么好呢？白宇心里想着，不知道这种心理活动能炫耀给谁，也不知道这种炫耀合不合适，但是憋在心里他总觉得哪天就要憋出事来。

择日不如撞日呗。

吃完饭也快一点了，白宇看了下张超的消息，他们下午被安排在中街大悦城步行街的连接走廊下面，有800朵备货。如果十点前能卖完，就转场到故宫附近的灯会，其他地点剩下的花都会被送到那里。

他趁朱一龙洗碗顺便收拾厨房的时候去洗了个澡，等朱一龙从厨房出来，就撞见他擦着头发从厕所溜达出来，只穿了条四角大裤衩。

朱一龙似是被他光裸的上半身吓到了，僵了一下之后，后退了一步。

“哎你看见我吹风机没？” 白宇弯腰拉开茶几的抽屉，没有。他的视线在沙发上扫了一圈，也没有。

“没有。你、你把衣服穿上。” 朱一龙回答。

“干啥，你害羞啊？” 白宇存心逗他，又往他面前凑近，想看看他会不会开始大喊‘你不要过来’。

“胃肠炎才好了多久啊你就晾肚子，感冒了怎么办。” 朱一龙红着耳朵啧了一声，马上开始老母亲发言。他边说着，也开始帮忙找吹风机。

最后吹风机是在卧室找到的。

哦，想起来了，是那时候。白宇咂了下嘴。昨天晚上拍完照，朱一龙在卧室换衣服，换了一半，便宜啤酒的后劲儿就上了头。他光着膀子去客厅跑了一圈，抱着吹风机又回来了。

然后高举吹风机，在白宇一脸懵逼之中，坚定地说：我也送你花！

看白宇没给回应，他又接着努力，把虽然是红色但是肯定不是花的吹风机怼到白宇胸前，逼得他不得不伸手接住：“收了我的，就不能收别人的……”

白宇这时候已经反应过来了，这哥们耍酒疯呢。刚才那瓶啤酒，度数比一般啤酒高一点，他偷换着喝了汽水，因为他发现朱一龙喝了酒之后更听话，才起了坏心思。

一想到阴谋得逞，他玩性一起，笑着逗了朱一龙一句：“什么别人的？”

“昂，厄瓜多尔进口的、自由女神……88元，祝您七夕快乐。也不行。” 朱一龙脸上红晕一片，目光迷蒙，开始颠三倒四地胡言乱语。

但是白宇却奇异地听懂了他的意思。

“不是别人送的，我自己拿的，薅资本主义张家的羊毛。” 他知道对面这个人可能也没什么理智听他解释，就把手里的吹风机往旁边一扔，去客厅把那个汽水瓶拿了过来。

“来，送你了。” 他拉起朱一龙的手，把汽水瓶塞到他手里。那只玫瑰他刚拿回家的时候还是裹得紧紧的一个大花苞，今天已经开始完美绽放了，娇艳欲滴，很大一朵。

朱一龙怔怔地看着眼前的玫瑰花，点了点头。

然后他突然上前一步，抬头就往白宇嘴唇上亲过去，像是小孩子示好的亲吻，发出了轻轻的，‘啵’的一声。

“感谢、惠顾，祝您七夕快乐。” 朱一龙露出练习了很多遍的推销笑容，等待接受表扬。

……真他妈让人上火。

白宇抿着嘴唇切断回忆，看着床头桌跟床之间夹缝里支棱出来的电源线，伸手一拽，吹风机就被拽了出来。

他拎着吹风机去客厅，坐在沙发上开始吹头发。

朱一龙坐在旁边刷手机，手抠吧抠吧裤子，隔一会儿就瞟他一眼，劝他把衣服穿上。

看来这是真忘了。

他怎么就能给忘了呢？白宇愤愤不平地想着。这种事也能忘，该不会是惯犯吧？卧槽他该不会是故意装傻的吧？难道他是个黑心渣男？？

这时朱一龙突然盯着手机发出盒盒盒的笑声。白宇从在热风里飞扬的半湿刘海之间看着那张憨气四溢的脸，默默地把‘黑心渣男’划掉。

算了，看他那样儿也是不禁吓。忘了就忘了吧。

昨天事发突然，白宇虽然心态爆裂，但也是有点懵。最后还是不想乘人之危，他把人送回家，扫了屋里的积水就走了，没来得及有什么动作。今天回想起来，啧，有点后悔。

看他身上肉乎乎的还白净，昨天摸一把就好了。

白宇这么想着，叹了口气。

虽然说自作主张地勇气加身，他也不是没想过，万一这都是误会呢？老实人对朋友说不定都是这么掏心掏肺鞠躬尽瘁的呢？眼神笑容这种东西，到底想表达什么，谁又能下定论？

喝多了就逮谁亲谁的主，他也不是没见过。

所以就怎么说，还是比较遗憾吧。昨天怎么就没上手呢？万一以后没机会了怎么办。艹。

朱一龙不知道白宇复杂的心理活动，刷完搞笑猫狗视频，开始偷瞄他。

他身体前弓，一只手肘撑在膝盖上，另一只举着吹风机在脑袋四周晃着。朱一龙看着他微卷半湿的发尾软绵绵地搭在脖子上，随着吹风机的风力，一滴水珠慢慢沿着头发滑下，从温顺的发尾滴落，滚进泛着粉红的锁骨里。他的肩膀还算比较宽，但是极瘦，锁骨外侧跟肩骨交接的地方明显凸起一块，撑得他整个肩膀线条都凌厉起来。

这个人又好看，又矛盾。

高兴的时候笑得阳光灿烂鼓掌抖腿，不高兴了就在阴暗角落蜷缩起来睡一觉。有时候特别幼稚像个小屁孩，有时候却能温柔地给人安慰。非常重视义气和感情，却要表现得大大咧咧毫不在乎。话痨劲儿上来了能给你手舞足蹈地说上一个小时，安静沉思的时候看起来却有些冷漠。

陷入对白宇的回忆和内心彩虹屁中，朱一龙开始出神，突然觉得热风扑面，才猛地躲闪了一下。

“……你躲啥？” 白宇不满意地扯了他衣服一下。“过来过来，你头发还有点湿着呢，吹干了好造型。”

朱一龙刚想说‘不用了’，白宇就挪屁股坐到他对面的茶几上，两人面对面，他伸手拨着朱一龙的头发，跟吹风机搭配着运作起来。

这情况好像有点不太对……？朱一龙反应过来的时候，只觉得头皮上被他手指碰触到的地方酥酥麻麻，舒爽温柔。白宇离得很近，腿没地方放，就大大咧咧地岔开，朱一龙的膝盖几乎要碰到他的大腿内侧。

朱一龙不想和他对视，视线一下落，就落在白宇胸前。

粉色的。啊不是。

视线慌乱地左右摇摆，终于停在一处。

“这个……疤吗，是怎么回事？” 他用下巴示意了一下。

“年少轻狂打架让人拿刀捅的。” 白宇顺口回答。

然后看着对面的人瞪大了的眼睛，他哈哈笑起来：“你咋什么都信呢？”

在朱一龙的满脸嫌弃中，白宇停了笑，说是大学时候气胸，做了手术。还跟他展示了胸下侧边插管的另一个疤。

朱一龙也不知道是怎么鬼迷心窍了，伸手摸了一下。可能是因为刚洗完澡，那个疤仍有些发红，他的心砰砰跳，似乎摸了那一小块皮肤，让他胸前也疼起来。

白宇‘嘶’了一声，微微抖了下身体，吓得朱一龙赶快缩回手。

“怎么了还疼吗？对不起我就是……” 仿佛这才意识到刚才的动作越界了，朱一龙磕磕巴巴地道歉。

就是，就是什么呢？他说不出口。

回答他的又是白宇的笑声，边笑还边抖腿，显然十分开心。

“哎我说哥哥啊，你长点心呗。陈年老疤了还疼啥？” 白宇边笑便起身，还伸手挠了那伤疤两下。“就是让你摸得怪痒的。”

不止伤疤痒，心里也痒痒的，总想调戏他。哎，太不地道了。

看着时间还够，白宇抓紧机会又开始搞翻译原文的副业。他坐在沙发上码字，朱一龙就坐他旁边，翻看最新的5年高考3年模拟-高中英语。

偶尔有什么搞不明白的，他就戳一下白宇，然后一颗毛茸茸的头就会靠过来帮他看题。不知不觉中，他们越坐越近，肩膀靠在了一起。

在空调苟延残喘的噪音中，两个人其实都觉得有点热，但是谁也没挪窝。

时间很快走到了3点。

接完张超的啰嗦电话，白宇拉着朱一龙去厕所，交代他往脸上涂了点大宝和防晒霜。防晒霜是他在超市看减价随便买的，买回来才发现小字写着‘修饰肤色’，挤出来一看白白粉粉的，还好擦在脸上看不出什么。

打理好脸面头发，换好了衣服，也差不多三点半了。今天天气还行，不算阳光明媚，但是挺热的。因为张超报销车费，他们打车去中街。这是朱一龙八年来第一次坐出租车，他拘谨沉默地坐在后座，看着窗外其实很熟悉的街景。

白宇刚想跟他搭话，手机响了。是唐天。

平台有一个活动下个月举办，他去年完结的一个文被选中，准备在活动上推广。为了配合活动，唐天希望他能再写几个番外，贴近活动主题。

一路上都在沟通繁琐的小细节，最后唐天满意地结束通话，白宇什么也没记住。写封邮件就能解决的事情，为什么一定要打电话朗读要求别人当场应和呢？真是社畜界难解之谜。

到了步行街的入口，他们下车，跟负责供货的王奇奇碰头。因为王奇奇和朱一龙不算正式认识，白宇就当场简单介绍了下，反正是来干活的，互相点个头就算完事。他们每人抱了一大捧玻璃纸包装好的玫瑰走到步行街上，白宇怕朱一龙尴尬，一开始也不急着跟路人兜售，就站在他身边，跟他聊天。

这时间在步行街逛街的，大部分是放暑假的学生。这个日子，情侣出来过节，单身的结伴出来玩凑热闹，尤其是步行街这个位置，是年轻人特别喜欢聚集的区域。张超是个人精，知道这地方虽然有情侣，但是大部分是结伴出来玩的女生，而且是喜欢花钱买快乐的女生。

看帅哥使人快乐，尤其是两个类型不同的帅哥。他们站在一起说说笑笑，马上就得到了广大颜狗群众的注意。

一开始的几单，是胆子大些的女生组队过来主动问价格。白宇态度好，笑得甜，没说几句，花就卖出去了，每人一枝，附赠朱一龙腼腆的营业笑和熟练台词感谢。

开张了，后面就更顺畅。白宇趁机猛夸朱一龙学习能力强。“你看这不是很简单吗，顺其自然就行了。”

其实朱一龙自然不了。他根本不习惯身边如织的人流，和这么多关注的目光。这个熙熙攘攘的世界很陌生，和他平时应付的生活圈完全不重叠。虽然说兴奋也是有一些，但是更多的还是惶恐。他只能把自己收起来，装作镇定。

本来按照张超的计划，他们应该是要分开行动的，每人负责这段步行街的一头。但是白宇提了一次，朱一龙很勉强地嗯了一声，垂着眼就要走开，马上就成功激起白宇的负罪感。

一起就一起呗，他也乐意有人在身边，没事说个话啥的。

只不过每当白宇跟顾客交谈，走开稍微远了些，一回头就能看见朱一龙可怜巴巴地盯着他，浑身流露出‘你是不是要抛弃我’的凄凉气息。这样的情况他逮到两次，后来朱一龙就不看他了。他站在来往人群中，优美而僵硬地放空。视觉效果还是挺好的，卖货效果就比较受影响。

后来白宇换位想了想，以他龙哥的性格和经历，他这确实是强人所难，也就干脆抛弃了张超的【两头堵】营销策略，又回去和朱一龙聊天。

聊到‘等会儿去吃啥’的时候，有几个女孩子过来买花。聊到‘热不热哎呀我给你擦一下’的时候，有几个女孩子过来买花。聊到什么笑话最冷，然而朱一龙被那个冷笑话逗得忍不住哈哈大笑的时候，白宇一回身楞了一下。

这些人是……？

看热闹的？

“……大家下午好，买花吗？” 他下意识说了句，手轻轻捏了朱一龙的胳膊一下。

“大家买花吗？” 朱一龙还没从那阵笑意里缓过来，得到了指令就马上听话，满脸荡漾地跟着重复。“热情之火20元，厄……呃——” 说到这里卡壳了。

“——厄瓜多尔进口的自由女神88元，是最大最漂亮的红玫瑰哦。” 白宇马上接着说下去。

“对，很漂亮，很大。” 朱一龙点头。

这一唱一和的，他们好像在说相声啊。白宇这样想着，笑意从心底开始冒泡泡，脸上的营业笑都更真实了。

捧场的围观群众里不仅有结伴出来玩的女孩，还有几对情侣，买了九朵的花束。

没过多久，白宇看他们拿的前100枝快卖完了，就和王奇奇商量了一下策略。800枝存货里面，只有100枝进口玫瑰因为身价高贵，放在大冰桶里。一开始因为怕高价的推销困难，他们每人只拿了10枝进口玫瑰，但是有些出乎意料的是，进口玫瑰竟然很快都卖出去了。

进口玫瑰卖相更好，这是毋容置疑的，但是张超给他们的配货比例，也是有往年销量的数据撑腰。所以今年七夕为什么就打破常规了呢？

如果让张超来总结，他会说，这叫1+1>2。但是白宇觉得，还是因为他龙哥太帅了，而且显贵。

他已经从今天抱着花站在步行街微笑的朱一龙，看到了以后回学校读书的学生朱一龙，顺藤摸瓜又看见了努力拼搏的社畜朱一龙，和成家立业的幸福朱一龙。

挺好的。要是这幸福里面能有他，就更好了。

当然，未来什么欣慰心酸都是虚的。白宇想的是当下，不如他们优先推销自由女神。利润尚且不谈，减小压力很重要，时机也很有讲究。这附近有很多卖情调的网红餐厅，应该等会儿就有大批情侣要过来约会吃晚餐，如果买了昂贵漂亮的进口玫瑰，赴约的时候也是面子。

朱一龙没有意见，白宇说什么他都点头，所以他们逐渐增加了自由女神的比例。白宇擅长主动出击，搭话不打怵，亲和力强。朱一龙虽然没有那份热情，但是因为平日里习惯了被拒绝被无视，礼貌询问之后如果没有下文，他也不介意。

卖了两百枝玫瑰之后，朱一龙逐渐没那么拘谨，听从白宇的指导，主要负责年轻女性市场。看到成群结队的年轻女生，就推荐热情之火，看到穿着时髦高档的职业女性，就推荐自由女神。他们两个只要站一起，话没说几句就会有人上来询问，白宇愈发觉得两个人一起行动更正确，互相照应着压力更小，效率也更高。

在第四次去王奇奇那里领花的时候，朱一龙看着远处和两个女生买家聊天的白宇，憋在心里的求知欲终于憋不住了。

他问王奇奇认识白宇多久了。王奇奇边数玫瑰边说：“六年吧，大学同学，咱们一个宿舍的。哎龙哥你可能不知道，他大学时候就是个狗蹦子，还是属雷锋的，精神头那个足嘿，谁特么有点啥事他都冲过去忙前忙后的。”

朱一龙听了就笑，点点头。“他确实挺好的。”

“现在这一天天的一问就说忙，叫他出来还得拜佛烧香。” 王奇奇接着说。“当初毕业的时候，咱们都以为他要回老家当公务员，说是关系都找好了，体制内的肥差。这两年了也不知道他还在这儿磨叽啥呢。”

“……可能，不喜欢吧。” 朱一龙沉默了一下，说道。

王奇奇也是个会看脸色的，发现朱一龙有点不开心的意思，马上就换了话题。

“我看你们今天这组合搭档也是够牛逼的。” 他笑笑说道。“卖个花跟明星搞签名会似的，还有人排队呢！”

朱一龙听了，也跟着笑了一下，下意识地又向白宇的方向看过去。

他正在跟一个看起来三十多岁的男人说话。那男人中规中矩，衬衫领带，在这么热的天气里也没有丝毫松懈，像个随时准备加班已经没有心思搞浪漫的成熟白领。这样的人虽然不一定有意愿买花，但是一般来说都有钱，也乐得用钱换方便。朱一龙经常帮这样的主顾扛东西上楼，即使是有电梯的高层公寓，他们也愿意付钱，换那几步路的清闲。

话说着说着，那个男人点了下头。白宇从怀里抽出一支自由女神，递到他手里，然后笑模笑样地应该是又说了两句好听话。那个男人突然也笑起来了，掏出手机扫码。

“……你说他咋就那么招男的喜欢呢？” 王奇奇看见这场景，啧啧几声，不足为奇。

见朱一龙一脸震惊地看着他，王奇奇哈哈大笑起来。

“一看你们认识时间就不长。” 他把数好的玫瑰抖了抖，递了过来。自由女神只剩20枝了，剩下的80枝就都是热情之火。看来今天要赚笔大的，他得赶快给张超打电话。

“害，卖了这么多年花，就属他卖给男人的花最多。” 王奇奇语气调侃。“用我媳妇的话说，这小子是内个什么，斩男属性。”

朱一龙不知道说什么好，含糊应和了一声，就抱着玫瑰朝白宇的方向走过去了。

王奇奇在小板凳上挪了下屁股，掏出手机打电话，眼睛盯着朱一龙的背影，嘴里还嘟囔着。

“……这不就又斩了一个……特么一天天的——诶超子，咱家男团这是要出道啊，赶紧的，自由女神还有没有？再来100。”


	9. 七夕·下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 六一快乐^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

万事开头难。这是谁先说的？

白宇首先排除了鲁迅，接着排除了孔子。

他怎么觉得在面对朱一龙的时候，开头总是容易，之后就越来越难呢？

第一次随便说了个笑话，朱一龙笑了，于是他就每天都在琢磨要怎么让他笑；第一次教他怎么应对斤斤计较的主顾，朱一龙眨了眨眼睛捧场说‘好厉害’，然后他就开始担心这个老实人是不是有更多糟心的遭遇没有说出来；第一次自作主张地给他炒饭保温桶，从此以后每到中午就开始惦记朱一龙今天吃了什么。

每一次开始，都紧跟着后来的阶梯心理。他一次又一次地，越走越高，越走越窄，把自己逼到了一个不再有充分借口的小角落里。

在那个角落里，如果没有身份的转变和对方的回应，他就束手缚脚的看起来很傻逼啊是不是。倒也不是说他有什么委屈，只是难免有心理负担。

然后开始怀疑自己是不是也给了对方同样的心理负担，以至于每次当他试图入侵朱一龙的思绪和生活，都会得到一些当场编出来的谎话。

老实人的谎话虽然很明显，也没有恶意，但终究是谎，是障，是某种程度上的拒绝。

但是从朱一龙的行为，白宇又感受不到拒绝，甚至能脑补出一些懵懂无辜的含情脉脉来。所以昨天那个酒精影响下的亲吻，就让他很闹心。

开了这个头，他又想上台阶了。浅尝即止怎么够，他想深入交流！

没办法，名不正言不顺，闹心也只能暗自闹心。这会儿他们坐在开往故宫灯会的出租车后座，王奇奇还在侃侃而谈，朱一龙在礼貌附和，他憋了一天，现在不太想闲聊，就靠着车窗看手机，翻着小群里的对话记录。

这小群比之前的同学群又缩了一圈，里面六个人，都是跟白宇玩儿得最好的同学，大家知根知底。他手指滑动，原本是为了再确认一下自由女神的收入分成，却翻到前几天张超他们聊天，聊到了之前在路上偶遇朱一龙的事。

当时聊到一半白宇才进群，发现他们在讨论的话题是：那个买卷饼的帅哥是不是白宇最近勾搭上的。

本来几个人胡乱口嗨都是在开玩笑，但是白宇说：我倒是想，这不革命尚未成功吗

其他人：？

张超：等会儿，你说这话是我想的那个意思吗？

白宇：我说的是啥，就是啥意思。

其他人：？？？

短暂的全群沉默过后。

林升关：艹白宇你可以啊，终于对男同胞下毒手了啊，我就知道早晚有这么一天！

林发才：靠靠靠今天什么日子，我去看看黄历，适合出柜吗？

白宇：我看上个男的就出柜了？太狭隘了吧你们这帮人

张超：你看看你说的这句话，是人话吗？考虑到我们这些长辈的心情了吗？

白宇：我乐意

白宇：来我看看你们啥心情

林升关：白子你冷静一下，虽然说人家确实是挺帅的，你也不能窜上去就勾搭啊，才认识多久你就乐意，人家乐不乐意啊？

林发才：我跟你说你可别没摸清底细就乱勾搭

林发才：万一求偶不成打起来，你不一定打得过人家

王奇奇：……我这是错过什么了

白宇：你怎么知道我打不过！我比他高！

张超：一看你这句话，就知道你打不过。悠着点，啊。爷爷不想白发人送黑发人。

王奇奇：艹！

王奇奇：我就说！内谁内长相，白宇这个颜狗他就过不了这一关！

白宇：脸也没那么重要，他对我可好了。

张超：哦

王奇奇：哦

林发才：哦

林升关：你看你恶不恶心。还没勾搭成功你就虐狗，艹啊滚

张超：废话少说，人家喜欢男的吗？

白宇：我哪知道

林升关：。

林发才：……不愧是你。

白宇：还没说正事呢

王奇奇：出柜不算正事，请问您是要上天？

张超：准奏

白宇：就内个啥，我想拉他一起来卖花，肥水不流外人田嘛是不是

张超：。

林发才：孙女儿还没嫁人，胳膊肘已经往外拐了八里地了

这时，一个一直在群里但是不经常说话的人冒泡了。赵信杨是大学时班里的学霸，在美国读研究生已经毕业，前阵子才回国，秋天就要去英国读博。他最近几年可能因为学业繁重，话越来越少，群里几个人都习惯了。

赵信杨：白子，你真考虑好了？

张超：嚯，看你把谁都炸出来了

白宇：都考虑一个月了，但是这玩意光考虑也没用啊，首先我得能追得上

张超：行你让他来，先给我发个定妆照

张超：咱们小玫瑰想追，必须不能追不上

王奇奇：咱们一起打总能打得过吧？

白宇：不是，什么玩意你们这是抢亲呢？人家脾气好，才不打人呢

林升关：哎呦，对你可好了，脾气又好，长得还帅，这哥们是干啥的啊，不会是感情骗子吧？

白宇：勤奋励志的劳动人民，老实过头了，我骗他还差不多

白宇：我吃饭去了，别的不多说，到时候帮着看看我有没有戏，辛苦大孙子们

王奇奇：……

赵信杨：我觉得白子看人还是挺准的

林升关：就是看人家长得好看。呸

张超：他俩要是成了咱们群里又少一个单身狗，上苍对我不公啊

白宇怔怔地看着这对话，抿了下嘴唇，划了过去。今天群里的人都在忙活卖花的事，消息不多，大多是关于数量调配和销售成绩的。他飞快划到最下面。

王奇奇：战报：800枝热火，400枝女神售罄

王奇奇：不好意思，420枝女神，库存包圆了

林升关：艹，牛逼

张超：我看这门亲事就这么定了吧

林发才：帅哥内部消化也挺好，我才有生路。定了吧定了吧

王奇奇：不怪白子鬼迷心窍，他龙哥帅是真帅，哎我去简直照他审美长的

张超：来，奇奇汇报一下。所以这是有戏？

王奇奇：这也就是我，有媳妇有狗有猫，不然我当场被虐吐血我跟你说

王奇奇：打情骂俏那场面没法看

张超：……艹，行。

白宇看到这里，翘着嘴角轻轻‘嘁’了一声，侧头瞥了一眼朱一龙。

也不知道是这一瞬间的心有灵犀，还是朱一龙一直都在看着他，反正他瞥过去一眼，就跟朱一龙目光对上了。

“……累吗？” 朱一龙轻声问。出租车的后座很暗，看不清表情，但是他声音很温柔。

你看，这确实就很含情脉脉，不能怪他想入非非。白宇又低头看手机：“还行。”

一只手伸过来，推了他胳膊一下。“能不能别刷手机了，光线这么暗，对眼睛不好。”

奶奶，您是我亲奶奶吗？

白宇才想回嘴，出租车就开始减速。他们到了。

现在已经是晚上十点多，他们一帮人踩着夜色，在故宫灯会的步行街前集合。三十多个人，男女参半，看上去跟白宇都挺熟，嘻嘻哈哈的上来就勾肩搭背。

这些人自然都对朱一龙很好奇。尤其是那些女生。白宇这时候鼓足了精神，就像只老母鸡，搂着朱一龙的肩膀赶苍蝇一样地挥手：“哎哎干什么，你们有点矜持……加什么微信，不加！我龙哥今天这是给我面子帮我忙，不是出来相亲的好吧。”

朱一龙看着白宇的浮夸表演，忍不住笑。有人起哄白宇一嘴醋味，朱一龙就状似害羞低头咬嘴唇，也不说话，就一直笑。

平时一起打篮球的那几个人收到了白宇的眼色指使，出来打岔：“这花还没卖完呢，赶紧的。”

热情之火单朵的也差不多没了，只剩下3朵，9朵，11朵，和21朵的花束。

白宇和朱一龙已经没有销量压力，就站在一边聊天，让别人先拿。等大家领了花，人都分散出去之后，冰桶里剩下的就只有大花束，他们每人拿了三束，从街口慢悠悠地往里走。

每年七夕的故宫灯会，都是人潮汹涌，今年也不例外。此刻入夜，几千个设计各异的中式宫灯挂满了步行街两侧摊贩上方和大大小小十几个拱门走廊。朱红宫墙之下橙黄湛湛，灯火重叠晕染，目光所到之处既热闹却又恍惚有种穿越时光的沉静悠远。

白宇抬头，看着在晚风中轻轻碰撞的交错宫灯。背景里除了嬉笑声，是不知道哪个摊子上便宜音箱在放的情歌，听着好像还是周杰伦的，丝丝缕缕，时有时无。

上一次他来这里，还是毕业那年的夏天。

时光的战线，最是自由，随意绵延跳跃。有些片刻，可以无限拉扯延长，仿佛永远都在一合眼之前的昨天。而另一些年月，存在于只飞掠而过的一瞬间，提起来的时候总叫人怀疑是不是哪里的计算出了差错。

那个夏天，在白宇所有对自己未来的过度思虑里，没有一个是两年后的这个晚上，这个即将无限绵延的片刻。

谁能想到呢？

肩膀被轻轻撞了一下，他转过头，和朱一龙的目光对上。

前一秒眼睛里那些灯火，让白宇的视线中出现发黑的滞留光斑。朱一龙的脸在那些光斑中不太清晰，眼中的星星点点却似有了特效加持，满溢出来，落在他嘴角。

“想什么呢？” 他嘴角是笑。“玫瑰小王子加把劲卖货，啊。”

白宇‘嘁’了一声，用了点劲撞了回去。朱一龙纹丝不动。

“不卖了。” 白宇的声音有点沙哑。这一天说话太多了，他为了不跑厕所，也没喝多少水。

“我宣布退位，新一代玫瑰小王子就是你了，朱一龙。” 他一脸假惆怅地说道。“红玫瑰一出场，你看谁还记得白玫瑰呢。”

“胡说八道。” 朱一龙嘴上骂着，笑得更大了。

“渴了吗？” 他随即问。“我看见前面有卖水的，请你喝可乐。”

还没等白宇有反应，他已经向卖水摊小跑过去了。

可乐五块。他扫码的时候脸上很平静，心里却生出一种以癫狂发疯做底蕴的满足感。那瓶棕色冒气泡的冰凉糖水被他握在手里，仿佛握住的就是一个欢喜，又慌又甜。

“哎我去，哥啊，咱回家喝，冰箱里的才一块五。” 白宇接过可乐的时候一脸心疼。

“冰箱里没有。你没买。” 朱一龙马上回嘴。

瓶盖拧开的时候，‘嗤’的一声。光是听着那声音，就让人凉爽了些。白宇一口气灌了半瓶。

“还别说，五块钱的就是更好喝。你也尝尝——” 他打了个充满碳酸气泡的嗝，刚想再说什么，就跟路过的一对情侣对上了眼神。他习惯性笑了一下：“——七夕快乐，买花吗？”

和买家搭上了话，他拿着可乐瓶不方便，就顺手递给朱一龙。

朱一龙走开几步，也跟白宇刚才一样，抬头看灯。他一口一口地喝着可乐，被这生命中第一个美丽夜晚下席卷而来的柔情蜜意淹没。

“好看吗？”

正恍惚着，耳边突然响起白宇的声音。一只手拍上他右肩。

他下意识朝右边看过去，白宇却嘻嘻笑着从左边出现，手就顺路搭在他肩膀上。

“挺好看的，” 他缓了缓思绪，才慢吞吞地说。“我第一次看。”

“以后带你看更好看的。” 白宇豪言壮语，挥舞着手里剩下的一束花，好像在挥舞国王的权杖。

朱一龙觉得自己真的飞起来了，踩着白宇说的每一个字，在夏夜晚风中，在喉咙深处细碎冒着气泡的甜味中，腾空而起，踏云逐月。

他们手里的最后一束花，11朵，朱一龙卖给了一个穿着汉服的女孩子。她的目光在他和白宇之间游移一遍，手上接过淡粉色彩纸包着的花束，另一只手从腰间挂着的荷包里掏出两颗糖，塞到朱一龙手里。

“也祝你们七夕快乐。” 她挥挥手，跟旁边一个同样穿着汉服提着灯笼的女孩手挽手走了。

他没见过这样的场面，又回头看了好几眼。

“干啥？看见美女走不动道儿了？” 白宇笑着用胳膊肘怼了他一下。“我跟你说我学校汉服社的妹子也都挺好看的，用不用我给你介绍介绍？”

朱一龙翻了个白眼。他只是觉得新奇，电视剧里的衣服也能在现实中看到，顺便担心那么长的裙子上下台阶会不会踩到。

“你认识挺多？” 他觉得自己语气挺正常，但是其实并没有。

“还行还行。” 白宇开始扒拉朱一龙握着糖的手。“她给你啥了给我看看呗？”

朱一龙突然来了劲儿，手到处乱藏，就是不给他看。两个人在大街上拉拉扯扯半天，白宇开始耍阴招，挠他腰侧。

“哎，哎你别闹了……都给你！” 朱一龙发现有人侧目，一伸手把糖怼到白宇手上，再红着脸躲开几步。

白宇得意。“我又赢了。”

“那是我让着你。” 朱一龙边笑边舔后槽牙。“谁像你那么幼稚。”

糖是玻璃纸单独包装的水果硬糖，白宇随便挑一个吃了，苹果味。另一个他剥开糖纸，硬是塞到朱一龙嘴里。朱一龙说是橘子味。

过了一会儿，他又说，好像不是橘子，有点熟悉，但是不知道是什么。

等到糖全部融化到心里，他们溜达回到一开始集合的地方。这一天下来体力消耗大，大家在步行街街口拍了张大合照，便各自散了。

站在路边打车的时候，白宇就开始哈欠连天。坐车回去的路上，他迷迷糊糊地打起瞌睡，头随着睡意摇来晃去，最后倒在了朱一龙肩膀上。

路灯的暗橘色透过车窗和树影，像笔刷般匆匆扫过他们身上，留下了一层看不见摸不着的温度。

朱一龙也有些困了。这种困倦和白宇的不一样，他觉得自己已经在梦境中。在这个火一样明亮而炙热的世界里，他是一个完全不同的人，没有满身烟尘，眼中也不是层层叠叠的灰。

灯火灿烂中，是红的花，绿的糖，不知道如何形容的甜，温热而想碰触的手。

似乎想要的，都能得到。他在出租车后座恍惚而深刻地感受着这份不真实，手慢慢移过去，握住了白宇的。

他的心也着了火。

十分钟之后，出租车停在了白宇家小区门口。已经半夜了，入口的大铁门上锁。白宇被朱一龙叫醒，睡意朦胧地下了车，抬腿就走，差点撞在小门的门框上。

还好朱一龙离得近，及时拉了他一把。

这种老小区没有什么社区设施，除了每个单元门洞口有一个昏黄灯泡，从门口走进来的路因为被楼体阴影遮挡，连月光也借不上，差不多就是两眼一摸黑。

“卧槽我怎么觉得……以前这段路没这么黑啊？” 白宇不太清醒地嘟囔着，伸手过去够朱一龙，这才发现朱一龙一直扶着他手肘。

“你过来点儿，怎么瞎走呢，再往前路边有坑。” 白宇反手一搂，揽着朱一龙肩膀把他往身边带了带。

“刚才踢马路牙子上的也不知道是谁。” 朱一龙低低地笑。“让你领路，等会儿咱俩再一起踩坑里……”

他话音还没落，白宇就不知道绊了什么，再加上人也不是很清醒，整个人往前趔趄了一下。

……！朱一龙赶快伸手拦，好歹是在他跪拜天地之前给扶住了。

白宇骂骂咧咧地跺了下脚：“哪来的木头桩子！”

好在他穿了长裤，没刮伤哪里。接下来两人互相搀扶，好不容易走到了有光的拐角，忍不住都笑了起来。

“哎，你说咱俩像不像一个耳聋一个眼花的老头老太太？” 白宇开始表演刚才的摸索状，伸出去的手被朱一龙一把打下来。

“大半夜的别嘚瑟了，赶快回家。” 朱一龙扯着他手腕往前走，白宇就眯着眼睛往后仰，一副偷懒成性的无赖样。

“你再这样我就扛着你上去了。” 拉拉扯扯走得太艰难，朱一龙无奈之下威胁道。他的声音其实没什么震慑力，又沉又软，还带着一点黏糊。

所以白宇当然没有被成功威胁，他甚至发出了‘哼’的一声挑衅。

“我送货按斤算钱，给你打个折，50，来。” 见白宇还在嬉皮笑脸，朱一龙话不多说，撸起袖子就要扛麻袋式扛人。

白宇这才跟个猴一样跳开了，躲着朱一龙的手窜进门洞里，猛着劲就往上冲。他家住三楼，这么两阶两阶地跑上去，他在家门口撑着酸菜缸找钥匙的时候，久违地有点眼冒金星，呼吸也不太顺畅。他把这归结于今天太累了，不是他不行。

朱一龙随即也跟上来了，看他在那一边喘一边摸着前后裤兜找钥匙，‘啧’了一声。

“啥记性，钥匙给我了，你还摸。” 他从裤兜里摸出白宇的钥匙串，晃了晃。

白宇今天穿的裤子版型比较‘修身’，意思就是，为了小细腰大长腿牺牲了实用性。钥匙串放裤兜里，都能看出有几把钥匙，圆头还是方头，影响整体形象不说，还硌得人难受。朱一龙穿的运动裤就方便多了，所以开始卖花前，白宇就把身上那点东西全都转移到朱一龙裤兜里，净身出户。这会儿他也是困了累了脑子有点跟不上，才把这事忘了。

最后还是朱一龙开的门。没等他开灯，白宇就飘了进去一头栽倒在沙发上，没动静了。

朱一龙先进屋换了衣服，又洗了一把脸，才去哄白宇起来。但是这位大爷哼哼唧唧的就是不配合，脸朝沙发背，恨不得把自己挤到靠垫缝里去。

“你穿着衣服睡不难受吗？” 他坐在茶几边缘，无奈地扒拉着白宇，回应他的是一句半梦半醒的“嗯……快~来睡觉。”

半夜时分，屋里没开空调，但也还是稍微有些闷。朱一龙就这么坐了一会儿，漂浮了一天的情绪终于慢慢落回地面。

经常有人说他反应慢，不机灵。这应该不是什么好话，但他不介意，甚至是很同意的。没有的东西，就是没有，在这方面自欺欺人有什么用呢？他不会因为他人的言语而产生尴尬或自卑，从来都能坦然承认自己的不足。

他为了生活努力，一直没有放弃过，也只能做到目前这样。他能想到的，能做到的，在别人眼里可能都是毫无亮点的笨拙。他没有机智灵活的脑子，没有人情交际的天分，没有原生家庭的背景。在道德底线之上，他现在只能靠体力赚钱，自我认知很诚恳。

这自我认知也包括，他知道自己长得好看，从小就知道。这在他看来不是优点，反而是疲于应付的烦恼来源……直到一个多月前。他听到白宇的朋友笑着骂他颜狗，没救。他想，这是病吗？怎么就没救了呢？百度了颜狗的意思之后，他想起白宇之前的女朋友，她应该是很漂亮的。

那天晚上他看着镜子，心里想，如果我好看一点，白宇会不会对我更有好感……或者至少，不会反感我笨拙的努力。

所以他慢慢地，想方设法地，让白宇看到他好看的样子。应该是有用的，他们的关系越来越好，相处越来越放松，说的话越来越亲密。

然后，他有了这样的一天，体会到肆无忌惮的亲密无间。狂喜膨胀的情绪过去之后，他反而有点不确定了。他到底想要的是什么？白宇和他不一样。他没有的那些东西，白宇都有。难道他真的开始以为不切实际的幻想可以成为现实？

对他来说是幻想，对于白宇来说是什么？

是拖累啊。

“……那我回家了。” 朱一龙从突如其来的失落感中回过神，轻声说了一句。

没有回应。

他犹豫了一下，没再去碰白宇，拎着白天穿的那身衣服和五块钱可乐的塑料瓶回了家。大半夜的，把衣服跟之前下雨那天借的那套一起手洗了，扯了晾衣绳，晾在屋里仅有的一点空间里。

汽水瓶里的玫瑰比早上开得更大，这怒放的姿态让人胆战心惊。他小心翼翼地换了水，把花放在床头。

好，就这样吧。人不能贪得无厌。他虽然不想后退，不能后退，但是也找不到能让他心安理得的前进方式。不管是什么都好，他只要等着白宇下结论就接受。

那一天也许是明天，也许可以是明年。有些话他不能说出口，既希望白宇能看懂他，又怕看懂了之后就是结局。勇气需要底气，而他现在什么都没有。

半夜两点，已经不再是七夕。他看着那朵可能是偷来的玫瑰，仍是说了一句，七夕快乐。


	10. 断舍离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

东北的八月中旬，剩下的一点暑气就像去心已定的猫，尾巴尖摇摇曳曳，下一秒就无影无踪。人们厌倦了炎炎夏日，都是一脸欣喜地互相打招呼告知：眼看着就要凉快啦！

终于，那一场雨来了，带着猫不喜欢的潮湿和低温。

又是朱一龙来小区收废品的日子。今天他早了些，午饭前就听见大喇叭的广告声悠悠扬起。倒骑驴到了白宇家楼下的时候，他习惯性地抬头看了一眼。窗户都关着，没看到想看的人，他就又低下头用力踩脚蹬。

然后余光看到旁边闪出来的人影，马上踩了一脚刹车。白宇一伸手抓住他的车把手。“看着点儿道啊龙哥，撞上了我可就要讹你了。” 

“诶你……什么时候下来的？” 朱一龙扶了下草帽，笑了一下。

几天没见了。七夕过后，白宇为了写番外的任务又开始日夜颠倒，他追着夏天的绵长日光拉活挣钱，原本计划的休息和模拟考复习便一直没有机会兑现。

卖花那笔钱打到他账户里的时候，白宇没头没脑说了一句：等着我。朱一龙想了一会儿，觉得应该是说复习这个事儿，所以也没追问。

那支玫瑰还开着，揪紧了吊起来的心情已经慢慢平复。在微信聊天的时候，气氛还是和以前一样，但是朱一龙总觉得好像多了点什么，他们的关系和以前不太一样。

白宇更不客气了。

“我有东西要扔，挺沉的，帮我上去拿一下呗。” 他此刻坐在倒骑驴的侧边塑料垫上，像是坐不住一样，前后晃着车身。

“……多沉？你又折腾什么了？” 朱一龙停了车，跟着他往楼上走，忍不住问。

“什么叫折腾。” 白宇背对着他上楼，语气都能听出来他在噘嘴。“那叫断舍离，懂吗？洗涤心灵。”

不懂。朱一龙在心里说。但是本来也不脏的东西，总是洗容易起球。

进了白宇家，迎面就是堆了一地的铁条钢管。从靠在饭桌上还没拆开的架子来看，这是个金属床，而且有些年头了，蓝色喷漆掉得斑斑驳驳。

“这我小时候睡的床，拆了半天，好像床头那一块拆不开。” 白宇挠挠头，弯腰捡起几根长条铁架抱在腋下。“都是铁，应该能卖吧？”

朱一龙点点头，一伸手把白宇手里的东西接过来。“不能这么横抱着，下楼的时候容易戳墙上，危险。”

他简单收拾了一下那堆铁条，把零碎点的部件都拢在一起，拎了一下也就不到80斤。床头和床位的架子只能分开拿，他上下了两趟，把所有东西都装进了车里。

从屋里到处堆着的纸箱来看，白宇不止拆掉了那个床，还扔了很多旧玩具和小桌椅之类的杂物。那些东西没法回收，他就直接丢垃圾箱。朱一龙在小区里继续转圈收废品的一个小时里，看着他来来去去扔了四五次。

白宇家有两个睡房。他睡南屋，而北屋一直都是关着门，朱一龙从来没进去过，也没看白宇进去过。今天看他扔掉的这些东西，大概就是在北屋堆着的童年旧物。

是他小时候住的房间吗？为什么突然要舍弃了呢？

【一会儿我去图书馆】

在他拉着满满一车各式回收废品往废品站去的时候，白宇的信息叮了一下。又叮了一下。

【今天还晚吗？吃晚场串串去呗？】

骑着车没办法回复信息，他看过之后就把手机揣到胸口的兜里。等卸了货，他找了个有遮挡的地方停车，去旁边的推车大妈那买了份盒饭，回去坐在车斗里吃。

没忘了先点开微信，回复了一个【好】。

接着想起来，于小白的连载应该已经更新了。他点开APP，开始看文。

一阵夹着凉意的风旋转吹过，潮湿空气中天空变色，失去平稳。转眼间，豆大的雨滴砸了下来，一摔三瓣。

雨又来了，而夏天的猫已经溜走。

学生们为了即将开学而恐慌，最近图书馆里到处都坐满了组队抄暑假作业的小团伙，让白宇好几次占不上位置，只能走更远的路去一家大书店碰运气。

今天中午他特意早一点过去才终于有位置，还哈哈哈的在心里对着一脸凄苦的初中生幸灾乐祸。

这世事啊，就他妈的是如此难料。

现在这一刻他比那些学生更慌。

晚上九点十五分，他拎着一根煮苞米，站在莲花街派出所的金属栏杆围墙里，看着台阶上那一滩正在被几个民警用锯末和沙子处理的血迹，发现自己有点抖，脚步迈不出去。

身边有两辆救护车，有一辆刚刚鸣着警笛离开，另一辆开着后门，两个EMT在和一个民警说话，比划着什么。

他们的对话在越来越远的警笛声中，和白宇脑内嗡嗡作响的耳鸣中，断断续续地飘过来。

“……捅了几个？”

“一个，太特么倒霉了内小子……”

“怎么当时没……跑这来，耽误事……”

“害，有前科呗，怕……”

天已经黑下来了。红蓝交错的警灯打在他身上，脸上，好像都有力度，一下一下推搡着，让他几乎站不稳，却又走不动。

下午三点吃的饭，现在胃里已经没什么东西了，但是白宇眼前一片发黑，还是想吐。

可能是他僵硬的站姿和极其不佳的脸色太明显，看上去有报复社会的风险，旁边拎着水管从门卫收发室出来准备冲洗血迹的民警多看了他几眼，直接走过来问他：“哎小伙子，你有事？”

“……我、我朋友。” 他舔舔嘴唇才开口，口干舌燥。“我听说我朋友打架受伤了，刀捅……刀伤，送到这儿来。从电器城那边……”

“嗯？” 民警眼神锁定他，暂时放下手里的水管，给旁边的同事打了个手势接手这活。“来，你过来……是电器城后面那事儿吧？你是伤者朋友？”

“对，是。” 白宇脑子里还是懵的，跟着民警的指示走了几步，发现地上还有别的几处拖曳式血迹，看样子伤者是一路走一路流血。他的脸色更白了，虚弱开口：“我能不能……见见我朋友？”

还没等对方回应，他已经忍不住弯腰用手按住胃部。“警察叔叔对不起，我先缓一下。”

那个民警看着他，似乎是有点不忍心。“……你说你看着挺好的一个小伙子，怎么跟那帮混混交朋友呢！”

白宇猛地直起身体。“没有，不是……我朋友不是混混，他是受害者，是好人！”

“受害者？你是说被捅的那个？” 民警对他的辩解不置可否，上下打量他。“没看见刚才的救护车吗？那几个都送医院去了……我们已经通知家属了，你啥关系啊，跟着凑热闹？”

白宇听到‘被捅’，胃又痉挛了一秒。“我朋友他、他是外地人，家属不在身边……送哪个医院去了？”

终于，这句话让那个民警的眼神变了。

“哦！” 他一把抓住白宇的手臂，仿佛抓住了犯罪嫌疑人。“你朋友是那个傻…啥…问啥也不说的？？”

民警没再给他说话的机会，拉着白宇就往派出所里走。上台阶的时候白宇看了一眼那摊被盖住的血，忘了要抬哪只脚，差点绊了一跤。

在他完全停滞混乱的思路中，这一刻冒出来的念头竟然是：还好给北屋买了新床。

……怎么就‘还好’了呢？从什么角度来看是‘还好’？ 这怎么能联系到一起啊白宇你是不是疯了？

他在疯疯癫癫的麻木情绪中被拉着走。

进了大厅，那个民警跟前台值班的同事打了个招呼，也没放手，一直拉白宇走到右侧拐角的大隔间，门口一块牌子：‘民事纠纷处理’。

派出所的冷白光源晃得他眼睛有点酸，但是他一进去，就看到角落里低头窝在塑料椅子上的男人。喉咙里硬撑着的一口气像个肥皂泡一样破了，四散逃逸。

朱！一！龙！

艹。被捅的不是他。白宇心一松脚一软，眼冒金星喉咙里一股金属味，差点跪下。

民警钳着他胳膊的手这时候松了，顺便在他背上推了一把。他快步走过去，感觉就像是踩在豆腐上。直到他在朱一龙身前站定，朱一龙也没有反应，只是低着头双臂抱胸，隔绝出自己的小世界。

“……龙哥。” 白宇喊的这一声，声音不大，却饱含着几乎被吓死又濒死间回生的复杂感情。

朱一龙抖了一下，猛地抬起头。白宇发现他左侧颧骨红了一大块，嘴角破了，干了的血蹭了半张脸。他还穿着今天收废品时那件灰色圆领长袖，袖子撸起来到手肘，右上臂被划了个大口子，血晕湿了一小截袖子。双手骨节红肿，右手背有两条划伤，他用左手盖着，结果左手也染得一手血。

“哎大哥！” 白宇感觉一股急火直冲天灵盖，转身就朝站在旁边的民警喊了起来。“他也受伤了啊！你看这血……能不能给处理一下！”

民警刚想说你喊什么喊，一看他眼睛都红了，咬着嘴唇怪可怜的样儿，也就不跟他一般计较了。

“我倒是想处理！” 民警走过来，一脸无可奈何。“你说你这朋友咋回事，啊？身份证也没有，手机也没有，锯嘴葫芦似的问啥都不说，让他去医院他也不去！外边救护车你看见了吧？就是给他准备的，说给他包扎一下，他也说不用！我怎么着，我还能把他抬出去？？暴力执法么那不是。谁知道他是不是精神有问题，要是挣扎出啥事来，谁负责？我这儿还得录口供写报告呢！”

白宇抽了抽鼻子，气势没了。“……对不起我有点着急了。”

民警拍了他肩膀一下：“没事小伙子，理解你的心情。你看你是不是……跟他内什么，沟通一下，是吧。配合一点儿，咱们今天这肯定要写个报告，一会儿还得填表呢。”

说完，民警就走开了。白宇转回身，跟朱一龙视线对上。朱一龙马上低头，把手上的血往裤子上蹭，但是血已经干了蹭不干净，他又徒劳地抠着手心。

“我没事，不用包扎。” 他低低说着。“包扎还花钱。”

白宇深吸一口气，在气厥过去之前紧紧扯住一丝理智，在朱一龙面前蹲下，抬眼观察他的神色。

他自己也要缓缓。

今天他们本来约了晚上一起吃半价串串，朱一龙可能是忙，一整个下午都没动静。晚上六点他说电器城会有几个活，送完就过来，然后就没消息了。

白宇在图书馆码字没留意时间，快八点才发现微信和打电话都联系不上。收拾了东西马上去朱一龙家找人，但是人也不在，车也不在。白宇合计着难道是去他家等着了？回自己家的时候走进小区一拐弯，就看见在楼洞门口跟别人聊天的隔壁邻居吴大姐。

吴大姐一见他仿佛见到了超市里半价的五花肉，冲过来紧紧拽住他胳膊不放。

“诶呀小宇可吓死我了！我跟你说，刚才我从电器城那边路过，看见一伙人打架斗殴我的妈呀，什么棍子啊刀的都上了，吓得我赶快躲远远的，绕了个道才回家！这不刚我听别人说，有人被刀捅了，哎那帮小混混啊，我就说早晚要出人命……”

……电器城？白宇突然打了个冷颤。

“小卖部老板娘还跟我说呢，她也看见了，好像被捅的就是内个，总来我们小区收废品的内小伙。你认识吧？还给你送过几次货呢。也不知道怎么招惹那些混账玩意了，听说打得可惨了，倒骑驴都砸坏了。害，你说这造不造孽……哎？小宇你干啥？咋跑了呢？”

不跑，不跑他就要当场爆炸螺旋升天了。有那么几秒种，他觉得自己胸腔里最能惹事的不是肺，是心脏，它站在悬崖边上声嘶力竭，威胁着马上就要让白宇看看什么是英年早逝。

一路跑到了电器城后面，他已经快撑不住了，像个老头子一样弯着腰喘了半天，眼前发黑啥也看不见，头一次开始恨自己身体不行。

那地方是个比较杂乱的小广场，四周摆着很多共享单车，还有些推车的摊贩。这时候天已经黑了，小广场有一半的区域拉起了红色的公安胶带，还有一辆警车停在外面，红蓝警灯在闪，但是没看到警察。

他缓了一下，按着肚子走过去，在胶带圈起来的角落里，看见了车轮已经变形分离的倒骑驴。

四下张望还是没看到警察，他只能走到路边，向守着大锅卖糖水煮苞米的阿姨打听消息。

“哎呀就打架斗殴呗，一个男的被捅了，不知道捅了几刀，后来警察来了就把人都抓走了。派出所离这不远，就莲花街那个。” 买了一根苞米之后，他得到了吃瓜群众的答案。

目前为止他人生最艰难的一小时，光荣颁发给今天。

不能再有下次。

“还有哪伤着了？” 白宇强行缓了一会，此刻异常冷静。

“……手机摔碎了。” 朱一龙回答。他仍然垂着眼抠手心，不看白宇。

每当他答非所问，表达的意思只有一个：我知道答案可是我不想让你知道所以我们心知肚明不要再讨论这个了。

他们僵持了半分钟。

“朱一龙，你要是还把我当朋友，就他妈跟我说实话。” 白宇的语气维持着对他来说很少见的正经，甚至还有点冷漠，完全没有剧透出他正在体验的高血压胃痉挛。

“要是不想让我管你，我也不犯贱，好吗。今天我出了这个楼，咱们互不相欠，就当没认识过。”

说完他就站起身，还没来得及做出一个戏剧性的转身，朱一龙突然伸出手，抓住他手腕。

和以往不一样，朱一龙的手很凉。白宇觉得自己被握住的手腕在抖，然后发现，抖的人不是他。

“我不是……” 朱一龙艰难地想说什么，可是无法组成句子。他终于抬头看向白宇，眼睛通红，眼尾睫毛一簇一簇挂着细微的湿意。

白宇的血压更高了。他感觉到太阳穴在突突地跳。

“别不管我。” 终于朱一龙憋出了一句，便像泄了气，又低下头。

一扭头发现刚才的民警还站在不远处跟同事说话，白宇很有礼貌的询问能不能让外面的EMT进来检查一下朱一龙的伤势。

民警走过来跟朱一龙又问了两句，这次不管他说什么，朱一龙都只是点头，说，好，行。

两个EMT估计在外面等得百无聊赖，很快就提着急救箱跑了进来。一个人开始处理外伤，一个人量血压测心跳检查内出血。朱一龙沉默着配合，只在被问问题时回答几个字，然后目光飘到十米外跟民警说话的白宇身上。

他还没见过这样的白宇。人还是那个人，穿着肥大不合身的格子衫和短裤，黑框眼镜一头蓬松卷毛。只是，很严肃，和那个哈哈哈哈咧着嘴瞎蹦跶的臭屁小青年根本无法重合。他应该是真的生气了。

……他为什么要拎着一根苞米呢？饿了吗？是不是晚饭还没吃？

朱一龙的心思开始发散，已经完全忽视了被EMT当做木偶一样摆弄的自己。

白宇这边是终于从跳了悬崖的情绪中慢慢爬回地面，有心思配合民警交代信息。

和警察隐瞒信息是愚蠢的，尤其是现在这个情况。朱一龙的姓名，年龄，生日，出生地。凡是他知道的，都诚实地说了。包括朱一龙为什么没有身份证，和当时传销团伙的一些信息。

“大哥，我朋友是个老实人，好不容易从传销团伙里逃出来，这么多年就是靠自己努力过日子，不会主动惹事的，更别提聚众打架这种。他肯定是—— ” 白宇万分诚恳地说。

“——啊，这我们知道。” 民警靠在柜台上写报告，打断白宇的长篇申诉。“其他人和目击者的口供都写完了。持械抢劫遭到反抗，犯罪嫌疑人失手把同伙捅了……哎你朋友这个自卫能力可以啊？人看着不怎么灵光，一打四也没吃亏嘿。”

“……” 白宇一下子语塞。

“……那你看，他不是也受伤了吗……是吧，肯定也有精神伤害。” 合计了一下，他还是为了受害人的悲惨形象努力了一把。

“他这算啥。那几个送医院去的，你以为是他们乐意去？我们到场的时候都趴下两个了。” 民警报告写得顺利，也有心思调侃了。“虽然有一个是被自己人捅了，还得藏着掖着……这不硬撑着到门口还是倒了，现在ICU急救呢……持刀抢劫伤人，谁管你是不是自己人，定性刑事案件他们就都得进去。”

“那、那我朋友……有事吗？” 白宇舔舔嘴唇，心里有点紧张。

民警叹了口气。

白宇觉得他可能又要跳崖了。

“他是被抢的，能有啥事？就算他夺了刀把抢劫的四个人都捅死，都不一定能有啥事……哎对了，他被抢的现金，85，一会儿让他在文件上签个字，拿回去。你这是来得晚，刚才嫌疑人家属还在这跪着呢，哭着喊着求不立案。”

民警说着，从柜台后面又扯出一张表格。“来，你再帮忙把这张填一下，受害人财物损失。能看得见摸得着的都算。误工损失先写三天。”

“哦、好。” 白宇回头看了眼朱一龙的方向，刚好跟朱一龙的眼神对上。朱一龙抿着嘴唇，看起来又温顺又可怜。

眼睛还是那么红，看起来更像小白兔了。

他转回身，趴在柜台上写下：倒骑驴三轮车，华为8X手机，衣服。

EMT干完活儿之后，说朱一龙皮肉伤不少，没有伤筋动骨。但是他头部有红肿，为防万一还是建议他们尽快去医院做个CT脑震荡检查。然后他们在白宇的千恩万谢之中走了，临走还给他留了一瓶药水一卷绷带。在民警的提醒下，白宇又在那个表格里写下：救护车急救包扎费用120元。

在录口供和写各种报告的等待时间里，白宇跑出去在路边摊买了件薄绒的长袖睡衣，给朱一龙换上。那根已经完全冷了的苞米被一掰两半，他们每人啃了半个。

派出所里的人看不过去，所以值班民警订夜班盒饭的时候，也给他们带了份。好歹是热乎的，白宇虽然胃难受，也吃了一小半，剩下的都推给朱一龙。

等一切手续都办完，该签的报告和文件都签完，已经快半夜了。白宇留了自己的手机和地址，跟民警客客气气地道谢，婉拒了人家说用警车送他们回家的提议，和朱一龙走出了派出所。

走回家大概需要半小时，半夜了风也有点凉，他们走到路口，尝试滴滴打车。白宇怕碰到朱一龙的伤口，也不敢离他太近，就隔着些距离。朱一龙默默地越靠越近，最后左手讨好式地拉住了白宇的手肘。

“不是第一次了吧。” 白宇突然说。

“……嗯。” 朱一龙低声应道。

“这次怎么回事？”

“他们嫌现金少，要拿手机。” 朱一龙回答。

“要就给。手机没了再买。”

“不行。” 朱一龙沉默了一下，又坚持说。“不行，那不一样。”

“有什么不一样？” 白宇很想捏着他的肩膀狠狠晃一晃，把这块石头晃得清明些。“一个破手机比命重要？？”

朱一龙似乎是被他的语气震住了，好一会儿没说话。

“我没想那么多。” 他组织了一下语言。“只是……当时很生气。”

现在想起来，还是生气。疼痛更是一种刺激，给他机会他还能再打四个。那手机里的照片都没有备份，微信对话记录也没有。他已经对现实妥协到这种地步，但是仅有的一点快乐寄托，如今也没了。

这时接单的车来了。司机虽然停了车，看到是两个大男人，其中一个还满脸伤穿着古怪的睡衣，在这大半夜的时间段，难免紧张了一下。白宇好一顿解释，说这是我哥，半夜上厕所不小心摔跤了，去急诊室包扎了一下。回家走到一半太累了走不动，才打个车。

下车之后，白宇也没问，直接就把人带回家。朱一龙没有表现出拒绝，有点失魂落魄的，不知道在想什么。

直到白宇洗漱好换了睡衣，又拿着一套让他换上，他才如梦惊醒，后退了一步。

“我、我回家。”

“不行。万一你脑震荡呢，需要有人看着。明天早上我们去医院。” 白宇拒绝，过来就要解他衣服的扣子。

朱一龙一步步后退。白宇终于放下手，皱眉站在原地。“你怎么回事？”

“王井秦是不是死了。” 他突然没头没脑地说。

“……什么？” 白宇表情茫然了一瞬。

“李程走了。” 朱一龙继续没头没脑。

客厅不大，他们离着五步远的距离，一个人已经快要退到门口。

哦，原来他说的是小说。白宇想，行吧，总会有这一天。

在昨天更新的一章，是主角李程一个委托单元的终结章。王井秦在前几章作为重点人物出现，跟李程那说不清道不明的关系成为很多读者讨论的重心，也给这篇文引来了不少关注和热度。

在这终结章里，李程的用心逐渐明朗。十多年前，他为自己塑造了家暴受害人的形象，利用王井秦的感情和正义感，让他自以为在帮助李程，把李程的父亲杀死之后埋在山林里，然后潜逃多年。

而十多年后，他们再次相遇，李程仍是装作对过去一无所知，对王井秦不得已的隐瞒进行再次利用，表现得旧情难忘，和他倾诉年少时的阴影和被遗弃的痛苦。再一次的，王井秦为了帮助他，将不肯配合的证人囚禁，用折磨手段拿到了证据。

这时，李程开始收网。他假装无意中撞破王井秦的行为，并且质疑对方。当王井秦承认了十几年前的杀人行为，李程将自己完全开脱，放在受害人的位置。他一边向王井秦表白内心感情，一边痛诉他的手段让自己无法原谅。

王井秦在这样的语言攻势下，逐渐陷入绝望和自我怀疑。

最后，李程带着证据离开那家民宿。因为帮助他而被附近村民厌恶的王井秦遭到了孤立和报复。两个礼拜后，民宿因为不明原因失火。王井秦下落不明，疑似葬身火场。

李程的助理告诉他这件事，李程只是说：他一厢情愿地想象出那个我，跟我有什么关系？真是可笑。男人之间的感情都不过是暂时的战略联盟，本质上只有斗争和输赢，天性如此，顶多披着感情的皮罢了。

理所当然地，这终章发表之后，评论区再一次爆了热度。

很多冲着感情线而来的女性读者破口大骂，理智的读者开始分析李程这种行为算不算反社会性人格障碍和PUA，还有一些看热闹的读者在嘲笑腐女终究是错付了。

可是在朱一龙心里，那是曾经牢牢抓住不放的些许希望。

那些模糊不清的界限，嬉笑暧昧，不经意的碰触，引诱暗示，都不是能够无限延伸的。心之所欲比理智强大，如果没有希望，而他原地不动，只会被求而不得的绝望淹没。

他在等的可能就是这样一个结局吧。已经等来了，他还能怎么办？

所以今天他想了一下午，本来是要借着见面的机会，跟白宇说最后一次谎：说他要回家乡补办身份证，然后去别的地方，就……不再回来。趁着回忆都还是完美的，趁着他还没有因此生出怨恨。

断舍离，是白宇说的。

可是现在他的手机没了。而他最终也不能在白宇说了‘互不相欠’的时候，回一句，好。

就算不是爱，也不能不相欠。

他最后还是断不了，舍不得，离不开。

朱一龙已经退到了门口。

“我觉得他死了。” 在白宇若有所思的眼神中，朱一龙低声说。“他输了。”

已是凌晨时分，外面开始下雨。淅淅沥沥，敲打着窗户，给室内胶着的沉默伴奏。

“是吗。” 白宇扯了下嘴角，紧绷的肩膀在这时候放松下来。“你真这么认为？”

朱一龙紧抿着嘴唇。

“他不是真的。” 白宇说着，上前一步。

“他的故事也不是我的。” 又一步。

看着白宇一步一步走过来，朱一龙心里的茫然和慌乱疯狂滋长，可情绪已经饱和到崩溃边缘，他表现出的只有麻木，什么也说不出来。

“——但是我是真的。” 白宇站在他面前，表情又出现在派出所时那样的严肃。

他们对视。两个人的眼睛都发红，仿佛下一秒就要陷入厮杀。

“你不如考虑一下我？”

感觉到眩晕，朱一龙下意识深吸一口气，却在半路上被白宇堵过来的嘴唇破坏了。他一手撑门，一手扶着朱一龙没受伤的那边肩膀，感受对方嘴唇的柔软冰凉。

这亲吻也像雪花消融般短暂。白宇随即拉开些距离，不过也就是鼻尖对鼻尖的几厘米。

“明白了吗？” 他其实想用的语气是温柔，但是这几个字却还是有些咬牙切齿。

朱一龙眼睛更红了，前胸大幅度起伏着。他仍然没说话，只是凑上去，将这几厘米的距离消弭。很快，那两片嘴唇不再冰凉。炙热的气息在他们之间交换纠缠。

“……哎！” 白宇突然不满地叫了一声，把朱一龙推开些。“干什么你，不能咬人！”

朱一龙顺势往门上一靠，‘啊’了一声。白宇想到他身上的伤，又马上过去拉他。

他这一拉，朱一龙借着劲上前一步，就用双臂把人勒进了怀里，脑袋埋进对方肩颈那块地方。

“靠，哥你小心点行不行，伤口一会儿裂了……” 白宇双手抬起，不知道该往哪放。最后只能虚虚地拍着他后背。

“我喜欢你，你能不能跟我……给我个机会。” 朱一龙的声音黏黏糊糊，从白宇颈间传出来。

“……” 白宇无语。亲都亲了，这是干什么啊，通关刷暗号打卡呢？

“你这……文案有滞后。” 他从喉咙深处发出疲惫的笑声。

“……不愿意啊？” 朱一龙轻轻咬了他脖子一口，又忍不住在那块皮肤上亲了一下。

白宇瞬间产生了此时不适合产生的感觉，怂得很快：“愿意，给你，啥都给你！你先放手行不。你看这么晚了咱们先睡觉有啥事明天再说……”

朱一龙没放手，就这么抱着他在原地缓慢地晃来晃去。

“我缓缓。” 他几乎是用气声说道。

他一直以为自己不是一个情绪波动很大的人，如果有什么领悟感触，大多是慢慢积累想法，再用时间拖延出一个不得不做出的决定。可是现在想想，并不是这样。

这无法预知的欣喜情绪冲击过大，让他的脑子陷入一种盲目漂浮状态，连疼痛都感觉不到。

果然，几秒之后，白宇发现他穿的衣服浮现新的血印。然后他怀里空了。

他喜欢的人把他的衣服解开，把崩开的伤口重新上药，贴胶布，包扎，帮他穿上洗得柔软的新睡衣，给他新的牙刷水杯，帮他擦了脸洗了脚，和他一起躺在不冷不热的被窝里。

他慢慢靠过去，闭上眼睛索吻。一下，两下……磨蹭着对方的嘴唇，直到听见沙哑的一句：“别闹了，睡觉。”

灯熄之后，那个人说：“晚安，我也喜欢你。”

朱一龙觉得他可能缓不过来了。


	11. 回家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

每个人都会说谎。人类社会的运转在很大程度上靠的就是说谎。谎言的生态链庞大复杂，形态各异，从出发点来分类，大概可以分为善意，恶意，和便利。

家长对着孩子说，你的金鱼昨天晚上跳进马桶往下游，回到河里去了。这是善意的谎言。不管听起来有多可笑，也不管这个孩子是不是会在第二天把家里买来炖汤的鲫鱼倒进马桶里往下冲，没有人会去责备善意的初衷。

高中期末考前一天，小刘问小李第一科是不是九点开考。小李看着班级群里收到的八点开考通知，心想，买不起手机还上什么学？他回答：对。这是恶意的谎言。即使小刘后来通过别的渠道获取了正确考试时间，即使这句话没有造成任何实质恶果，小刘也会一直记得这份恶意。

再然后，就是那么多、那么多的便利谎言。

面试的时候，开会的时候，约会的时候，甚至路上遇到熟人的时候……生活如果没有谎言，怎么过得下去啊？

可以理解，对吧。大家都是这么过来的。

所以这么喜欢说谎的朱一龙，他的谎言初衷到底是什么呢？白宇从一开始就在研究，研究到今天才稍微有些眉目。

他不是喜欢说谎，而是喜欢跟自己较劲。简单点说就是内心戏太多，导致左右互搏，言不由衷。

白宇对这个结论感觉很复杂。他总觉得自己在这里面也有责任。

要怎么负起这个责任呢？

出于显而易见的情绪波动和身体不适，这俩人昨天晚上都没睡好。凌晨四点多，朱一龙在复杂破碎的梦里一脚踩空，右手紧握了一下，崩裂伤口，疼醒了。白宇觉浅，在朱一龙翻身面向他的时候，也跟着醒了。

一开始，黑暗里没人说话，只有浅浅的呼吸声。

“……疼吗？” 最后还是白宇没憋住。

“不疼。” 朱一龙的回答带着浓重鼻音，听起来有点虚。

“给你个机会，再答一遍。”

“……有点。” 这回终于说了一半实话。

“我看以后……你还是别说谎了。” 白宇打了个哈欠，伸手按开床头灯。“太明显了，侮辱我智商啊你知道吗。”

床头灯第一档亮度，勉强能看清朱一龙有点苍白的脸。

他安静几秒，朝着白宇伸出一只手。“手疼，怎么办？” 语调可怜兮兮，眼睛也配合着眨了一下。

白宇马上心疼了。

他捧着那只手，用嘴唇贴上仍然肿胀的骨节，一个一个轻轻吻下来。

“打那么狠，你自己也疼啊，傻不傻……” 他嘀咕着，叹口气。“这次是幸运，挨捅的不是你。”

其实朱一龙想说，不是幸运，那把刀不可能捅到他。那个人挥刀的动作太僵了，该果断时不果断，该小心时不小心，一看就没杀过猪。但是即使是木讷如他，也觉得此时此刻说这种话，还是有些煞风景的。

此时此刻是多么情意绵绵，他舒适得脚趾都偷偷蜷起来。

白宇的嘴唇又软又绵，他想起睡觉之前的耳鬓厮磨，突然觉得现在他们的距离太远了。两个枕头中间竟然还有缝隙。

他开始偷偷把身体往前蹭。

“现在不怎么疼了。” 朱一龙动了下手指，小声说道。

白宇眼看着对面的人一点一点靠近过来，很没办法地用手肘撑起上身，直接挪到床中间。他伸手虚虚搂着朱一龙的后背。“祖宗啊你别乱动行不行，家里纱布要没了——”

朱一龙眼神直愣愣的，对他的唠叨没反应。他没包纱布的那只手摸上白宇的脸，指背轻轻刮过胡茬，最后食指流连不去，按住他的嘴唇。白宇本来是想吓他一下，突然张嘴咬住那根手指，然而磕了一下皮肤还是没忍心真的咬，只是含着用舌头舔了一圈。

……卧槽我这是干什么呢？

他后知后觉地怔住。朱一龙眼神闪了一下，脸红了，僵硬地抽回手。

干得好啊白宇，对着伤患耍流氓，告白四小时之后就搞色情暗示。你干脆上天得了，人间留不住你。

还好他一向知道怎么处理尴尬场面。

“……还睡吗？” 他若无其事。

“睡不着。” 朱一龙的耳朵也红了。

他这样说着，似是鼓足了勇气，把手绕到白宇后颈，然后脸凑上来亲吻。

亲了一下却突然后退，欲言又止。

“？” 白宇本来心潮澎湃，做了热吻准备，结果还没等他施展吻技，怎么就中场休息了呢？

“没刷牙……” 

“哦，那算了。” 他撅了下嘴，手在朱一龙背后拍了拍。“再睡一会儿吧。”

“……那我……现在去——” 朱一龙说着就要起身。

事实证明老实人不能随便逗。但是真的太上瘾了没办法啊……白宇忍不住笑出气声，赶紧拉住人，哄回怀里。“你别乱动，让我抱会儿。” 

老实人乖乖地让他抱了一分钟，再一次提出要去刷牙。

白宇装作没听到。

又过了一分钟，第三次刷牙申请。

感觉搂着他的手臂还是不放松，朱一龙有点委屈，声音也带了失落。“你不想亲吗？”

他从白宇肩窝里抬头，正好迎接了对方的嘴唇。白宇重重地亲了他一口：“想亲你就亲，嫌脏嫌臭啊？别跟我扯社交礼仪——”

然后朱一龙就扑了过去。之所以用‘扑’这个字，是因为白宇没看清他到底是什么动作，只觉得眼前一片光影乱晃，接下来自己就被炙热气息笼罩住了。这个吻热烈而迫切，他的嘴唇被碾压吸吮着，他能感觉到互相攀比似的飞快心跳声——嗯？

等会儿，他怎么突然平躺了？朱一龙什么时候趴他身上了？？

虽然已经被亲得有点发昏，白宇直觉这动作太激烈，开口提醒朱一龙注意伤口。“你胳膊呃嗯……”

……这位大哥，我开口说话不是为了让你把舌头伸进来。进来就进来了吧，你怎么还总惦记着咬人呢？平时看着挺温吞腼腆的一个人，怎么这种时候这么残暴啊艹。

“嗯……” 白宇在脑内混乱的吐槽中试着回应，但是对朱一龙这种激烈而毫无章法的亲吻方式又实在不知道该怎么回应。他的舌头被纠缠着，喉咙里发出来的声音都碎得不成形。

这特么是亲热吗？这是侵略。

他在这场侵略中自强不息，终于伸出手，揪住侵略者的后脖领子用力扯了一把。

朱一龙被领口勒着向后，发出一声类似野兽的粗重喘息。他用左手撑着身体，悬在白宇上方，眼睛里反射着床头灯的光，晶亮动人，也有点吓人，散发出从未有过的狂热。

他们在昏暗灯光下对视着，耳边只能听到要溢出体外的心跳。

好久没这么长时间憋气，白宇喘了几秒，别过头就开始咳嗽。朱一龙这才有些发慌，翻身起来，还伸手想扶他一把。

“不用你……咳咳你胳膊……咳咳咳咳……” 白宇一边推拒着朱一龙的手，一边自己撑着坐起身。

他拍着胸口，又咳了一会儿，这劲儿才过去。朱一龙也插不上手，就坐在他旁边作低头认罪状。

“哥哥啊，你到底会不会亲。” 他半真半假地哀叹着，手指戳着胸前伤疤的位置。“记得吗？气胸！本来就天天苟延残喘的……”

“……对不起，是我不好。” 朱一龙低声道歉。“我也不知道怎么就……是我不好。”

说完之后，他一翻身就下床，开门出去了。动作之迅速，让白宇询问的话都没机会说出口。

“哎你——”

白宇愣了一下，才想到要下床跟去看看，不过双脚还没落地，朱一龙就又回来了。他走到床边，把手里的杯子递过来。“喝点温水。”

前后也不过就是一两分钟的事，这人又慈祥了。

接过杯子喝了两口水，白宇刚想招呼他上床再躺会儿，就听见朱一龙慢悠悠地问：“那你……你还愿意吗？”

？喝口水也有愿不愿意？

“……什么意思，” 白宇放下保温杯，清了下嗓子。“要是我现在说不愿意，你就又要回家了？”

朱一龙视线下垂，沉默三秒，轻轻‘嗯’了一声。“回家也行。”

看看这左右互搏，大起大落。

“诶我说，你到底觉得我是什么品种的败类？” 白宇双臂抱胸，冷笑了一声。“就整天闲着没事干，欺骗别人感情，是不是？”

“不是！” 朱一龙马上回答。“是我不好，我……确实不会。”

白宇的嘴唇已经肿了，下唇被咬得破了两块，渗出的血丝被他自己舔了回去。朱一龙不敢多看，怕心里那股火又窜上来。

烧得太久，太热，得个缝隙就恨不得肆虐。

“我特么就是随便感叹一句，你能别较真吗！” 白宇伸手揉了揉眉间，心里百年沧桑。“来来，你过来。” 他边说边伸手拉着朱一龙往床上带。

朱一龙顺从地被安排，回到床上盘腿坐着，背靠床头板。他垂着视线看自己的手，发现白宇坐到他面前的时候，偷偷抬眼看。

“晕吗？” 白宇坐在他对面，仿佛查房护士。

“……不晕。”

“头疼吗？”

“不疼。”

“谈过恋爱吗？”

“……” 

“不许说谎。” 白宇表情严肃。“我不喜欢。”

朱一龙怔了两秒，点了下头。“……没谈过。” 然后他用手摸了摸头上那个肿包。“其实这里有点疼。胳膊也有点儿……”

“嗯。” 白宇突然贴近，嘴唇扫过他唇角。“不会没事，我教你啊。”

这个吻很温柔。白宇嘬着他上唇，用齿尖轻轻厮磨，然后含着下唇用舌尖一点一点尝过，吮得发红，才探进去和他迫不及待的舌尖纠缠，深吻。在这样缱绻的节奏下，朱一龙闭着眼睛，气息滚烫蒸腾，觉得自己有点醉，双手不自觉地就蠢蠢欲动寻求碰触。

但是他的左手被压住了。白宇一只手握着他手腕，一只手扶在他脑后，他心里那只野兽被圈养住，一遍又一遍地抚慰着，饥饿侵略的那股恶火终于稍事平息，却马上向下转移阵地。

再怎么情迷意乱，他也感觉到情况不妙。

“嗯……” 朱一龙突然挣了一下。白宇本来就没怎么用劲，正沉迷着呢，就让他挣脱了。

他握着白宇的肩头推出去一些，两人拉开距离。

“……怎么了？” 白宇带点疑惑睁开眼。“我可没咬你。”

本来他还没搞明白是怎么回事，但是朱一龙接下来双手捂裆的动作就让他明白了。懂不懂什么叫欲盖弥彰啊这位朋友。

他实在没忍住，笑了一声。“……尿急？”

朱一龙脸涨得通红，抿着嘴唇，可能是在犹豫要不要说谎。最后他还是摇了摇头。“不是……”

“哎呀这很正常。” 白宇往后坐了一点，两个人面对面盘腿坐在床上，一副探讨人生哲理的架势。“你看我也差不多。”

“那……怎么办？” 朱一龙真诚发问。看白宇没有嘲笑嫌弃的意思，他也放心了。

“以后再办。” 白宇拍了拍他的膝盖，像唠家常一样的语气。“等你伤好了。”

说着，他就伸手出去轻抚朱一龙的脸。颧骨上的红肿经过昨天晚上的冰敷，基本上消肿了，但是淤青颜色加深，连他眉尾也浮现一小块。

啧。他这张脸挂了彩可怜兮兮的还更好看了这是怎么回事！白宇眉头皱起，刚要收回手，却被朱一龙的手覆盖住了。

然后他一歪头，像个小动物一样，把脸放在他掌心。“脸没事儿，不疼。” 

“是不是挺难看的。” 他接着问。

白宇被这画面戳中。他的心软得像夏日里阳光下的冰淇淋，又甜又腻地滴了一地，捡都捡不起来。

他们黏糊着又说了一会儿话，困劲儿上来，才搂着对方又睡着了。

陷入睡眠之前，朱一龙最后一个念头是，以后不能再说谎了。白宇不喜欢。

然后早上九点零五分，他看着白宇把身份证递到医院大厅的挂号窗口，面不改色地说：外科，想开个脑CT。

“害，双标嘛，没办法。” 白宇叹口气，对上朱一龙无语质问的眼神。CT被安排在下午，现在他们并肩坐在候诊室里等着被叫号，前面还有19个人，也不知道中午之前能不能排上医生。

“别人说谎我不在乎。” 他接着凑到朱一龙耳边小声说。“你不一样。”

获得特殊待遇的朱一龙一听这话，美滋滋地吃起了白宇递过来的鸡蛋饼，特别好糊弄。

“那你也不能骗我。” 他边吃边埋怨。“你总是……”

“我那叫情趣！” 白宇狡辩道。“撩闲逗趣的事儿，能叫骗吗？”

朱一龙撇了下嘴，白了他一眼。因为朱一龙眼睛大，翻白眼的视觉效果也更强烈，逗得白宇手痒痒心也痒痒。但是在候诊室这个环境又不好耍流氓，他便把朱一龙手里的鸡蛋饼抢过来，把自己没吃几口的那份递过去。“——我怎么觉得你这个看着能更好吃呢？”

“哎……你干什么。” 朱一龙满脸懵。“我都快吃完了。” 

白宇不理他，还把他伸出来的手推回去。“少啰嗦赶紧吃，吃完了我还得工作呢。”

“……耍无赖吧你就。” 反抗不果，朱一龙无可奈何地骂了一句。

在无赖小情话的滤镜之下，消毒水的味儿都显得十分清新。虽然白宇对医院没什么好印象，甚至可以说有阴影，但是该办的事还是得办，生活哪有那么多功夫惯着你。

吃完鸡蛋饼，他把笔电掏出来放在大腿上开始打字。角度不太舒服，但是勉强可以凑合，唐天最近心情比较好，还是要趁这时候赶快多交两个稿，过得快。

白宇赶稿，朱一龙坐一边刷白宇的手机看视频，偶尔聊两句。候诊室人来人往，快到十一点，叫号的护士终于出来喊了一嗓子：“白宇！”

朱一龙下意识看白宇。

“看我干啥，叫你呢。” 白宇赶紧收好电脑，扶着朱一龙站起来，对着护士做出忧心忡忡的样子。“我哥有时候犯晕，我陪他一起进去行吗？”

可能因为朱一龙脸上的表情看着是有点晕，护士同意了，招呼他们赶快过去。

医生态度挺好，扶着朱一龙的脑袋看了一会儿，问了几个问题。有没有呕吐，有没有昏厥，有没有失忆等等等等。

“视力有影响吗？” 他最后问。

朱一龙被问得懵住了，一时间没回答上来。医生就顺势给他测了下视力，竟然还有些近视。

“应该没事，不过还是得居家观察几天。” 医生边写病历边说。“下午做CT是吧？你要是没医保，我申请个补助。咱这儿CT有点贵，380。能省点儿是点儿。”

“好，好，太好了，谢谢方医生。” 白宇赶快感谢。

“谢谢医生。” 朱一龙跟着重复。

出了诊室，白宇先拿着补助单去窗口退了120块钱，两个人才一起走出医院。

“看见了吗，居家观察。” 白宇弹了下病历单。“你说你成天惦记着回家，回家……你回去了谁观察你？先在我这儿住几天再说。”

朱一龙没吱声，白宇就当他默认了。

后来他发觉，从医院出来，朱一龙的情绪越来越低沉，吃饭时候不说话，吃完了就坐在沙发上不说话，白宇在码文的空隙里故意逗他，他也没什么反应，整个人滑向放空状态。

卧槽这该不会是什么迟来的脑震荡症状吧？白宇有点儿急了：“朱一龙你到底怎么回事！”

“啊？什么。” 朱一龙茫然抬头。

“你怎么都不说话！” 白宇指控。“难道就真这么想回家？”

“你工作呢，我说话干什么。” 面对指控，朱一龙一脸莫名其妙。

白宇心想我才是莫名其妙啊。“那我工作也没给你禁言啊，你就坐那……发呆？是头特别晕吗还是——”

“……我以前就是这样。” 朱一龙说着，目光又开始放远，随时准备继续放空。

以前？什么以前……哦。

记忆里深刻画面的缓存这时候派上用场。白宇突然想到前一天晚上，朱一龙带着和此刻一样的表情对他说：手机碎了。

以前。没有手机的以前。遇见白宇的以前。他已经习惯的以前。艹艹艹。

白宇被自己的联想给扎了一刀。

在昨天今天的奔波和琐事中，他只顾着关心朱一龙身上那些外伤，忘了一切的起因：那个手机。昨天晚上在派出所，朱一龙就在叨叨最后手机也没找回来，摔了之后还被那些人扔到下水道里了。他一边说，一边握紧了拳头，眼神却黯淡茫然。

暗暗骂了自己几句，白宇起身去厨房拿了两瓶可乐，递给朱一龙一瓶，挪了地方坐到他旁边，在电脑上操作一通，问了一句：“我之前让你改的密码你都改了吗？”

朱一龙喝了一口可乐，眯着眼鼓着腮帮子，过了几秒才回答：“忘了。”

“……是忘改了还是忘了改没改。” 白宇虽然这么问，以他对朱一龙的了解，心里也已经有了答案。

“没改。” 

果然。他咂咂嘴，手上继续操作。

又过了一会儿，朱一龙才反应过来：“密码怎么了？”

白宇一伸手，搂住朱一龙的肩头，另一只手一转笔电屏幕：“来，看看，这都是朕为你打下的江山。”

屏幕上是网盘的客户端。

几个文件夹，是从各个APP里保存的图片。白宇点开【我的相机】，里面就是朱一龙手机里所有照片。因为设定是即时备份，所以应该没漏掉什么。

“啊！” 朱一龙一巴掌拍在了键盘上，吓得白宇赶紧把那只手挪开。然后那只手再次激动落下，就拍在他大腿上了，还好不太疼。

“都有吗！” 朱一龙捏着白宇的大腿，神色有些激动。白宇开始担心他这条腿。

“有有有，来你先把手放松一点……”

“……那微信呢？” 那只手反而捏得更紧了一点。

“微信？以后再下载不就行了。” 白宇开始掰他的手指。“上面有什么重要信息吗？”

朱一龙支支吾吾的，最后说算了。他意识到自己一直抓着白宇的大腿不放，赶紧收回手。

看着他又灌了一口可乐，白宇试探地问：“别的可能没有，但是咱俩的对话记录……”

那双眼睛里闪出了令人迷醉的梦幻星辰。

……靠，还真是啊？

“能……能找回来？” 朱一龙的手又忍不住要捏点什么，白宇赶紧把腿闪开，把手递了过去。

这初次牵手一点儿也不浪漫。

“找什么找。” 他叹口气。“你觉得我微信里是啥？我给你打印一份你要不要？” 有时候这人还真的是有点傻乎乎，转不过弯来。

“……要。” 朱一龙露出带点憨气的笑，然后他凑上来很用力地亲了白宇脸颊一口。

还没等白宇表演得意，朱一龙猛地站起身，拿着可乐瓶就跑到阳台上去了。白宇看着他在阳台原地蹦了几下，转了一圈，单手掐腰开始喝可乐的背影，把视线收回来，轻笑着叹了口气。

拿起手机，划到刚才看的淘宝页面，点下【结算】。

原来周幽王的心理活动就是这样的。

红颜何其无辜，昏君都是强买强卖啊。四天后，白昏君把新买的手机递出去的时候，在心里持续感叹。

“不能不收。” 他嘴上强硬地说。“你看，咱俩现在同款。”

朱祸水被迫收下了。“太贵了。” 他摸着屏幕嘟囔着。

这还是经过白宇苦口婆心和他科普，因为手机是他被抢劫的时候摔坏的，算受害者损失，以后会有赔偿。当时民警说那几个混混家里条件不错，就是人太熊，到时候为了不蹲监，他们家人肯定要庭外私了的。

而且现在过了观察期，没有脑震荡的疑虑了，朱一龙执意要回家。如果没有手机，在白宇眼里他就又跟个幽灵人口一样，一出了这门随时可以茫茫人海再也不见。

刚骗到手的对象，总不能就这么放了吧？

“你就非得回家。” 白宇想到这里，又嘀咕一句。

朱一龙抿着嘴，从查看手机相册的忙碌中抽空看了他一眼。“……那个院儿什么人都有，总是不回去，怕让人钻空子撬门了。”

这几天他们在家里宅着没怎么出门，不只是因为朱一龙需要养伤，也是刚确定关系的两个人心知肚明的互相试探时间。

今天早上亲了一会儿，那中午的时候就要抱着摸摸，到了晚上，亲亲抱抱就显得没诚意起来。虽然他们没和对方明说，但是心里都知道这是在一步步走向不可避免的亲密。

目前到的这一步，白宇觉得不够。但是他也不想太强势，毕竟男人之间么，可能还是有点心理压力。

朱一龙确实有心理压力。考场上剩十分钟但是作文还没写那样的压力。和白宇待在一起的时候他心里总有些难以启齿的想法，没有手机又不能百度，所以这几天情绪一直乱七八糟，必须回去清净一下，给自己充电学习的时间和空间。

吃完晚饭，他们在门口又腻歪了一会儿，朱一龙坚持不让白宇送他，一个人回家了。

他脸上的淤青已经散了些，现在是一片不太均匀的黄绿色。身上的伤也都结了痂，虽然扯到还是会疼，但是已经没有再裂开的危险。他在回家的路上走着走着，不自觉小跑起来，好几天没干活了觉得身体有些僵硬，刚好趁这个机会活动一下。

回家一看，还好，没被撬门，不过屋檐下的蒜好像少了一挂。

他不知道为什么笑了出来，然后叹口气，掏出钥匙开门。

只不过几天时间，他好像已经不再是同一个人。他的倒骑驴没了，帽子没了，衣服是白宇的，连鞋都是白宇的。裤兜里揣着一个新手机，不再是蓝色。

朱一龙走到床边坐下，向后倒去。

可是他还是那个人啊。不能变，没法变，心里总会有一个角落，有个声音在说：痴心妄想会遭报应。

十七岁时那个痴心妄想的报应，他已经背了九年，背到成为他的一部分。这次他仍然禁不住诱惑……

才躺了一会儿，还没有时间仔细梳理内心，屋外传来邻居的聊天声，和响亮的狗叫。

他起身，去冰箱里检查了一遍，把已经腐坏的剩饭剩菜倒进垃圾袋里。出门倒垃圾的时候，邻居新买的狗凑过来闻闻他的裤脚，然后又跑了，对着灌木丛汪汪大叫。

厕所的灯泡灯丝烧断了。他去农贸市场门口的小五金店买灯泡，顺便在市场里买了点菜。

这些他曾经做过无数次的日常，竟然开始陌生。

天阴阴的，风有点凉。他从市场回来之后，先去厕所换了灯泡，然后洗了个澡。擦着头发走出来，他没觉得清爽，反而觉得有点昏沉，蜷在床上睡着了。入睡前，他还在奇怪为什么邻居的狗不叫了。

狗不叫了，是因为下雨了。

朱一龙做了一个很长的梦。

梦里，他没有被那几个混混打劫，在串串店和白宇说了那个谎。然后他离开这个城市，却没有回家乡，而是去了更北的地方。若干年后他回来，身边跟着一个面目模糊的女孩。他们站在大街上讨论去动物园要怎么走，他想，这么熟悉的地方，我怎么能忘了呢？然后一回头，白宇从阴影里走出来，带着客套的微笑问：龙哥？好巧啊，跟女朋友出来玩？

他在梦里惊恐地挣扎，却醒不过来。

雷声轰轰。

“……朱一龙！”

他喘了一声，终于醒了。什么声音……这么吵。

“朱一龙你给我开门！！”

这是……！他猛地坐起身，慌张茫然地挪动身体下床，双脚却一下子踩进冰凉的水里，让他瞬间清醒。

手连忙按开床头灯。屋里的积水能有20厘米深，荡漾着微波。哗哗的流水声从门口传来，外面噼里啪啦的正在下雨。

敲门声和外面闷响的雷声还在持续。他蹚着水走到门口，一开门就看到白宇。他撑着伞，穿着雨靴，但是身上也湿了一半。

“你怎么……” 朱一龙话还没说完，白宇就拉着他往外拽。

“跟我回家！”

当然是没拽动。

朱一龙回头看了眼时间，一点十分。

“不行，雨停了早上还得扫水呢。” 他说的话很冷静，但是身体还有点抖，没完全从那个梦里面走出来。“你先回去，等我——”

“——这地方你还要住？” 白宇的脸色不好看，嘴唇紧紧抿着，明显在抑制一些情绪。“这水这么脏，你怎么睡？”

“怎么不能睡。” 朱一龙的情绪却没抑制住。“已经睡了这么多年，难道我今天就金贵了么？住这儿就丢脸了么？”

白宇看着他，平时一直舒展的眉头皱起来了。

怎么突然就变成这样了呢？

“这是我家，” 朱一龙僵硬地又后退两步，站在屋子中央，脏水中央。“我就是这样的。”

他们僵持了三秒。

“好，行。” 白宇收了伞，迈过门槛进了屋，把门一把甩上，‘砰’的一声。

“那我今天也睡这儿了。” 他把伞往旁边一扔，甩了下头发上的水珠。“明天我就回家收拾东西，你能住我也能住。” 一边说着，他还脱了雨靴，直接光脚踩进水里。

没料到这个剧情发展，朱一龙被堵得恍惚了一下。

四周看了一眼，白宇走到他跟前，双臂一抬搂住他脖子，整个身体的重量都压过来。“我想你了。”

外面除了雨声雷声，还有院子里住户的大声呼喊和边垒沙袋边向外舀水的杂乱噪音，一点儿也不安静。连门缝里一股一股涌进来的水流声其实都比白宇说这句话的声音大。

可是这句话又推得朱一龙后退了两步。他的手自动伸出去搂着白宇的腰，越勒越紧。

“……胡说什么呢，快点回家。” 在这样的环境里，他说不出毫无心理负担的情话。“这水蒸发了对肺不好……”

“我就不。” 白宇在他耳边低喃，然后开始轻啃他耳垂。“你有能耐，把我扔出去啊？”

“白宇！” 老实人身体一抖，开始急了。他掐着白宇腰侧，想把他推开。

如果他想，是可以推开的。为什么那双手掐得死紧，磨磨叽叽欲拒还迎，就算他自己想不明白，白宇可看得明白。 

于是啄着耳垂的嘴唇一路沿着下颚线来到紧抿的嘴唇边，一下一下的敲门。

朱一龙的防线崩得很快，他们站在水里激烈亲吻着，推搡着，深色水波一圈圈扩散开，在小夜灯的暗光下映出两人纠缠的倒影，一次次破碎又清晰。

一场情热才开场。

没亲一会儿，白宇就被抵在墙上，格子衬衫敞开着，和侵略者作斗争。“哥你……轻点嗯……” 

都教了好几天了，某人还是改不了一激动就放啃噬大招的习惯，现在啃完了嘴还要啃别的地方，好像几年没吃饱饭一样。

朱一龙不吭声，低头啃了一会儿白宇的锁骨，手摸到他大腿下面，突然往上一托，把他抱离地面。

“……啊！” 白宇手搂着他脖子保持身体平衡，两条腿没有选择，只能顺势圈在他腰上。这姿势也太特么羞耻了……卧槽男人的胸有什么好啃的啊？？

朱一龙隔着背心的布料，用牙齿磨着那凸出来的一点，感觉到白宇揪着他头发，身体开始抖。

说实话，他也不知道他在干什么，但是这个场景莫名鼓励了他心里那点阴暗念头。反正都是脏的，他心里想，说不定把人吓跑了就没下次了。

他的手伸到白宇的背心里，顺着因为喘息而不断收缩的腹部向上，指肚摩擦着另一边乳头，在它开始挺立起来的时候，向下摁了一下。

“别……” 白宇的头垂着，咬着嘴唇，整个人几乎是蜷缩在朱一龙身上。他后背抵着墙，朱一龙几乎不用费什么力托着，听他出声，就又抬头去亲他的嘴。

越亲越兴奋，两个人很快都硬了。朱一龙一手抱着白宇转身，扶着他后背倒在床上，略显粗暴地把他背心卷了上去，在他胸口伤疤上咬了一口。

白宇一边喘着一边不服气地双手乱抓，抓住朱一龙的胸就是一通揉捏，然后感觉到大腿上开始有东西蹭他，蹭了几下就往双腿之间戳。

今天胆子大了啊。

他把朱一龙揪上来又亲了一口，手就伸下去，解他裤子。拉开拉链的时候，朱一龙轻喘着，不安地看了他一眼，开口要说什么。

“……你脱我的。” 白宇磨着他下唇，含糊不清地说。

朱一龙得到指令马上照办，办得比白宇还快。有些事情不用人教，他握着白宇那根，一边上下撸动着就用自己的去蹭，蹭得两个人都湿淋淋。

外面大雨倾盆，电闪雷鸣，一切都那么潮湿激烈。院子里鸡飞狗跳，吵嚷碰撞声夹杂着偶尔的尖叫。屋里的积水渐渐升高，淹到了床腿上方。然而这些都进不了床上这俩人的感知。

“慢……点……” 白宇眼前发白，呼吸急促。他本来想先给朱一龙用手弄出来，结果现在双手无力，就这么落了下风。

朱一龙没说话，手上动作一直没停。他用拇指按着龟头和柱身连接处那根筋，转圈摩擦，稍稍用力，就让白宇身体弓起，开始口不择言。“卧槽你这是要……搞死我……”

是因为朱一龙单身工龄更长吗？这手活儿也过于熟练了？白宇脑子里有点炸，自觉技不如人之下开始阴谋论。

“别乱说话。” 朱一龙面红耳赤，干脆把他嘴堵住。白宇趁机缠着他舌头不让走，他一时失了魂，手上更没了控制，又快又重地一通撸。

“唔……” 白宇在这个亲吻里没成功展示技巧，反而上上下下都感受到了门外一样的狂风骤雨，他觉得自己眼前有强烈白光闪过，紧跟着就是一声惊雷响彻长空。“啊……！”

射了。

有感情，这感觉确实就跟自己撸不一样啊……他闭眼喘着，感觉有只手在拍他前胸。余韵还没散尽，他已经笑出来了。“你干啥。”

“……怕你咳嗽。” 手活儿大师老实回答，拿过卫生纸给他身上擦干净。

“来亲一口。” 他软绵绵招手。朱一龙听话地俯身下来，刚啄了一下，就被白宇一把推倒，腿一跨，翻身坐在他身上。

“轮到你了哥哥……” 他低头舔吻着朱一龙的脖子，手从他胸前向下滑。朱一龙突然喘了一声，挺了下腰，那根坚硬鼓胀的东西就戳在白宇肚脐上。

？白宇合计我这还没干啥呢。

“再叫一声……” 朱一龙舔了下嘴唇，手搭在白宇腰上摩挲着，突然要求。

“叫什么，叫哥？” 白宇摸着朱一龙的性器，发现真的是毫无心理压力。男的又怎么了，喜欢就行，喜欢就看什么都喜欢……虽然这个有点儿嗯……难以掌握。

“……不是。” 朱一龙扑闪着睫毛，整张脸都带着粉红。“就你刚叫的……”

哦。艹，不愧是男人。

“不要。” 白宇亲了他下巴一下，整个人移下去，双手上阵。

朱一龙抿着嘴唇垂眼，悄悄用手肘撑起上身，现场旁观。白宇的手比他小，手指也比他的纤细，指甲椭圆指尖粉红，他想……想舔一口。

然后他想起那次，白宇含着他的手指吸吮，丰满的嘴唇包裹着，舌头温柔环绕……

白宇有点发愁。十分钟了，这东西怎么好像还越来越大了呢？朱一龙一直喘着粗气盯着他，他被那喘息声撩得有点心猿意马，但也不能一直这么撸下去，那显得他技术不行，很没面子啊好吗。

他十分要面子。

于是他下了狠心，低头在龟头上舔了一下。前液有点咸，好像也没有想象中那么难接受。

不过朱一龙吓了一跳。他没想过还能这样，刚想伸手去推白宇的肩膀，就看着他整个身体放低，把龟头含进嘴里。

“不行……” 朱一龙手不自觉地握拳，想往后退，身体却动也不动。这个感观刺激太强烈，他有点承受不住。接着白宇试着吮了一下，他咬紧牙关还是发出一声呻吟。“嗯……你……”

你什么你，老子今天必须让你爽。白宇斗志昂扬，继续努力，不过没到一半就实在吃不下了，他用手扶着另一半柱身抚弄，开始慢慢做吞吐的动作。

朱一龙脑袋里一片空白，全身肌肉紧绷发麻，仿佛所有血液都冲向小腹下方，神经末梢只能感受到白宇口腔里的温热柔软。

就在白宇开始感觉下颚有点酸，不知道下一步应该怎么办的时候，朱一龙突然把他推起来，然后又一把按在床上。

“哎……” 他还没反应过来，已经趴在床上，脸陷在枕头里了。

朱一龙随即压在他身上抱着他，咬住他后颈跟肩膀之间的一块皮肉，被口水和前液充分润滑的性器在他大腿根之间狠狠抽插了几十下，才终于射了。

白宇有点懵。囊袋被对方的龟头摩擦着，他小腹一阵紧缩，心跳疯狂加速，耳边都是朱一龙的低沉喘息声，大腿感觉到淋淋漓漓的粘稠液体。某个之前一直没想过的问题，这一刻他终于意识到了。

小白兔不是他想象中的小白兔，哎。

他们就这样交叠着缓了一阵子，朱一龙才默默退开，开始清理工作。

激情作案的下场就是现场乱七八糟。床单上有脏污的水痕，他们出的汗，流的体液，床下还有天然湖泊，悠悠荡荡，恍如廉价版水世界。 

外面的雨好像小一些了，雷声听起来更远，邻居的嘈杂在对比之下就更明显，狗又开始汪汪叫。

下回应该买套。白宇这样想着。他折腾了这一通，实在是有点累，仍然趴在床上，眯着眼看朱一龙擦他下身，时不时看他一眼。

“你瞅啥。” 他的音调懒洋洋。

“……回去吧。” 朱一龙扔了手纸，靠过来从背后抱着他。

“明儿早上不是还要扫水吗。” 他打了个哈欠。“累……我要睡觉。”

“不能在这儿睡。” 朱一龙拍着他肩膀。

“我也没那么金贵，凭什么不能睡。” 他闭着眼睛说，声音带着睡意。“我在哪睡都是我，我还不信了呢……”

朱一龙把头抵在他后背，安静地呼吸着他的气味。

“咱们回家好吗。” 他说。


	12. 和解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

凉快了没几天，秋老虎晃着尾巴回来了。

还好派出所里有空调，他们进门时的一身汗坐了一会儿就消下去了。坐得时间长了白宇还有点冷，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住开始抖腿。朱一龙去茶水间接了一杯热水给他，又和他换了座位，离空调风口远点。

一个小时之后，他们坐在那天晚上处理案件的民警面前，看着对方日理万机。

“所以你们决定刑事和解是吧？” 民警一边低头写报告，一边问。

“嗯，是。” 朱一龙端正地坐着，点点头。

“越快越好。” 白宇补充了一句。

“也是……加害人父母那边有两个挺着急的，本来要送孩子出国，有案底这就肯定拒签了。” 民警接着说，翻了一下旁边的一叠文档。“下礼拜有时间吗，开个协调会，需要签个和解协议。”

“目前为止案件财物损失四千多，你这种情况，一般精神损失要求翻个三倍也就差不多了。” 得到肯定答案后，民警看着手上的一张表格。“当然，要是加害人方面提出来的数额更多，你也完全可以接受哈，自己心里有数就行。”

“还有一个事，就是一个提醒，啊。” 民警从抽屉里拿出一张新表格，开始填信息。“你看这，四个加害人是吧，你要求赔偿，最好都是一样的数。不然这个多了那个少了，到时候执行容易出问题，谁也不想当冤大头，是不是。”

这种事，民警肯定是经验之谈，他们只管点头称是。

签完了协调会同意书，他们又更新了一下财物损失表上的误工损失和医疗费用。这期间又闹闹哄哄地来去了几伙人，有借钱不还被打了的；还有家里老人在小区里摔了一跤，跟物业就索赔问题争执起来动手的；还有前一天晚上扫黄抓的嫖客，白天老婆带着一帮亲属来认领，当场大哭大闹要离婚。

对比之下，他们坐的这个小角落一片安稳祥和，民警还和他们打趣了两句，那缸子茶水喝得丝毫不慌。

眼看着事儿办得差不多了，他们刚要起身，又被留住。

“等会儿。” 民警抬头，目光在朱一龙脸上扫了两圈。“身份证你还要吗？”

朱一龙一时没明白他说的是什么意思。

倒是白宇反应过来了：“……您是说传销团伙那边有消息了吗？”

“嗯，消息有。” 民警语调平静，又喝了一口茶水润润嗓子。“去年底在J市被抓了，这都已经判刑了。有人跳楼，出人命了，能不暴露吗。”

白宇马上看向朱一龙。他看到一脸空白。

“嗯，那，他的身份证现在是……” 白宇又转过头跟民警询问。“可以在哪里认领吗？”

“能，在我这儿认领。” 民警慢悠悠地说，拉开桌面一个小抽屉，从里面拿出张卡，放在白宇面前。“不过证领回去也没啥用，再没几天过期了。”

好像知道现在朱一龙不能有效接收信息一样，他说话都是跟白宇说。

“你说他家人不在身边儿是吧？换新证得拿户口本。要回老家那得赶紧的。”

“……好，好，谢谢您。” 白宇捏着那张有些磨损的身份证，不自觉用手指摩擦。“那我们需不需要填个表之类的？”

“嗯，签一下这个，确认身份证已经被本人领走。” 民警递过来一张表。

白宇推了朱一龙手臂一下。他仍是一脸空白地拿起笔，签了字。

再次跟民警道谢，他们走出派出所，前台值班的民警那天晚上给他们订了盒饭，这次认出来还打了个招呼。

下午四点多，终于没那么热了，但是阳光很好，晃得人睁不开眼睛。

为了省钱，他们坐公交回家。抄近路穿过一个街角树荫小公园的时候，朱一龙走着走着就停下了。白宇回头，和他目光对上。

他没说话，只是原地站着，空白的表情一直没有变过。

阳光透过枝叶缝隙，洒在他脸上，一小块碎片在他眼睛里晃动，突然裂了一道细纹。

“你能不能……” 那裂纹逼得他不得不眨了下眼睛，激起一片红。

能，必须能。白宇转身，给人一个紧贴结实的拥抱，随即感觉到对方手臂箍着他，用力抓着他的衣服。在明亮破碎的下午阳光里，在这很普通的初秋片刻，有的人在路上，有的人在奔跑，有的人在笑，有的人在哭，而他们站在这林荫路上，靠另一个人的温度体会真实。

白宇想说，都过去了，已经结束了，但是他没说，也没资格说，有些事只能他自己来。所以白宇搂着他肩膀，轻拍他后背，感受他细小的颤抖，直到听见他深深深呼吸，说——

“回家吧，有点饿了。” 

现在是他们的家了。

他们也是约法三章，拟了合租合同的，现在名正言顺。水电费均摊，采暖费均摊，伙食费均摊。床……床没均摊。

白宇觉得，每个人都需要隐私，谈恋爱也不能剥夺别人的个人空间。而朱一龙之前对回家这么执着，应该也是因为这个。领地意识嘛，他懂。

小摩托卖了900，卖花的钱还完债还剩了点，他凑一起买了个卧室五件套，材质是暖调的浅色硬木。当初装好之后白宇躺在床上试用了五分钟，觉得还算舒服。因为这屋有点小，床是1米5的，一个人睡是肯定够了。床头柜和五斗橱没什么好说，上学的话，书桌椅子肯定是必需品。

当初卖车给家具交定金的时候，他对自己的决定还没有很清晰的定位，只是想着朋友之间嘛帮个忙，如果他能说服朱一龙搬来和他一起住，就不用担心出租屋被拆迁。那时心里即使有些说不明道不清的情绪，也确实没料到朱一龙搬进来的那天，他们已经不只是朋友。

当他拉着朱一龙一起倒在那张床上的时候，心里忍不住感叹一句这钱花得值，太值了。

那天半夜三点，他们从出租屋的浪打浪里蹚水出来。趁着别的住户都在垒沙袋舀水脚打后脑勺，他们两个人共打一把伞，在漆黑夜色掩护下，深一脚浅一脚地私奔了。出了院门口，朱一龙回头看了一眼，竟然笑起来。

“你说……这地方算不算有纪念意义。” 他问白宇。

“纪念什么，最高水位？” 白宇搂着他肩膀，恹恹地打了个哈欠。“这雨要是下到早上，你还扫水，我看你直接泡澡吧。”

从床架上陈年锈印的位置来判断，过往淹水绝对曾经漫过床面，也不知道那时候朱一龙是怎么过来的。这种事白宇强迫自己不去想象，一想就是一肚子火，直接导致胃疼。

“就是……第一次。” 朱一龙低头笑。

他把肩膀上白宇的手扒拉下来，很慎重地握住，抬头，眼睛也像凌晨的潮湿夜色一样水光潾潾。

在这样的目光注视下，白宇心荡神驰，直觉他只能附和，不然就要天打雷劈。但是从一个旧手机的生生死死，他已经知道朱一龙是个对【纪念】有特殊执念的人。绝对不能让他对那个破地方有什么留恋，他把十指交叠的手握紧。“什么第一次，你不能这么想。”

远方雷声响起，有些闷，白宇缩了缩脖子，在雨中加快脚步。

“为什么？” 老实人马上发问。“但是咱们……”

“嗯……以后跟你说。” 被这么一问，白宇只能拿出了家长搪塞性教育的说辞。孩子啊等你长大了就明白了。

他不知道该怎么跟一个没谈过恋爱的男人解释，两个男的之间这真的不算最后一步。语言描述的话他开不了口，实践展示就更没戏了，他也不会。

所以这就有点尴尬。

这尴尬造成的紧迫感既甜蜜又让人慌张。白宇知道自己必须抓紧时间学习，已经住在一起了，这是早晚的事。那天晚上爽是真爽，尝到了甜头之后他虽然心里惦记着，又不好意思人家一搬进来就天天性骚扰，而且最近几天正好赶上他好几个稿要交，他们白天忙着给朱一龙搬家，还得跑医院复诊，晚上他赶稿，朱一龙也要写模拟卷，睡觉时间都很少。

甚至连亲亲抱抱的时间都是争分夺秒地偷。

打包好一个箱子，亲一口。收拾完一个抽屉，抱一下。半夜十二点朱一龙给他做鸡蛋膏，送进来的时候让白宇薅住蹂躏了一分钟，后来还是放人去睡觉了，没舍得让他跟着自己熬夜。

本来，今天是他们终于有空闲的第一天。家搬完了，稿也交了，朱一龙恢复得不错，又是个健康小伙儿了。他们从早上开始眉来眼去地打暗号，结果下午刚想搞事，就接了电话去派出所，然后从天而降一张阔别九年的身份证。

终于。终于。不能说终于等来这一天，因为朱一龙从来没想过，更别说等。他背着这魔障，春夏秋冬，清醒昏睡，站着，走着，跑着，时刻都是重量。

然后，在一个毫无准备的下午四点，它就没了。心既空又慌，他才意识到那重量有多重，整个人处在失衡漂浮状态，一时不知道该怎么办才好，抓着白宇抱了五分钟才回到地面。

高兴还是高兴的。朱一龙甚至觉得白宇比他更高兴。

在公车上，他们随着公车司机的加速减速摇晃，颠着颠着终于开始意识到这事儿代表了什么，趁着一个急刹车，朱一龙迈了一步，贴着白宇肩膀站，抓住他袖子。俩人对上目光之后笑了一路，恍惚情绪中生出一身轻松。

“宇哥请你吃火锅！” 白宇下车之后还是耐不住心中兴奋，道儿也不看了，绕着圈在朱一龙身边跳，对着他边说话边倒着走。

“行了你别蹦跶了。” 朱一龙赶紧攥着他手腕拉回身边。“看着点儿车。”

火锅还是要吃的。外面吃太贵，他们就去市场买了些肉和菜。朱一龙负责买，还负责拎，白宇抢不过，就在一边瞎嘚嘚。

“火锅不是吃肉片吗？你买硬邦邦这么一大坨儿，咋吃？”

“干啥还买菌汤呢你不是爱吃辣的吗？”

“这是什么菜，怎么没见过。”

“哥，哥我想吃这个。”

“你就让我拿点呗……”

“哎呀，这把菠菜长得不好看。”

“诶你看那个卖鱼的大爷，和你穿的同款！”

朱一龙笑着磨牙，手里拎着菜没办法打人，白眼都懒得翻。

回家路上，白宇拎着长得不好看的菠菜和龙口粉丝甩来甩去，又笑嘻嘻地过来搭朱一龙的肩膀。朱一龙挣了一下没挣开，随他去了。

这人越高兴就越幼稚。

进了小区他也不收敛，朱一龙就不太行了，甩开他的手走在后面，像个保镖。

白宇在他搬过来的第二天看见邻居大姐，就跟她说朱一龙不打算再干以前的活儿，要回学校上学，他们现在合租。所以现在基本上整个小区的中年妇女都知道他们一起住了。倒也没人太在意这个，她们聚堆唠嗑的时候偶尔提起来一嘴，话题还围绕在‘那小伙到底有没有被捅’上面。

回家之后，他们挤在厨房收拾食材。白宇眼看着朱一龙从不知道什么角落抻出一个……这啥？

“切片机。” 

接着他从另一个角落抻出一个鸳鸯锅。

“……靠，你哪来的这些东西啊也太齐全了吧？” 白宇感叹。“打包的时候我怎么都没看见。”

“厨房是我装的箱。” 朱一龙站在水池前洗锅。“前两年有个火锅店新装修，我给他们送货，厨房有些东西买错了，老板就当成工钱给我了。”

……就还是被克扣工钱了呗。

白宇哦了一声。朱一龙原来住的地方虽然小，家具也不是他的，但是他杂七杂八的东西还挺多，搬过来的时候装了十几箱。之前白宇没工夫看，现在突然好奇心冒头，放下手里的菠菜就去柜门里翻。“我看看你还有啥。”

“摘完菜了吗你……”朱一龙洗完锅，无奈叹口气，把塑料袋里买的东西一一拿出来归类。“……你看看你非要买这个。” 他捏着一袋零食看配料表，啧了一声。“这里面有杏仁粉。”

他觉得白宇就是看包装买东西。这袋子正面印了一只大眼睛小老虎的卡通形象，白宇非说长得像他，不买就不走。

“哎呀那玩意能有多少，应该没事。” 白宇熊孩子上身，还在专注翻箱倒柜。

翻了一通，都是各种不知道干啥用的厨房工具。他越翻越来劲，手伸到柜子最深处，扯出来一个粉色的杯子状……物体。颜色少女，形状可疑，这……他脸上逐渐出现一个问号。

朱一龙切完午餐肉，发现身后没动静了，一回头就看见白宇捧着那东西沉思。他心里一惊，下意识一把抢过来藏在身后。然后他才反应过来这行为更可疑。

“别乱翻了赶紧摘菜。” 朱一龙说完就转身，想把手里的东西再找个地方放起来。

“这玩意……” 还好白宇没留意到他的慌乱，只是满脸疑惑，抬手挠挠头嘀咕。“我怎么记得我扔了啊？”

这是去年初的时候，群里那帮人集资给他买的鸡蛋杯。说是‘庆祝单身’，其实就是个恶搞的玩笑，还特意在杯底定制了激光刻印，是个玫瑰形状。白宇脸皮厚倒是无所谓，但是这玩意不止造型奇葩，质量也不咋样，他只做了几次鸡蛋卷，这东西就死活不再加热。他嫌放着占地方就扔了，怎么这又回来了？

“摘菜。” 朱一龙没找到地方，只能把鸡蛋杯放在菜板旁边，推到靠墙的位置，再次催促。“你不饿吗？”

白宇看着他。

艹，想起来了。当时正好他的烤面包机也坏了，他就把这些东西放在一起，给了收废品的……某人。

他没碰那盆菠菜，反而起身又去翻上面的柜橱。

朱一龙默默又叹口气，没吭声。

很快，那个烤面包机也被翻了出来。白宇手叉腰，视线在人和物之间来回，终于开口：“你说这都坏了……”

“我修好了。” 朱一龙打断他。“还能用。”

“别人扔的你也留着？” 白宇追问。“都有啥，赶快交代，趁着天没黑，我扔一波。”

朱一龙红着耳朵切冬瓜，抿着嘴不说话，直到白宇边嘚嘚着‘快交代’边从背后抱着他开始乱摸，他才终于憋出一句：“没别人的，你赶快摘菜！” 

两个人忙活，反而比他一个人更慢。

半小时后，白宇捞着锅里的菠菜和粉丝，手里还拿着朱一龙的身份证，眯着眼睛仔细看。“这是十六岁吧？啧啧啧，看这小样儿，真可爱。”

他举着证放到朱一龙脸边对比。“现在也可爱。”

“……傻乎乎的。” 朱一龙瞥了一眼身份证，吃了块冬瓜，有点烫。他忍不住张着嘴散热，让白宇逮到机会，亲了一口。

“你的让我看看。” 他朝白宇伸出手。

白宇身份证上的照片是十七岁，五官和现在倒是没什么差别，不过照片上他的表情很僵，一眼看过去甚至有些阴沉。

“不像你。” 朱一龙仔细看了一会儿，总结道。然后他把两人的身份证摆在一起，像在举行什么仪式。“……诶，咱们生日就差八天。” 

“那时候年轻嘛，叛逆。” 白宇不太耐心地涮着肉，趁朱一龙不注意，放在红汤里涮了几下。“身份证照一般不都挺难看的吗，你以为谁都跟你似的靠脸撑。”

“不难看，就是不像。” 他坚持道。

白宇咂了口筷子，拿起身份证往脸边一放，做出个眉低目横的冷漠表情。“这样像不像？” 还没等朱一龙评价，他又做了个对眼呲牙的鬼脸。

看朱一龙被成功逗笑了，他满意地继续吃肉。“还是红汤好吃。”

其实这顿火锅两个人吃得都有点心不在焉，膝盖在桌布下擦来撞去，手也不稳，桌上滴得汤汤水水有点狼狈。最后朱一龙说要回屋拿湿纸巾擦手，白宇看着他推门进去，把电磁炉关了火，尾随着就去了北屋。

然后他们没出来。汤底凉了。

快十二点了，朱一龙才穿着背心短裤出来收拾桌子，白宇在屋里躺床上哼歌，听不清哼的什么。

他去厨房把菌汤底在炉头上烧开，把没吃完的肉和菜又煮了一锅，下了点细面条。等他端着两碗面放到饭桌上，白宇才磨蹭着走出来，边看手机边打哈欠。

“明天的就剩站票了，还是后天吧。” 他坐下拿起筷子。

朱一龙想了一下。“站票也行，是不是便宜？”

“你挂火车上更便宜。” 白宇马上怼回来。“二十个小时呢，哥哥。你腿还要不要了。”

“……不要了，你拿走吧。” 他哼笑一声，吃面吃得很快，看来是真的饿了。“那硬座多少钱？”

白宇也学他，哼笑一声。

接下来他们为了买什么票发生了恋爱中第一场争执。一个说要买软卧，一个说要买硬座，最后在一半调情一半耍赖的气氛下，白宇做出大度让步，给他买了硬卧。

370块钱。差不多是朱一龙两天的工钱。但是现在他没工作，和解赔偿也不知道什么时候才会执行，回家了走亲访友又肯定要随份子补人情钱，难免心里有点急。

其实也不是都为了钱。

九年没回家乡，没见亲人，这天晚上他看着手机里发过来的订票信息，终于，那点儿着急踏踏实实地成了焦虑。

有喜有忧有恐惧，一起涌上来，全堵在胸口。在床上躺到两点半，怎么也睡不着，他悄悄下床开门，对着南屋的房门发怔。

终于还是往前走了那两步，推门进去了。

在他爬到床上抱着那人后背的时候，人半醒地嘟囔了一句：“……陪我睡啊？”

他嗯了一声。

他搂着人的手被握住，慢慢用手指摩擦。“睡吧。” 那人的声音低哑温柔。

在让他安心沉醉的气息中，意识渐渐拉上黑幕。

那是什么样的味道呢？明明味道没有形状，却能碰触他，温暖，松软，轻盈又踏实，像插画里低垂的白云，让他想一直抱着……

手臂抱了个空，朱一龙身体一震，从睡眠中惊醒。

恍然间，鼻腔里还留着白宇身上的气息，他在黑暗里大口呼吸，那味道却一下子淡了。火车压过轨道的规律咔嚓声开始出现在他耳朵里，和他的心跳赛跑。

这是怎么了？

才睡了两个多小时，他的睡意被一下子抽走，神志却还不是很清醒，过了一会儿才反应过来，他已经不在家里了，而是在回乡的火车上。

他怎么会被白宇的味道惊醒呢？明明人不在这里……

等到呼吸缓和下来，朱一龙侧身朝向卧铺里面，拿起手机看微信。

几个小时前，白宇才送他上了车。他特意打扮得很帅气，说是这样在站台上挥手告别的时候才能给人留下深刻印象，不会一回家就把他忘了。

成天胡说八道。

点开对话，竟然有两条新的，10分钟之前才发过来。

【你是不是把沐浴露洒我床上了】  
【就你用的那个】

朱一龙眯着眼睛，有点疑惑。他开始慢慢打字。

朱一龙：什么沐浴露

朱一龙：我用肥皂

白宇：那你是不是把肥皂蹭我床上了

朱一龙：？

白宇：我总觉得睡觉的时候能闻到

白宇：你身上那个味

白宇：刚才突然醒了，那个味特别明显

心跳又开始加速，朱一龙捧着手机犹豫了一分钟，不知道该回复什么好。

火车擦过铁轨的声音越来越大，和车厢里其他人或高或低的鼾声搭配出一端不太优美的旋律。

白宇：你是没睡还是醒了？

朱一龙：刚醒

白宇：你也闻到肥皂味了吗

朱一龙：我闻到你的味道

半分钟后，白宇回了一句‘卧槽’，就没动静了。朱一龙以为他睡着了，自己困意也有点回来，就把手机塞回枕头底下，昏昏沉沉又睡过去。

其实白宇没睡，他特别精神。

他觉得会发生这种事，应该有两个原因。

第一，分离焦虑。

第二，心理压力下导致的幻觉。

而那个压力就是，他们不会搞全套。用手用嘴虽然也挺好，但终究不是完全体验，欲求不满时间长了，肯定会出问题的。

这问题太严肃了。他抱着试试看的态度，凌晨四点半打开电脑开始做功课。他要好好学习，天天能上，不能让无知阻碍他的幸福。

首先，他注册了个论坛，找了热度高的几个科普贴，钻研一番之后，觉得任重而道远。

等天亮了，他又找群里人借了传说中的P站账号，上去按照攻略，在分类中找到教育类视频。

我天啊大开眼界，竟然还能这样那样……看着好像……也能挺爽？白宇虽然缺乏睡眠有点脑子昏沉，但是心情激动，跃跃欲试。他果断网购了搞事用品和辅助工具大礼包，觉得底气足了起来，万事俱备，只欠远在千里之外的另一个人。

虽然他们还没商量过位置的事，白宇本人也无所谓，但是通过他们仅有的几次体验来看，朱一龙的喜好还是比较明显的。他倒也不是没想过在上面，毕竟男人嘛，总会有征服欲，但是就……在体力方面，他确实比不过，万一上场了露怯那不是更丢面子。

本来他也没想勉强对方，第一次搞事的时候被按在那儿就基本上已经认了。

而且他看到论坛一个评论，说：能躺着爽谁想干活儿，躺0就是躺赢。

所以……行吧，他觉得行。

他开始着重学习事前事后清理工作的步骤，看起来前戏准备工作也不少。一整天下来，他觉得眼睛开始抽筋，屁股隐隐作痛。

有那么几秒，懒癌如白宇也想过，干脆就用手一辈子算了。

然后晚上跟朱一龙视频，他看着视频里那张脸，弯着眼睛对他笑，心想，不行，还是得试试。先试上一回，如果不舒服，就换着来。活人还能让尿憋死？管他怎么搞，两个人都能爽就行。

“有一章又让唐天打回来了。” 他撅着嘴跟视频里的人抱怨。“内谁在回忆里抽根烟都不行，也太惨了卧槽……”

视频里的人垂着眼笑，笑得睫毛颤动。“那怎么办。”

“电视剧里好像都吃棒棒糖。” 笑完了，朱一龙还是认真思考了一下，提供建议。

白宇哼哼一声。“司法部门上班，吃棒棒糖，像话吗！” 

朱一龙又笑。

“……算了，让他喝功夫茶吧。” 白宇开始打字。“再给我打回来我就让他人参茶里泡枸杞。” 

“你今天咋样？累吗？” 一边打字，他一边唠家常。

“昂……还行。”

朱一龙这边当然也没闲着。

在火车上铺躺了一天，中间下去溜达两圈活动筋骨，大部分时间他都在看白宇发过来的那个论坛链接，兢兢业业。到离家乡最近的城市已经晚上十一点多了，他的弟弟妹妹来城里接他，开的是家里刚买不久的二手小货车。据说是亲戚家换了更大的款，这台就两万块钱卖给了他家。

前两天才和弟弟妹妹加上微信，妹妹马上把他拉到家庭群里，父母都在。这个时刻应该是很重要的，但是他也说不出什么，只是干巴巴地说了一句：我刚买的手机。

知道他要回去，家里人都很高兴。朱母话没说几句，就要去抓鸡。弟弟在私聊里给他发了一大堆这些年的家人合影。妹妹问得比较多，但是大部分他不知道要怎么回答，只能搪塞过去。最后还是朱父说了一句：回来就好，回来再说。

九年之间，家乡变化太大。一路上看到的风景，朱一龙大部分已经认不出来了。进村的土路现在是铺好的沥青马路，还有路灯和交通岗。小时候经常玩耍的小水闸现在已经修成了大水闸，不能再偷溜下去抓螃蟹。

父母也比以前苍老了，但是精神头倒是比以前好。见了面，朱母握着他的手抹眼泪，朱父拍肩膀，拍了半天，说一句‘瘦了’。

心中千言万语也抵不过这半夜一点，大家都累，说了几句话便各自回房间睡觉去了。

家里是三层小楼。弟妹都有自己的房间。朱一龙躺在平时空着的客房里睡不着，忍不住给白宇发了视频通话。

正好白宇问起，他就开始说家里情况，发了几张照片。

“你弟弟妹妹跟你长得真像。” 白宇看了照片，评价道。“你家人长得都挺像，一看就是一家人。”

“……我想你了。” 朱一龙没顺着他的话说，自顾自开话题。

老实人突然的情话有点噎，噎得白宇反应了几秒。

“嗯……想哪儿了，我看你有时候挺烦我的。” 他笑嘻嘻地又开始嘴贱。“——你看你看，你这个表情就是烦我。”

朱一龙没理他，接着自己开话题：“我想跟他们说。”

白宇打字的手指顿了一下，目光从笔电屏幕上移回来。“……说啥？”

“说我们的事。” 

几秒的安静后，白宇又开始打字。“想说你就说呗，没事儿。看情况不对你就跑，宇哥接你去。”

“嗯，跑不行，太慢了，我挂火车上。” 朱一龙被他自己逗笑，笑了一阵，眼睛睁不开，困了。

挂了视频之后，白宇看着屏幕上唐天发来的邮件，怔了一会儿。

他两年前写的小说要被改编成电视剧，版权已经卖掉了。他不但没有任何版权收入，依照平台合同规则，他还需要负责剧本改写。如果电视剧项目最后没有成功上线，他可能甚至要承担平台宣传费用的一部分。

简而言之，他又被坑了。

人参茶泡枸杞有用吗？给他来一壶。


	13. 人和人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

朱一龙站在路口，看着不远处那个抱着小孩的男人。

他一直以为，那个人的脸在他记忆中是很清晰的。毕竟这些年来，他时不时就会想起那个阴沉的下午，那条逃亡之路，和分岔路口的惊慌。

他们曾经是朋友。只不过在需要共患难的时刻，没有。际遇让他们相识，野心让他们同行，现实在那个路口让他们从各种意义上背道而驰。从头到尾，他好像都没有什么选择的必要，只是被生活推着走了个过场，到最后没了也就没了。这让他认真考虑过，人和人之间的关系是不是都是这样不堪一击。

主要是审视自己，到底值不值得别人付出。

那个人哄着怀里的小孩，站在小店的窗口前等着拿豆皮。朱一龙有些不太确定，又走近了一步。是他吗？

一大片热腾腾的水汽从外卖窗口里散出来，男人挡着小孩的脸后退了一步，扭过头来，看向路口。

他看到朱一龙，楞了一下，哄孩子的动作都不自觉地停下来。

朱一龙走过去，站在他后面排队。

“啥时候回来的？” 对方问。一开口，就是东北口音。

“前天。” 朱一龙低头看了眼手机。手机屏幕是黑的，他也不知道看了什么。“你呢？”

“去年。” 对方又开始轻轻颠着手臂上抱的孩子。“孩子以后上学，还是得回家。”

那小孩儿看上去两三岁，茫然地在四周飘散的水雾中左看右看，最后把视线落在朱一龙没什么表情的脸上，觉得无趣了，又把头倒在父亲肩膀。

锅铲刮锅底的声音让沉默也不太安静。

“你知道……” 朱一龙开口。“……小罗回来了吗？”

“他去广东了，自己开厂呢。” 

“哦，那挺好。”

“嗯是挺好。” 男人拍着小孩后背。

“那王……”

“——判了五年。” 对方说着，哼笑一声。“回来了还走吗？”

朱一龙点点头。“就回来办点儿事，过两天走。”

一只手从窗口伸出来，拎着一袋装好的豆皮。男人接过来，侧身给朱一龙让地方。

“看你应该过得挺好。” 他声音低下去。“那时候是我不地道……”

“……没事儿。” 朱一龙怔了一下，才反应过来。

男人语气里的愧疚很快跟窗口里飘出来的水汽一起散尽。他客气地跟朱一龙道别，逗着怀里的孩子，转身走了。

朱一龙买了两份豆皮，在小店外面的塑料桌椅前坐下，拍了张照给白宇发过去。

才吃了两口，回复就来了。

【给我快递一份，谢谢哥】  
【今天拍证件照吧？拍帅点儿】

嘁。他慢慢打字，慢慢吃豆皮，在早上八点多的曦光下，不时飘散在身边的雾白水汽中，心平气和地跟自己和解了。

时间在歇不了脚的忙碌中过去。

在镇上办完了新的身份证，朱一龙收好临时证，把新证件的邮寄地址写了S市的家，又用两天走了下亲戚，送了些礼，补上这些年错过的份子钱。在家唠嗑的时候，父母说他前些年寄回来的钱不止给弟妹用在学费上，还扩建了家里房子。这几年家里条件好些了，寄来的钱他们都没用过，给他存着娶媳妇，加起来也有五六万。

“是不是有对象了？” 朱母问道。“看你一直抓着手机看消息。”

“昂，有。”

本来已经打算说，朱一龙抓住这个机会，也不犹豫了，直接跟父母坦白：他对象是个男的，人特别好。不是随便玩玩，他这辈子应该就这样了。

那接下来的沉默是意料之中，所以他也没觉得难捱。

“你可想好了唦。” 半晌沉默过后，朱母说了一句。

“嗯，想好了。” 朱一龙回答。

“……那伢做什么的？” 朱父一开口，却不是朱一龙预想的问题。“哪里人？也是出去打工？”

听朱一龙说对方比他小两岁，在大城市长大，名牌大学英文系毕业后留在S城，工作是写小说，朱父朱母对视一眼，表情这才有些担忧。

又问了几句，听朱一龙说他们现在住一起，是对方的房子，担忧的表情加上了皱眉。

“……这文化人，心气高得很，” 朱母犹豫一阵，终于还是说。“你看咱家这……人家知道吗？”

“他……” 朱一龙一愣，没想到是这样的问题。

“男伢你也不要去占人家的便宜。” 朱父的语气更重些。“我们朱家人，可不去搞那些亏心把戏。”

朱母伸手怼了朱父一把。

虽然朱一龙有心辩解，却说不出什么。能怎么辩呢？这些他也都想过。之前他那一条条退路，每条路都写满了这样的质疑。

“……没有。” 最后他只能挤出这两个字。

见他不说话了，朱母拉着他的手，轻轻拍了几下。“他屋里知道了冇？”

朱一龙想了一下，摇摇头。

“那蛮正常，这路可难……” 朱母握着他的手。“但你不要为难自己。现在年代不一样，是吧。大家关起门来过日子，不要在乎别人怎么说。”

话题方向好像变了，朱一龙怔了一下。这听起来像安慰啊。

朱父站起身，清了清嗓子。

“——要是在那边受了欺负，你就跟他回家来，我们这里现在也蛮好。村西边就有一户是两个男人一起过，亲戚过继了两个伢。”

“……啊。” 朱一龙张大眼睛，开口想说话，却说不出来。

他终于开始意识到，父母对他的坦白并没有他预想中的震惊或愤怒。

“看你这么多年一直不回家，咱们就觉得，肯定是有什么事。” 朱母叹口气。“知道你自尊心强……但是当爹当妈的，肯定要护着你。有什么事你也别憋在心里，一家人一起扛，咱们不怕，晓得吧。”

阳光从窗户射进来，照在他后背，又暖又痒。朱一龙看着自己拉长了的影子印在墙上，又看着父母脸上的殷切，考虑片刻之后，把当初被骗到传销团伙的事也说了出来。

“他们已经被抓起来判刑了。” 他听见自己这么说，好像在说别人的故事。“我已经……没事了，都过去了。”

朱母抹着眼泪：“你这么多年是怎么过来的呀。”

朱父沉默一会儿，说，“现在都好，就好。你以后不要再往家里寄钱，我们现在日子比以前好，钱够，你不要太辛苦。”

话说到了这里，朱一龙干脆就把他要参加成人高考的事也说了。他说自己虽然没有把握，但是会往那个方向努力，争取这两年考个大专学一门技术。

他父母这一天经历的波动有点大，到了这里，激动情绪已经消耗得差不多了。

只要你过得好，开心，我们就开心。他们这样说。

朱一龙趁机说，那些钱不要给我留着娶媳妇了，你们不如再把家里房子装修一下，买新电器，装空调，生活质量好一些。

“那不如给你们修一间房。” 朱母白他一眼。

朱父顺着话茬说。“那伢要是愿意，下次带他一起回来。”

本来是八字没一撇的事，让他们这么一说，朱一龙只能含糊应了。

四天时间，说快也特别快。这天晚上在家里吃饭，弟弟妹妹特意跟勤工俭学的家教工那边请了假，从学校回来给朱一龙送行。

家里的地不少，以后农活也要迈向机械化，弟弟对这方面很感兴趣，最近正在研究自动化大棚。

妹妹学商，比较时髦，各种流行玩意都懂。她从母亲那里得知哥哥有男朋友，私下跟朱一龙套了几句话之后，真心实意地给他推荐了一些资源。

当朱一龙印象里还是个12岁小姑娘的妹妹给他发过来明显少儿不宜的小电影，他心中难免五味杂陈。

“哥你不要不好意思。” 朱晓颜发了个笑嘻嘻有点贱的表情。“别告诉爸妈就行。”

这表情有时候白宇也用……他们应该会很谈得来吧。朱一龙看着屏幕，叹口气。又想他了。

回去的火车也是半夜出发，朱一龙和家人道了别，弟弟送他去火车站。

20小时的车程，他只睡了四五个小时，其他时间都在认真学习。

男人之间原来可以这么激烈。他有点担心，白宇会不会不愿意，或者觉得反感。

他怎么样都可以。只要是他们两个一起。

朱一龙侧躺在卧铺的上铺，用身体格挡住外面的世界，偷偷静音看小电影学习姿势。看着小电影里的演员，他没什么感觉，便下意识地把自己和白宇代入进去。突然这感觉就来了，汹涌澎湃。他赶紧捂紧毛巾被，藏住身体的反应。

刚才还想着自己怎么样都可以，临场代入却有很明显的喜好倾向。朱一龙暗暗唾弃自己。

就还是，想亲他，咬他，和他肌肤摩擦，听他呻吟，到他身体里面去。还有一些想法，他连想的时候都怕周围有人报警。

这可怎么办呢？

因为以前没有恋人，所以从来没考虑过这个问题。现在突然意识到自己的欲望，难免有点儿让人不安。他这样到底正常吗？百度能给他答案吗？关键字要怎么搜索啊？

他如果搜了，会不会被网警抓走？

火车上有wifi，他在凌晨上车之后给白宇发了信息，他们聊了几句，就说晚安了。现在是早上六点半，他应该还没睡醒吧。

朱一龙忍住了没搜百度，但是没忍住，给白宇发了一条。

【我想你了】

仿佛几天累积下来的情绪被这句话开了闸，他在火车车厢内有节奏的轨道摩擦声中，一句一句地把平时想说又觉得肉麻的话倾倒出来。

【我想听你的声音】  
【你想我了吗】  
【我想亲你】  
【也想咬你】  
【你的嘴唇怎么那么红啊】  
【笑起来最好看】

魔怔了一样地发了这堆骚话出去，他后知后觉地被羞耻感淹没，干脆把手机扣过去，把毛巾被蒙在头上。

心跳悬浮在嗓子眼，让他整个人都晕晕乎乎，膨胀了一样。

过了一阵子，就在他脑袋里回想着之前几次亲密接触，又要昏沉着睡过去之前，手机震动了一下。

他点开屏幕的时候，呼吸急促，手有点抖。

是一条语音。

想起来背包里有耳机，他手忙脚乱地伸手去掏，好不容易插上了，把耳机塞进耳朵，又躲回毛巾被里，点了屏幕上那条带红点的对话气泡。

耳机里白宇的声音低低的，柔和又慵懒，带着似有似无的小勾子，像张羽毛织成的网，将他整个人包裹住。

【等你回来，随便亲】

朱一龙觉得一股热气上脸，血气下涌，手指忍不住，又点了一遍语音。

好刺激啊，有对象真好。天地开阔空气清新，躺在硬卧上铺捂在毛巾被里都能开心得浑身发麻。

他正在被窝里感叹，白宇就又发了一条。

这回是张图。

图中的人只有一半脸，露出了饱满红润的嘴和略带点胡茬的下巴，喉结凸起，脖子修长，向下就是泛着粉色的锁骨和一片胸口。胸口上还能看到那个他摸过吻过的疤。

……忍不住了。

他狠狠盯着那张照片，咬着后槽牙，手向下摸，抚慰快要爆炸的大兄弟。

在毫无控制的情色妄想之中，他碾压啃咬着那两片嘴唇，让他们红肿而颤抖，吐出难耐的喘息。然后他顺着那个疤旁边的小痣，一路向下……

才撸了没几下，车厢里突然响起广播的杂音，尖锐刺耳。

【下一站 郑州 准备下车的旅客……】

他被这广播声吓得一抖，从热潮中滚了出来，才想起这空间还有三个陌生人，一步之外就是早起洗漱的旅客在来回走动。

不能这样，他不是变态。

旅途剩下的十几个小时，突然变得无比漫长。

欲望得不到纾解，委屈突如其来。他冷静了一会儿，默默背诵出师表三遍，才叹了口气，又点开手机屏幕。

发了一个哭唧唧的表情过去。

白宇的回复马上来了。

【让你撩我】

朱一龙：我不是我没有我就是抒发感情

白宇：我正在床上躺着呢，你猜我刚才干啥了

朱一龙：……照片是刚才拍的？

朱一龙：还有吗？

白宇：坐火车要尊重别人，清心寡欲，五讲四美，别耍流氓

朱一龙：哦

朱一龙：……

朱一龙：照片还有吗？

白宇：你知道什么叫礼尚往来吗？

朱一龙思考了一下他这句话的意思，觉得自己的阅读理解能力还是可以的，开始在被窝里自拍。

这张光线不好……这张糊了……这张好像脸变形了……这张眨眼了……

折腾了半天，才拍出一张他觉得勉强过关的，赶快给白宇发了过去。

也没有什么特殊的角度和滤镜，浅蓝色的毛巾被遮住了小半张脸，他直勾勾地看着镜头，眼底还残留些委屈的红。

朱一龙：我不会拍，这样行吗

白宇那边沉默了一阵子。

白宇：你特么给我准备好

朱一龙：准备好什么？你要发照片了吗？多发几张好不好

白宇：在车上努力学习，下车看真人好不好

朱一龙：哦。失望.jpg

朱一龙：你来接我？今天晚上好像要下雨。

白宇：放心，下刀子我都去。

就是一大早的肾有点虚，得补补。白宇把朱一龙那张自拍放大，细细地看那如诗如画的英俊眉眼，挺直鼻梁上不太明显的小驼峰，轻抿起来的嘴唇。

艹，太好看了。这人怎么越看越好看。白宇开始怀疑自己是不是中邪了。才几天不见而已，他已经心痒难耐度日如年，看到几句骚话都能来一发。

一边肉麻又大胆，一边无辜小可怜。此人最近开始放飞，可能有毒。

朱一龙：……真没有了吗？再发一张呗

白宇：你再嘚嘚我就发不可描述的不雅照了

朱一龙：那我偷偷看，快快快

白宇：……你突然这样我压力很大！能不能矜持一点啊大哥！

朱一龙：可是我想看你

朱一龙：我的压力也很大。今天早上做梦，语文模拟考的大题我一道都不会做。不雅照是什么样的？

白宇对着屏幕上的卖惨心里一阵冷笑。他还躺在床上，举起手机又拍了一张。这次是全脸照。在清晨透过窗帘之后单薄明亮的光线中，他半眯着眼睛，刘海蓬松地遮住一半额头，舔得湿润的嘴唇微微张开，天生上扬的嘴角看起来似笑非笑。

他也懒得加滤镜，直接就发过去了。

白宇：宇哥还要脸呢

白宇：等你到家我让你看看什么是不雅

白宇：你再睡会儿吧我今天破事特别多，晚上搞定了再跟你说

他关了手机，一鼓作气从床上爬起来，去厕所淋浴洗漱。

他妈昨天来这儿出差，说是一帮大学教授开什么学术座谈会。她昨天忙，今天想起来要找他吃饭。已经快一年没见了，他不想再推辞，去就去吧。反正他也有事要说。

约吃饭的地点是一家高档商场里的餐厅，白母定的。她酒店就在商场楼上，这就是图个方便。白宇看了下导航，从他这里坐车过去差不多要一个小时。

他在镜子里看了看脸上的胡茬，还行，不算太邋遢。然后套上格子衫短裤拖鞋，装备齐全，出门迎战。

到了餐厅门口，他没马上进去，先站在门口翻了翻菜单。粤式早茶，挺贵。

五分钟后，白宇晃了进去。他看见他妈坐在一个卡座里，旁边有人推着堆满笼屉的小车来回走。当然她对那些小车无动于衷，她已经点了一桌的东西，正在喝茶。

笼屉里的虾饺，肠粉，烧麦，叉烧包，流沙包，豉汁排骨，都还冒着热气。还有单点的菠萝炒饭，蚝油小青菜，和杏仁豆腐。

白宇落座的时候略微夸张地感叹了一声，拿出手机拍了张照，发朋友圈。

“哎~呀，今儿个什么日子。” 他的语气特别轻快。

白母打量他一眼。“你怎么穿得像个讨饭的。”

“那你看，我这不是确实……” 他嘻嘻笑起来，抖了抖身上的衬衫。“跟你讨饭吃呢吗？”

“成天嘴里没句正经话。” 白母叹口气，微微皱眉看他夹了个虾饺。

不知道龙哥会不会喜欢吃早茶。白宇边吃虾饺边想。这家味道一般，虾仁怎么还碎了吧唧的。

“开会几天啊？” 他开始闲聊。

“明天走。” 白母回答，打开一边的茶壶壶盖，往里面看了一眼。她随即提高音量喊了一声：“哎，服务员！”

一个穿着餐厅制服的小伙子走了过来。

“这茶都是渣子，怎么喝？” 她把壶盖搁回去。“换一壶吧，有菊花吗？”

语调不高不低，不疾不徐，尽显成熟风范。

反正这对话跟他无关，白宇又伸手拿了个叉烧包。

五分钟后，白母勉强喝着换回来的菊花茶，看着面前埋头吃东西的人。

“最近都干什么呢？” 她问。“还写网络小说？”

嗯。白宇点头。

“到底什么时候回家？你爸的同学前几天还问呢。” 她拿起一个叉烧包，撕成两半，红色的叉烧馅掉在了盘子上。“那位置虽然给你留着，也不能长期留，你好歹回去考个试。”

“你爸还眼高于顶呢，看不上那个位置，也不看看你这个样儿……” 她接着说。

见白宇没反应，她又说：“来你吃点这个杏仁豆腐，挺好吃的。”

“……不回，我在这儿挺好的。” 白宇这时候才回答上一个问题，好像突然运行卡顿了一样。

“是吗，哪里好？” 白母哼了一声。“你是功成名就了还是一夜暴富了？”

“高兴就挺好呗。” 白宇终于给自己倒了杯茶，喝了一口。

手机震了一下，他拿起来看了一眼。之前发的那条朋友圈，除了几个点赞，朱一龙刚刚评论了一条：这是你吃的？跟谁吃？怎么还有菠萝？

是啊，怎么还有菠萝呢？

“高兴？你都二十五了，还不明白前途是什么？只图眼前痛快了，以后呢？” 白母也是从对话开头忍到现在，看他还若无其事的玩手机，终于切入正题。“十年，二十年以后，你还干这个？到时候热情没了，你还剩什么？你想过吗？手机放下，我跟你说正经事呢。”

白母喝够了茶，说话特别流利，抑扬顿挫。这也是职业习惯，舌战群雄的气势她说来就来。

但是白宇不是来吵架的。都吵过那么多遍了，何必浪费力气。

那些道理也从来没有变过。她可能只是觉得，随着时间流逝，白宇会更成熟，意识到自己的莽撞天真，不再赌气。

其实赌气什么的，还真没有。不过这次他顺着他妈的话想了一下。

十年后，二十年后。他还会和朱一龙在一起吗？

下礼拜会怎么样他都没想过，但是先想起了十年后。杞人也不带这么忧天的。白宇想到这里，笑了出来。

再一想他马上就要说的话，这特么，她一会儿肯定很后悔找他吃饭，浪费饭钱了。

白母对他这个反应愣了一下。

“想过，我一直想得都挺多的。” 白宇放下手机，手指还在慢慢摸着手机边框。“哎真的，想得太多了。”

虽然他总说朱一龙内心戏太多，但是朱一龙的思路并没有很复杂，甚至可以说单纯，只是围绕着几个主要念头展开反复情绪斗争。

他就不一样了。

“我想过我要是回去了，当个公务员，下一步……就是相亲结婚了吧？” 白宇舔了舔嘴，觉得这个叉烧包的酱料有点太甜了，不好吃。“然后再过几年，生个孩子。对不对？”

他把一杯茶喝光，又倒了一杯。

“十年之后，那估计二胎上小学了。二十年之后呢……孩子高考，我离婚。打完官司……开始寻找灿烂新人生。” 白宇咂咂嘴，品味着这确实不怎么样的菊花。怪不得她喝得这么勉强。“你觉得我想得怎么样？是不是差不多？”

白母虽然想保持面无表情，眼神还是有点不平静的。

“……你什么意思？” 她声音有点发抖。“你这是怪我？因为我和你爸离婚——”

“——不怪你，我怪你干啥。这不就是利用身边实例进行合理推论吗。” 白宇的情绪一点也不激动。“你看我也不是第一次说了……每个人想过的生活不一样，眼前的痛快怎么了？ 我眼前去做不想做的事，怎么知道十年后肯定不难受？说不定更难受。”

真的不是第一次说了，他也知道这次的结果还是一样。有时候人和人的沟通就是没办法跨过一个死循环的圈。

“我们只想让你过得更安稳、更容易一点。你走的这条路太累了，这几年难道你没体会到？” 白母放下筷子。“我和你爸可没要求你还钱。但是手术费也就六万，你还了四年才还清，还觉得自己活得挺不错呢？”

“哎呀这不用你们要求。成年人嘛，要为自己负责。” 白宇满不在乎地挥挥筷子，夹了几根青菜，仿佛自动过滤了对面话里的刺。“我觉得这样挺好的，钱这种东西，多少无所谓，能算得清就行。”

“以你现在的收入，够生活吗？没人阻止你有爱好。但是你把爱好当成工作，也是一种破坏。” 白母情绪稳定了一下，回归理智。“你现在还觉得自己能承担这种风险，是吗？”

这话说的，可真是不心虚啊？没人阻止？算了今天不说这事儿。

白宇理理脑子里的思路，夹了个烧麦。

“哎你们可能也有点误解。我对我的工作吧，没有那么大的热情，这是生活方式问题。” 他咬了一口烧麦，还挺好吃。“有钱没钱都能生活，你看我这不是还没饿死呢吗？”

“没饿死，你就满足了？” 白母语气不怎么好了。“就一直住在那个破破烂烂的小区，跟一群低等人为伍，混吃等死？”

其实这个烧麦也没那么好吃。白宇一边嚼一边想。有点儿咸。

他筷子伸出去想夹块肠粉。

“……你这啊，是从小就长歪了。” 看着他翘起来的食指，白母评价道。“你说你连筷子都用不好，也不知道是谁惯出来的坏毛病。我这么操心，倒成了坏人了，说什么你都觉得是害你。”

是吗？不知道是谁？

白宇的手顿了一下，缩回去了。

何必呢。

他小时候这样握筷子，当然也是被打过手的。打了两次，他没改，打手的人也心疼了，纵容地搂着他摸头，再不轻不重地骂两句。

那两个人拉着他的手，春天带他去动物园看老虎，再去老虎隔壁看猴，买一个熊猫雪糕，等他吃完给他擦手；夏天带他去河边玩水，钓鱼，抓萤火虫放在罐头瓶里当小夜灯；秋天带他去放风筝，去夜市玩套圈，买一根烤苞米三个人一起吃；冬天带他去河面上滑冰车，回家路上买一个热乎乎的烤地瓜暖手。

他们特意找人给北屋的小床用铁条加固，因为他喜欢站在床上蹦，边蹦边笑，大叫爷爷奶奶你看我蹦得多高。

那时，有人说爱他吗？没有。他说过爱吗？没有。

在他天真无知，还无法判断那些日子是什么的时候，它已经成了越来越远的回忆。那样的时光后来再没出现过。

那两个人也不在了，现在成了‘不知道是谁’。

所以他可能就是这样长歪了吧。他的心也歪了，那些许久不碰的陈年愤怒蠢蠢欲动，赘得他整个人都失衡。

他看看自己的手。“我爷我奶那是心疼我。”

“哦，你亲妈就不心疼你了？” 白母嗤笑一声。“你只看见我对你严厉了，知不知道——”

嗯，知道你要说什么，不是第一次了。

“——严厉的爱也是爱。”

行吧。

“……这样吧。” 白宇点点头，双手放在桌沿。“咱们玩个游戏。我就问你一个小问题，你答上来，我明天就回去，你让我考啥我就考啥。”

“你又搞什么。” 白母莫名其妙。

“放心，特别简单。” 他说着，神色认真。“你知不知道，你最爱的儿子吃什么过敏？”

白母没说话。

在这僵硬的沉默里，白宇拿起手机看信息。

然后给朱一龙发过来的几条回复。

【没吃，放心，还要活着去接你呢。可能我妈爱吃。还有杏仁豆腐她也说好吃哈哈哈哈】

放下手机，看白母脸上显出隐隐地愠怒和慌张，白宇清了清嗓子。“哎呀那么严肃干啥，说着玩儿呢……我跟你说个正事吧。”

他擦了擦嘴，把筷子摆正。

“我交男朋友了。他比我大两岁，现在跟我一起住。”

嗯。

现在他这条路，是不是风险更大了？那就担着呗，没别的办法。

那天从派出所和朱一龙一起回家的路上，白宇已经把这场对话演练了十几遍。而在那之前，他对于自己感情和未来的思考，如果思考有重量，他能平地起山，坐拥万丈巍峨。

就是因为想得太多，他才只能走现在这条路。

所有可能让他产生动摇和怀疑的逻辑，在他坐在这里吃虾饺之前，都已经一而再再而三的被梳理过，再坦然丢弃。

他想留住的，需要真实有重量。不是以爱为名的一脚踩空。

生活是多么不容易啊。美好有时候只能生长在缝隙里，瞬间里，怕的就是在庸庸碌碌中不过稍微一走神，就只剩眼前一团糟污。人和人无法共情，冷暖自知。他得到了暖，暖得心都蒸腾起来，怎么可能放过？

现在他不想再随波逐流。他想拉着一个人的手一起看海上日出。

他看着母亲的神色，等她消化那句话。

时间一分一秒过去。

深夜的站台上，人流匆匆，向着歇脚之处奔波。

朱一龙拎着一个带轮子的旅行包下了火车，一抬头，就在来来往往的旅客中看见了白宇。

他没有戴眼镜，刮了胡子，刘海蓬松的垂在前额，看起来还像个大学生。身上套着松垮过大的薄棉白色衬衫，深色牛仔裤，让他看上去挺拔又慵懒，在人群中特别出众。

好像已经站在那里等了很久，他就只是隔着人群看着朱一龙，在和他眼神对上的时候，笑了。

和他平时的笑不一样。那不是阳光的，嬉闹的，没心没肺的甜味。

那是几乎无可奈何却又尘埃落定的，坚定而温柔的。

这个人等的是我。

在朱一龙震耳欲聋的心跳声中，他们走向对方。

“累不累？” 白宇伸出手，朱一龙以为他要来接他的旅行包，刚要说不用我不累，就被抱住了。

一个略沙哑的声音落在他耳边：“想你了。”

这个拥抱很短暂，在这见惯了迎宾送客的站台上，没有什么特别。

朱一龙甚至还没反应过来，白宇已经松了手，后退一步。

“走吧，一会儿地铁没车了。”


	14. 烟火时刻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

明明坐了20个小时火车的人是朱一龙，但是他觉得白宇看起来比他还累，在地铁上一坐下就歪着身子靠他肩膀上。

可能也不是累，这人心里事多，话就少了。

车厢里人不多，过了几站之后，就剩他俩。朱一龙低头看了看肩膀上那个脑袋，伸手摸摸他头发。“困了吗？” 

“不困。” 白宇闭着眼睛，说话声音倒还挺清醒。“我就乐意靠着你。”

他们今天一个在火车上，一个在外面跑，中间断断续续也聊了几句。白宇今天中午跟他妈妈吃饭，晚上跟唐天吃饭，据他说，这吃的都不是饭，是心情。能咽下去就是成功。

白宇的手伸出来，摸到朱一龙的手就握着拉回自己那边，开始玩儿他手指头。

“……我要是失业了怎么办。” 他突然说。

“嗯，那我再去买辆车。” 朱一龙觉得他手有点凉，反握住他的手，想给他烘暖一点儿。“前几个月我赚得还挺多的，咱俩也够。” 最近没怎么干活，其实他有点憋得慌。

这个确实。比他多。体力活虽然辛苦，努力和回报是成正比的。

“靠，那你不就是为了养家糊口牺牲前途……” 白宇眯着眼，话里带着笑意，额头在朱一龙肩膀上蹭来蹭去。“太惨了吧哥。”

“什么牺牲，我觉得挺好的。” 朱一龙扶着他额头不让他动。“诶，坐火车穿的衣服不干净，你别总蹭。”

我就蹭，我就蹭。白宇开始耍赖，搂住朱一龙肩膀夸张地蹭。

哎，哎。朱一龙挣了两下，满脸无奈。“坐车呢你干什么。”

白宇哼了一声。“哦，那行。” 他放开手，一挪屁股，挪到了长条座椅远远的另一头。“我不认识你。”

然后他就开始玩手机。来，看看今天世界上又发生什么糟心事儿了，让他开开眼，指挥一下大局。

没看一会儿，朱一龙拎着行李挪过来了。他也不说话，就挨着白宇坐。

白宇瞥他一眼。

又过了一分钟，朱一龙把心里的台词背好，培养了一下勇气。

“……帅哥加个微信好吗？” 他慢悠悠地说。

一个没忍住，白宇就笑出声了。他随即用力抿嘴，抬起手机挡脸，忍笑忍得身体开始抖。

朱一龙把脸凑上来，在他没挡住的视线空隙里眨眼。“求你了，加一个呗。”

在这致命攻击下，白宇浑身瘫软，只剩嘴硬。

“不加。” 他说。“但是我家里缺个干活儿的，你行吗？”

“行。” 朱一龙咧开嘴真诚微笑。

三分钟后，列车到站。能干活儿的小伙儿跟主顾一起回家了。

家里出现好多新东西。

桌布换了一张，红白小细格。沙发上出现两个抱枕，天鹅绒的，一蓝一绿。拖鞋也是新的，白宇的黑色，朱一龙的灰色。换鞋的时候朱一龙问了一句，白宇却说不是，这些东西以前就有，这两天才拿出来用的。

火车上待了一天，朱一龙到家就先去洗了个澡。搬进来之后，白宇告诉他怎么调热水器的水温，他才终于不用每次都烫得五分熟。

今天洗完之后他擦着身体，发现洗手台旁边的架子上放着一个以前没见过的东西。一个……小塑料桶？下面还连着很长的细管，像是打滴流的装置。他拿起来看看总觉得眼熟，读了下小桶上贴着的标签。“医用……”

随着心跳一震，手抖了一下，没拿稳。他手忙脚乱地抢救着，才没让那东西掉在地上。

这是不是……

他没敢多想，赶紧把东西摆回原位就出去了。

然后白宇抱着浴巾进去，也不知道洗了什么，两分钟就晃出来了，出来的时候头发都没湿。

看朱一龙一脸出神地坐在沙发上搂着抱枕用手捏，他走过来。“干啥呢？”

还没等朱一龙反应过来，就被扑倒在沙发上。他们中间隔了一个被压扁了的抱枕，白宇把它一把抽出来扔到一边。“来，亲两口。”

两个人很有默契地从沙发上亲到南屋床上，穿的衣服也扔得到处都是。白宇压在朱一龙身上，喘着粗气摸他的胸。捏起来手感真好，他低头狠狠嘬一下，在上面留了个红印。“盖章，是我的了。”

仿佛是为了回应这句话，他大腿根上立刻感觉到一个硬邦邦的东西，亲昵地蹭着他，把他的也蹭硬了。

“我在车上……学了。” 朱一龙躺着看他，脸上潮红，眼尾殷红。“你想试试吗？”

“……先给你接风洗尘。” 白宇亲了一下他的肚脐，手伸过去握住他那根，上下摸摸，暗中估摸了下尺寸，另一只手也上阵。

靠，这玩意要是捅到他屁股里，他还能活吗？这几天他仔细研究了一下自己的身体，觉得好像不太行啊？怎么那些小电影里面的活塞运动看起来那么轻松呢？

那个传说中的前列腺高潮，真的有那么爽吗？值得冒这种险？

先让朱一龙爽一发，说不定觉得累了，他就不想别的了。虽然白宇有点想打开新世界的大门，但是万一大门要用炮轰开，他临场打怵一下也是可以理解的吧？

抱着这些许悲壮些许科研的心思，他撸得格外卖力，把知道的花样都使了出来，揉揉捏捏好半天，发现这东西就是坚挺不败。最后他干脆还是上嘴，先是舔了舔，再把饱胀的龟头含了进去，吮了一下。

原本朱一龙还一直用手扶着白宇的肩膀，想拉他上去亲嘴，下面被嘴伺候了之后，手一下就抓住白宇的头发，喘了一声。

他低头只能看到白宇乌黑的发顶，随着吞吐的动作一动一动。心跳跳到了脑子里，无法思考只有一个念头：不行了要爆炸了。

明明白宇就在眼前，跟他肌肤相亲，他闭上眼，眼前还是浮现那张照片里艳红鲜嫩的嘴唇，一张一合，带着笑意。

当笑意成为一个笑容，在幻想的光芒里笼罩住他的意志，带点沙哑的温柔声音从记忆中走出来，亲吻他的耳廓。

“我也喜欢你。”

“啊……！”他完全沉溺失控，甚至来不及提醒白宇，小腹抽动几下，亿万子孙就交代在白宇嘴里。

白宇呛得咳了一声，马上后退，没想到朱一龙还没完，他有点狼狈地用手接着，又被射了一下巴。

人生第一次小电影体验。他懵了几秒才想起去拿床头柜上的纸巾。朱一龙还在余韵中喘着，眼睛半睁，茫然又痴迷地看着他擦脸。

“对不起……” 他一伸手把白宇拉回来，捧着他的脸，把没擦干净的地方舔掉。

“你下回快点儿，我下巴都酸了。” 可能是爱咬人的毛病也传染，白宇咬了他嘴唇一口，暴躁撒娇。他又抽了张纸巾替朱一龙擦了几下。

朱一龙笑起来，盒盒盒地有点憨。

“嗯……你要多快的？立等可取？” 他一手紧紧搂着白宇，一翻身就把人换了位置。“不然你躺会儿，我应该挺快的。”

接着他就去亲白宇的眼睛，脸，下巴，沿着下颚线移动，含住喉结，用牙齿磕了一下。

“……杀人了！” 白宇眯着眼笑，装模作样地气声喊着，用手去推朱一龙的肩膀。

然后双手就被朱一龙按住。他试着挣扎，很快放弃。倒不是因为对自己的力量有清晰的自我认识，而是他发现，身体扭动一下，就有个东西戳他一下。

卧槽这大哥确实挺快啊？硬得快。

感动吗？不敢动。他的临场打怵可能要失败。

果然，朱一龙这时放开他的手，趴在他身上，一边亲他的脖子一边黏黏糊糊地问：“我想……我想要你，就是……那样的，你愿意吗？”

他问得含蓄，但是两个人都知道是什么意思。

白宇低低笑起来，胸膛震动。“哎呦这么有礼貌……那我要是不愿意，你怎么办啊？”

“那我就……继续努力。” 朱一龙又去吻他的嘴，一下一下地吸吮，把舌头伸进去让他没工夫再笑。手也没闲着，在下面温柔细致地撸动，努力提供服务。

“嗯呃……” 在亲吻的间隙里，白宇轻轻喘息着。“看你……活儿还行，那我就试试吧。”

勒在他腰间的手收紧了。

亲吻也变得热烈起来，唇舌抵死纠缠，几乎让他不能呼吸。实话实说，朱一龙这个肺活量想憋死他还是很容易的。

“唔——” 白宇昏沉着，突然得到喘息的机会，才发现朱一龙沿着他的喉结，锁骨，一路亲了下去，含住他左边的小小乳头，用牙齿磨着轻轻啃咬。

一股奇异的快感沿着身体脉络冲向四肢尖端，他抖了一下，忍不住呻吟出声：“卧槽你别……”

他的手伸出去揪住朱一龙的短发，想把他拉开，但是因为有些脱力，反而看上去像是在按头。

这是什么啊？男人为什么会有这种快感！这科学吗？？他脑子里一片混沌。

难道是因为左边离心脏比较近所以会有感觉……？哦不是，他又开始啃右边了，右边更特么的有感觉。

白宇弓起身体，发出了他过后绝对不会承认的羞耻声音。

“嗯——啊……”

羞耻到了一定境界，他已经放弃抵抗了。他爽了就爽了，爱咋咋地吧。

一低头，他看见朱一龙的眼睛红了，眼神凶狠起来，像饥肠辘辘的野兽。怎么说呢，这眼神他已经很眼熟了，和那双温柔桃花翻飞的美丽眼睛搭配着，有点儿违和的意思，无辜地扑闪着睫毛也让人心里不安。

即使摸起来温暖又柔软，这人从来都不是小白兔。

“你不能后悔。” 他低低说了一句，嗓音难得地沙哑了。

嘁。白宇扯了下嘴角。“你敢来老子就敢接。”

朱一龙又和他舌头纠缠唇齿撕咬了一阵，动作也不像之前那样温柔了。沿着他的侵略路径，白宇身上开始出现一点一块的斑驳痕迹。

……靠，真带劲儿。白宇模糊不清地想着，双手乱摸，摸到结实的肌肉就捏一把，不放过任何揩油的机会。

朱一龙的手掌厚实，因为长年干体力活而生了薄茧，手指圆润有力，此刻握着白宇的命脉，在前液的润滑下，有些粗糙的掌心反而在摩擦中产生更强烈的刺激。

就在白宇踩在云端觉得他快上天的时候，朱一龙低下头，打量着手里漂亮饱满的性器，在顶端的小孔上亲了一下，然后把它吮进嘴里。

“啊——” 白宇的身体下意识弹了一下，又被朱一龙压住。

口腔黏膜的温热湿润紧紧包裹着他，又软又有劲儿的舌头不停游走，绕圈舔着龟头和铃口，被吸吮的感觉难以描述，可能吸走了他的神智。

这他也会了？

这是说学习就学习吗？这么快就临床试验了？？我今天还能不能活着下床了？这些念头在白宇混乱的思绪里来回乱跑。

然后朱一龙一个深喉，白宇就没想法了。死了就死了吧，值得。

这么强烈的刺激他没体验过，他开始控制不住地浑身颤抖，汗水湿了后背。

“嗯——我要……要到……啊……你起来——” 仅有的一点点理智让他双手推着朱一龙的肩膀，有气无力地预警。

朱一龙没理他，一只手臂勒着他向上弓起的腰，另一只手揉弄着他的蛋囊，一次又一次的深喉冲击。

“嗯啊啊——” 白宇双眼紧闭仰起头，全身紧绷，喉咙深处泄出绵长颤抖的呻吟。

有不知道多长的一瞬，白宇不知道他去哪了，反正应该是不在人间了。

睁开眼，只来得及看到朱一龙舔了舔嘴角，根本不像他之前那样狼狈。

“你、你怎么……” 他瘫在那喘息，胸膛剧烈起伏，连手指头都懒得动一下。

“正好尝尝你什么味道，省得擦了，还浪费纸。” 朱一龙俯身上来，蹭着白宇的唇角，亲吻他唇边那颗痣。

他的手沿着白宇汗湿的后背向下滑，在尾椎骨那里顿了一下，试探地伸出手指，轻轻摩擦尾椎下方。

“我帮你……准备一下？”

白宇还没完全缓过劲儿来。他先在心里吐槽了一下朱一龙的环保发言，继而觉得好笑，忍不住笑了一声。

他的视线跟朱一龙的对上。此时此景，他心里已经没有忐忑和犹豫，只是有些感叹。具体感叹什么他就不想说了，反正就是高潮之前男人经常会出现的感叹。

高潮之后他还想着，想必是真情实感了。

“准备什么，我准备好了。” 他凑上脸，轻轻亲着朱一龙的嘴唇。“看见厕所的东西了吗？谁还不会学习呢……不然你验收一下？”

朱一龙的眼睛张大，愣愣地看着白宇眼里的狡猾笑意。

那根验收的手指却没愣着，向着沟壑深处而去，在穴口绕圈。

他们都没有经验，虽然表面上若无其事，心里却不可能不紧张。

“你……” 白宇舔了舔嘴唇。“你真学会了吗？”

如果他真的凌晨三点要去肛肠科挂急诊，落下个什么后遗症，这个坎儿他能不能过得去？

朱一龙抿着嘴唇垂下眼帘，睫毛扫过白宇的脸颊。

“我不会……不会让你受伤的。” 他吻着白宇的耳垂，在他耳边说。“只要你愿意，咱们可以慢慢……多试几次。”

这些话像春药一样喂进了白宇心里。都是男人，谁还不知道谁那点劣根性。人家硬得跟个棒槌似的，还有心思说什么慢慢来，实属不易。

他心一动，搂着朱一龙的脖颈，将他压在身上，含着他耳垂轻啃。“那你来啊。”

朱一龙被这样一激，说来就来。他有点凶狠地咬了白宇下唇一口，整个人就向下移。白宇还没反应过来，就感觉到柔软的唇舌在他下面作祟。

“诶……” 他有点懵，用手肘支起上身看过去。

朱一龙一边亲吻着他的大腿根，一边将他的腿折起来，小腿搭在他肩膀，又扯过旁边的枕头，垫在白宇腰下，然后埋头在他股间，从囊袋下方轻轻舔起来。

这一系列动作完全不符合他平日里温吞慢半拍的性子，流畅得好像排练过几百遍。

白宇马上被舔软了，手没撑住，又倒了回去。

他在干什么？他要干什么？？卧槽这是要？？？

当那根柔软的舌头沿着股缝一路舔到穴口的时候，白宇吓得整个人往后退。

这太刺激了臣妾受不住啊！

当然，他只是‘想要’往后退。朱一龙双手钳着他的腰胯，他也就退了两厘米，就被原地禁锢了又拖回来。

“别乱动。” 朱一龙的声音低沉，一副随时要黑化的表情。

“哥，哥你不用这样。” 白宇不自觉地开始求饶。“这是不是……有点儿太硬核——啊！”

他还没说完，朱一龙的舌头又出征了。

靠，为什么舔那里也有感觉！我是不是有什么毛病？是他变态还是我变态？白宇不甘心地想着，无可奈何地锤了一下床。

可能是为了防止白宇又应激想逃，朱一龙这次舔湿了周围，就果断用舌尖抵着穴口的皱褶，强硬地向里面探索。

“唔！别……” 白宇自暴自弃地哼了一声，对自己身体的反应已经无语了。

一边爽一边拒绝，太不要脸了，但是你让他迎合，这要怎么迎合？他同样也没这个脸啊！

刚才说好的慢慢来呢？怎么一来就是高端玩法，朱一龙这个心理承受能力也太强了一点？大龄处男都是这样的吗？

在白宇进行激烈自我怀疑的同时，朱一龙只是专心攻关。

很快地，他的舌头成功入侵，努力四处探索。白宇被这种从未有过的异物侵略感俘虏，觉得又怪异又刺激，身体抖个不停。

形容不出来，他觉得有点想哭。

经过舌头的按压舔舐和唾液的滋润，小小的穴口松软下来，微微张开，能看到里面粉红色的肠肉。

朱一龙红着眼睛咬着牙，伸手拿过床头柜上的润滑，挤到手里。

突然被涂上润滑，那微凉的体感让沉溺在怪异快感中的白宇清醒了一瞬间。

“……放松……宝宝……” 朱一龙低喃着，亲了一下他大腿内侧。

“别叫宝宝！” 白宇气急败坏，没想到朱一龙嘴里竟然会说出这种羞耻称呼。“你要叫就叫老g——呃！”

一根手指插了进来，噎得白宇没说完就没声音了。

手指和舌头不一样，强势地向更深处探进，还不时曲起指节到处乱顶。

“……老哥？” 朱一龙低低地笑，俯身在他胸前点火。他用牙齿轻轻叼着白宇的乳头，向上拉扯。

“嗯……你……虐待我。” 白宇压下喉咙里的呻吟，软绵绵地锤了朱一龙一拳。

朱一龙继续舔着那个已经艳红的小乳头，用力吸吮，成功让它肿了起来，尖尖的立着，像夏末熟透的小浆果。

“不舒服吗？” 他用舌头裹着小浆果咬了他胸口一口，留下一圈牙印。“你都硬了。”

第二根手指悄悄插了进去。

我硬不硬我能不知道吗！白宇在心里气愤道。他能感觉到身体里那两根手指在作妖，好像在寻找什么东西一样，在肠道里不停乱按。

另一个乳头被朱一龙用圆手指捏着，慢慢揉搓。他眼前白光闪过，一口气没上来，急促地喘了一声。

“你这里好敏感啊。” 朱一龙还火上浇油。“平时自己也会摸吗？”

为什么这个朱一龙在说骚话！哪个菩萨快点儿过来把这个妖孽收走！他掉进河里的是那个娇羞脸红的小白兔，不是这个兴风作浪没有底线的红眼狼！

虽然都是红眼睛，这他妈不是一个物种啊菩萨！

“我特么……摸个屁！” 菩萨当然没来，白宇干脆自力更生，双手一起出拳，想把骚话男打死。然而人家丝毫不为所动。

甚至还想伸进去第三根手指。

“……我看教程里说，要一边做一边说话调情。” 朱一龙有点委屈地握住白宇的拳头，亲吻他手腕内侧。

“嗯……是不是我说的话不对？” 他又顺着白宇张开的手，吻着他掌心。

……不愧是妖孽啊，佩服。那些气愤马上散了，白宇被撩得晕晕叨叨，突然口干舌燥，舔了下嘴唇。

朱一龙的嘴唇下一秒就覆了上来，这个吻很深，白宇觉得朱一龙的舌头在他口腔里横冲直撞，跟下面的手指差不多。

两人的身体纠缠摩擦，汗水浸湿了床褥。

第三根手指终于进去了。白宇轻轻哼了一声，咬住了朱一龙的脖子。舌头在皮肤上游走片刻，但是和以前一样，最后还是没舍得下力气咬，只留下了浅浅的印子。

可能因为三个臭皮匠赛过诸葛亮，三根手指慢慢摇晃着在不经意地转动间，按到一块比肠壁稍硬的凸起。

白宇被奔涌而出的一波强烈快感挟持，全身狠狠地抖了一下，觉得四肢都麻了。

卧槽，难道这就是……

“嗯……是这里吗。” 朱一龙顿了顿，仿佛在背诵功课，做了个笔记。

刚刚从上一波里缓过来的白宇还没来得及说“你不要乱按”。

他就很实在的又按了一下。

然后又一下。

“艹……！” 白宇蜷缩起身体不停颤抖，紧紧勒住朱一龙的肩膀，眼前一片老电视没信号的雪花。

他没体验过这种感觉如此不同的快感。要说激烈也不是特别激烈，但是感觉全身都在极度紧绷之下碎成千万片，脑子里除了‘卧槽’没有任何其他念头。好像也没有射，铃口流出一些液体，大部分是透明的，后面才混着一点浊白。

他感觉到大腿肌肉收缩，夹着朱一龙的腰不停地抖，穴口也猛地收紧，勒住探索的手指。

这绵长延伸的高潮让白宇好一会儿都无法动弹，仿佛身体深处有什么机关打开了，释放出以前不曾存在的新型快感信号，让身体里每一个神经末梢都抖擞着回应。

他像只跳出水槽的鱼，大口喘息着。

“有感觉吗？” 没有眼力见的某人还傻乎乎地问。他的手指摩擦着那一点，轻柔地绕圈碰触。“疼吗？”

白宇想骂“什么眼神儿啊这是舒服还是痛苦你看不出来吗？”，后来一想，人家处男，算了。

“……不疼。” 他的嗓音沙哑，几乎没发出声音。

他的神智还沉浸在余韵中，肠道受到前列腺高潮的刺激，开始分泌粘液。朱一龙用三根手指慢慢搅动着，在穴口尽量扩张，能感觉到里面越来越潮湿，甚至有点透明液体渗出来。

他也快忍不住了。

“……让我进去……好不好？” 朱一龙在白宇耳边问道。

他的手指还在动，做着抽插的动作，尽量避开敏感点。因为润滑和肠液，手指抽插开始发出唧咕唧咕的水声，听起来特别……反正对他来说是折磨。

“嗯……” 白宇几乎是无意识地应了一声。他的身体处在一个很奇妙的状态，不知道是在渴求还是在推拒，每次朱一龙的手指退出去，都会莫名生出一点庆幸和空虚。

朱一龙悄悄撤出手指，把自己的性器抵在穴口，淋了些润滑上去。

白宇还在轻轻喘着，双腿弓起，身体无力。

深红色的龟头在穴口研磨，慢慢入侵。

“不要怕……” 朱一龙低声在他耳边说。“要是疼我就停下。”

白宇没有怕。他连对肛肠科急诊的恐惧都没有了。他只想更亲密，让这个人只属于他。

他能感觉到身体被撑开的不适。疼吗？也许有点，但是好像不算什么，没有想象中被刀劈开的撕裂感，可能因为朱一龙用了足够的时间和耐性来扩张。

“没事，你……快进来。” 他咬着嘴唇，尽量放松身体。

有了这句话，朱一龙深吸一口气，慢慢推进，终于将龟头完全进入了。肠壁用难以想象的柔软和舒适的温暖包裹了过大的入侵者，皱褶不停蠕动着缩紧，虽然是排斥的反应，却把他勒在里面。

他觉得自己泡在极乐世界的绵软泥潭里，想继续下沉。

“嗯——” 朱一龙从喉咙深处发出半是叹息半是呻吟的声音，头皮发麻。他向前俯身，手抚上白宇肩膀，靠在他身上。

“……咋了？你疼？” 白宇原本在喘息着调节呼吸，努力忽视怼进身体里的棒槌头，没想到朱一龙看起来也挺难受，顿时有点慌。

“有点……卡住了。” 朱一龙委屈的声音从他胸前飘上来。

还有这种事！白宇一惊，不自觉地就肌肉收缩了一下，夹得朱一龙又‘唔’了一声，额头青筋爆起。

“你别夹我！” 他咬牙切齿地说。

“靠，这是我能控制的吗！” 白宇也来劲儿了。“你要进来就赶快进来。我试试……放松点。”

他看朱一龙额头都是汗，也不忍心，不停亲着他眉骨，摸了摸他后脑勺。

“我怕你疼……” 朱一龙抵着他前胸低声说。

“我喊疼了吗！少看不起我。” 白宇掐了他一把。“赶紧的，让宇哥爽爽。”

他说着从床头摸来润滑，递给朱一龙。

“再倒点，我还不信了怎么就能进不去。”

朱一龙听话地在白宇股间和自己柱身都多涂了些润滑，又缠着白宇好一顿深吻，差点把他亲没气了，才开始顶胯。

这样慢慢地推，他也很艰难。活了二十六年，他这还是第一次入穴。白宇身体里是那么舒服，不时会吸吮般地紧紧收缩，让他欲仙欲死。虽然很想给对方一个美好的初体验，但是这时候脑子一片空，想不起来之前看的教程都说了什么。他想遵从欲望狠狠抽插，理智又觉得这样白宇肯定会难受，煎熬之下，他终于在安全进入一小半的时候，咬着白宇的嘴唇，一下子挺入一截。

白宇忍不住呻吟了一声，瞬间又出了一身汗。

朱一龙马上看了一眼他们连接的地方。还好，没有受伤，但也差不多撑开到了极限。穴口薄薄的发红，几乎半透明，因为润滑的关系，有些晶莹感。

这棒槌也太特么大了。白宇觉得五脏六腑都被顶得错了位，满涨感让他控制不住地发抖，还夹杂着一些……不太好形容的痒。

“我、没事……你动一动。” 他把腿环在朱一龙的腰上，朝自己揽了下。

发现白宇确实没有体验太多痛苦，朱一龙终于放下心，双手掐着白宇的腰，小幅度挺动起来。

这个人正在他身体里，这是他们能达到的，最近的距离。白宇在这个认知下，身体的紧绷感也慢慢消失了，他放任自己喘息着。

又胀又热又痒，还有一丝丝痛，这些感觉交杂在一起，让他从心底滋生出不满足。

他伸手向下摸去。

……这怎么还有一截在外边乘凉呢？

自己插在白宇身体里，他的手还扶着露在外面的一截，这个视觉效果让朱一龙头顶冒烟，强忍着疯狂开怼的欲望。“……怎么了？”

“来都来了……赶快，都进来。” 白宇一边喘一边说。“你当我是玻璃做的？一操就碎啊？”

朱一龙想，我还要理智干什么呢？不要了。

他把白宇的腰胯捞起来，一挺到底。

“啊……啊！” 白宇的脚背绷直，脚趾蜷缩。快感和痛感一起涌来，他狠狠咬着嘴唇，眼神不聚焦了。

朱一龙抿着嘴唇不再说话，开始大幅度抽插，龟头退到穴口再一鼓作气插到最深处。

这个动作和角度，让龟头每次进入的时候都会刮过白宇的前列腺。他退出的时候还会特意在那个位置小小顶一下。

这是他的学习成果，但是这样的刺激白宇根本受不了，朱一龙没插几下他就不行了。

“嗯哥……哥你悠着点……啊啊——” 他眼冒金星，呻吟也憋不住了，身体大幅度弓起，手在床单上乱抓。

从上一次高潮之后软下去的性器也又站了起来，被他股间的润滑和前液染得湿漉漉，随着朱一龙的撞击一下一下的打在他自己小腹。

“卧槽你多长啊……” 他开始胡言乱语，手按着小腹，总觉得能感觉到捅出来的形状。

朱一龙干脆把白宇的下半身搁在自己大腿上，身体向下压，让他的腿架在自己肩膀，折得膝盖都碰到了肩头，然后掐着他的腰埋头猛干。他已经进入了被快感控制的状态，只能感受到温暖肠道在摩擦时惊惧收缩的美妙，恨不得就死在这床上。

几百次抽插过后，痛感已经没有了。那些白宇形容不出来的痒，渐渐累积，在前列腺被摩擦的酥麻中，成了将爆不爆的炸弹。每次朱一龙深深顶入，那炸弹的定时就减少些数字。他被吊在半死不活的欲望边缘，喉咙里溢出来的声音也变了调。

在这过程中，是一波接一波或大或小的干性高潮。他的性器软了又硬，淋淋漓漓地流出了些东西，他整个神智都围绕在那炸弹上，无心顾及。

终于，当朱一龙不知道第几次故意压着前列腺插进他身体里，炸弹的倒数归零了。

蘑菇云起，火光冲天。

他被炸得神志不清，身体从颤抖到抽搐，几乎承载不了那样剧烈的心跳。他在恍惚中感觉到朱一龙紧紧抱着他，在他耳边急促喘息，低低呻吟。他身体里那根胀大性器在收缩紧箍的肠道中也像有脉搏般跳动着，最后十几下用力抽插后射了出来。

昏热颤抖里，心跳不知道是谁的，眼泪不知道是谁的，汗水滴落，感觉也不知道是谁的。

他们在烈火中相拥化为灰烬，又重生。

这个人是我的了。永远都是我的。

白宇心满意足地放弃了挣扎，意识模糊了好半天才悠悠转醒，发现朱一龙侧躺在他身边，在用纸巾帮他擦。

还有一只手在慢慢拍着他前胸。

他侧过头，看进一双盛满情绪的眼睛里。那眼睛只是看着他，仔仔细细，好像这世界上只有他。

有些话他很想说，可是在这即将被他收藏一辈子的时刻，似乎安静更珍贵，所以他什么也没说。

朱一龙也是一样。


	15. 战场

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

中午过了，北屋还是一片安静昏暗。遮光窗帘拉着，隔绝了窗外的日光。

朱一龙先醒。白宇还睡得很沉。

这第一次折腾到早上五点多，白宇已经没什么劲儿了，靠在朱一龙身上，让他搂着走去厕所清洗。因为没戴套，清理也费了点功夫。白宇用手撑在瓷砖墙上，腿一直抖。朱一龙蹲在下方用淋浴头帮他洗，手指尽量轻柔地抠挖穴口，把精液导出来。

那里有些红肿，还不能完全合上。白宇嘶嘶地抽着气，时不时骂一句脏话。

“套就放在床头柜上，你没看见？”

“对不起我忘了。” 朱一龙很愧疚地承认错误，手却不老实，摸着白宇的屁股，后来还忍不住上嘴咬了一口。又弹又软，口感真好。下次……

“……流氓。” 白宇有气无力地骂道。

算了。他想。人家好歹是第一次，不带套确实更舒服，就当是破处福利了……特么的，我后面也是第一次啊！

他这么一想，有点儿来气，垂下手把淋浴头喷出的水扒拉了一把，撩在朱一龙脸上。

朱一龙抖了一下，有点懵。

“怎么了？” 他睫毛挂着水珠，软绵绵地问。“水太热了吗？”

艹。凭什么他一下床就又小白兔了啊？白宇马上觉得自己这是在欺负人，只好把额头靠在横着的手臂上，自我消化这点儿见不得人的憋屈。

一只手悄悄摸上他腰侧。随即，小白兔从身后温柔地抱着他，轻轻亲吻他的后颈。

“对不起……” 

“是不是我……技术不太好。” 朱一龙的鼻息洒在他耳后，嘴唇沿着颈侧的线条亲到他肩膀。“我继续努力，下次让你舒服一些好不好？”

他双手搂着白宇的腰，头就搁在他肩膀上，慢慢地蹭。

他的腰好薄啊，双手捏着，感觉有点儿不真实。以后还是要让他多吃点。朱一龙这样想着，在他腰上来回摸了几下。

“……谁说我不舒服了。” 白宇粗声粗气地挤出一句话。

都他妈的快精尽人亡了，再舒服还不得直接原地去世？他也不知道自己这点儿别扭是从哪来的，可能是发现自己腿软得站不住，身后那个流氓还精神头十足，有心思咬他屁股，让他产生了挫败感。

大家都是男人，怎么体力差距就那么大呢！

……算了，不纠结了。他这种时候还在乎什么胜负欲和男性自尊，搞笑吗。

“哦！舒服吗？” 朱一龙听他这么说，声音也有些开心。“就是那个……前列腺高潮，有吗？”

“有，爽死了，要不下回你试试？” 白宇哼了一声。

没想到朱一龙很诚实地回答：“我试过了，没什么感觉。”

“艹，你——” 白宇猛地扭头。

朱一龙借着这个角度亲了他嘴唇一下。

“我自己试的。” 他的手慢慢从白宇的腰上滑到小腹。“就是……我想过，万一你不接受这样，只想做主动的话，我也需要做好准备。”

他和白宇惊讶的眼神对上，又亲了亲他脸颊。

“我练习了几次，只是觉得有点疼。” 他轻声说。“所以刚才就……怕你也疼。”

靠，这人还真是努力学习了啊，需要颁发奖状。白宇突然觉得眼睛有点酸，迅速发展成整张脸都有点酸。他一转身就搂着朱一龙往身体里勒。

“……你回老家都干什么了，啊？” 他后背抵着冰凉的瓷砖，搂着的人很热。“不好好走亲戚，在家搞十八禁演练？”

朱一龙笑起来，身体都抖动。“昂，我还在菜园子里找了个……长得像你的茄子。”

“你特么才像茄子！” 白宇又把他勒得更紧。“难道你……”

第一次给了茄子？？？

“啊？不是。” 朱一龙知道他想歪了，低头咬了他肩膀一口。“茄子是练习……用嘴。我就是用手指找了下位置，想了解一下是什么感觉。”

怪不得，上次还不会，这次就深喉。

不管什么时候，这个人都是行动先于言语。他就是他妈的这么可爱。

白宇被一种柔软又清凉舒爽的情绪包围了，他身体向前倒，半脱力地挂在朱一龙身上。

“我好累啊，你抱我回屋。” 他耍赖道。

“再洗洗，我觉得好像还有点……没出来。” 朱一龙脸有点红，狠狠亲了他嘴唇一下，又把他翻过去。“坚持一下，等会儿还得上点药。”

淋浴头温温的水流很快又喷在他下半身，白宇懒洋洋地用手肘撑着瓷砖墙，虽然累得站不住，却感觉到舒适。

“我屁股好看吗？” 他轻佻地问道。

“……好看。” 下方传来沙哑回答。一根手指又轻轻探进他的穴口。“这样疼吗？”

“嗯……还行。” 白宇觉得腰有点酸，不自觉地塌了腰。

朱一龙又清理了几分钟，觉得差不多干净了，才伸手拿过消炎药膏，仔细地涂在穴口外围和里面。

南屋的床上一片狼藉，各种体液润滑晕湿了被褥，只能明天再洗。他抱着白宇回了北屋，床虽然小了点，但是俩人抱着睡也没占多少地方，躺下之后很快就睡着了。

此刻朱一龙半醒，在昏暗中恍惚着。眼前是白宇的后颈，他下意识靠上去，贴着那儿吸口气，亲了一下。

然后他听到一声应该是还在梦中的‘唔’。

知道他觉轻，朱一龙慢慢向后退，坐起身的时候身边人还是醒了。

白宇翻身，眼睛还闭着，胳膊向他伸过来。“……几点了？”

“快一点了。” 朱一龙轻声说。“饿不饿？”

“嗯……” 回答是一声模糊不清的哼哼。

“你再睡会儿。” 他拍了拍白宇的手，下床去厨房。

看了下冰箱，他临走之前留的东西倒是吃得挺干净，只剩三个馒头两个蛋一颗小白菜。冻层有一包他搬进来时就在的花卷，已经开始结霜了。

他做了一锅疙瘩汤，把杂七杂八都切碎放进去，馒头切片用油煎，最后淋上蜂蜜。他和白宇都喜欢吃蜂蜜，这次他特意从老家带回来一罐，山里人家采的野蜜。

白宇闻着油煎香气终于醒了，他抻着懒腰打着哈欠走出来，T恤上扯露出一截腰，和腰上的红印。“我是不是忘买菜了……” 他嘟囔着。

他往凳子上一坐，又跳起来，把沙发上的抱枕拿过来垫在屁股下。

“……还疼？” 朱一龙问，随即意识到自己问了句废话，赶快给白宇盛了一碗疙瘩汤。“那你吃完再去躺会儿。”

白宇看着对面那个红耳朵的人，心想，你红什么啊你？说骚话的时候看你挺自然的。

不过疙瘩汤挺好吃。他吸溜了两口，大度地原谅了那些过往。

“还躺啥，三点要开会呢，忘了？” 白宇拿起烤馒头片，先舔了口蜂蜜。

朱一龙看着他吃馒头片，觉得蜂蜜买少了。

可惜吃甜的只能暂时安慰眼前，该忙活的日子还是得继续忙活。三个小时后，他们第三次走出莲花街派出所。

和解协调会是个比较尴尬的场面。因为有两个加害者还在住院，有一个是未成年，来参加会的只有一个加害人，剩下的都是家长。那个24岁的孩子坐在一群中年人当中，像是被大肠包围的阑尾，迫于压力不得不准备发言，紧张得肩膀都在抖，是马上就要被割除的模样。

小混混的家长竟然看着都挺……正常。

有一对夫妻看起来文质彬彬，散发着从来没进过菜市场的气质。他们眉头紧锁的时候，会让人觉得那担忧的必然是更有深度有文化的思想困境，不该是自己家孩子昨天又去哪持刀捅人了。

还有一对夫妻是分开进来的，应该已经离婚了，这又被熊孩子搞得有缘千里来相聚。他们互相不对视，不对话，要不是协调员确认身份的时候应了一声，朱一龙还以为他们互不相识。

未成年那家的两个人就比较牛逼了，拎着几箱子水果和补品，像看望住院亲戚似的，进来了就把东西往桌上堆，开始介绍水果是哪里进口的，补品有什么神奇功效。

把他俩说得一愣一愣的，差点都想掏钱买单了。

被这家的殷勤一对比，其他几家明显就不太乐意。文质彬彬夫妇互换了一个‘我们才没有那么不上档次’的眼神。离婚夫妇没有互换眼神，只是独自美丽着，用翻白眼来表现‘还能这么搞’的不屑。

终于所有人都坐稳了。

协调员清了清嗓子，首先开场白：我们今天这个会的目的呢，就是大家能够心平气和，是吧。犯错了的道歉，受伤害的谅解，能不能成功这个就看大家……注意点气氛，啊。这个案件性质比较恶劣，涉事人员这个前科也……对吧，我相信在座各位都希望大事化小，是不是。

接下来，阑尾发言。

一听就是在背稿。撰稿人还是挺专业的，不知道是不是抄了网上的模板。白宇听得挺来劲儿，打算留着以后写文做素材。听到一半，他瞄了一眼朱一龙。

嗯，果然在发呆。

其实他们出门前，白宇已经谆谆教导过了：今天不要多说话，看着可怜就行。你穿这件衣服干什么，把肌肉都显出来了，来你换这个深蓝的……哎呀，不错，看着瘦弱。

不管怎么说，朱一龙都跟个没事人似的了，对面还有两个人住院呢。虽然他是受害者，当时打人也确实打了，据说还打得不轻。白宇没看见对方什么样，但是朱一龙手肿了一个礼拜，从牛顿第三运动定律来判断，不太乐观。

按常理分析，加害人一方应该不想走刑事。不过万一对面哪家觉得自己也亏了，就是不想赔偿，开会时候僵持起来，就不知道要拖延到什么时候。所以还是要速战速决。

卖惨会吧？不要有心理负担。白宇这样说。人家对面肯定也要卖。

本来朱一龙还觉得白宇这种操心有点儿多余，但是看着对面发言语气都在颤抖的男人，又回想起那天晚上嚣张狂妄的面孔，这才默默承认是自己天真了。

他又在椅子上缩了缩身体，显得比阑尾还瘦弱。

那篇道歉稿都说了什么，他一个字也没听进去。这个场景太不真实了，有那么一瞬间他甚至不知道自己为什么坐在这里。

哦对，是为了钱。

白宇在桌子底下轻轻捅咕他一下。朱一龙眨了下眼睛，回过神。

协调员看着他，那眼神和中学时候的语文老师差不多。“你是不是也说两句？没事，大家既然都坐在这里了，是吧，有什么都可以说出来，一起解决。”

“嗯……” 他垂下眼皮，眼圈有点红。

在家里时，他对白宇说，可是我觉得我不惨，一边说一边就过去抱着人晃。白宇让他晃得站不稳，还要恨铁不成钢：“严肃点儿，这是让你瞎说肉麻话的时候吗！”

这样吧。白宇给他出主意。到时候让你说话，你就想象一下……我没给你备份，你手机里东西都没了。微信也没了。

白宇其实一开始想说的是，你就想象一下被捅的是我。话到嘴边，没说。万一再把人给刺激了，得不偿失。

但是他还是低估了朱一龙这个野马脱缰的想象力。

朱一龙一想到那个手机，就想到那天下午他艰难的挣扎，在夜色里的碎裂声，和当时他比夜色还漆黑的心情。在那个心情里，什么也没有，白宇给他的第一个东西，永远也回不来了。

于是他瞬间就惨了。

惨得会议室里的灯都闪了几下。

“也没什么。” 朱一龙抬头看着那个灯，下眼睑红了，眼中闪过水光。“我可能……就是需要时间……”

全场沉默。

行。这是赢定了。白宇抿着嘴坐在旁边，观察着对面几个人的神色。文化夫妇眼神乱飘，离婚夫妇清嗓子吸鼻子，送礼夫妇心虚地盯着桌上的补品。每个人都被这个受害者表现出来的孱弱可怜震撼了，当然最震惊的还是阑尾男孩，可能因为被朱一龙的拳头打过，此刻有点儿怀疑人生。

别需要时间啊，干啥都行，咱们最缺的就是时间。这些人心里想着。

接下来步入正题，协调员看着朱一龙都小心翼翼，生怕再触动了他什么感性神经。他见过的各色人等太多，知道一旦真的哭闹起来，这就别想轻易和解了。

还好接下来朱一龙又沉默了。别人说什么话都是白宇代替回答，偶尔让他点头摇头表个态，文件上签个字。

这种严肃场合，对话都有记录，过程也录着视频，其实也没人想多说一个字。最后协调下来的结果：每家赔偿8000元。对方几个父母可能是觉得朱一龙状态不稳一脸恍惚，怕他过后反悔，要求当场执行。

协调会结束的时候，朱一龙账户里多了三万二。那几对父母可能是怕在派出所待久了影响个人风水，一个赶一个地退场特别快，连个客套也没有。堆在桌上的水果和补品朱一龙不收，协调员说这是贿赂他也不可能收，最后为了这个事又协调了一番，他们拎着一箱水果一箱参茶出门。

站在门口的台阶上，看院里警车来往，他们对这个地方倒是产生了些亲切感。

你看擦身而过的民警都跟他们打了个招呼：哟，来啦。

……嗯，虽然听起来有点怪。

朱一龙仍然在恍惚。一直走到公车站，他才有点缓过来。“这是就……完事儿了吗？”

“不然你还想咋的？” 白宇眯着眼，张望远处的公车。“好像和解完还有个流程需要走，那就是他们的事儿了，跟咱无关。”

咱。朱一龙低着头笑，晃着手里的水果袋子。

心里轻飘飘的，直到回家了开始洗被单也还在笑。但是洗了两个床单一个被套一床褥子之后，看着怎么摁也没反应的洗衣机，白宇笑不出来了。

“大哥，你醒醒。醒醒啊！” 他摇晃着确实比他年龄还大的洗衣机，最后扑在上面瞎嚎。“你死得好惨啊……”

朱一龙倒是还在笑，笑得停不下来。

在一起住了才发现，他们两个的生活习惯南辕北撤。

牙膏：白宇从尾部挤，朱一龙从中间挤，于是他们商量了一下，自己用自己的牙膏。

刮胡子：朱一龙用手动刮胡刀，每天刮。白宇用电动刮胡刀，想起来了才刮一下，三五天不刮也是常事。他长出胡茬就喜欢在朱一龙肩膀上蹭，蹭出一片红，再装模作样地安慰亲亲。

洗澡：白宇喜欢热水澡，朱一龙喜欢温水洗，所以热水器每天水温调两遍。

洗衣服：白宇所有东西不分类，积攒一个月挑一天一起解决。朱一龙一个礼拜洗一次，床品和衣服都要分开。手洗内裤这种事虽然说挺正常，但是白宇看见朱一龙把他的内裤也洗了的时候还是难免尴尬了一下。

他去阻止，反而被训了一顿，贴身穿的怎么能跟外套一起洗。

这次，朱一龙也事先提醒过他，不要两个床单一起洗。床单厚，这洗衣机太老，东西太重了可能会憋坏电机。他觉得没事，还是都塞进去了。

然后现在他在嚎，他在笑。

“……你还笑！” 白宇控诉。“要不是两层床单都脏了我能一起洗吗！”

“……那也不是我一个人弄脏的。” 朱一龙抿着嘴，勉强表现出不笑的意愿。“大部分还是你——”

被白宇瞪了一眼，他顿一下，继续说。“——没事儿，能修。”

然后他举起手机，拍了张白宇趴在洗衣机上的不雅照片。

朱一龙抢救回来的手机相册里，有一个未命名文件夹。里面是他在各种自以为白宇不知道的时候，偷拍的白宇背影，侧面，甚至有些只是背景里的一个影子。

他们在一起之后，朱一龙建了一个新文件夹，起名叫【宝贝】。有一次让白宇看见了，皱着脸说了句：靠这也太肉麻了。

然后他皱着脸的那一秒，也成了【宝贝】里的珍藏。

今天又有新瞬间。朱一龙美滋滋地存了照片，顺手把文件夹的名字也改了，改成【宝宝】。

“……你怎么就不能把我拍得帅点儿呢？啊？朱一龙你跟我有什么仇？” 白宇扑过来就要抢他的手机，两人拉拉扯扯一会儿，心思跑偏，手机就被放在一边没人管了。

沙发有点小，他们动作受限，白宇压在朱一龙身上，下意识用下巴去蹭他脖子，然后想起来，今天因为要开会，他出门前才刮的胡子，这会儿下巴并没有攻击力。

“这么爱蹭，你是小猫吗还是小狗。” 朱一龙喉咙里低低的还是笑意，手扶着他后背向下滑，拍了下屁股。

白宇没说话，搂着朱一龙的腰，安静了一阵。

“嗯？怎么了。” 朱一龙侧过脸，在他耳边亲了一下。“洗衣机真能修。这种电机便宜，我去废品站让老板给我找一个，都不一定用花钱。”

可能这话成功安慰了白宇，他胸腔震动一下，笑出了气声。

迫切的亲吻接着落到朱一龙脸上，鼻子上，眼睛上。“我就是狗了，你能咋的。” 白宇说着，舔了朱一龙嘴唇一口。不过还没等他舔第二下，舌头就不自由了。

亲吻是本能，是人最原始的情绪表达。可能就是因为太原始了，在漫漫进化过程中又没有得到垂青，唇舌交缠时，大脑会里产生各式各样的错觉。

比如，虚假的安全感。

两分钟后，他们忘了身在何处，翻身的时候双双从沙发上滚落。朱一龙先掉下去，身体落空的一瞬间手臂绷直，推了白宇一把。但是白宇抱着他的手没松，被他这一推，倒是身子一歪，掉下来的时候脑袋磕茶几上了。

茶几被撞歪，上面的一杯水倒了，杯子掉到地上，碎了一地。

朱一龙一慌，接着白宇身体的重量，手就去揉他后脑勺。“哎呀……你说你……”

“我咋了，都赖你。” 白宇哼哼着，一手撑着身体。

让朱一龙揉了会儿脑袋，白宇不知道被碰了那根弦，开始笑。他一笑朱一龙也跟着笑，莫名其妙笑了半天。“哎你说咱俩傻不傻……”

两个傻子又过了一会儿才起身，一个去扫地，一个去看洗衣机。

“你看着点儿玻璃碴，别扎了脚。” 看洗衣机那个还不忘操心。

白宇拎着扫帚上端，‘刷’的在手里转了一圈，摆了个大侠持剑的姿势。“嘁，小看我了吧，扫碎玻璃我最拿手！”

这是什么值得炫耀的技术吗？

在今天之前，白宇也觉得不是。但是人傻了之后，经常会做一些让人匪夷所思的情绪表述。

“嗯，宇哥最厉害了。” 朱一龙看他一眼，还是捧场了。“就是甩扫帚甩得一屋子灰。”

他把洗衣机断电，转了个方向。后面的遮板一拆开，一股淡淡的糊味儿就飘出来。果然是电机烧了。

这时白宇已经扫完玻璃，也凑过来看热闹。他蹲在朱一龙身边，给他当递工具小弟，偶尔回馈两句彩虹屁。

洗衣机需要换电机，朱一龙说他去废品站找一个，顺便买菜。看时间也不早了，他收拾了一下就要出门。白宇本来说跟他一起去，临时接了个电话，便打手势放他走了。

白宇没说，但是朱一龙知道那电话是唐天打来的。

他还知道，其实白宇有很多事没说。大部分都是糟心的。也不是故意隐瞒，但是可能就……觉得说出来也没有帮助，只会显得他爱抱怨。

还有可能就是习惯。

没啥，不算啥。这是他经常说的。然后那些不算啥的破事就都进了他心里，无期徒刑。

等到那些没法消化掉的东西持续发酵，像啤酒泡沫一样满出来，他再找个阴暗角落一次性爆发，就像之前关机那次。

差不多就是他洗衣服的规律。

朱一龙决定，以后衣服还是他洗吧。虽然家务这方面他做得比较多，但白宇才是一直在照顾他，不管是生活上还是感情上。有时候他也觉得自己的别扭劲儿挺烦人，不知道是不是被惯的，以后得改改。

他能看出来，白宇不容易，却总要表现得很轻松。可是啤酒泡沫哪有那么容易掩饰，劲头上来了只能眼看着它淌满一桌子。

挡不住，又说不出。现在他心情不好的时候，就会抱着朱一龙，不说话也不亲热，只抱着人沉默。朱一龙不知道他脑袋里想的是什么，或者是不是正在做一些心理挣扎。每次试探地问，都有能说得过去的轻飘飘回答。

如果心里的负面情绪有90分，他只会说10分。

也许下礼拜，他可以说20分。朱一龙这样想着，上了公车。

这是他第一次坐公车去废品站。

老张还坐在那个凉棚下。他看见朱一龙走街角走过来，眯着眼睛确认了一下，咧开嘴。“哎，你好久没来了，车呢？”

上下打量一下他之后，老张自问自答了。“……这是改行了？诶你这打扮得挺精神啊。”

“不是，就休息一阵儿。” 朱一龙扯了下衣角，突然有点拘谨。

不咸不淡地聊了几句之后，他说明来意，老张点点头。“你上院儿里西边找找，洗衣机都堆那儿了。扳手啥的在屋后头，找着了你自己拆，不用跟我说。”

听朱一龙道谢，老张挥挥手：“谢啥，这么多年了。”

挺好一个小伙子，看来这是终于有奔头了。老张又回藤椅上坐着，双脚往桌上一搭，继续看平板上的选秀综艺。

舞台上有几个人在狂歌劲舞。

“……这都啥……长得还不如收废品的小伙儿。” 他咂咂嘴评价一句。他媳妇生了，又是个男孩。以后孩子要是喜欢唱跳，就让他们选秀去。老张想着，眼睛快闭上了。

初秋的下午，太适合昏昏欲睡。

白宇也很想昏昏欲睡。但是他没有这个福气。

这破酒店也太他妈冷了。他家空调是国家报销吗？

好吧其实这酒店不破。他坐在顶楼餐厅的包间里，视线从前方墙上的印象派油画移开，掉进旁边落地窗外的灯火夜景。正面坐着的两个人不用他看，他也知道他们什么表情什么心情。

他刚坐在这里的时候，灯还没亮。那时城市在忙碌，朱一龙在买菜，他被神奇力量挟持，狼狈地跑过来，边逃离边自投罗网。

跑着跑着他就累了，打了辆车。

主要还是因为一通电话。不是唐天那通，是紧随其后的他妈那通。他生命里的坎儿似乎非常喜欢搭伙过日子，什么时候给他一拳都是成群结队地来。

“白宇，我跟你爸说了。” 电话那头，是白母略带点讽刺的声音。“你可真行，人在海南玩儿呢，让你一道雷给劈的，速效救心丸都嚼上了。”

神奇的是，这么多年过去了，大家用的还是同样的套路。这是用惯了产生感情了还是咋的？怎么在这过程中，应用套路的人和人之间就什么好东西也没产生呢？

有些话，他说了就说了，知道结果不会好，也知道狂风暴雨迟早要来。这算挺早。

“……今天下午飞过来了，我看你怎么交代。” 白母继续说。“你不是狂吗？你对着他狂。”

不能好好说话吗？为什么非要开闸放水一样地倾泻情绪？这是想换回什么？屈服醒悟？感激涕零？皆大欢喜？

这些话在岁月里在他心里跑过太多遍，也累了，问号都想停下来，打辆车。

明天再说不行吗？他心平气和。

“不着急是吧？没关系。” 白母笑了一声，仍然是白宇熟悉的阴阳怪气。有时候他也会不自觉地用这种语气说话，一边恶心自己，一边恶心别人。家庭教育可真是成功。

“你不来，你试试，他说他这就去找你。” 一锤定音。

所以白宇只能在下午五点半跑出家门，边跑边给朱一龙发信息。

【哥我爸妈找我吃饭，你回来先自己吃吧】  
【等我回去再跟你说】  
【家里陈醋没了】

此刻陷在应该是挺贵的深棕色皮沙发里，白宇开始走神，想朱一龙今天晚上会吃什么，洗衣机能不能修好，床单还能不能洗，能不能干。他控制住自己想掏手机的欲望。成功的家庭教育第二例，不要在这种场景下手持能摔碎的东西。

没钱就是很难任性。

“——你对我们，有什么意见？” 对面说话了。可能是嚼过速效救心丸之后恢复了力量，这句话抑扬顿挫，断句标准。他爸坐在单人扶手椅上，双手扶着两侧，像是随时准备发号施令。

还没等白宇回答，白母说了一句：“哎，你别一开口就‘我们’，我和你可没有关系。”

啊，这熟悉的感觉，果然是成功破裂的家庭。白宇在这情怀中沉浸了几秒，把习惯性想笑的表情收好。

没有家庭，只有战场。

迎战的当口，他的手在裤袋里摸着手机，还是很不合时宜地想：不知道朱一龙会不会记得买陈醋。

“……要内个，红标签的。” 朱一龙说着，递过去十块钱。他记得白宇以前买的都是这个牌子，农贸市场没有，只有隔壁小区的小卖铺才卖。

小卖铺老板眯着眼抽一口烟，抬手从身后架子上拎下来一瓶陈醋。“要袋儿不。”

朱一龙摇摇头，接过瓶子和零钱。

把东西放进手里拎的其他塑料袋里，他转身迈下台阶，又掏出手机看了一眼。

看到白宇的信息之后，他回了几句，但是就再没有回应了。

和父母吃饭，是这么紧急的事吗？他都不知道白宇的父亲也来S市了。对于父母，白宇提得不多，偶尔说到，就是在笑嘻嘻的玩笑中一笔带过。

想到今天白天那个沉默的拥抱，他心里隐隐觉得不好，但也不想过度猜疑。

快六点半了。朱一龙加快脚步往家走，在小区里拐角的地方，差点和一个人迎面撞上。他躲了一下，从那人身边擦过去。

“——诶，小白？” 

他猛地停住脚步。

“你怎么不接电话……啊。” 那人绕到他身前，说到一半的话断了。

今天出门的时候，白宇说晚上要降温，顺手就从沙发上拿了一件衣服，非让他套上再出门。

是黑白格子的针织棉衬衫，白宇经常穿。 

“……对不起认错人了。” 天色虽然有些暗，那人一看脸还是马上意识到自己的错误。

朱一龙看着对方，抿了下嘴唇。“嗯，你找白宇是吗。”

面前的女人头发被风吹得有点乱，但是穿着打扮很精致，手里拿着手机，指甲也是特意做过的。

“你们……认识？” 她眼神打量着朱一龙，脸上没有太多表情。

“我们是室友。” 朱一龙点点头。“找他有急事吗？他今天晚上忙，可能挺晚才能回来。”

这时候又有人走过来。他示意了一下，他们站到车库的屋檐下。

“……我是他的编辑，我叫唐天。” 终于，那女人说道。她已经把朱一龙从头到脚审视过，脸上的表情更少了。

“嗯，我知道。” 一阵风吹过来，朱一龙扯了下身上的衬衫，将敞开的衣襟拉紧。

这风有点儿凉。白宇说得没错，开始降温了。

“我……是有点事儿。” 唐天把被风吹乱的头发拢到耳后。“你有时间吗？”

他们一起走进楼洞的时候，朱一龙掏出手机又看了一眼。

没有新消息。

他看着唐天走在前面上楼的背影，拎着塑料袋的手慢慢收紧。那一分钟的审视，似乎让她临时做了个决定。他觉得这一步步走上去，面对的将是一个战场。

挺好的，他甚至有些欣慰，坦然地迈步。

可能他也不是那么没用。


	16. 爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

从夜色里远远的街道尽头，闪出两盏灯，光晕晃动着，像荒野里的火。

灯火越晃越大，拖着笨重的巨兽在公车站前呼啸而过。在这几乎动态停滞的深夜时分，连点儿犹豫也没有，司机可能还踩了脚油门，生怕被人惦记上了似的。

啊，215。不是这趟。

路边的柳树枝条被呼啸的风掀起，又低垂，归顺于夜。 

接近午夜，这条马路上已经没什么人了。公车站很小，没有遮雨棚，只立着一个小小的站牌，褪色到看不清楚站名。站牌上方有一盏路灯，还没换成大马路上那种LED，所以昏暗了些，勉强照亮站牌下那一小块地方。

深夜里开始聚起雾气，在路灯的一团光芒中萦绕。

朱一龙站在站牌柱子下，用袖子擦去时刻表上的雾气，眯着眼睛找到站时间。

11:45……12:15……12:45。

他很少在深夜外出，仅有的几次，都和白宇有关。这让他不知不觉地把深夜和那个人联系到一起，此刻心也跳得厉害。

为了缓和情绪，他退了两步到阴影里，把地上被丢弃的塑料瓶盖轻轻踢到一边，双手插兜原地转了一圈，摸着手机一会儿，又掏出来看看。

白宇和他爸妈吃的这顿饭吃得无声无息，到了晚上快11点才有动静。

【活下来了】

这是他第一条消息。接着他发了一张照片，是一张街景。照片很暗，还有点糊，看不清是在哪里。

【凭什么啊我他妈也是个人】

这条很快被撤回。

朱一龙打字慢，皱着眉一句话还没打完，就看着那条不见了。紧接着，那张街景也被撤回。

他赶快删掉正在打的话，发过去几个字。

【别撤回】

对面沉默了一阵子。他抖着手紧紧盯着屏幕，以参加考试的心情专注打字，又发过去一句。

【你在哪里】

发了这句，朱一龙已经开始准备出门。晚上冷，他不知道白宇出门时穿了什么，就又拿了一件厚些的外套，在保温杯里灌了些热水。

可是如果白宇不回消息，他出了门能去哪里？

于是他又发了一遍。【你在哪里】

五分钟后，白宇才终于回复：【我发起了位置共享】

虽然白宇以前教过他，但是朱一龙没实践过，还不太会用这个功能。他点进去之后看着那块地图，找到两个小标签。看位置，蓝色的是他，橘色的是白宇。

他们离得很远。白宇在城南，已经过了河，没多远就是机场。橘色标签附近……

绿城喜来登酒店。

随后，白宇又发了两条。

【我找个车站】  
【手机快没电了】

这个时间的公交车本来就不多，那个位置已在城市边缘，车站之间也离得比较远。朱一龙看着屏幕上的橘色圆点慢慢移动，它往西走了一条街，开始往回走，往东走了两条街之后，停了一下，又开始往北。

【不知道往哪走】

15分钟后，这条跳了出来。

【看不见车站】

这些话让他心慌，朱一龙又拿了个充电宝，握着手机出门。他仍然不知道该去哪里，但是好像站在同一片夜色里，他才有权开口。

下楼之后，他仍然看着手机。

【艹新车站地图没更新，算了我干脆睡大街上吧】

对面耍赖似的，在这句之后，发了一大堆表情包。包括一脸冷漠的猫，趴着的狗，挂在树上的熊猫，歪倒的鸽子，当场开起动物园。

可能是看到朱一龙的坐标也在动，白宇终于语音说了一句：“你出门干什么？”

他的声音有气无力。

“我去找你。” 朱一龙回答。

“二十公里呢哥，你歇会儿吧。” 白宇笑了一声。“20分钟了我这一辆车都没看见，你走过来？跑过来？明儿早上能到。”

“没事儿，我吃饱了。” 说着朱一龙已经出了小区。“你冷吗？”

白宇不发语音了，橘色圆点还在慢慢移动。两分钟后，他发了一条。

【冷。】

朱一龙其实不冷。但是看到那个字之后，他打了个冷颤，再敲键盘时，手又开始抖了。抖得试了几次，都没办法成功打出完整句子。

“……你先找个避风的地方坐着，我打车过去。” 他干脆还是语音。“我去大路上看看，应该有车。”

这次，很快有回复了。

“别……你别。” 白宇的语音背景中有杂音，有风声，让他的话不太清晰。“找到车站了。”

橘色圆点停在一个地方。

这是一个24小时都有车的公车路线。现在这个时段半小时一趟车，白宇刚刚错过上一趟。他走过去坐在挡雨棚下面的金属长椅上，长长吐出一口气，靠着身后的广告灯箱。

灯箱上明星的笑容肯定不是在嘲笑他，但是人在落魄的时候特别容易产生被害妄想。比如，不管他朝着哪个方向坐，这夜里的风总是会直接吹到他眼睛里，衣领里，袖口里。

就是跟他过不去而已。

他让朱一龙回家，然后看着那个圆形坐标坚持往大路上走过去，当他说话是放屁。

“……那你去车站接我吧。” 他对着手机说，眼睛看着空荡街道，焦距放得很远，远到有没有看清什么都不重要。“动物园北桥那个车站。我关定位了，费电。”

十分钟后，车没来。白宇觉得，他也是跟自己过不去。这是干什么呢？大半夜的坐在大街上吹着四面八方来的冷风，等一辆可能来可能不来的车。

一部分是为了省钱，一部分是发疯。

电量还剩3%，他才发现有三个未接来电，都是唐天。回拨了没人接，他在微信问了一句，也没回复。这时候他根本没心思听那些绩效啊合约之类的车轱辘话，合理努力过就算尽职尽责，联系不上就不再想了。

他很想朱一龙。这种想念没多深刻，他也不想对话，只是想看到那个人，抱一下。

好歹他还有点儿能抱住的东西。

抱不住的那些东西呢？‘可怜天下父母心’，和‘你什么时候才能理解，这是爱你’。无形无影，摸一把就是一手血红。

比天上的云淡，比街上的风轻，比今天刚磨过的菜刀还锋利。

他盯着漆黑顶幕下泛着城市橘红光的天。

那辆车最终来了，完成了在他世界里唯一的NPC任务：带他去找那个人。然后他可以充电，变得温暖，明天继续做个人。

你看他的要求有多低，做个人就行了。

白宇是这车上唯一乘客。夜间行车可能是有什么狂野加成，他眼看着开车师傅一边听收音机评书一边放飞踩油门。空车晃得更厉害，有段路因为正在施工，地面坑洼不平，他被颠得几乎坐不住，喝的一肚子茶水都差点儿吐出来。

所以下车的时候他脚步虚浮，几乎是踉跄着被朱一龙接住。

“……破车站，地也不平。” 他嘟囔了一句，低头把脸在对方肩膀上蹭了一下。

这虚弱也有其他原因。白宇坐在靠窗的位置，从离站很远就能看到站在夜色里那个人。在车的减速过程中，那人目光一直跟着车门，渐渐渐渐离他越来越近。那几秒，堵在胸口的脆弱情绪不听他指挥地向上涨潮，涨到他眼睛后面，就要往出涌。

【……站到了，请下车的乘客从后门……】

车还没停稳，车门已经卡顿着要开，在报站录音的响亮衬托下，车外的寂静世界一帧一帧慢放，最后定格在朱一龙那个认真担忧的表情，和他们相识第一天的他有点儿像。

他站在车门前，不知道感慨的是什么。

门开了。朱一龙随着车刹停的节奏移动，正正好好地站在车门外，只有一小半面孔被路灯照亮，在雾气渲染下像个3D投影。

投影从雾气中迈了一大步走出来，接住他，给他披上衣服。

“……先喝点热水。” 随即，一个保温杯递了过来，搂着他后背朝路边靠过去。“你也穿得太少了。”

然后他就有些夸张地抖起来。

那辆车狂野远去，在柳枝哗哗晃动声中只剩他们两个，拉扯着几步躲进树影里。

暖和了几分钟，白宇才放手，喝了口热水。“你等多久了？”

“就一会儿。”

车站离家有点远，走路要20分钟左右。顺着桥头小路走下去，沿着动物园北墙，走到底就是他们家小区。这条路很窄，行车困难，路灯也就那么几个，路上大段大段的阴暗，平时就没什么人走。这夜里时段，其实有些吓人。

他俩倒是没什么好怕的。这还给了某些人机会，扶着白宇后背的手慢慢移到手腕，然后就十指相扣若无其事了。

月光单薄，两个人慢慢走，肩膀摩擦着，各自心里有话。

边走边聊，一开始也就是聊一些无关紧要的，比如公交车到底能开多快，今天降温有多狠，明天会不会下雨。

最后还是朱一龙先问：“你晚上到底吃饭了吗？”

“……桌上倒是有饭有菜。” 白宇回答。

朱一龙沉默两秒。“你……”

“——害，就说了呗。” 白宇哼笑一声。“我合计我告诉他们也是义务，本来就没打算藏着掖着……他们有意见是他们的事儿。”

“他们都说什么了？” 虽然这是意料之中，但也难免心里堵得慌。朱一龙看了白宇一眼，小声问。

“哎呀老套路了。” 白宇眼睛眯起，握着的手也不老实，用拇指摩挲朱一龙手背。“大道理，小温情，轮番说服威胁恐吓……那我能怕这些吗？老子身经百战！成年人了他们还能把我绑起来塞车里带走？”

“要是真把你塞车里……”

白宇笑起来：“那你得去救我。我把手机里定位打开跟你关联了，等我回去教你。咱们找时间演练几遍。”

听了这话朱一龙嗤嗤地笑。然后可能是觉得笑不合适，又沉默了。

刚好走到一段阴暗里，白宇就停下了。“你可别……”

“你不怕我就不怕。” 朱一龙的手捏紧一下。

那就行。白宇满意了，开始觉得饿。“诶你晚上吃的啥？我有点——”

“——唐天来找你了。”

虽然所答非所问这种事朱一龙特别擅长，这次情况……好像有点不一样啊？白宇马上想到那三个未接电话，本来要继续迈步的脚也没迈出去。

“她来……家里？” 

下午那通电话里，唐天说让他仔细考虑，后悔还来得及。

她还说，这属于平台早期条款，很少有人注意到。如果利用的人多了，法律部说不定会有什么对应措施。而且虽然现在有机会花钱买回剩下作品的版权，但是已经卖掉的那个也必须要履行现有合约。

“小白，可能你觉得你这是亡羊补牢，但是也有可能，就是花钱买心理安慰。这数目不算大，你有钱扔进来当然是无所谓，想清楚就好。”

是，不算大。那他也没有。

这是白宇仔细研究了80页合约条款才找出来的机会。根据条款，写手合约可以转换成更简单的分成制：新作品版权归写手所有，完结超过一年的作品，用作品49%的收入换回一切商用影视版权，但是写手和作品不会再有任何平台的宣发支持。对于刚起步的写手来说，这不是个好选择；对于流量很大的热门写手来说，不是早就转换合约，就是累积起来的收入数目不小，回过头去买还没卖出去的旧作品，得不偿失。

不是大热类别里的IP，完结一年了没卖出去，以后卖出去的可能性也很小。白宇那个被卖掉的作品，是完结4个月之后就卖了。

这类合约说白了，就是给不甘心的中游写手一个赌博的机会，被平台一次性薅羊毛，换点儿自由度，和未来赚版权费的可能性。

文件白宇昨天就签了，但签字归签字，钱到位了一切才生效。他之前的打算是，趁着这条款还能用，唐天又正好来S市，他就先签着，有效期六个月，等以后攒够了钱再做最后决定。

倒是不后悔，只是时不时也会问自己一句：值得吗？

本来打算今天晚上跟朱一龙商量一下怎么办，这突发事件一个赶一个，打乱了他原本的计划。

“嗯，她挺急的。”

心里突然有些打突，白宇下意识想掏出手机看看信息，才想起来已经没电关机了。“……她都说什么了？”

“就说她今天去交文件，发现平台政策要改，她之前跟你签的……那个买回版权换合约的方法，可能很快就不行了。” 朱一龙边说边拉着他往前走。“她今天晚上的飞机去北京，你又不接电话，所以来找你问问你想怎么办。”

“……很快是多块。”

“这个月底。”

艹。白宇又想开展受害妄想了。今天这是什么日子。

有句话，他今儿晚上在心里说了无数遍，终于要从嘴里说出来了。可能这就叫天注定，不服不行。

“……行吧，算了。”

朱一龙看了他一眼。这时他们正好走到一盏路灯下，两只翅膀上沾了雾气的飞蛾在灯下越飞越低，扑棱着就要在白宇头发上停留。

他伸手在白宇头上挥了一下，把蛾子赶到一边。

“我交钱了。” 他说。

蛾子不死心，继续往白宇身上扑棱。朱一龙又伸手去拂他肩头，这次手被白宇拦住了。

“……你什么？”

“你不是都签字了吗。” 朱一龙说着，视线还跟着飞蛾移动。“蛾子不干净，别落身上。”

现在这是讨论蛾子干不干净的时候吗！

他嘴边要奔涌而出的话比蛾子还不干净。

“……艹。” 一张嘴，果然就出来了。白宇的声音没控制住，在这夜里微微回音。

“那你上学怎么办！”

没事，不要慌。他随即稳住自己。学费什么的不是一次性交齐，第一年的他存款肯定够。想到这里他顿了一下，把脏话又嚼吧嚼吧咽下去。

“我还不一定能考上呢，不用想那么远。” 朱一龙很平静。“再说，啥事都有轻重缓急。”

白宇不说话了。

朱一龙一扯他的手，拉着他继续往前走。这段路继续明明暗暗，斑斑驳驳，偶尔有不知道谁扔的旧物堆在路边，还要仔细着绕过去。

他们路过农贸市场门口。这时间当然是寂静无人，商户大门紧锁。远处有狗叫。

像是终于缓过来，白宇开口问了一句：“你交了多少。”

“五万八。” 朱一龙回答。

可能是农贸市场这个门面提醒了朱一龙，他接着说：“对了我买陈醋了，那个红标的。”

好，非常好。往后一年他们俩就吃陈醋拌面条吧。

“……还行，没跟你漫天要价。” 白宇清了下嗓子。“靠，我都没有五万八。”

两人又安静地走了段路，已经能看到前面的小区大门。

“你怎么不跟我说。” 朱一龙突然出声。

基于那一点儿沟通失利的心虚，白宇叹口气，不得不马上长篇详尽回答。

“我没想好啊我说什么，哎呀这事儿……有点儿没谱你不觉得吗？我以前写的那些东西挺冷门的，也不值钱，就算不买回来，以后也不一定能卖得出去。我买回来了能咋的？就像以前那么放着也没多大风险，买回来就是换个地方放，那不是白花钱？”

缓了一下他继续说：“本来想今天晚上跟你商量一下来着，谁知道她突然过来，我又刚好赶上内什么……妈的失算了。”

“我觉得值。” 朱一龙说。

白宇再叹口气，捏了下他的手。“你那是滤镜。”

没走几步，朱一龙又说：“那我现在没钱了……”

……嗯。白宇轻轻哼笑一声。

“你养我吗？” 果然朱一龙接着说。“我能干活儿，会做饭，还会修洗衣机。”

“……就是吃的有点多。” 某人开始嘴贱。

“那我不吃了，减肥。” 能吃的某人生气了，黏黏糊糊地‘哼’了一声，就要甩开他的手。

白宇赶快赔笑脸。“哎呀吃吃吃，想吃啥咱都买！来，哥哥请点单。”

朱一龙附到他耳边说了一句。

他的表情皱了一秒。

“……你都是从哪儿学的骚话，我得去申请退款。” 白宇边吐槽边笑。

话说到这儿，他们已经走到小区门口。那段刚进大门的路和七夕那天晚上一样，是伸手不见五指的漆黑。

这次他们仍然互相搀扶着在漆黑里摸索，但是因为各种原因保持沉默。就在即将走出黑暗势力范围的时候，白宇突然低声开口。

“……你说你，也不是小数目了，为啥给钱那么痛快。现在市场不好，大部分文都没人买，你扔钱下去真可能就打水漂了。”

朱一龙抓着他腰间，还在向前走。“因为这样你更自由吧。唐天给我看合约了。”

他觉得白宇就应该自由。

可是应该自由的人脚步沉重，站在漆黑的边缘不动。“……其实也没关系。”

“因为我爱你。” 朱一龙说道。

他已经走出去，面孔被旁边楼洞口的暗黄灯光虚弱衬托着，表情柔和放松。他仍然拉着白宇的手臂。

“还磨蹭啥，快到家了。” 朱一龙一用劲儿，就把人拽到身边。

白宇顺势扑在他身上，下巴垫在他肩膀，开始赖赖唧唧。“我累，走不动……你背我。”

他耍赖就从来没有不成功过。朱一龙背他回家，上楼的时候听他胃里咕噜咕噜响。

“饿了？”

“嗯。”

到家后白宇说那个酒店太冷了，洗了个超时热水澡，一边洗一边担心水电费，在厕所磨蹭半个多小时才出来。朱一龙给他做了一碗小馄饨，热乎乎地吃完之后，两个人挤在洗手台前洗漱，各自回房睡觉。

凌晨两点十分，白宇躺在床上，睁着眼睛看天花板那一片昏黑。也不知是那茫茫里有什么戳了他一刀，他尖锐地吸了口气，连续大口呼吸，像是喘不过气来。

手抚着胸口，他侧身蜷缩起身体，开始抖。不是冷，也不是怕。可是他控制不了，只能等那股劲儿过去。

五分钟后，白宇安静下床，摸到对面屋里去。

他爬上床的时候朱一龙没反应，像是已经睡着了。但是他把手环在对方肩膀上时，有只手盖住他的。

“……怎么了？” 黑暗里，那个声音格外温柔。

感觉到白宇的手在掰他肩膀，朱一龙翻身和他对视。屋里没开灯，其实也看不见什么，只能感受到彼此鼻息的温度。

没有回答，可是一个吻落在他鼻尖，然后是嘴角，第三次终于找对了地方。

黑暗里的喘息和低语都很模糊。

“你还……难受吗……” 在柔软而迫切的耳鬓厮磨间隙，有人低声问。

在薄被下面，一个人的手握着另一个人的，引导他摸向那个让人心跳膨胀呼吸过速的地方。亲吻如落雨，潮湿温存，将他晕染得浑身滚烫，越来越渴，模糊视线中只看见一片暗暗红光。

落雨成溪，溪汇入海，海啸时将他们高高掀起，一次次抛入云端。

当难耐喘息最终化成低沉呻吟，当手指紧紧陷入皮肉，浪潮汹涌，冲刷过他们身体，红光渐渐散开，海上开始日出。

直到窗帘缝隙里虚弱地投进一丝青色晨光，那个人也没说一句话。

实在是累了，他们相拥沉睡。

醒来的时候，当然不太舒服。他们一般自己睡自己房间，如果搞事的话，就搞完睡另一个屋。今天这情况比较特殊，床单被套又要洗了不说，两人是热醒的，身上黏黏腻腻，白宇眯着眼睛开始哼唧。

“……又特么没戴套。” 

床上床下一片凌乱，他们像做贼一样四处摸衣服，拉拉扯扯地去厕所洗澡清理。

“那不是因为……” 朱一龙嘟囔着。“你偷袭吗。”

他们一边斗嘴一边洗，洗完人就洗床单。白宇看着阳台上晾的层层叠叠床品，在心里哀嚎这个月水费肯定高。因为是自己作出来的，他没好意思嚎出口。

有太多事情，他都说不出口。

所以只能借着笑，借着耍赖，借着天上飞过的鸟，借着夜里灯下的蛾，说些无关紧要的废话，让日子过去。

世间万物他都能借，而日子就这么过去了。有些东西沉底，太沉，他现在伸手想捞，都不知道往哪个方向捞。

他又开始说废话。

“……我小时候还以为蝌蚪都会长成青蛙。” 潺潺流水反射着细碎日光，白宇站在河岸上，一边说一边抻着脖子看别人在台阶下放生。“结果每次养出来的都是小蛤蟆。”

他小时候也曾经坐在水边台阶上，把长相有点难看的小蛤蟆放回水里，然后看着它们努力划水上岸，气鼓鼓地蹦进草丛。

原来小蛤蟆不太喜欢在河里游泳。

“我爷爷以前总带我来。” 他盯着河里的波纹，想找找鱼的踪影。“他喜欢钓鱼。”

风吹过，把他侧边头发吹得翘起来，定了型，看起来有点儿滑稽。

朱一龙想伸手把那撮头发抚平，但是周围人多，他就拽了一下白宇的袖子。“别太靠边了，一会儿让人挤下去怎么办。”

他们在河岸上并肩溜达，聊一些和昨天无关的日常。今天天气好，时晴时阴，天上稍微有些蓝色，云朵形状漂亮。

走着走着到了河岸上人少的地段，他们开始互相挤。朱一龙仗着自己底盘稳，把白宇挤到道边儿上，就是不让他离水太近。

靠，有你这么欺负人的吗。他笑着骂了一句，往前蹿，朱一龙就追上去继续挤人。

“哎，哎，约会呢，就不能让着我点儿？” 被挤得没办法了，白宇服软。

“……你先挤我的。” 朱一龙回了一句。

那能一样吗！我挤你是趣味调情，你挤我是认真竞技，都快把我挤到草丛里跟小蛤蟆作伴儿了，这个恋爱还想不想谈！

白宇没好气地在心里吐槽，本来要对着朱一龙翻白眼，但是眼神一瞟过去看见对方，气就消了。

这大兄弟今天真帅。

朱一龙很多衣服是灰色。白宇觉得太闷了不好看，问他，他说也不是喜欢，就是耐脏，不怕褪色。唯一几件有颜色的衣服，他基本上只会在见白宇的时候穿。这天他们出门，白宇说约会要穿得阳光一点，让他穿了浅蓝色的外套，白t，牛仔裤。

清新又温柔，笑眼一弯就让白宇心花怒放，不解风情的发言都在滤镜下显得可爱。

他把手臂搭在帅哥肩膀上，搂着人在耳边说：“宝贝儿，给点儿面子。”

朱一龙笑着‘嘁’了一声，满脸嫌弃地扭头看向河面。

河岸绵长看不见尽头。他们路过几个钓鱼的老爷子，白宇凑过去看每个人的小水桶，检查收成。

然后在一段没什么人的地方，他开始抱怨腿酸，不想走了。正好那里有台阶通向水面，他们就去台阶上坐着。人家情侣都这样。

“……你爷爷教你钓鱼了吗？” 大兄弟左思右想，起了个话头。

到了今天，他隐约感觉到，白宇和父母关系不好。他问了几句，白宇也不介意，说他从小在爷爷家长大，快十岁的时候才跟父母去他们工作的城市住，然后考大学的时候特意又考回来。

爷爷奶奶在他中学的时候已经相继去世，他住的这房子是遗嘱里专门写了留给他的。

“哎，就那么点儿美好回忆，都在这儿了。” 白宇说着，拿起一片石头，手臂一甩，朝河里打水漂。

一，二，三。

“所以……不回去考公务员吗？” 朱一龙终于问。“那是不是更……有前途。”

“不回，这儿多好。” 白宇瞥他一眼，啧了一声。“哎我说你，钱都砸出去了，还想让我回家考公？你什么意思？”

“不是。” 朱一龙马上回答。“以后的事儿，我怕你还没想好。如果你最后决定回去……那我以后，报学校就报那里的。”

白宇美滋滋。

“想好了，” 他又开始在身边摸石头。“以后我就赖着你过了。你上学了也得给我做面条。”

“你脑子里除了面条还有啥？” 朱一龙笑着靠过来，又挤了他一下。

白宇被挤到靠着台阶旁的石壁，开始考虑朱一龙这么爱挤人是不是在故意打击报复。虽然说对方心眼应该没有这么小，但是白宇想得多。

“还有你呗。” 他回答。

然后他被打了一掌，那手掌厚实，起到了按摩作用。

整个下午，他们就在河边瞎聊，扔石头打水漂，最后不分胜负。白宇觉得这约会成本过于低廉，内容单调，发起人有些没面子，便拉着朱一龙去动物园西门的市场里吃了烤串和冷面，然后进公园里继续逛。

七点多，天色暗下来，公园里的广场上亮起七彩投影灯。拉二胡的老爷子回家吃饭，开始有人群跳广场舞。这一场，那一场，争奇斗艳，音乐混杂在一起，听不出来到底是什么歌，节奏感倒是挺强。他俩站一旁看热闹，白宇自己跟着节奏晃，扯着朱一龙手臂让他也跟着跳。朱一龙嫌弃地挣脱他，逃跑了。

有人跑当然就有人追。

白宇追着追着停下来，手捂胸口，弯着腰喘。朱一龙马上又折回来看他，结果是个陷阱，被一把薅住。白宇抱着他哈哈哈哈。

“你就骗我吧。” 朱一龙无可奈何。“下次我不回来了。”

但是下次他还是会回来。

奔跑打闹间，他们离人潮聚集的公园广场和彩色投影灯越来越远。白宇在路边买了一个熊猫雪糕。他递给朱一龙：“这个好吃，你尝尝。”

在公园一个没什么人的角落，他们把雪糕分着吃了。白宇指着前面一排阔叶树掩盖的白色建筑，说这里原来是熊猫馆。

挺可爱的一只熊猫。但是也不知道是伙食不对，还是环境不好，一直没什么精神，小时候他每次来看，它都在角落里睡觉。

“后来它就搬家了，现在在郊区那个野生动物园，还有好几只新熊猫，它就好像开心点儿了。” 白宇叨叨着。他上大学的时候还专门去看过那几只熊猫。

天彻底黑下来了。

视线里有重重树影，有路灯碎光，还有他们坐着的，小路边这把长椅。

白宇咬着雪糕棍，开始出神。

他记忆里十多年前的某一天，冰天雪地里那个巨型熊猫冰灯，好像又出现在眼前。当时他就坐在这把长椅上面，看那些灯光变换颜色，看天上下雪，在所有能想象得到的色彩中，父母在他面前开始吵架。

无非是那些：凭什么要我将就，你都做了什么？我付出这么多，这么累，你感激了吗？你有压力我没有？凭什么我带孩子就是理所当然的？你还有没有点儿责任感？

也不是什么恶毒言语，只是没有感情。

在一片欢乐祥和的背景音乐里，有点儿违和而已。

可惜，那时候他还小，并不能接受已经很明显的事实。于是后来的十年，便是无尽的挣扎和斗争。到最后，也还是一样。

其实那也没关系，可是他们说爱他。为什么爱从嘴里一说出来，就成既定事实了呢？实施对象不能反驳吗？不能真心实意地说一句：对不起，我不觉得？

他花了十年才搞明白，没有人必须爱他，即使他们嘴上说着爱。爱是自然的，像星辰运转，像春夏秋冬，虽然听起来虚无，其实看得见摸得着。有就是有，没有就是没有。而他没有。

没有，当然就想要。只不过刻意要来的东西，最后仍然不是真的，不是他的。去年初分手之后，也下雪了，他又来这个长椅上坐着，吃了个熊猫雪糕。他想起对方最后疲惫的语气：算了吧，白宇，不爱就是不爱，你忽悠谁呢？

当时他想，是啊，那就算了吧。也许有的人，比如他，就是不配。

他不想再忽悠人了。这种家庭风气不必传承。

雪糕棍被他咬得咔咔响。

一只手伸过来，把他翘起来的刘海抚平。

“嗯……那只熊猫叫什么名字？”

今天他身边坐了一个人，认真听他说一只熊猫开不开心。当你真的拥有一样东西，根本不会去思考你到底有没有。

下次咱们一起去看。那个人说道。

然后那人靠过来，头歪在他肩膀上。“这几天都熬夜，有点困。一会儿我睡着了怎么办？”

白宇把头靠在那人头上。“睡着了宇哥背你回家。”

“……你背得动吗？” 肩膀上飘上来一阵有点憨的笑声，在昏暗安静的公园小路上特别清晰。

“背不动，咱俩就睡公园里吧。”

“嗯，行。”

他眼前晃动的熊猫冰灯不见了，徐徐晚风吹着他脸侧，让他闭上眼睛。

【因为我爱你。】


	17. 碎玻璃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

白宇家里有很多旧东西。

客厅电视旁靠着墙角，是一个组合柜。柜子是两扇玻璃门，旁边四层架子，上面杂七杂八什么都有，但是属于那种三年没人碰，生活也不会有任何缺失的装饰性存在。

虽然装饰性也不怎么样。要装饰，首先要有美感对吧？这一柜子大部分都是各种各样生活场合里得来的摆设，既不好看，彼此也不协调。

比如说，一瓶泡着人参和蛇的酒。人参抽抽巴巴，蛇张着大嘴呲牙。它从白宇有记忆起就摆在角落里，不知道喝了能不能得道升天。

还有一个氧化得发黑的马踏飞燕造型笔座，插着一只早就不出水的圆珠笔，底座上一块小牌子，上面写着‘xx肿瘤医院成立20周年纪念’。

这个白宇记得，是奶奶从单位带回来的。那天她还拎回来两桶花生油。

反正是都关在柜子里了，再放个十年八年也没问题。

而架子上摆的就更特殊一些，都是旅游纪念品。

白宇曾经觉得，旅游纪念品是这世上最俗气的东西。人去了景点，别的不说，先拍照。然后眼睛看了，嘴里感叹了，身体激动了，累了，脚疼了。最后离开前，买一个疯狂加价但是看起来特别廉价的玩意，纪念这经历。

摆在家里不好看，也不实用，但是这似乎就证明了你确实去过某个地方，像荣誉勋章一样。

后来他开始懂得纪念，就不吐槽了。

那年代没有实时备份的手机和网盘，拍的照片早就不知道底片还有没有，扫描版存在哪个古早文件夹。眼睛看过的，嘴里感叹过的，印象已经模糊。但是这个涂了金边的八角形盘子上逐渐变色的笑脸才是最真实的印证，因为白宇永远都会记得这盘子68块钱，十年后淘宝一搜才8块8。

除了印着合影的盘子，架子上还有一个在水晶盛产地买的玻璃白菜摆件，一个材质特别沾灰的熊猫娃娃，和一个大红色玻璃瓶。

合影是他和爷爷奶奶在海边；白菜摆件前面刻着【百财如意】；娃娃是某年亚运会的吉祥物，一手举着金牌一手举着大拇指；玻璃瓶长得像胖版酱油瓶，没什么标志和特色，可能特色就是特别红。

这些东西在架子上岁月静好的时候，没人注意。只有朱一龙刚搬进来的时候，挨个看了一遍，擦擦灰，还评价白宇小时候胖乎乎的笑得真开心。

岁月的特征就是不会一直静好。

但岁月的另一个特征是，一切都会过去。

随着火车轨道的弯转，夕阳的橘红光线从白宇脸上移到朱一龙脸上，整个车厢都染了温暖热烈的色。

咔嚓咔嚓。咔嚓咔嚓。窗口微微震动着，窗外是大片玉米田，偶尔能看见水稻和高粱。

在绿皮火车上，他们并排坐着。空气里混杂着黄瓜和煮鸡蛋的气味，一闻就知道是要到饭点儿了，熏鸡味即将加入豪华套餐。

朱一龙看着他们面前小桌上摆着的方便面火腿肠茶鸡蛋，又看了一眼旁边的大红色玻璃瓶子，最后头歪向白宇肩膀。

白宇拿着手机在发信息。

刚上车的时候，他们对面坐着一对母女。但是车上人不多，那个小女孩又吵着要看另一边的风景，所以她们换去别的地方坐，他俩对面就空出来了。

只要周围没人，某人就开始特别黏糊。

“……饿了吧。” 白宇眼睛还看着手机屏幕，突然说了一句。“饿了就先吃。”

朱一龙嗯了一声。“等你说完了一起吃。”

可能是换轨衔接处不平滑，火车这时突然颠了一下，玻璃瓶子在小桌上跟着一颠，被朱一龙伸手扶住。

“不然我抱着吧。”

白宇低笑。“干啥，护送核弹啊？” 然后他腰侧就被轻轻掐了一把。

“我护送，我护送行了吧。” 他马上扭着身子求饶，拿过玻璃瓶放在大腿上，用双手圈着，继续打字。“我马上完事儿了，先跟乘务员要点儿热水。”

朱一龙确实是饿了，行动力非凡，马上拿着方便面碗离座，五分钟之内就端着两个碗回来了，一滴没洒。

他坐到白宇对面，开始剥茶鸡蛋，又瞄了一眼白宇怀里的红瓶子。

一个东西的价值和意义，到底是怎么体现出来的呢？

有人在乎。

以前没觉得这瓶子这么沉。白宇想道。

以前，也不过就是前两天。早上吃完饭，白宇坐在沙发上，双手扶着大玻璃瓶，像玩陀螺似的转。瓶里面半瓶水，随着转动，水面出现小漩涡。

“这么多年我从来没用过。” 他说着，扯着袖口去擦瓶身上的手指印。“太红了，总觉得看时间长了要上火。”

“别转了，玻璃的容易碰碎。” 朱一龙从厨房出来，顺手关上拉门。他手里拿着一朵刚剪过枝的白色玫瑰花，走过来把花插在瓶子里。这花又是白宇从老张家拿的。他坚持这不是偷，因为张超看见了，也没阻止。

“诶，我现在看你脸都是绿的。” 白宇笑嘻嘻地在他脸上摸了一把。盯着红色久了，视线一转，世界祥和，绿光普照。

“赶紧换衣服，一会儿迟到了。” 朱一龙抓着他的手咬一口，然后把白宇从沙发上拉起来。

他们今天跟人约了打篮球。

已经一起玩儿过几次了，朱一龙和那些人也熟悉起来。他篮球打得不错，一开始虽然有些生疏，几场下来就找到中学时的感觉，健步如飞。

打完一整场还能神清气爽，丝毫不像白宇的呼哧带喘。

本来白宇一向只打半场，今天来了劲儿，为了不丢面子，死活要打全场，所以现在眼冒金星，挂在朱一龙身上跟没骨头似的。

“靠，白宇你能不能矜持点儿。” 林发才一边喝水一边吐槽。

“我怎么了？我怎么了你说？来你过来。” 白宇说着就要扑过去。

林发才往后蹦了一步。但是他不蹦也没关系，白宇没扑成功，他被朱一龙拉住了。

“不行。” 朱一龙说。

“卧槽，大家闻到内个味儿了吗，太浓了太浓了。” 张超一手抱球，一手掐鼻子。“哎呦谁家的柠檬成精了。”

什么成精？朱一龙本来想问，但是又觉得这肯定是跟他有关，就笑着‘嗯’了一声。

全场都被他震住了。

“虐狗也这么坦荡，不愧是龙哥。” 王奇奇感叹着，被白宇踹了一脚。

打完之后别人聚餐，白宇说他俩还有事，不吃了，提前走。

“就特么想过二人世界呗。” 林升关评论一句。“嫌咱们碍眼。”

二人世界确实挺好。但是他们今天也确实有事。

白宇的眼镜又坏了。

遇到朱一龙那天，他晕针扑街，眼镜就碎了一回，后来他都戴备用的。原来那个镜框还在，除了有点刮痕，把碎镜片摘掉之后看着也没啥毛病，只不过他有备用眼镜，人也懒，就一直没去重新配镜。

这次为什么呢？因为二人世界好是挺好，就是太容易堕落。有时候是坐在沙发上看电影，有时候是在阳台上收床单，有时候是在厨房洗碗，只需要调笑几句或者眼神暗示，马上气血下涌邪念上头，折腾得狠了就难免波及无辜。 

所以昨天一不小心，备用眼镜的镜框被朱一龙压断了。

过后，白宇看着一个空镜框，一个断得毫无挽救余地的备用镜框，长吁短叹一番，终于决定去配镜片。

上次在医院检查的时候医生说朱一龙也有点近视，虽然度数很低，但是为了考试时候能看得更清楚，他也打算配一副眼镜。

商场里眼镜店太贵，只配镜片也不方便用网店，白宇一直都是去家附近的眼镜城，虽然是批发商性质的商场，但有些商户也接零售单。

就是购物环境不太好。他们到的时候快中午了，门口挤着一堆卖吃的摊贩，跟等着拉活儿的送货倒骑驴，把路堵得险象环生。白宇怕把人挤散了，拉着朱一龙的手腕往前冲。

发现朱一龙左顾右盼有点儿分神，他把人拉紧点儿。“瞅啥呢，饿了？”

“……原来这里也能拉活儿。” 朱一龙回答。“我以前都不知道。”

“现在知道了也没用。” 白宇哼了一声。

进去之后就清静多了。这个时间，早上拿货的人潮已经退去，大部分是散客。很多店老板在档口外收拾包装垃圾，收拾完了就买份饭，坐在门口吃，顺便招呼客人。

白宇的任务简单，拿着验光单，在以前去过的店里直接把镜框递给老板说要配镜片，配最便宜的，完事。

轮到朱一龙，花了很长时间。白宇在一旁叭叭叭发表评论，光是镜框就挑了半天。金属黑框，像大学老师；粗黑框，像装逼文艺青年；无框，像斯文败类……不是，白领。他玩起了换装游戏，不停地拿镜框给朱一龙试。

“哎呀你这……一戴眼镜判若两人！” 他特别兴奋，举着手机拍照。

最后朱一龙把白宇的发言屏蔽，挑了个简单款，外面看就是一个黑色树脂框，内侧是红色的。用白宇的话来说，嗯，是个帅气又闷骚的学生小哥。

店老板都跟着夸了两句，帅哥真帅。

等着拿眼镜的空档，他们也买了两份盒饭坐在店里吃。白宇不吃这，不吃那，挑来拣去，最后大半饭菜都放进朱一龙的饭盒。

“……再不干活我就要发胖了。” 朱一龙扔掉空饭盒的时候有点惆怅。

“我看你天天在家举哑铃，也没闲着。” 白宇回了一句，低头检查袋子里的眼镜盒，扯着眼镜绳把自己的眼镜拿出来戴上。“你还是胖点儿好看。” 

“嗯，胖成双下巴你就该嫌弃了。” 朱一龙摸摸自己的肚子，掐了一下。

白宇也伸手过来掐了一下，被他拍掉。 

“三下巴我也不嫌弃。” 撩闲的人凑在他耳边笑嘻嘻地说。“我龙龙宝贝儿最好看。”

之前还嫌他肉麻，这人真烦。朱一龙带着满脸压不住的笑意，露出‘这人真烦’的表情，伸手打了他一下。

回家时路过一个杂货市场，看着很热闹。朱一龙往里面瞄了一眼，说这里应该有卖倒骑驴的。他要进去看看，被白宇一口拒绝。

“你还惦记啥呢。” 白宇硬拉着他手臂往前走。“稿费不多那也够用，你专心复习，下个月就考试了。”

不用有压力，考多少算多少。就考机械维修相关专业，适合他。

眼看着九月也没剩几天，他们最近每天都一起去图书馆。在家待着容易一个不小心就发生压断眼镜这样的惨案，太耽误事儿，还费水费电费洗衣机。

今天风有点大。他们路过一个报刊亭，里面坐着的老大爷把头探出来，伸手压住被风吹得翻页的杂志。

“……害，你别看上头还是大太阳，” 老大爷一手忙着挪镇纸，另一只手上还转着两个文玩核桃，跟顾客感叹着。

“这是要变天了。” 

老大爷说得没错。

睡了一宿起来，早上没太阳了。天阴着，风比昨天更大。

天气不能阻拦努力的人。一大早他们就去图书馆，占了个又舒服又隐蔽的小桌。临近中午，白宇要赶翻译件，页数没剩多少，他就打算翻完了再回家。朱一龙说他先去买点儿菜，然后回家做饭，所以提早走了。

这爱情小说啊，有时候也有点儿意思。白宇一边打字一边寻思着。

破镜重圆的剧情，这么多人喜欢，看来大家对爱还是很有信心的。只要有爱，镜子再怎么碎，最后也能圆上。

他想的是，如果有爱，而爱守恒，一开始怎么还能碎了呢？为什么不能用重圆的信念来守护完美无缺的镜子？

可能有的爱只有碎过才能体现。有意思。

白宇保持着这种兴致，打字飞快，把屏幕上那面缠绵悱恻的破镜子补得又圆又亮。

收拾好东西，他给朱一龙发信息说完事儿了要回家。出了图书馆大门，他在路口等红灯的时候接到一个电话。

是唐天。

两个礼拜前文件就正式生效，合约类型已经转完了。虽然发表机制不变，稿费分成也比以前少了点，但是现在他写的所有东西都是他的。

当然，唐天保持着一贯的专业水准，该不给他过的剧情还是不给过。

她一直没有跟白宇提起那天晚上，可能是因为忙，还可能是其他不太好开口的原因。

今天她打电话来，也是先说了10分钟其他事情。终于在白宇已经过了马路之后，才稍微沉默了几秒。

“小白，你那个室友……” 她话说到一半。

“我男朋友。” 白宇回答。

“……嗯。我想也是。” 又顿了一下，唐天才开口。“我知道我以前在工作上说过一些不太友善的话。那只是公事公办，不是我在生活中的态度，希望你能明白。”

“嗯，明白。” 白宇说。

目前在改的剧本让他发现，他对这类型的创作还挺感兴趣。所以看看情况，他以后有可能尝试影视编剧这样的事业路线。把心态调整一下，这也算一次试水，没钱就没钱吧。

挂了电话之后，白宇把外套拉链拉起来，在风里缩起脖子。

家里可乐没了。他在广告上看到一家超市在打折，回家路上就稍微绕了点儿路去买。拎着可乐路过一个卖烤地瓜的摊子，他想吃，但是今年涨价了，20块钱一斤。这特么不是抢钱吗？所以他打算问问朱一龙家里有没有地瓜，自己烤算了。

刚想掏手机，他的眼角余光里看到街对面有个很像朱一龙的身影，在人群里一闪而过。心猛地一跳，等他转过头去仔细看，只有普普通通的陌生人群。

靠，我这是不是谈恋爱走火入魔了。睁眼是他，闭眼是他，在大街上走着，茫茫人海中随意一瞥都是他？

虽然这也没什么不好，但是这种精神状态是不是值得担忧一下？

他在风中哆嗦着，快到家的时候还是没忍住手，正好这时候手机震动了一下，他找到合理理由拿出来看。

朱一龙给他发了一条信息。

【你爸来了】

他捏着手机开始跑。

白父做了几十年官。官职不大不小，说出去既不会丢面子也不能值千金。

但是他的排场一直都是有的。

走到哪里，都有人接待，有人赔笑，过分客气地叫一句白局长，把一切该有的休闲娱乐项目安排上。

即使是拿着杯鸡尾酒在度假村里晒太阳，他也有永不松懈的气派和威严。

白宇开门进屋的时候，他就坐在沙发上，一肚子不满情绪等着被接待。

这房子太破旧了，家具电器也一个比一个老。好好的年轻人住在这儿，估计也要被拖累成没有上进心的废物。

要是再倒霉点儿，碰上心怀不轨的人，这人啊一辈子就毁了。幸亏他有责任感，没让白宇的叛逆固执气得撒手不管。

他的儿子怎么可以颓废到这种地步。

“……怎么来之前也不说一声。” 颓废儿子气息不稳，有点喘。几个礼拜没动静，他还以为父母算是已经接受现实了。

“我来，还得跟你打报告？”

这句话没得到回答。虽然本来也不是个需要回答的问题，但是基本态度还是应该有的。他看着白宇在房子里每个地方转了一圈又出来，脸色开始沉下去。

北屋没人，东西都还在，包括新的身份证。厨房没人，案板上还放着切了一半的菜。

“……人呢？” 还没等他开口，白宇就先发制人。

“你先坐下。” 白父说。

“我问你人呢！” 白宇没坐下。他的语气不像之前那样平静，声音也大了。

“你就这么跟你爸说话？！” 白父站起身，气势一下子涨上来。“你找什么人？你说那个骗子？你到底有没有点儿戒心，啊？有没有点儿理智！来个小白脸给你灌几句迷魂汤，你就找不着北了？”

白宇面无表情，眼神散了几秒。然后他就要往门口走。

“你没有社会经验，能辨别出什么？这不是让我问了几句，他就心虚了！” 白父上前两步，从兜里掏出个东西，‘啪’的一声拍在饭桌上。

是一把钥匙。

金色的。

“你看看你现在这个落魄样子，正经工作没有，生活保障没有，连辨别是非的理智你也没有了？大学你都白念了？那种人跟你是一路人吗？”

白父越说越气，背着手走到电视前，满脸恨铁不成钢。

“……他就是最好的人。” 白宇说了一句。

其实他知道，他不该说这句话。

说了之后造成的后果，他也能想到。可是他一定要说。作为人，有些事是必须坚持的。

所以他看着那个是他父亲的男人怒火高涨，开始抓手边的东西，朝他们之间的地面摔去。 

白父这个习惯已经十多年了。有时候白宇也想，是不是摔东西真的特别有减压作用。能量守恒嘛，既然他接收了压力，那肯定有人减少了压力。

遥控器，水杯，熊猫娃娃，玻璃白菜。

一个接一个，该碎的都碎了。

当然，也不是单调的摔东西。在这过程中，白父还说了一些话。有些其实是很有道理的，甚至印在教科书上，全中国的学子都背诵过。

白宇只是看着脚边的碎片。原来那棵玻璃白菜是空心的。

“……你还有没有点儿上进心，啊？前途不要了？就这么自甘堕落了？” 白父拿起那个涂了金边的盘子。“住这破地方？守着这堆破东西？你爷爷奶奶要是知道你现在这样，他们在地下能安稳？”

啪！

那个盘子也摔在地上。

白宇很想知道，是怎么会有今天的。就在他以为已经碎了的东西不可能再多了，现实马上就打脸。

当然还有更多东西可以碎。如果碎碎平安，他可以平安个三生三世。

“他们跟你不一样。” 他听见自己说。声音有点儿远，也不像他的。

“你没有资格评价我。” 架子上空了，白父冷笑一声，抓起茶几上插着白玫瑰的大红色瓶子，可能是在研究要从什么角度扔出去比较顺手。“我告诉你，白宇——”

白宇这时候突然上前一步，把他爸手里要摔的玻璃瓶子抢过来。

“——不麻烦你了，我来。” 

随即他手臂用力一甩，瓶子飞出去，砸在厨房门上。那是个玻璃拉门，受到重击，也跟着一起碎了。

嘭！爆裂声震得窗框都抖了两秒。

冲击力下，碎片横飞，

这过程太突然，白父被吓了一跳，下意识往后退了一步。他看着惯常沉默或者嬉皮笑脸的儿子那一脸阴沉，一时说不出话。

满地都是碎玻璃。

一滴血珠从白宇小腿上滚下来。

出血了。朱一龙嘶了一声，皱眉看看手指上的小伤口，用手掌抹了一下。这么久没回来，门口的锁不知道是有点生锈还是里面有东西堵住，钥匙插进去转不动。他一使劲，门倒是开了，手指没刹住，撞在门框上。门框粗糙有木刺，给他扎了一下。

在他还站在门口按着手指想拔刺的时候，隔壁有人出来扔垃圾。

“……哟，我还以为你搬走了哪。” 曾经的邻居看见他，很意外。“又要搬回来了吗？”

“嗯，就回来看看。” 

“你要是回来，这可不是时候。” 邻居接着说下去。“我听说下个月真要来拆了，厂子老板娘已经收了拆迁款，所以咱们这儿都没续租呢。”

他应和着，又聊了几句，才进屋关门。

东西都搬走了，但是家具还在。他的租期到月底才满，钥匙都还没还。他在街上晃了一圈，也没什么别的地方可去，就回来了。

思前想后，他还是给白宇发信息，告诉他他爸来了。放下手机，朱一龙想起案板旁边的碗里还有正在解冻的肉。还好他出去开门的时候关了炉头。

他捏着手里的钥匙串。现在不是串了，只剩一把。

白宇跟他爸长得不像，声音倒是有点像。

“……就凭你，你有点自知之明吗？一个捡破烂的外地人，以为别人这么好忽悠？他年轻，没什么城府，容易信任人，那也不是你干这种下流事的理由！两条路上的人就该各走各的，你把他拉到下等人阶层，你有良心吗？你觉得没人管他？你就得逞了？我告诉你你想得美！”

朱一龙其实想说，他不是捡破烂的。

但是以前也有人这么说过，这唯一的反驳也没什么力度，所以他什么也没说。

白父接着说，你滚，哪来的回哪去，不然我报警了。这是我们家房子，你算个什么东西。说着他就摔了个杯子。

那一刻，朱一龙突然想起白宇说过，他最擅长扫碎玻璃。

然后他开始心慌。

因为没有理由硬赖着，白父让他走，他就走了。走到大街上才反应过来，身上除了手机和一把还没交还的出租屋钥匙，什么也没带。

可能因为今天风大，屋里的灯泡忽明忽暗，偶尔会闪一下，让他的情绪也断断续续，理不出结论。

他在水池那里仔细洗了手，发现手指还是渗血珠，就放在嘴里吮了一下。那根木刺埋在肉里，他指甲比较秃，手边没有工具也挑不出来，只能放着不管。

不知道白宇现在怎么样了。

呆坐了一会儿之后，朱一龙实在坐不住了。他起身出门，去之前路过的旧货市场逛了一圈，看看有没有人卖倒骑驴。

看见一辆状态还行的，他刚要问价，手机来了消息。

是白宇。

【你在哪】

他刚要回答，城管开着执法车来了。大喇叭在一阵高频噪音之后开始喊：为了配合即将召开的xx省委会议，请商户把摊位挪到市场里，不要占街边的位置。

卖东西的买东西的一团乱。朱一龙在这混乱中赶快收起手机，怕不小心磕碰到。

其实他也不知道该说什么。他想回去找白宇，又觉得这样会让白父更愤怒，说不定只能激化矛盾。如果真的起了冲突，不管是白父报警，还是被邻居围观，对白宇来说都不是好事。

在拥挤混乱的人群中，他想着那个摔碎的玻璃杯，手指里扎着的木刺一跳一跳地疼，连着心里也越来越难受。

五分钟后，他从那地方挣脱出来，开始向家跑去。

白宇站在出租屋门口，扒着旁边的窗户往里看。屋里没开灯，什么也看不清。

他又回去敲门。

邻居的狗开始叫。隔壁的门开了，一个人探头出来。

“你找……找小朱是吧？他回来没待一会儿就走了。刚走。”

其实有些站不稳，白宇跟那个人道谢，靠着门缓了一分钟，才有点儿恍惚地往外走。

走到那条他们走过无数遍的小路上，他茫然地左右张望。路面还是一样破破烂烂，行人还是一样小心谨慎地躲着路上凸起来的下水井盖。

中午时段，很多人回家吃饭，这路上电动车什么的比较多。白宇靠着墙慢慢走，走到一棵大树下，停下来靠着树干。他掏出手机看了一眼，朱一龙还没回复。

他的身体向下滑，干脆蹲下了，在树下缩成一团。

大风卷起路上的沙尘，吹得他睁不开眼，树叶哗哗作响，有些树叶被吹落，刮在脸上，又痒又刺。行人都在遮着脸挡风前行，走自己的路，没人觉得路边大树下坐了一个人有什么好奇怪的。

手机震了一下。他点开一看，是朱一龙。

【我这就回家。】

盯着屏幕一分钟后，他深深吸了口气，然后可能是因为吸进了砂子，吐气的时候就开始咳嗽。

饿了。渴了。眼睛里好像进砂子了。一瞬间身上所有不适都冒出头，等着要回家的人来听他抱怨。

然后他一抬头，眼角余光里又看见一个像是朱一龙的身影。这次他认真去看，那身影没有消失，而是一路跑了过来。

在这小路上，这棵大树下，他们又相遇了。

“你怎么坐这儿了，地上多脏……” 朱一龙弯腰要拉他起来，视线一下落，话就顿了一下。“你腿怎么了？”

没怎么，自作自受。

“让碎玻璃划了一下。” 白宇回答，搭着朱一龙的肩膀站起来。“你怎么知道我在这儿坐着。”

“你不是之前才教我追踪手机定位吗。” 朱一龙还低头看着他腿上的伤口，眉头皱起。

……对啊。卧槽我怎么完全没想到呢。白宇啧了一声，对自己突然的愚蠢表示愤懑。人的情绪一烧起来，果然智商也受牵连。

接下来白宇说没事，朱一龙说不行，所以他们又去了那个卫生所。卫生所里还是那个护士在值班。看到这两个人进来，那护士愣了一下。

还好这次不用打破伤风针。处理了腿伤，护士贴了固定伤口的胶带之后，又拿纱布给他缠了几圈，伤势瞬间看起来严重了好几倍。

护士还给朱一龙的手指拔了刺。

“你俩是约好了吗，” 她开单子的时候说了一句。“咋还定期上门呢？”

离开时他们站在卫生所门前，白宇眯着眼睛看天。天是灰的，风声很响，几个塑料袋翻滚着从他们面前飞过。

“……回去吗。” 朱一龙问。

“你跟我去个地方吧。” 白宇摇摇头说。

他们去火车站，在候车室里吃了几个包子，上了一辆去乡下的绿皮火车。三小时之后，两个人在一个小站下了车。这里的天不是阴的，风也没有那么大，太阳斜斜挂着，还有点暖意。

出站口前面有一个大牌子，是当地旅游局立的。

【欢迎来到红海滩风景区】

有村民在火车站接活，拉游客去景点。白宇包了一辆带篷的电动小三轮。他跟朱一龙说这是他小时候最喜欢的地方，每年秋天都要来看。

出了车站，就是大片大片的芦苇荡。在下午四点多的微热阳光里，像浅金色的海浪。

景区离火车站不太远。下了小三轮之后，他们开始走一条特别长的木头廊桥。白宇走得很慢，就像在饭后散步，朱一龙看着四周颜色渐渐染红，问了一句。

碱蓬草。现在是最红的时候。白宇说着，突然拉住他的手。朱一龙紧张地看了眼四周。

木头廊桥弯弯曲曲，在两侧长绒红毯般的碱蓬草中通向最后的观景台。

辽阔热烈的一大片红。

他们走到观景台时，太阳已经开始西落，微暖日光也沉淀出红。一眼望过去视线可及都是浓烈红色彩，连接着海平面直到天边，偶尔能看到丹顶鹤飞过。

很漂亮。倚着观景台的栏杆，朱一龙感叹一句。

对，就像你。白宇接话。

憋了半天，朱一龙没想出合适的话来怼他，只能嘁了一声。

观景台中间有一个卖纪念品的小店。他们又看见那个红色玻璃瓶。老板说这是本地一个吹玻璃的工匠自己做了拿出来卖的，卖了20多年，只有这一个颜色，就叫碱蓬草。

白宇站那儿看了半天，又买了一个。98块钱。

踩着夕阳最后一点儿红，他们坐上小三轮去离得最近的旅馆。旅馆在一个小海滩旁边，因为夏季已经过去了，比较冷清。

说起这小海滩，以前也算是个景点。二十年前县政府为了开发旅游业想出来的点子，把别处运过来的白沙和碎玻璃混在一起，打磨得光滑透亮，起名玻璃海滩。

这个海滩白宇以前也来过。他跟父母离开S市之前，爷爷奶奶带他来这里玩。他们告诉他，虽然碎玻璃很锋利，但是只要有耐心，慢慢打磨，就会变成海滩上那样漂亮光滑的玻璃石子，多漂亮啊是不是。

那时候这个小景点还挺受欢迎，有一些商家摆摊。他们就是在这里花68块钱拍合影做了一个盘子。

现在那些商户早就没有了。那些玻璃倒是还在，也不像以前那样干净透亮，看不出原来的色彩，灰扑扑的就像普通小石子。

暮色降临，他们拎着鞋，光脚走在沙滩上。海面算是平静，颜色很深，只剩海天交际处还留点暖色。

“……你的腿不能沾水。” 朱一龙说。这是他第一次看海，和想象中有点不太一样。

没有波澜壮阔，也没有无垠蔚蓝。这海水颜色发绿，安稳又沉默。

白宇用脚趾感受着沙滩上那些玻璃小石头。“沾不上，退潮了。” 

天黑之前他们回到旅馆。前台说晚上12点之前有热水，洗澡的话一定要留意点儿时间。

时间。时间真是世间最诚实的东西，永远不会说谎。

所以人和时间经常在单方面较劲。

他们围坐在小茶几旁，吃着在旁边小卖铺买的苞米，面包和榨菜。吃着吃着白宇开始说话，就像他平时会说社会时事，坊间趣闻，朋友的苦乐烦恼。他说起他自己，说起他父母。

父母离婚的时候他还不到十七，眼看着他们互相指责，争夺财产，但是谁也不想要他。那时候他心里憋着一股气，跟法官申请了社工组织短期接手监护权。当然他爸为了面子没同意，最后他的监护权给了白父。

也不过就是一年多。在那段时间里，白爸再婚，又有了一个女儿，是对方从上一个婚姻里带来的。他对那个小女孩很好，包容又温柔，从来没有在她面前摔过东西。

而白母也并不是跟谁说话都夹抢带刺。

他们都不是坏人。

可地上一直都是碎玻璃。他曾经想，说不定只要有耐心，那些最终会磨得光滑，在某一年某一刻成为漂亮的海滩。

“……看明白了，根本不行。” 他嚼着面包，喝了一口热水。

这他妈要怎么磨啊？碎了才知道，基本触发条件都达不到。没有爱，救不回来，圆不回来，永远都是碎的，一天比一天锋利。

“也太他妈扎脚了，我何必呢。” 他说。“还是得扫起来扔垃圾桶。”

太扎脚了。他喃喃重复着。

晚上睡觉的时候，白宇在黑暗里抱着朱一龙，让他肩膀上湿了一片。

后来他睡着了，睡得很沉，朱一龙一直搂着他。

第二天一早，他们起来退房。便宜旅馆退房时间也早，朱一龙说不然咱们就续一天，白宇不干，说要省钱。

因为看见有别人拎着桶在海滩上挖蚬子，还有小螃蟹，他们借了个桶也去挖，挖了满满一桶。

他们俩抱着桶自拍了一张。白宇说回去要在淘宝上定制一个八块八的盘子，把这张照片印上去。

这片海滩虽然没落了，很多年前修的那些烧烤设施还在。他们捡了点儿干树枝，去旅馆旁的小卖铺买了打火机和泡面，在烤炉里生起火，把挖到的海鲜都烤了，吃得挺香。

“算了，大家各过各的吧。话说开，以后不联系了。” 白宇双手叉腰看着海面上的太阳，意气风发。“我明天去派出所问问，另起个户口本。”

反正昨天他冲出家门之前，白父也提到了断绝关系。这样对每个人都好，身心更健康，延年益寿。

“哇，宇哥要当户主了，厉害厉害。” 朱一龙吃了个烤蚬子，鼓掌捧场。

“你啥时候嫁过来，我办个假证，把你给加上。” 白宇转过身，哈哈大笑。“我看楼洞里小广告可多了，我随便找一个。”

朱一龙咬着牙去打他，白宇一边笑一边跑，当然没跑几步就被追上了，马上服软开始求饶。

“哥、哥我错了，错了还不行吗！我嫁给你！”

他们出来的时候没带行李，就身上穿的衣服。在海边玩到下午，看时间差不多了，白宇抱着玻璃瓶，朱一龙帮他背着电脑包，拎着一袋子小卖铺买的泡面和零食，两个人又坐上小三轮去了火车站。

等车的时候白宇算了一下他们这次出来花了多少钱，咂咂嘴。破瓶子也太贵了。

而且怎么这么重啊？

抱瓶子抱得手有点儿酸，后来换人了。

他们在绿皮车的节奏里摇晃着，在夕阳的温度和颜色里昏昏欲睡。

“你看咱俩像不像私奔。” 朱一龙凑到白宇耳边说。

白宇憋笑没憋住。“奔了一天就回家，这也太没有志气了……哎，回去还得收拾战场，不知道家里让人洗劫一空没有。”

火车到站的时候，天已经开始暗下来。

回家一看，还行。该碎的还碎着，别的东西倒是没少，甚至那把钥匙都还在桌上摆着。说不定当时他爸比他更想夺门而出，只不过让他抢了先。

白宇回想起手机上收到的回复，摇了摇头，笑了一声。

都过去了。

他们穿上雨靴戴着胶皮手套，扫地扫了半天。那个盘子碎成三块，还挺完整，让朱一龙拿502粘上了，又摆回架子上。

“等什么时候咱们再去整个玻璃白菜……不行，水晶白菜，咱得升级。” 白宇捏着下巴审视架子上的空位。

那朵白玫瑰在地上躺了一天，有些蔫，不过朱一龙还是把它插回新买的高价红玻璃瓶，水里加了一勺糖。

“肯定能缓过来。” 朱一龙说着，又用手轻拍花朵两下。“加油。”

“哎呀我龙哥这么善良，” 白宇一边笑一边凑过来撩闲：“你什么时候也给我加加油。”

对面反应了一会儿才红着耳朵说：“现在加，你加吗？来啊。”

他没敢来，拎着扫帚跑到厨房去了。

厨房门上剩下的玻璃边缘让他们小心敲碎，门框也卸了下来。白宇说换新门太贵，干脆换换口味，装个门帘吧。

朱一龙闻了闻那块完全解冻了的肉，好像还没坏，晚上就炒了个京酱肉丝。

第二天早上，白宇睁开眼，在不太明亮的光线里看着朱一龙的睡脸好一会儿。

“我爱你。” 他说。

然后过了几秒又说：“朱一龙我知道你装睡。”

朱一龙闭着眼睛笑。


	18. 盛夏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文纯属虚构  
> 请勿上升

“今年夏天过得太快了。”

赵信杨感叹道。他夹起一块烧茄子，放在米饭上。“感觉一眨眼就又是秋天。”

上大学的时候他和白宇关系很好，跟王奇奇还有张超同一个宿舍住了四年。后来毕业了他出国，联系就少了，但是每次他回来大家都聚，时间赶得上的时候他也卖过几次玫瑰花。

这人以前其实很活泼的。最近几年不知道怎么着，他在群里说话越来越少，见面时也一副沉稳样。白宇想，可能人家是成熟了吧，毕竟出国磨炼人。

这次还是白宇求他给朱一龙补习数学，他们才又多了来往。时间卡得有点儿紧，离他去英国只有两三个礼拜，白宇开口的时候确实心里没底，但是赵信杨一口答应下来。

上学时候都是你帮我。我可终于找到报恩机会了。他笑着说，又有点儿大学时候活泼的样子了。

数学方面，朱一龙还行，就是几何方面稍有些弱。经过赵信杨几个礼拜的突击辅导，他写模拟卷的时候发现确实有很大提升。

“他真聪明。” 朱一龙跟白宇说。“讲题的时候特别容易听明白。”

“害，高考652分的那能是一般人吗？” 白宇感叹。

有时候白宇也想，为什么大学时候关系那么好，毕业之后就越走越远。是不是人家天才化茧成蝶之后，终究和普通人类要分道扬镳。

离赵信杨去英国还有三天，数学辅导圆满落幕。昨天白宇交了稿，从图书馆去咖啡店找他们，赵信杨犹豫了一下说，白子明天有时间吗？我请你吃饭。

“那哪行。” 白宇一拍他肩膀。“你帮兄弟这么大忙，这还得给你送行，我请。”

他记得上学的时候，赵信杨最喜欢吃烧茄子，就挑了一家环境比较好的东北家常菜馆，离两家都不远。下午四点多人也少，他订了个小包间。

果然坐下点菜的时候，对面第一个就点了烧茄子。

“……哪年不快呢。” 白宇夹了一块锅包肉。“感觉昨天才毕业，今天你就要开始读博士了。奇奇开春也要结婚，哎，大家都往前走。”

话说了十分钟，那块烧茄子一直放在饭上。

“……你咋不吃呢？” 白宇终于问。不至于一口没动就觉得不好吃了吧？

“我……挺羡慕你的。” 赵信杨突然说。

？羡慕我啥？白宇一个表情就把疑问都表达明白了。

“我去英国……” 赵信杨长吐口气。“是因为我男朋友在英国。”

白宇咬着筷子，咬了十秒才发现筷子上没菜。

“靠，你咋不早说。” 等他终于想起来说话，筷子都让他咬出来一个印。

“不敢呗。” 赵信杨笑笑。“家里我也没说。再把人气出个好歹，我怎么承担责任。他们辛苦二十多年，要是就换来这么一句话……”

年轻的时候一直觉得，瞒着就瞒着，没什么大不了的。随着年龄增长，社会和家庭的分量在他肩上越来越重，压得他开口的欲望越来越低。

世界上的不友善太多了，他赌不起。

所以在同学群里他都不敢多说话，不敢分享生活，就怕哪句没说对，漏了馅。

“我没想到那时候你竟然……” 他斟酌了一下。“这么随意就说了。”

“随意啥，我抓心挠肝一直想说，没找到话茬啊，抓着个机会还不得赶紧的。” 白宇喝了一口啤酒，爽意沁透心脾。

“话说回来，肯定也不是都那么简单。” 他打了个嗝，接着说。“我月初才签的断绝关系公证，艹，那个公证员比我还悲壮。” 

“不怕吗？” 赵信杨用筷子戳着米饭，轻声问。

“没认识他之前我每天都挺怕。” 白宇回答。“我怕的东西可太多了。”

“现在有啥怕的，可能就是怕他高考那天忘带准考证。” 他说着，哈哈笑起来。

赵信杨也笑了。

“希望我也有那一天。” 他说着，开始吃烧茄子，吃了一块又一块。

这顿饭的时间他们说了很多，有沉重的有轻松的。吃完饭他跟赵信杨道别，去图书馆找朱一龙。他们一起回家的路上看到卖烤地瓜的推车，18一斤。白宇觉得朱一龙肯定饿了，给他买了一个。

“太贵了不如咱们自己烤……” 朱一龙一边唠叨一边吃，还递到他嘴边让他吃。

白宇说了赵信杨的事。朱一龙安静地吃着烤地瓜，半晌才说了一句：“我觉得他这么聪明，总有一天能想明白。”

看到卖糖葫芦的，白宇也买了一个，他俩分着吃，一人四粒。

回家之后白宇要下厨，说不能让考生做饭。

他做了个虎皮尖椒，肉馅塞得太多所以尖椒特别胖，油煎的时候有几个裂开了。虽然装盘里不太好看，但是白宇自信地认为味道肯定不差。

还有西红柿炒鸡蛋也安排上，一定要让他龙哥吃饱。

朱一龙就靠在厨房门口看他做菜，门帘垂在肩膀上，没事儿聊两句，话题都是日常。

比如那片出租屋终于拆迁了。现在推土机已经把整片地铺平，以后再也不会有雨后汪起的水。朱一龙不是爱看热闹的人，但是那天他还特意回去看拆迁现场。铲车和挖掘机都来了，现场一片乌烟瘴气。

白宇非要跟着他一起凑热闹。他怕那些烟尘刺激肺，让白宇回家他又耍赖，只好没看一会儿就两个人一起走了。

还有就是，一阵子空窗期之后，小区终于来了新的收废品大哥。不过这位大哥住得比较远，一个礼拜只来一次，收废品的价格也比朱一龙低，所以小区里的人聊天时候就会随口抱怨，还是原来那个老实小伙儿好。

老实小伙儿朱一龙偶尔看见小区里有人需要搭把手抬东西，也会去帮忙，只不过现在不收钱了。当然，说着不收钱，也有人给。以前收废品的时候给出去的收款码，现在时不时还能收到小红包。

“这小区里人都挺好的。” 朱一龙说。“街道大妈昨天还问我需不需要介绍工作。”

“你再等几天。再等几天她就问你需不需要介绍对象了。” 白宇一边炒鸡蛋一边说。“去年有一阵儿见着我就问，我天，吓得我都绕着她走。”

“她给你介绍了？介绍谁了。” 朱一龙的目光跟着锅铲移动。“……少放点儿油，你看家里油都快没了……玉米油最近还涨价。”

“不行，脂肪一定要够，大脑工作全靠脂肪。” 白宇坚定地传授不知道从哪看来的伪科学知识，把鸡蛋炒得金灿灿，饱满蓬松泛油光。

“嗯？介绍谁了。” 朱一龙不依不饶。

白宇拿着锅铲蹦了一步到门口，搂着人亲了一口又蹦回炉台前。“西红柿炒鸡蛋不用放醋，哥你歇会儿，啊。早上为了我跟人吃饭的事，你都喝一瓶子了。”

“我这不就歇着呢。” 朱一龙哼了一声。脑子里各种死记硬背的东西天天在脑子里跳广场舞，他做梦都是白宇给他发考卷。

鸡蛋盛出来，开始炒西红柿。

他做了几次模拟考，成绩虽然不是特别好，但是达到专科分数线还是绰绰有余。某人动员了身边所有学术力量，不是这个给他补数学，就是那个给他补理化，那架势就好像他要考北大。

白宇自己当然也没闲着，成天给他押题让他写作文，没事就在家里电视上看英文频道，还用英文给他唱情歌。

据他说，这叫沉浸式教学。

唱得还是挺好听的，但是有时候朱一龙觉得他就是瞎说。比如昨天晚上，那唱的不是一闪一闪亮晶晶吗？英文版是情歌？

西红柿炒鸡蛋出锅了。

他们坐在饭桌前，朱一龙吃饭，白宇翘着二郎腿喝可乐，又开始看往年考题和论坛上一些押题的帖子。“我觉得今年肯定还是话题作文。”

朱一龙做了个嫌弃的表情。他最不擅长评论话题，尤其是不感兴趣的话题。什么事在他心里评判过，自己有数也就算了。这些东西他从不会说出口，所以也写不出来。

下礼拜就要考试了，最近一段时间的高强度复习也要缓下来。他虽然努力复习，但是对自己要求不高。尽人事听天命，如果考得不好，就工作一段时间，明年再考。

白宇比他还重视这次考试。他找了很多学校和相关专业的资料，包括师资力量，教学风格，校园环境，就业前景，毕业生反馈。这两个多月下来，他做的功课可以满足一切高考志愿咨询需求，他本人高考的时候可能都没这么上心。

“家里孩子高考，我这个当家长的，能不上心吗？” 听朱一龙这么说，白宇做出一副成熟稳重的嘴脸来。

虽然八月底填志愿的时候，朱一龙还不是他家孩子，那也没拦住他张罗，出谋划策。当时他们商量好专业方向，其他的朱一龙让他随便填，只有一个要求，学校离家近，而且可以不用住校。

相处时间长了，有时候白宇也有错觉，确实是养了个孩子。

开无聊玩笑朱一龙会当真；看到搞笑视频能笑得前仰后合；看惊悚片会被吓得一惊一乍；给阳台上那盆仙人掌浇水的时候，还会跟人家聊天。

但是有时候，他又觉得自己也被当成个孩子。

衣服有人洗，被子有人叠，一日三餐有人问想吃什么，他不知不觉地就撒娇越来越频繁。

慈爱长辈还喜欢摸他头，摸完头再摸摸下巴，说‘乖’。

他们手拉手，心连心，一起走上降智减龄的康庄大道。这大道上有莫名其妙的笑，有心血来潮的傻，最多的还是各种说歪就歪的对话。

朱一龙其实也不是多内向的人，只不过因为过往经历，太习惯收着自己，只能靠时间慢慢把人铺展开。

于是在时间里的某一天，白宇发现他似乎有洁癖。从外面回来他会立刻换衣服，不然连沙发都不坐。鞋底每天都要刷干净。必须每天洗澡，停水了就拎着桶去小区外面打水回来烧，反正是一定要洗。

艹，这他以前是怎么活的啊？ 

不是洁癖。朱一龙争辩。外面雾霾这么严重，带回家也会影响空气质量，你最近是不是咳嗽来着？出门应该戴口罩……

他真的嘚嘚起来，比白宇功力还高。所以这种时候，白宇就一边点头一边搂着人安抚，亲着他脸颊磨蹭，再亲嘴。

当然不是为了堵人家的嘴。朱一龙话越多，他越开心。孩子升级了。

他还发现，虽然平时温吞好脾气，朱一龙其实胜负欲很强，跟占有欲齐头并进，那股劲儿上来了强势猛如虎，不管不顾。这其实不算发现，只能说是经历过一些事情之后综合起来的总结。想想也合理，能跟自己较劲的人，有点儿什么身外的坚持，肯定也是一样的执行标准。

所以白宇天天操心朱一龙高考相关，但是从来没有担心过他本人的毅力和上进心。他能在烈日下背冰箱，就能在深夜里背单词。

而占有欲具体体现在哪里，白宇不太想举例子。朱一龙虽然有时候脸皮薄，但这不耽误他在没外人的时候展现石破天惊的不要脸和毫无心理负担。

记忆里那些不要脸行为让白宇突然觉得渴，他抬手又灌了一口可乐。

“……谁是你家孩子。 ” 朱一龙露出嫌弃笑，白他一眼，盛了第二碗饭。

然后他坐下，夹了块从尖椒里漏出来的肉馅，递到白宇嘴边。“吃一口，不辣。”

那块肉馅进了嘴，白宇还没来得及嚼，朱一龙就身体贴过来，在他嘴唇上亲一下，舌尖舔过他嘴角。“……你嘴上沾上酱了。”

艹。这流氓手段是越来越猖狂了。

这不就是明晃晃的勾引吗！行啊这位大兄弟，又从哪个小电影里学习招数了？特么的骚得挺自然啊。

白宇把那口其实还是有点辣的肉馅咽下去，心思晃动，开始歪了。朱一龙最近天天复习到深夜，他也忙着改剧本，平时亲亲抱抱虽然少不了，但是他们已经一个礼拜没激情作案，憋到今天，憋得两个人都有些上火。

据说，重要考试前人需要清心寡欲佛光普照才能高度集中注意力。这是白宇从群里看到的，忘了是哪个孙子转发的公众号推文。

当时他跟朱一龙说，朱一龙看起来一脸迷惑。“什么意思？” 他问。

“就是不能做。” 白宇说。

朱一龙‘啊’了一声，开始啃手指。啃了一会儿他说：“我觉得这个不对。”

为了证明推文真的不对，那天晚上他们就以各种方式折腾到半夜两点。洗完躺在床上搂着人，白宇不知道朱一龙是什么感觉，反正他是注意力非常涣散。整个人都要涣散了。

所以可能人家还是有点儿道理。

……

“诶你觉不觉得……” 白宇缓过神，舔了下嘴唇。“这一个礼拜学习效率特别高。”

朱一龙慢吞吞地嚼着嘴里的饭菜，咽下去了才说。“……还好吧。”

他们的眼神对上，又错开。白宇起身去了厕所。

心照不宣地，朱一龙继续吃饭，吃完了收拾碗，把所有剩菜都拨到一个盘子里。拿着碗去厨房，他站在水槽前扬声喊了一句：“我要接水了！”

老房子的供水系统也简陋，厨房一用水，厕所的冷水就跟不上，能瞬间从40度喷泉升级成80度岩浆。

从厕所的淋浴水声中传来模糊的一句‘知道了’。

朱一龙接了一盆水，把要洗的盘子碗泡在里面，擦擦手走出去，回房间拿了条大毛巾，推开那扇隔着他和水声的门。

水汽扑面而来，带着淡淡的水果香。镜子被雾蒙上，和他现在的理智状态差不多。

直到手撑在瓷砖墙上，掌心被那片冰凉刺激，他也只是稍微在脑子里掠过了一句：还好之前买了防滑贴。

这天晚上朱一龙在淋浴头下热气腾腾地随心所欲，还多背了几个英文单词，用来证明他做的事不影响考试。

白宇表示不想再听到那几个词了。

朱一龙高考第一天阳光灿烂。风卷着黄叶在路上跑，偶尔跳起来在空中，因为夹带灰尘，也没人感激这份秋意盎然。

拿到试卷之后，朱一龙先看了一眼最后的作文题目。

【人与路】

【人生有很多条路。】  
【是互相选择，还是互相改变？又或是……】’

他拿起笔。

白宇作为陪考家长，拎着保温杯在考点门口等着。成人高考不像普通高考，考生大多不是还需要家长护着的人了，所以门口有些冷清。

第一科考完，他和朱一龙在考点门口旁边的小吃店买了两碗麻辣烫，四个炸鸡排，六个花卷。什么都买双数，好像冥冥之中就会让一切更顺利。

坐在小店外面的塑料桌椅上，看对方闷头吃，白宇也不问他考得怎么样，就说些无关紧要的话题。吃完两个鸡排两个花卷，朱一龙说了一句：作文写了900字。

白宇鼓掌，又给他递了一个鸡排。

“你不用一直在门口等着，今天风大。” 朱一龙又说。“不是要赶稿吗，别耽误事儿。下午考完了我去图书馆找你。”

“那不行。” 白宇捞了一筷头粉条嗦进嘴里。“这叫精神支持。”

“知道你在外头站着，我还得惦记。” 朱一龙咂了下嘴。“你带伞了吗？下午万一下雨呢？”

下雨算啥。某人固执起来也是油盐不进。

朱一龙本来还想说什么，被打断了。

“我高考出来外面没人等我。” 白宇说。“就是因为下雨了。”

当然不仅是因为下雨。不想在的人会有各种理由不在。那时候他心里倒不觉得遗憾或惆怅，还为了不用应付见面而轻松，考完就和几个同学去网吧玩儿了。

其实仔细想想，他心里并没有那么多怨怼。放手之后再用旁观心态回望，有些事不过是双方都不能强求，不能说对错。

现在他也只是想体验一下这种等待。对方每一个可能重要的时刻，他都想在，哪怕是站在门外。

他就是想。

听他说了这话，朱一龙又吃了几口，手指了一下街对面。“……那个超市应该有卖雨伞的。”

“嗯。” 白宇用筷子挑着麻辣烫里的菜。“……靠，我都说我不要茼蒿了，这怎么还有漏网之鱼。” 然后，一筷子茼蒿就进了朱一龙的碗。

朱一龙给他夹过去几条豆皮。

吃完饭，离进考场的时间还剩两个小时。因为考点离家比较远，他们就在附近商场里逛逛消化食儿，然后找个长椅坐着打发时间。

“我还以为……今天会特别激动。” 朱一龙看着他们面前没有喷水的喷泉。“好像也没有。”

一个小孩儿跑过来，朝喷泉水池里扔了个硬币，在平静的水面砸出一小朵水花，和大圈大圈的涟漪。

他那圈涟漪呢？朱一龙这样想着，肩膀靠上白宇的，盯着水面发怔。

“等考完了的。” 白宇抬起手臂搭在他肩膀上，头向后靠。“你现在站台风眼里呢，这个情绪啊，起不来。”

“……不然我现在亲你一口，给你鼓舞一下士气？” 然后憋着笑意的气声在朱一龙耳边轻飘飘环绕，又沉下去挠他心尖。

朱一龙挣开肩膀上的手，猛地站起来往旁边躲了一步。

“你不是说要佛光普照吗？” 他想装作嫌弃但是失败了，脸上的笑压不住，强抿着嘴也从眼角眉梢漏出来。

白宇跟着他笑，又胡乱说了些佛曰过的，什么色即是空空即是色。

还好他没真的让朱一龙脑子全是空，调戏两句就算了。两个人一起回考点，白宇看着他走进去，结果这个人边走边回头，走岔了路，差点儿撞灯柱子上。

还是不该调戏老实孩子。白宇捂着眼睛笑，叹了口气。

这天下午没下雨。他们在下午阳光里一起坐车回家，朱一龙说最后一道大题不会做，其他的都写了。白宇说没事儿，咱不靠那十几分。但是你不会，也随便写点儿公式什么的，万一有同情分呢。

“我也想写，就是写不出来。” 朱一龙叹口气。“不会就是不会，算了。”

第二天下午快到交卷的时候，太阳隐匿，天上云层压低，淋下毛毛雨。特别细特别碎的雨珠，就比雾气多了那么点湿度。

这次白宇虽然带了伞，但是还在手里拿着没撑开。真男人怎么能怕毛毛雨，瓢泼倾盆也要勇敢直视惨淡人生。

其实他就是看旁边的阿姨手里攥着伞没打开，他也不好意思。

朱一龙出来的时候，那场面像烟雨中朦胧墨染的国画，所有轮廓都半溶进背景，影影绰绰。他走到白宇面前，笑了一下宣告：“考完了。”

有些话，是多此一举，也是生活里不可或缺。

早上睁眼有人说，醒了？晚上回家的时候有人说，回来了？放下筷子的时候有人说，吃饱了？

一个人的存在，一遍又一遍地被这些琐碎字句确认。这不是有没有用，合不合逻辑，有没有必要的问题。

只是为了说出这些话时，有人回应。

“恭喜咱家朱同学。” 白宇伸手拂去他鼻尖上的雨珠。

国画式微笑咧开成了牙膏广告，朱同学狠狠抱住白宇转了一圈，才拿过他手里的伞。

两人撑着伞，踩着人行道上越积越厚的潮湿黄落叶回家。白宇弯腰捡起一片叶子，甩了甩上面的水：“……你高考考场外的银杏叶，回去我做个塑封书签。”

朱一龙靠着他肩膀看了一眼，也捡了一片。

“一片不够。”

他用袖子把两片澄黄叶子擦干，从背包里翻出草纸本夹在里面。红色雨伞遮住他们接下来的低声谈笑，只能看到同样频率迈出去的步子和湿了的裤脚。

雨越下越大，伞形叶片禁不住这深秋重量，在他们身后纷纷坠下。人走远了，温暖的颜色在凉风里飞，秋的碎片落地时，人行道上一滩滩水洼惊起涟漪。

当涟漪结霜，上冻，藏在落雪里成为人行道上的安全隐患，银杏叶书签已经被摆在家里墙角架子上，跟8块8的盘子做邻居。

窗外下了一整天的雪。朱一龙担忧地从阳台看一眼楼下那片厚重的白，转回屋里给架子上的纪念品擦灰。

“我看你今天别去了。” 白宇盘腿坐在沙发上码字，身上裹着被子。“这破天儿谁出门喝咖啡。”

高考过后，白宇让他休息一段时间，但是朱一龙坚持要找活儿干。有了身份证之后找工选择也多，没过几天他就在图书馆旁边的咖啡店找了个打杂的工作。时薪不高，和以前收入没法比，但是不需要经验，还负责培训。

培训了两个礼拜，朱一龙就被店长推到前台负责点单。因为不擅长应对顾客，他本来想拒绝，但是店长说涨工资，他就同意了。又是几个礼拜过去，他脑子里各种废品回收价格渐渐被各种咖啡的做法和点单号取代。

除了店长外，店里其他员工都比他小，全是附近大学的在校生，课余打工补贴一下生活费。朱一龙干活认真，不怕吃苦，也不计较，所以人缘还挺好，大家都叫他龙哥。

店里几个小姑娘看他长相好，当然也有动心的。只不过还没来得及打听他感情状态，才想约个团建聚餐，就听他说：啊，不用。我晚上得回家做饭，我对象最近忙。

他脸上的漂亮微笑瞬间看起来就很刺眼。

后来大家认识了宇哥。一帮小姑娘短暂哀叹过，又笑嘻嘻地开心起来。

“……我没收到停业消息。” 朱一龙看了一眼咖啡店的工作群。“天气不好，她们出门也难。我离得近……”

一个闹钟声音响起。

哎，哎。白宇挥舞手臂，把朱一龙召唤到身边。“开奖了开奖了！”

他把披在身上的被子打开，把朱一龙也裹进来。今年暖气烧得不太好，这两天屋里冷，才十三四度。白宇怕冷，又怕费电不买电暖气，就成天跟被子形影不离。

考生号，准考证号，身份证号，这些白宇都倒背如流。

他们盯着笔电屏幕。鼠标点击的声音从来没有这么清晰过，跟心跳交相辉映。

安静了10秒。

“……啊。” 朱一龙发出一个元音。

其他信息在他眼里晃动着，有些模糊，只有一行字被潜意识加粗。

院校名称：xx大学 - 机电学院

白宇突然在被窝里搂紧他，开始笑。盘腿坐着他也能蹦，在沙发上蹦得两个人东倒西歪，他还不满足，干脆压着朱一龙往下倒，捧着脸一通乱亲。

这是省内最有名的大学前几年新开办的分校。它提供专科和本科课程，更注重应用技术和实际上手操作。这是朱一龙的第一志愿。

作为曾经的重工业中心，S市的航发黎明厂修飞机，中机车辆厂修火车，还有几个兵工厂，个个都需要相关对口人才，近二十年却经历了严重的技工流失。为了企业发展，几大厂联名给省委写提案，要求省内大学不能只关注学术，也有责任为社会和企业输送技术型毕业生。

机电学院不算是母系985大学的正统分支，录取分数线能低个一百多分，但是因为属于给企业对口输出，毕业生就业前景很好，证书好歹也是xx大学发的。

而且校区离家挺近，不到四公里。

朱一龙被白宇按着一阵颠，也感染了那份兴奋，跟着他笑起来。

“咱们要当校友了！” 白宇用劲在朱一龙肩膀上蹭。

“……623分怎么和503分当校友。” 朱一龙躲着他的胡茬，边笑边说。“都不在一个校区。”

“我说是就是！” 白宇持续攻击。“来，叫师兄。”

某人抿着嘴笑，抓着对方捣乱的手，就是不开口。

闹腾了一阵，两人都脸红心跳，互相搂着躺在沙发上喘气，也不觉得冷了。

“过年回家吗？” 白宇突然问。

家里父母前阵子跟他问了几句，朱一龙那时候没给确定答案。一是因为录取通知还没下来，不知道能不能考上。二是回家肯定花销不少，他们俩最近在省钱。

入冬交了采暖费之后，白宇看着账户余额，觉得拼搏的时候到了。前几天他刚把四万块钱转到一个新账户，给朱一龙办了一张学生银行卡。

利息高，没有手续费，还送手机话费。这种便宜咱们怎么能不占！他很得意，把卡塞到朱一龙手里的时候特别强硬。

只不过这一番操作下来，他俩的日常账户只剩四位数，买菜都不太硬气了。

“嗯……但是，” 朱一龙用指背刮着他下巴。“回家过年要包红包……”

白宇闭着眼睛，像被瘙痒的猫。他感觉嘴唇被亲了一下，不自觉又笑起来。“张超说圣诞节还要组织卖花呢。”

“这么冷，有人买吗？” 

“懂不懂什么叫浪漫，啊？情侣过节还管温度吗？” 白宇又开始瞎咧咧。“越冷越有机会跟对象抱着取暖，你看咱俩现在！”

“……其实我有点儿热。” 朱一龙又开始老实人发言，说完自己笑了一声。

破坏气氛第一名，非你莫属朱一龙。不解风情技术学院首席教授，一出手就横扫一片。

“你脚好像还凉。” 首席教授发表论点。“起来坐着，我帮你焐一下。”

白宇懒洋洋地歪靠在沙发上，享受焐脚服务，同时听了一耳朵的‘让你穿袜子你怎么总是记不住’和‘棉拖鞋呢你怎么又穿上这双塑料的了’。

“哎呀卖多少都是卖，反正是外快。” 他打了个哈欠，在下午两点的特殊催眠加成里有点抵抗不住。“我合计咱们再去卖一天花，来回火车票红包什么的都算上，回你老家应该够……再晚几天就不好买票了。”

朱一龙嗯了一声。他的手摸着白宇的脚背慢慢摩擦，直到感受出暖意，才又开口：“我回老家……那你……”

“我，我咋？不想带我啊？” 白宇哼笑一声。“咱还差那张车票钱？……诶哥，注意点儿手劲哎，脚骨折了要。”

被子扬起，又蒙头盖下来，下面两个人纠缠在一起，把沙发压得吱呀作响。

窗外雪还在下。

花瓣，彩纸屑，下雪般洋洋洒洒，让人睁不开眼。

阳光带着让万物新生的气息，照在冰雪消融没多久的小区路面上。偶尔有那点绿意冒出头来，很有勇气，没被这一大早的锣鼓喧天吓得缩回去。

寒暄，谈笑，哄闹，尽在这一处。大家聚在接亲车两侧，举着手机拍视频。

“奇奇挺住！” 张超大喊，在旁边加油鼓劲，手里还不忘撒花瓣。“还有几步了！”

王奇奇抱着穿婚纱的新娘从楼洞里走出来，手臂在抖，脸上的笑很凝重，带着冲刺的决心。六楼啊，他媳妇一米七五，他觉得他已经很可以了。

“奇奇加油！胜利在望！” 白宇也站一边跟着瞎喊，手机举得比谁都高。“嫂子搂紧点儿！”

激励应该有用，新郎新娘成功上车。随即，有亲属抱着穿了小礼服的猫和狗赶来，被新娘接过去。猫是橘猫，心宽体胖自带镇定，趴在新娘腿上闻婚纱。狗很兴奋，从车窗里探出头来，在人们的笑声里跟风汪汪了两声。

接亲车开始移动，一帮伴郎伴娘分几辆车跟在后面。白宇拉着朱一龙一起上了林发才的车，他俩坐后座，林高升坐副驾驶。

朱一龙给他摘头发上落的彩纸屑，摘了半天也没摘干净。

“哎呀，脸上都有。” 他说着，又从白宇耳朵旁边拿下一片。

白宇从身上捻起一小块亮片，故意捣乱，贴在朱一龙脸上，然后笑嘻嘻地说：“现在情侣款了。”

已经对这种虐狗见怪不怪，林高升举着手机，转身给他俩拍了张照片。

照片里白宇笑着伸手过来挡镜头，朱一龙没反应过来，还在伸手摘他头发上的花瓣碎片。

“啧。帅哥西装革履啊就是不一样。” 林高升躲着白宇的手，把照片发到群里。

“干什么你，来来，再拍一张。” 白宇怼了他一把，靠回去搂着朱一龙，双手比起小树杈。

手机举起来的时候，朱一龙也比了个树杈。

“我特么今天不用吃宴席了。” 林高升嘀咕着，应要求把两张照片都分别发给一个姓朱的一个姓白的。“狗粮管饱。”

林发才冷哼一声。“你也好意思说。”

这小子不厚道，通过白宇搭线，跟朱一龙打工的咖啡店里一个姑娘谈起恋爱。那妹子今年毕业，他天天张罗着给人家在本地找工作，丝毫不懂得照顾一下同胞单身兄弟的心情。

“龙哥，你什么时候也可怜一下兄弟。” 林发才手里转着方向盘，接着说。“你看你店里这么多妹子，性格好我就行，真的。”

“开学之后我就不去了，也没留联系方式。” 朱一龙笑着回答。

开学已经十天了。他在慢慢适应校园生活，每个教学楼之间的关系还没太搞明白，上课走错好几次。白宇经常去等他下课，对校园布局反而比他还熟。

因为每天中午都一起吃饭，他们最熟的地方就是食堂。

“你说你，那时候还硬说送的饭菜是食堂的。” 白宇有一次想起来，忍不住吐槽。“当我没吃过食堂啊？我还能不知道食堂做出来的什么味儿？”

朱一龙默默扒拉饭，吃了几口才反驳：“……也有做得好吃的。”

不过他们正在吃的确实一般。

你就看看这菜式：食盐炒鸡蛋；青椒炒洋葱和大葱；土豆粉条炖鸡只有一小块鸡，粉条碎得夹不起来；溜肉段颜色荧光橙红，咬一口有一半是面糊。

好在挺便宜，量也够大，他们两个人12块钱吃一顿，能吃饱。学校有脱产食宿补贴，虽然一个月200块不算多，但也差不多够午饭钱。

他已经很满意了。

“——哎今天咱们这席吃的是啥？海鲜？” 林发才拍了下方向盘长叹一声，换了个稍微能鼓舞心情的话题。“那什么麒麟，海鲜酒楼是吧？”

到地方一看，麒麟大酒楼的一楼大厅已经被改造成紫金色系的婚礼场地。T型舞台两边装饰了粉紫色百合和玫瑰，背景台上是一层层纱帘和LED灯串，还有干冰机烘托唯美气氛。

婚礼过程很常规，新郎新娘都不是矫情的人，没什么长篇感言，主持人也是走搞笑风格，最后兴奋地跟大家宣布：让我们为这对新人鼓掌，马上就能开始上菜啦！

还没等到上菜，白宇就和其他几个伴郎去舞台后候场了。

婚礼结束后第一个娱乐节目：伴郎团热舞。韩国最新单曲，顺拐男团倾情奉献。他们排练的时候，朱一龙旁观过几回，每回都更坚定自己不参与的正确性。

节奏强劲，扬声器调到最高，全场的神经都跟着贝斯一震一震，他们一帮人穿着修身西装在台上跳舞，虽然动作偶有僵硬，但是白宇宽肩细腰长腿有天然视觉效果加成，该踩的点儿也都踩上了，相当不容易。

场面热烈，有人欢呼，大叫哥哥好帅呀，还有人往台上扔花。

朱一龙在下面从头吃到尾，握着筷子也没忘了认真鼓掌喝彩。虽然他们这桌的人大部分都在台上，朱一龙还是每样菜都给白宇夹了一份留着。海鲜粥他盛了一碗，用餐巾包着四周还用小碟盖上，就怕凉了不好喝。

最后一道菜是大扇贝。朱一龙才用筷子夹起来一个，就有人过来跟他搭话。

“哎，帅哥是王奇奇朋友吗？” 对方穿着浅紫色小裙子，笑得很热情。“我是他大学同学。”

朱一龙愣了一下，看了一眼扇贝，放到给白宇留的碗里。碗里东西有点满，他用筷子压了一下，扇贝才能放下。

“啊，嗯。” 他应了一声。

他还想给自己夹一个，但是有人看着他，就不太好意思。

接下来对方提出想加个微信。他只好放下筷子，眨眨眼说了句：“……什么？”

加个微信。对方重复。

“嗯……我——” 他磨磨蹭蹭开口。

“——哎呀他有主儿了，陵姐。” 白宇的手拍在他肩膀，声音里不仅有笑意，还有跳舞之后没平复的喘。“别惦记了啊，他对象管得可严了。”

朱一龙咧着嘴笑，抬头看他。

这也是好久没见的同学，大学时候的学生会副主席。白宇站着跟那妹子聊了几句，手一直撑在朱一龙肩膀上。

“那不然咱俩加个微信吧。” 陵姐最后说了一句。“同学一场，竟然连个联系方式都没有。”

还没等白宇说什么，朱一龙开始抢答：“他也有对象，呵呵。” 

……这帅哥笑起来明明冒憨气，怎么感觉有点狡猾。陵姐想着，还没来得及发表什么意见，就被其他陆续下台回桌的伴郎们岔开了注意力。

别人开始聊，白宇捏了下朱一龙肩膀，一扭身坐下，看着面前满满的几个碗几个盘子。

仿佛是为了呈现喜剧效果，堆在一个碗上的扇贝开始倾斜下滑，他只能狼狈地用手接住，沾了一手汁水。

“……你这是想让我吃几天？” 他都不知道从哪里开始下筷。

“不多，就是每盘夹了一块。” 朱一龙终于伸手给自己夹了个扇贝。“海鲜都是壳，占地方。”

一个小时后，白宇吃完一盘子，勉强喝了碗粥，正式宣告战败。

“中午多吃点没事，下午咱们去公园里溜达，都能消化。” 朱一龙开始从他碗里捡东西吃。“桃花开了。”

白宇瘫在椅子上看他。“哎哥，你今天真帅。” 

他第一次看朱一龙穿西装，当然这也是朱一龙本人第一次穿西装。搭配一脸正气，这小伙儿随时可以去中央台主持晚会。

“宇哥最帅。” 朱一龙一边吃一边回应。“跳舞跳得也好，我录视频了。”

吃完饭大家又聊了一会儿，新郎新娘忙得团团转。除了帮忙收红包的张超，他们这帮同学就撤了，林家兄弟把他俩捎到动物园西门。

公园里其实桃花不太多，白的粉的随机出现。小路边更常见的倒是一片片高大的浅紫丁香，还有湛黄的迎春，香气特别浓郁，盖过了桃花的存在感。

花香和花瓣随着风走，从他们背后追赶。

白宇一边走一边看朱一龙的手机。这视频拍的，手倒是挺稳，就是取景有问题啊。全特么是他单人cut，不知道的还以为是他一个人在上面跳呢。

“你就不能拍个全景吗？” 他啧了一声。

“是全景。” 朱一龙手拍着肚子，很认真地在消化。“你看从头到脚都拍到了。”

嗯，是。都拍到了，连他顺拐和站错位什么的全部拍得很完整。很明显拍摄者那时候笑得不能自已，笑声都录进去了，特别开心。

行，开心就行，反正他还要脸干什么呢。

两个人西装革履逛公园，白宇衣领上还别着花，路人走过都会多看两眼。其实公园里的礼堂有时候也会承接婚礼，所以他们这身打扮也不至于太奇怪。

最近白宇已经参加三场婚礼了，随礼随得要揭不开锅。最让人惆怅的是，他知道钱随出去了就没有回来的一天。

好吧也没有很惆怅。心疼钱归心疼钱，他这小日子过得像油煎馒头片浇蜂蜜，又酥又甜，根本没时间惆怅。

他们拐上小路，去熊猫馆旁边的长椅上坐着，闻着空气里的花香，听园区广播站放的音乐。

“……再过几天就是你生日。” 朱一龙说。“第一次给你过生日。”

好像每天，都有第一次。秋天是踩着银杏叶的第一个秋天，冬天是裹在被子里的第一个冬天，春天是花瓣飘在身上的第一个春天。

“你说，等咱们能过的第一次都过完了，以后怎么办？” 白宇问。

其实他就是随口问了一句，但是朱一龙很认真地开始思考。就在白宇以为他该换个话题，旁边的人开口了。

“嗯，以后，就还有以后呗。” 他慢慢说。“有了第一次，就会想第二次，第三次。像种田，收获肯定是越多越好，对。” 说着他还点点头，可能是给自己的发言点了个赞。

“哎呀种田那么辛苦。” 白宇又起了逗人的心思。“成天勤奋耕耘，时间长了你不累啊？”

要是去年夏天的朱一龙，肯定不会对他这句话有什么更深层思考。但是已经和白宇经历过四季，根据以往经验，他马上就把话想歪了。

“我……还行。不辛苦。” 他抿着嘴笑，朝白宇眨眼睛。“你累吗，是不是昨天晚上——”

卧槽这大白天的，公园路上溜达的人很多啊这位大哥！有少年儿童在体验美好童年啊这位大哥！现在就有两个小孩在看你！

他来不及想出话来打岔，只好伸手捂住朱一龙的嘴。

嘴被捂住了那眼睛还在无辜地眨，让他撒了手之后忍不住叹口气。白宇其实有点发愁。对面这人嘴上没个把门的，心里一放松什么话都说得出来。

上次跟一帮人吃饭，吃到一半他不过就是去上了个厕所，回来这桌上的气氛就变了。那几个孙子一个个的看着他，露出难以言喻的复杂表情。

你们干啥。他很警惕，看了一眼朱一龙。人家闷头在菌汤里涮肉，涮完了夹他碗里：“这个肉你刚才没吃，又点了一盘。”

“龙哥你别惯着他，多教育教育，孩子还有救。” 王奇奇喝了口啤酒，捞起几块虾滑和藕片，放在公碗里。

什么玩意啊上个厕所我就没救了。虽然心里那点怀疑开始爬坡，白宇懒得跟他们一般计较，把肉吃了，嗯挺嫩。

“没有……他这两天瘦了，瘦了8两。” 朱一龙笑得慈爱又腼腆。

白宇被虾滑呛了一下。不，爬坡不够，这得是攀岩。什么气氛啊这是？

“呵。” 张超皮笑肉不笑。

“靠。” 林升关欲言又止，最后就骂了一个字，接着涮菜。

话题就像碗里没人夹走的藕片一样，凉了。

吃完回家的路上，白宇开始逼供，才得到一份他不在时的对话复盘。其实不过是那几个人想打听八卦唠唠家常，问一问‘你们平时谁做饭’之类的三姑六婆式问题。

在一起玩儿的时候朱一龙不怎么说话，终于让他们逮到落单了，好一通盘问。

他觉得这些人都不是外人，所以诚实地问啥说啥。甚至于别人没问，他也能顺着自己思路往下说。

例如：林发才问，你们小区供暖咋样？咱家烧得不行，屋里才17度。

朱一龙：嗯，家里……今天13度。

王奇奇插话：那也太冷了，晚上能睡着吗？是不是得开电热毯。

朱一龙：不用，他抱着我睡。

全场：。

类似金句还包括但不限于：

【我们一起做饭，他摘菜。】

【扫地起灰，对肺不好。】

【……也不累，有洗衣机。就是内裤我手洗。】

所以这帮人一总结：哦，所以都是你做饭啊？都是你打扫啊？卧槽洗衣服就算了内裤也要天天手洗，这小子有人性吗？

不是，没有。朱一龙边吃边解释。就最近，他工作挺忙的。有时候我俩也一起去买菜。

特么的还不如不解释。

白宇听了之后想原地昏厥。吃个火锅而已，为什么能聊到洗内裤这种话题！虽然他确实最近比较偷懒，那也还是洗过几次碗的！睡觉怎么睡你也能张口就说啊？啊？？

能不能不要两极横跳啊大哥，知道什么叫过度分享吗？

嗯知道了，我下回注意。朱一龙点头认错。

这都多少个下回了。

“啥都往外说。真的是……” 白宇一手搭着长椅椅背，推了他肩头一把。“注意点儿影响。”

其实他在行为上一直很注意，但是嘴里说出来的有时候他就是拦不住。朱一龙抿着嘴左右看看，确定路上没有未成年观众了，才把手伸过去，在他肩头捻起一片桃花瓣。

怎么会累呢？总是不够的。

“……我不累。” 他继续刚才的话题。“每天都是新的，都是往后日子的第一天。”

白宇嗯了一声，靠着长椅仰头看天。

往后余生，曾经是路上前方未知的深水，现在是拥在怀里一天喝一杯的珍藏。喝了就醉，醉了就睡，醒来又是有人问‘醒了？’的早晨。

“你呢？” 身边的人问道。

“……有你就行。” 天上灰蓝，云是一丝一丝的，特别远。可能是因为吃得太多，他开始犯困。

旁边没声音，那个人慢慢挨得更近。他们的肩膀贴在一起，明明没有肌肤接触，可是身上都感觉到暖。

“我以前最喜欢春天。” 白宇眼睛半闭，神智在春困中游荡。

“夏天也挺好。” 温柔声音把他催眠。

“……嗯，夏天也挺好。” 

桃花开了又落，夏天说来就来。

那熟悉的炙闷也回来了。扭曲热空气在路边隐隐晃动，洒水车从校门口经过，大声播放生日快乐。

喷出来的水雾在半空中造了一弯彩虹，让人行道上高大的阔叶树也沾了点光，叶片蒙了水汽，精神抖擞。

晚上六点半，阳光还没有要下班的意思，路上行人都开始打蔫。

明天开始放暑假，这个时间学校里已经没什么人了。朱一龙站在校门旁边，低头看手机。刘海垂下来有些遮眼睛，他拨了一下，打算过两天去剪短点。

“——帅哥等人啊？”

他一抬头，一个戴眼镜的小青年笑嘻嘻地看着他。小青年蓬松的头发上沾了水汽，身上穿着灰蓝格子的薄棉衬衫，领口开得很大，露出锁骨。灰色大短裤可能是洗了太多遍，形状有些垮，裤兜里塞的钥匙钱包什么的，轮廓都看得清楚。一双大拖鞋，后跟已经踩扁了，不知道穿了多少年。

“嗯。” 上下打量对方一番，朱一龙抿着嘴应了一声。

“等谁呀？” 那人仍然笑嘻嘻。

朱一龙也跟着笑了一下。“等我对象。”

“哎呀都这么晚了，肯定是放你鸽子了。” 小青年一撇嘴。“这种人你还等他干什么，不值得。”

思考了三秒，朱一龙说：“可能堵车。”

小青年回头看了一眼。路上能有……三辆车？敞亮着呢。

“害，你就别替他找借口了。” 他转过头来，轻快地向前蹦跶一小步，离朱一龙更近。“赏个脸，我请你吃饭。”

朱一龙咬着下唇，犹豫了一下。“……你随便看见个人就请吃饭啊？”

“那当然不是。” 小青年伸出手拉着他手臂。“今天双喜临门，我高兴啊，庆祝庆祝。走走走。”

说完他一用劲，就把朱一龙拉过来，跟他一起走。

校园前这条路不太宽，是去年刚重新铺过的，所以人行道特别平整。唯一的缺点就是，每隔十几米道中间就放了个方形小花坛，走路看手机就很容易撞上。

或者像这个小青年一样，一边走一边四处张望嘴里不停叭叭，也容易受害。

眼看着他要往花坛上踢，朱一龙握着他手肘往旁边拽了一把。“你能不能看着点儿道。”

“哎呀我又忘了。” 小青年拍拍他肩膀以示感谢。“……我刚才说到哪来着。”

“……说到你中午跟你编辑吃饭。”

“啊对。因为我是写小说的，嗯。” 小青年自报门户。“我编辑说有个影视公司想买我一个小说的版权，问我想不想卖。这是喜事吧？”

“嗯，是喜事。” 朱一龙低声笑，很捧场。

“你不是说双喜临门？” 他又接着问。

“第二件喜事……就刚才，我在这个学校门口，” 小青年抚着胸口，拍了两下。“遇见我梦中情人了。”

“……” 朱一龙脸上的表情开始扭曲。他调解失败，干脆扭过头看路边的树。

“这不是……我正要请他吃饭吗？” 小青年笑得很甜。“我看他对象不行，我合计取而代之呢。”

“你行啊？” 某人有点憋不住，出现颤音。

“我行，我可行了。” 小青年信誓旦旦。“哥哥你给我个机会。”

朱一龙已经笑起来了。

“快点，来，给我个机会呗。” 旁边的人开始催，用肩膀撞他。

“……嗯，那我……试试。” 他慢吞吞回答，嘴角还在笑。

一只手很欣慰地拍了拍他肩膀，顺手摘掉一根线头。“我就知道你有品位，有眼光。年轻人有潜力，未来可期啊。”

细碎笑声跟着水汽一起腾高，在深绿枝叶间荡漾。

“我叫白宇。”

“……朱一龙。”

“这名儿好，听着就有劲……”

洒水车大概是转了个圈，从前方十字路口拐了过来。生日快乐歌振奋激昂，每一个音调都是那么快乐，盖过了其他声音，又留下一道彩虹。

是最炎热，也是最斑斓。

他们并肩走远，走进一年盛夏。

【全文完】


	19. 番外·秋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间：朱一龙高考结束后
> 
> 创作原因：18那么清水也被屏，我叛逆了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚构请勿上升

“小白，你考虑一下。” 唐天的声音难得打破了一贯的公事公办，带了点笑意。“如果效果好的话，我跟经理申请一个宣传策划，你搞个直播。”

“直播？……播什么啊？我也没个才艺。” 白宇无奈。“人一进来，发现我就在线码文喝可乐，还不得把我举报了。”

他打着电话走到厨房，从冰箱拿出一瓶可乐。朱一龙在灶台旁忙活，白宇顺手捏了他肩膀一下，接着打电话。

语言暗示就是牛逼，他只不过随口提了一句，这就被自己暗示了，非想喝那一口带气儿的。

“嗯，那我就开场歌舞，中途诗朗诵，” 又说了几句，他喝着可乐从厨房出来。“结束来个魔术表演，行不行？”

唐天当然知道他说这话的意思，冷笑一声。

“姐，我谢谢你了，有好事想着我。” 白宇收起语气里的戏谑。“心领了。”

“……别瞎叫姐。” 唐天安静了几秒，回复正常语气。

接着都是公事公办。两分钟后他挂了电话，走回沙发旁打开笔电，登上平台作者端。

去年夏天白宇参加过一个平台举办的线下活动。当时活动热度一般，也没有太多读者互动，就是一帮人站在台上看PPT，然后主持人介绍几句话。几十个网文作者里，他个子最高，当时聚光灯一打过来，摄像头也跟着过来，拍了一段短视频。

本来这事过去就过去了。但是站他旁边那个写手最近得了个奖，所以这段视频上礼拜被放出来，在平台首页推荐位挂了一天。虽然视频里的重点不是他，但是爱美之心无法阻挡，论坛里马上出现‘那个帅哥是谁？是文手吗？还是代言的明星？’之类的帖子。

唐天消息灵通，马上给他留言，让他用那个视频里的截图做账号头像。

他说我这也不是卖脸呢，写的题材挺严肃的，保持点神秘感不行吗？

话是这么说，神秘感哪有那么容易保持。论坛里很快扒出他的作者ID，这几天白宇涨了一波订阅，评论里开始出现粉丝类发言。

比如：哥哥早啊，什么时候做签售呢？

还有：xx直播节小白哥哥会参加吗？期待！

他咂着嘴摇头，在评论区往下滑。

一只小红933：

【早上好，今天的更新里写了草莓蛋糕啊。小白是不是也喜欢吃？想看你吃蛋糕。】

艾玛这……

白宇捏着鼻梁，没忍住笑。

他抬头看向厨房，门帘缝隙里能看到朱一龙抱着个盆，还在打蛋白。怪不得大中午的吃完饭就开始折腾，这是早有预谋啊看来。

一高考完，这人就待不住了，成天不是出去找工作就是在家里鼓捣吃的。

或者疯狂给于小白留言。

这哥们太单纯，觉得改了昵称头像就有崭新网络人生。

他的忠实读者并不是太多，尤其是这种突然出现就活跃度特别高的，所以这个ID开始每一章都送礼物的时候，他点进首页看了一下。因为有写手说平台会给某些写手雇职业粉丝来刷礼物炒热度，他觉得自己应该没那么受重视，就看了下这人的注册时间。

嗯。就是他给朱一龙注册账户那天。

再看一下主页链接地址，还是原来的账号名：xxx617

当时他就想跟朱一龙说，不要给他送礼物。平台分成之后，他拿不了多少，这不是浪费钱吗？

但是又想了想，没说。

既然朱一龙特意改了ID，就说明不想被发现。人都有自己喜欢的生活方式和安全空间，他还是应该尊重别人的隐私。

所以这几个月来，他就眼看着这位小红的评论从只说文中相关，到慢慢开始分享心情，然后终于被最近的评论区刺激了似的，开始说骚话。

还没忘了送礼物。今天送了个大炮，闪着金光特效，发射爱心。

白宇捂着脸笑，笑得停不下来。

“……笑什么呢。” 

朱一龙靠着厨房门框，仍然抱着盆在翻拌。“你不是改剧本吗？”

“我……嗯。” 白宇抹了把脸，笑意没抹干净，“我看评论里有人问我喜不喜欢吃蛋糕，还说想——”

“——我问的。” 

出乎意料的一句话，让他脸上的表情卡壳了。

“我想看你吃奶油蛋糕。” 朱一龙接着说，走过来俯身亲他嘴角，睫毛在他脸颊上轻轻抖动着刷过，气声从他耳边飘下。“……一会儿咱们回屋里吃。”

这妖孽道行高了啊卧槽。白兔成精了也不至于这样啊，这是眼看着就要抛弃仙班坠入魔道了啊！

白宇一口气噎在喉咙里，不知道该吞下去还是咳出来。

那双无辜笑眼看着他，一根圆手指沾着面糊，在他鼻梁上抹了一道。然后他这口气就再也吞不下去了。

“……靠！你这马甲咋说脱就脱呢！” 他被撩得晕头转向，还没想到该怎么还击，恼羞成怒。

“什么马甲？” 妖孽低头看了一眼身上。

“你还送大炮！你什么意思！” 

朱一龙笑出一串盒盒盒，十分开心，鼻子都皱了一下。“昂，那个特效挺好看的，是吧……”

不行，不能输给这个憨憨。

白宇把鼻梁上的面糊擦在手上，伸出舌尖开始舔。

旁边那人翻拌面糊的动作慢下来，脸上的笑也滞住，眼睛瞪大了。

他想说，这是生的啊不能吃，但是又想把盆递过去让那只手再沾点，多舔一会儿。这种心理矛盾导致他整个人系统卡顿。

“你尝尝？” 在他卡顿期间，白宇站起身，搂着他的腰就来了个味觉共享。软滑的舌头伸进他嘴里，甜味灌进他心里，把他的呼吸和反应能力都卷走，临走还要逗一下他，吮着他舌尖舔弄。

朱一龙心跳如塘中惊鸟，稀里哗啦飞向天际。他模模糊糊地想着：是不是糖放多了。

“嗯……” 这场共享结束的时候，他不满足地想追着那两片嘴唇继续，但是双手都占着，只能让人把他推开，笑着跑了。

他反应过来之后想跟过去，但是又怕蛋白塌了，只好委屈地回了厨房，继续做蛋糕。

淡奶油被倒进阔口瓶里封好，让他使劲晃了几分钟。

哎。他叹口气，把凝固成型的奶油挖出来，心里还惦记着刚才吃的那口甜。

苦的时候什么都不觉得，怎么吃上甜的还开始委屈了呢？人的贪婪啊真不能惯着，给个机会就嚣张。

两个小时后，朱一龙更委屈了。

“……给我解开呗。” 他挪了一下身体，膝盖碰了碰他双腿之间那个人。那个人看着没反应，其实嘴巴用力吸了一下，让他不自觉小腹抽动。“啊……”

“手有点麻……” 他缓过来之后，继续小声抱怨。“宝宝……”

双手反剪在身后，被一根黑色领带绑在一起。虽然说绑得不是特别紧，但是他怕一用劲给扯坏了。家里就一条领带。

他只是想喂恋人吃几口蛋糕，也不是很过分吧？怎么就得到这样的下场呢？

“什么宝宝！” 白宇抬起头瞪他一眼，嘴角残留几丝拉出来的液体，手上捏了一下那根深红色湿润性器。

捏得不是很重，因为太硬了所以其实也捏不动。白宇揉了揉下颚，语气不太好。“你这是罪有应得！”

朱一龙抿着嘴轻哼一声。他眼皮下垂，睫毛抖着，完全无辜。

白宇看着来气，又低头狠狠吸了几下，换来夹杂喘息的低吟：“嗯……我错了。”

“错哪了？”

“……不该咬你。” 

好吧，也不是只喂了几口蛋糕。他也吃了，在白宇身上吃的，那吃的时候就有点儿糖分上头，下嘴重了些，把人身上啃得不堪入目。

尤其脖子上和前胸是重灾区，白宇当时真觉得他是要没命。虽然下面也被撸得爽了，他心里还是不平衡，缓过劲来就推开那几根辛勤扩张的手指，翻出领带，恶狠狠地把咬人惯犯绑上。

“领带要变形的……” 惯犯还在尝试跟他说理。

他拿过床头柜上的蛋糕盘子，蘸着奶油就往朱一龙身上抹。“正好我也饿了。” 说完他就俯下身，舔着颈侧细嫩的皮肤，鼻息喷洒在后颈。

奶油香跟口腔里略咸的味道混合，让白宇脑子发混，衔着一块皮肉，牙齿在上面磨。

这是朱一龙的敏感区。他禁不住刺激，眉头皱起来，咬着嘴唇开始不自觉顶胯，顶得白宇的手握不住。

想要的都在眼前，就是摸不着，把他逼得红了眼。

房间里的小音箱还放着白宇电脑上一个随机歌单，欲盖弥彰用的。音量不大，但是这时候刚好在放节奏很强的轻摇滚，对朱一龙的精神状态毫无帮助。

“我难受……” 他低声哼唧。

“……你可别卖惨了。” 白宇压下奔涌而来的心疼，在他喉结咬了一口，感受到他喉咙间的粗重喘息。“我特么这几天要是直播，怎么播？”

他都没脸出门。

“那就……嗯，别播……” 罪魁祸首还好意思提建议，让白宇在胸前用力啃了一口之后，可怜兮兮地哼了一声。

“蛋糕好吃吗。” 他抽了下鼻子，低声问。

“没你好吃。” 白宇笑了一声，沿着他胸腹吻下去，把一路上的奶油吃得嘴上都是，用舌头舔了一圈。

其实这一刻，朱一龙不太清楚他是想把人拥到怀里勒死还是掐着当场捏碎，反正是一股暴戾不可挡的冲动，总有东西要牺牲。

所以当白宇把奶油涂到他的性器上，开始舔柱身的时候，那根本来就不怎么结实的领带牺牲了。

刺啦一声。这种声音听着磨人心，白宇还没来得及抬头，就被一把掀翻。

他晕了几秒才反应过来。卧槽不好，要出事。

事实证明朱一龙捆人的技术更胜一筹。在白宇恍惚看着他胸前齿印的十几秒里，手就在身后被绑得结结实实，连挣扎的余地都没有。

艹。自食恶果了。

“你……干什么！” 他弹了下身子，却刚好给人机会把他翻过来，脸陷在床褥里，胯被一只手臂一捞。

双手背在身后动弹不了，他心一抖。这姿势，可能今天真的要完蛋。

朱一龙按着他肩头，从他背后覆上来，气息还不太稳，低沉声音里带着点哑。“不是说我好吃吗……”

特么的那个无辜委屈小可怜呢！

“……那你就多吃点。” 小可怜说完，还温存地亲了亲他后颈。 

什么温存，都是骗人的。三根手指丝毫不浪费时间，突破关口直捣黄龙。他喘了一声，下意识扭动腰，还被打了下屁股。

“别乱动，受伤怎么办。” 打他屁股的那只手扶着他腰胯间，顺着摸到身前的性器，轻轻抠着马眼按压，又撸动几下。

“嗯——” 他的呻吟被封在枕头里，听不清楚。这给了他一些心理安慰，就也不再憋着了。

前面已经射过一次了，这时候被前列腺上按压的手指一折腾，全身上下通电，又来了精神。他最喜欢朱一龙的手劲，该用力时用力，该温柔时温柔。

今天不怎么温柔。

“啊——啊……” 在前后双重刺激下，他塌着腰，膝盖跪不住，没过多久下半身就要倒，被朱一龙的手臂又捞高。

在肠道里搅动的手指频率加快，搅得他脑子一片混，身体全靠那只手臂支撑。实在不是他想偷懒，但是大腿抖得像大街上西北风中的落叶，他想回归尘土。

“不行……了。” 他在喘息间吐出几个字。

“不能不行。” 那只手臂勒得更紧，手上还在不停劳作。“我还没进去呢。”

可能是真的怕他倒地不起，朱一龙把扩张的手指抽出来，在他屁股上淋了一堆润滑之后，那只手伸到他胸前作支撑。

说支撑可能不太准确。沾着体液的手开始揉捏他的乳头，不时拉扯起来掐一把，跟下面撸动的手配合韵律。

性器开始朝他后穴里推进，一下一下浅浅地撞，总是要撞在那块地方。

到了今天，朱一龙已经学富五车。这种三位一体的进攻模式最让白宇受不了，一般来说能让他马上胡言乱语。

“嗯——啊！” 果然，身下的人开始抖，背在身后捆着的双手握拳擦蹭，声音出口即碎。“不行，我不行……哥，哥哥啊——” 

哥哥深吸口气，一下子挺进到最里面，狠狠操了十几下。肠道蠕动着，突然开始收缩。

“呃——” 朱一龙被吸得不自觉俯身，咬着对方肩胛骨的凸起，双手加了点劲，在他手指下肿大的乳头和性器毫无反抗之力。

“不……啊啊——” 白宇肩膀紧绷，头从枕头里抬起，脖颈上暴起淡青色血管。“要——”

他听见自己的声音带了哭腔。

这身体是谁的？他不知道，反正现在每一根神经都不供他支配。所有感觉都像一种赏赐，是一分痛苦也是九分欢愉，界限很难辨别，随着那韵律走向一片空白。

他能给的，都在这里，拿去吧。

性器被撸得到了爆发极限，乳头上刺痛伴着酥麻快感，后面又是几下深顶，炙热满胀感烧得他只能呻吟，眼前一片水光涟涟，说不出话。

“呃嗯——啊……啊……” 

意料之中的白光降临，白宇身体猛地僵直，开始抽搐。他瞬间生了一身汗，顺着腰窝向后背滚下去。

朱一龙舔了一口那汗珠，淡淡的咸味。

这次射出来的东西比较少，白宇侧头大口喘息着，知道有人会清理，所以只顾着体会烟花爆裂，手指发抖的爽意。

拿手纸擦了床单上滴落的体液，朱一龙俯身过来轻吻他嘴唇。“再坚持一会儿。”

“嘁……” 白宇扯了下唇角，声音还有点不稳。“一会儿是多一会儿？”

这种问题他就不该问。老实人现场开始评估，一边评估还一边捏他屁股。

“30……2……10分钟……吗？可不可以？”

这特么是什么品种的看不起人？白宇觉得自尊受到侮辱。他就算体力不太好，也没必要上来就打三折吧？

“……我都这样了，你还装啥呢。” 他动了动被绑在一起的双手。“今天你尽管来……过了这村没这店儿。”

朱一龙捏屁股的手劲大了些。他沉默两秒，可能是在跟良心作斗争：“你先绑我的。”

屁股里的性器开始动。

还没等白宇翻完白眼，他又补上一句：“这可是你说的。”

看身下的人差不多缓过来了，朱一龙手伸过去把他的双腿分得更开，揉着臀肉向外掰，露出中间被撑得泛红的潮湿穴口。这视觉刺激让他口干舌燥，不自觉用力挺了下腰。

“唔……” 白宇又把脸埋进枕头里。

既然他都给我了，那我也要都给他。朱一龙脑子里的念头混乱又清晰，不知怎么就得出这个结论。

他抽插几下之后，一只手伸出去拉着白宇交叉的手腕，另一只手捏着他胯骨，操得越来越用力，顶得白宇整个人往前移。

而白宇的双手因为从背后被拉住，肩膀绷紧，身体弓起，腰部折出漂亮的弧线。朱一龙狠狠盯着那腰窝，一股火窜了上来，冲撞得更快。

“啊——嗯……” 他只能仰起头，呻吟声也没办法继续藏进枕头。“你轻……轻点……”

这种话从来都没有用，他不知道他为啥还在说。

……果然没有用。在头发碰到床头板的时候，白宇的眼泪也掉了下来。为什么这大哥特么的就是不累啊，还知道每操个几分钟就俯身看看他，可能是看他是不是还活着。

逞强的话都放出去了，他只能尽量控制自己别叫得太羞耻，因为他发现那也能刺激朱一龙。但是他忍着不叫，对方又要耍着花样让他叫，好像把呻吟声当成他是不是感觉舒服的唯一标准。

像现在，随着一下一下的深顶，那只罪恶的手又伸到他胸前，开始揉搓没肿的那边乳头。

“呃嗯——” 他终于没忍住，长长呻吟一声，穴口收缩。

这个人太熟悉他的身体和敏感点了，真他妈的。

被这么一勒，差点就出来了。朱一龙缓了一会儿，凑到白宇耳边：“换个姿势？”

他把人拉起来，翻过身，抱着向前挪了两步，把枕头扔到一边去。

迷迷糊糊地，白宇感觉自己坐在对方大腿上，向后一靠，就是床头板。他被夹在朱一龙和墙之间，没有什么移动的余地。

热情的舌头探进他嘴里，向他喉咙伸去。终于是面对面的姿势，亲吻也好像多年没见。

他想搂对方脖子，但是双手还被绑着，只能在对方压过来的势头中向后倒，直到肩膀抵着床头，再无处可退。

朱一龙换了个半跪的姿势，把白宇整个人抱起来卡在他胯上，两条长腿大开，已经没有力气缠上他的腰。这人一激动就全身泛着粉色，他欣赏了几秒，才亲吻那修长脖子上的咬痕，性器又怼进去，开始动。

白宇喘息着仰起头，从喉咙深处发出呜咽声。

“你特么……” 他被顶得整个人一耸一耸，话都说不完整，脸颊绯红，眼睛湿得随时能滴水。“真要……干死我啊？”

这句话可能终于是有点用，朱一龙的动作缓下来。

“……还没到20分钟呢。” 他说着，咬了一口他的下唇，又去舔喉结。

因为双手背在身后，白宇只能挺胸。这给了某人绝佳的角度和机会，舔完喉结就扑向最喜爱的老朋友，已经肿了的艳红小乳头。

又痒，又疼，又胀。这快感太强烈，白宇已经放弃躲避。他甚至嘴里溢出婉转低吟，把胸向前送。

那根肉柱的顶动又激烈了。他的腿被捞起来架在对方手臂上，肩膀顶着床头板，整个人悬空，被一次又一次地贯穿。

“啊——啊——别——” 他的音调拔高，弓着身体，手腕挣扎着，就是挣不开那根领带。

因为知道挣不开，这种无谓挣扎反而带来不好解释的心理快感。

在看不到尽头的快感中，白宇的性器淋淋漓漓，淌得他们小腹上都是体液，连接处也摩擦出细细的乳白沫子，在抽插间滴下去。

快到了。

朱一龙咬着他乳头用力吸吮，双手掐着他屁股向两边掰开，把穴口最大程度地暴露，让他整根没入，侵略到最深处。

这身体里是他最喜欢的温度，肠壁细腻柔软，紧紧包裹，收缩的时候好像在邀请他到更深更美妙的地方。他想去，所以不留余力。

上天下地，深海山巅，都抵不过此刻他能去的地方。

汗水从他额头滴下，不是因为累。他身上每寸皮肤都在发热，每声喘息都是向欲望幻境的终点冲刺。

白宇随着节奏被顶得不停起伏，嘴里哼出来的声音更像哭泣。

每一下深深插入都能顶落一滴泪。他视线模糊，看着一个影子靠近了，吻他眼睫上水珠。

“只能给我。” 那声音低沉沙哑，掐住他心尖。

然后他陷入白日梦境。太颠了，他这坐的是什么船？海浪这么大吗？要翻了？

颠了不知道多久，缓过来的时候躺在被窝里，有人拿热毛巾正在给他擦脸。

“先擦擦，等你有劲了再洗。” 那人肩膀上有个牙印伤口，还在渗血。

最后被操得太狠了，他咬的。

啧。

“……让你来你就真可劲儿来。” 他说完噘嘴。“爽吗。”

“嗯……” 朱一龙抿着嘴，啄他一下，眨眨眼睛。“特别爽。” 

还真他妈诚实。

其他事要是也这么诚实就好了。

“以后有啥事直接说，别整这些迂回路线。” 白宇哼了一声，伸手捏着朱一龙下巴晃了一下。

干了半天，他都快昏过去了，这人才憋出来一句话。“能不能别直播。”

就为了这？

八字还没一撇的事儿，在他这儿已经演了一整集小剧场。

“嗯……” 朱一龙有点不好意思。他握着白宇的手腕揉搓，被绑出来的印子开始消了。

“本来我也拒绝了。” 白宇收回手，打了个哈欠，跟着一抻懒腰，艹。腿疼腰疼屁股疼，浑身上下乳头疼。

“……累不累？” 他又仔细看了一眼朱一龙肩膀上的伤口。原来自己的虎牙这么尖啊，这洗完了得上点药。

对面眼睛半闭，嗯了一声。“还行……咱们洗完睡一会儿。”

白日宣淫果然容易过火。这不太好，未来日子还长着呢，他们得走可持续发展路线。肾虚和腰肌劳损可不是闹着玩的。

又一想，再过两年估计进入老夫妻模式，也没心思这么玩。算了，人生得意须尽欢。

就是短期内不想再看到奶油蛋糕了。

【苏珊看着烤箱里慢慢升起的蛋糕，开始打发淡奶油。她心里有些忐忑，不知道糖霜做得够不够多。卡特的生日会还没有邀请她，他可能根本不认识他，但是她想，如果到最后一刻还是没收到邀请，就让邮递员帮忙把蛋糕送去。】

白宇手指在键盘上飞舞，结束这个段落，撇了下嘴，挠挠脖子。都一个礼拜了，现在身上还能看到没散尽的淤痕。这蛋糕吃的，代价太大。

进入11月，天冷得很快，图书馆里人不如之前多，他也不用早起占座，算是舒了一口气。此刻下午一点多，白宇自己占了一个小桌，进度顺利，几个小时就翻了好几章。

刚要继续码字，手机开始震动。他拿起来一看，竟然是王奇奇。一天到晚在群里说话的人突然给你打电话，这得是什么震惊十五亿的大事。

白宇按掉来电，打开微信。果然和这哥们的私聊窗口有几条未读。

王奇奇：白子我跟你说个事

王奇奇：你做一下心理准备

王奇奇：艹赶快回消息，急死爷爷了

白宇：？打电话干什么

王奇奇：我跟你说

王奇奇：我媳妇今天在西塔那儿看见你家龙哥了

王奇奇：跟一个女的逛街

王奇奇：美女

白宇眯着眼睛看着这几条。

朱一龙前几天找到一份咖啡店的工作，今天说是要去店里熟悉一下环境，所以早上九点就出门了。他赶稿，凌晨三点半才睡，早上那时候还迷糊着，只记得某人亲了他一口，说锅里有粥。

王奇奇：白子

白宇：哦

王奇奇：不相信是吧，害我跟你说，知人知面不知心

下一条，王奇奇就发过来一张照片。因为有街上行人和建筑物遮挡，对焦不是特别清晰，但是能看出来，画面中间的人确实是朱一龙。

也能看到一个女人的背影。看穿着很年轻，长头发，挽着朱一龙的手臂。

他们正在往一家店里面走，朱一龙侧过头，伸手扶了一下门。

王奇奇：都进酒店开房了，这是10分钟前

白宇：来个定位

王奇奇：【如家酒店】xx大路西塔店

王奇奇：难道你

白宇：老子去抓奸

白宇：我一个人去，你别嚷嚷

他放下手机，盯着笔电屏幕放空了两分钟，才又把手机拿起来，点进和朱一龙的对话。

最后两条是早上十点半，朱一龙问他起来了没，粥喝了没。

还说他手机昨天晚上忘充电，快没电了。

白宇活儿也不干了，收拾东西回家。到家就沐浴更衣，打扮得光鲜亮丽像是要去试镜，又抓了个充电宝，才风风火火地出门。

西塔离家虽然不近，地铁也就几站地。他看看天上的云，觉得应该下午不下雨，才朝地铁站走去。没钱就是艰难，想抖着气势去男朋友开房的酒店都办不到。

中午时段，地铁上人挤人，白宇站在一个角落，望着车窗外闪过的广告，叹了口气。

这次就算了。要是还有下次，他高低得打车。

“……我很注意了啊。” 女孩还拿着手机打字，辩解了一句。她的语气有些不乐意。

朱一龙还在左看右看，皱着眉，目光警惕。

诶那个人看起来贼眉鼠眼，在门口乱晃，手里还拿着根棍子，看起来不……哦，是保安。

他回头看着面前坐的人，叹了口气。“过来也不提前跟我说。”

“哎呀我也是临时决定。” 女孩撇了下嘴。“这叫说走就走的旅行。”

朱一龙习惯性掏出手机，才第三次想起来已经没电关机了。“……你不能住这儿，太不安全了，跟我回家。”

“我在网上订的房，预付优惠价不给退。” 女孩说着，用手机壳上的小镜子检查妆容。“再说了，那是你一个人的家吗？你也不跟人家商量一下，就往回带人？”

这确实是个问题。但是现在他手机不能用，她的充电线又不匹配。拿她手机给白宇打了个电话，也没人接，因为白宇从来不接陌生人电话。

所以他只能坐在这儿皱眉。

“小凤——”

“——别叫我小名行不行。” 女孩这回明显不乐意了。“我给你洗脑治疗一下，晓颜，晓颜，晓颜！”

“……嗯，晓颜。” 朱一龙慢吞吞重复。“饿了吗？”

中午他刚要吃饭，就被妹妹一条‘我来S市啦’的消息惊得赶快跑到火车站接人，办入住的时候又撞上两个旅游团，他们排队排了快一个小时。

他这么问，其实是自己已经饿得不行了。

“反正已经办好入住了，我先上楼换个衣服，咱们再去吃东西。你跟前台拿我房号借根充电线，大厅里有充电口。” 见他不再唠叨，朱晓颜松了口气，收起手机。

“好歹跟人家联系上，你光在这坐着皱眉有啥用，等着别人心电感应啊？” 她笑着站起身，拉过小行李箱走向电梯。

朱一龙眨了下眼。

哎，小丫头确实长大了。

机灵劲儿倒是和以前一样，但是怎么就不能稳重一点。和男朋友吵了架，就不声不响地跟同学坐长途火车跑到千里之外的城市，连父母都不通知一下？

还参加了不知道哪里办的小旅行团，要去市郊的风景区爬山看枫叶。

她同学本来就是S市人，回来了当然是回家住。她一个20出头的小姑娘，独自住这种连锁酒店，人生地不熟，心还特别大，一副无所畏惧的样子。

太危险了。

朱一龙守着一楼电梯旁的一根装饰柱子，等手机屏幕亮起来。大厅里唯一空着的USB插口就在这，虽然位置很尴尬，他也只能将就了。

要怎么说呢？

他打了半天草稿，就是不知道该怎么开场。

白宇从来不会有这种问题，遇到什么事他脑筋转得很快，总是能找到解决方法。

【还在图书馆吗？】想了半天，他发了一句。

等了一会儿，没有回复。电梯门开了，朱晓颜走出来。她换了身看起来更暖的衣服，外套毛茸茸，还把长发梳起来，扎了个高马尾。

……就还是记忆里小妹妹的样子。他在心里感叹。

“诶哥，我听说东北帅哥多，都在哪里啊？” 

妹妹一开口，记忆光环破灭了。朱一龙抿了下嘴，叹口气。

而且这种问题他也不知道答案，只能岔开话题。

站在电梯旁的大柱子前，他们开始讨论去吃什么，没说两句，朱晓颜突然拉着朱一龙的胳膊，声音略带兴奋。

“卧槽真有帅哥！”

朱一龙想纠正一下妹妹的语言习惯，但还是不自觉顺着她的视线回头看。

然后就看到白宇朝他们走过来。

他穿着白T，灰色牛仔外套，黑色牛仔裤，黑色短靴，步子迈得很大，长腿的优势得以体现。

朱晓颜的手越抓越紧。

直到这人在他俩面前站定，朱一龙还有点没反应过来。

“哎呦龙哥，这么巧，和女朋友出来玩啊？” 白宇开口寒暄，笑得挺甜。

卧槽。

朱一龙只能想到这两个字。他在一瞬间汗毛倒竖，出了一身冷汗，话都说不出来了，眼前影像开始闪。

这是梦。他做过这个梦。

或者这才是现实？那以前是什么？

他被这诡异重叠的场景蛊住，掉进一个大坑里，并在掉落过程中迅速想象出800种悲惨结局。

……不是。他喃喃自语。

“嗯？” 白宇也对着朱晓颜笑笑，点了下头。

“不是！” 朱一龙突然大声喊，吓得整个如家大厅里所有人都一震。朱晓颜松开他手臂，跳到白宇身边。

手里拿着警棍的保安走了过来，可能以为他下一步就是要掏枪扫射。周围住客开始窃窃私语。

“她是——” 朱一龙脑门上一条青筋暴起，指着朱晓颜。

本来白宇只是想逗逗他，但是没想到朱一龙反应这么激烈。一看这戏有点儿过了，他赶紧打圆场。

“——我知道，知道，你妹妹。” 白宇一把握住他手腕，安抚地说，随即跟保安陪着笑脸：“不好意思大哥，大家都是朋友。咱们这闹着玩儿呢，哈哈哈哈。”

保安狐疑的目光在他们之间穿梭，语气不太好。“……要玩别在这儿玩，瞎闹腾什么。”

朱一龙神色恍惚，前胸起伏，还没从那阵心悸里缓过来。

“手机又没电了吧？让你总嫌充电宝麻烦。” 不想再站在大厅里惹人注目，白宇赶快拉着这俩人在旁边角落里的沙发坐下。

其实朱一龙以前给他看过家人的照片。虽然照片里的妹妹和弟弟都是几年前十几岁的少年模样，但是跟现在变化也不大。

朱晓颜和朱一龙长着相似的眼睛和嘴，只是她脸型更圆润些，五官没有那么多棱角。

又过了差不多10秒，朱一龙才咬着牙：“白！宇！” 坐在旁边蒙圈的朱晓颜听到这两个字，一下子活了。

“诶！” 被点名的人应了一声，捧起手上的塑料袋。“吃鸡蛋饼吗？”

……吃。

接下来朱一龙默默吃鸡蛋饼，朱晓颜一边吃一边尽情陈述她和她闺蜜参加的这个‘两天一夜赏枫团’是多么多么的高性价比。据说是她闺蜜的阿姨在旅行社工作，才有这样的福利。

“真没事，我姐妹经常参团出去玩的。” 她结束陈述。

朱一龙还是觉得不安全。他这会儿虽然缓过来了，但是心里梗着，还在为了白宇瞎演戏而生气。

他瞪了白宇一眼，却被朱晓颜当做是眉来眼去。

“不然你们也一起去？” 她突然提议。“我姐妹说，还有名额呢。”

每个人188，对别人来说可能是挺便宜的，但是朱一龙从来没有在旅游这种娱乐项目上花过钱，他下意识地就想拒绝。

在他开口前一秒，一个念头从脑海闪过。是白宇阴阳怪气的声音：这也太渣了吧。

朱一龙不记得这句话他是什么时候听到的。可能是某天他们坐在一起看电视讨论剧情，可能是走在大街上白宇看到什么之后发表感慨。

总之，渣，让白宇很反感。

他去百度了渣，和渣男，然后开始深刻反省，对号入座。

礼物买过吗？好像没有。约会呢？都是白宇带他出去玩。请吃饭？白宇买了团购券拉他去。旅游？就去过一次红海滩，还是白宇掏钱。

所以作为恋人，他干什么了呢？

1）一确定关系就搬到白宇家住。

2）靠白宇和他朋友帮忙复习功课，扶持学业。

3）经常让白宇睡眠不足，有时候还咬他。

想到这里，他刚才那点儿怒气理不直气不壮，马上没了。

他开始忐忑地想，白宇有没有可能觉得他是渣男。以前开玩笑似的说他不懂情趣，是不是真的在嫌弃。

他又看了白宇一眼。

朱晓颜觉得这种眉来眼去真的够了，直接不再搭理朱一龙，转而试图说服白宇。

“……我哥一直说这个也危险那个也危险。” 她很委屈。“你看我都21了，第一次出省玩玩，他还要唠叨。住个酒店，他也不让。”

这妹子委屈起来，眼睛慢慢眨，和她哥还真是一脉相承。

白宇没马上发表意见。他先搜了那个旅行团和过往评价，又看了一下那几个景点。

是正规旅行社，就是这条路线去的景点一般。而且这种便宜小团的吃住条件可能不会太好。

他和朱一龙视线对上。

“……这样你看行不行。” 白宇看向朱晓颜。“家里条件虽然不太好，但是小区里挺安全，凑合一晚上还行。咱们回去收拾一下，你住家里。我跟你哥晚上住酒店。”

朱一龙松了口气，跟着点头：“嗯，对。”

“……那也行。” 朱晓颜很快同意了，马上开始讨价还价。“你们也一起去玩嘛。反正我肯定要去，我哥不是不放心吗，这样就可以互相照应了。”

“你觉得呢？” 白宇朝朱一龙看过来。“是不是下礼拜开始培训？耽误事儿吗。”

恋人培养感情之：【一起旅游】

机会来了。

虽然刚高考完，朱一龙觉得眼前这又是一场考试。他会不会领到渣男卡就在此一战。

“行。” 他表情凝重。“在哪交钱？”

大巴在乡间山路上晃。

这一车不到50个人，大部分是一家人周末出去玩。几组年龄大些的大叔大妈，应该已经退休了。年轻人不太多，除了他们四个，还有一对看起来应该是情侣。

朱晓颜和她闺蜜坐在前排，还在吃着零食聊天。朱一龙一上车就犯困，头靠在白宇肩膀上，昏昏欲睡。

车窗外除了农田就是荒野树林，他眯着眼睛看一秒，继续玩手机。

昨天晚上他们吃饭的时候，白宇看了眼群里，在朋友圈给同学分组发了一张朱一龙和朱晓颜的合照。

【不愧是亲兄妹】

发出去五分钟之内获得了有史以来最高热度，大部分都是想要朱晓颜的联系方式。

王奇奇激情点赞，在私聊里流下长辈欣慰的泪水。

差点儿就不相信爱情了。这位即将准备结婚的大兄弟这样说。还好还好。

白宇昨天晚上躺在酒店房间的床上，心里也在想，在什么样的情况下才会选择不相信。在什么样的证据和场景下，他才会对躺在身边这个人说一句：那就分了吧。

从心理学想到社会学，又想到哲学，最后思路干涸，他甚至开始考虑天干地支命理八字。

他想不出来。而且因为想得太多，睡不着了，在被窝里翻身。

黑暗中，身旁的人胳膊伸过来，搂着他的腰抚摸，声音低沉温柔。“……是不是床太硬了。”

只是睡意浓重的一句话，便把他从不着边际的虚无思考中拉回这张床上。

这个人给了他太多，太多这样的瞬间。零零碎碎，却又互相勾结。

人站在漫天黄落叶里，要怎么才能质疑秋天？

那不是傻逼吗。

白宇翻身，把头蹭到那个人肩膀上，在黑暗里含住他耳垂，用舌尖舔。手也跟着往下伸，伸到他睡裤里。

然后坏心眼地在他耳边偷笑：“不止床……”

所以后来他俩谁也没睡好。

大巴仍然在山路上晃，朱一龙在他肩膀上发出细细鼾声，从他的角度只能看见鼻头和轻颤的睫毛尖。

车上一点儿也不安静。导游在司机旁边讲解目前正在经过的荒山野岭；旁边还有小孩在哭；前排两个女孩聊得特别来劲儿，时不时嘻嘻哈哈。

也就这哥们排除万难都能睡着，还睡得这么香。

白宇在心里吐槽，给朱一龙披了件衣服，又低头看他睡颜，不知不觉也睡着了。

靠，这算不算落枕。

脚下还在走台阶，白宇咳了两声，一边捏肩膀，一边晃脖子。

今年偏暖，枫叶红得晚了些，十一月初还没全变色。刚上山那一段路还半红不绿，这走到快一半了，台阶两边的红才铺天盖地，有了深秋的意思。

导游停下脚步，开始讲解路边一个小凉亭的典故，团里没几个人听，都在旁边拍照。

白宇也给两个女孩拍了几张，询问想要的效果之后，加上滤镜，得到夸奖。上山这一路随便聊聊，他们就已经熟稔到开始交换零食。

“来，你们站那边。” 朱晓颜嘴里还咬着牛肉干，口齿不清地指挥两个男人去凉亭旁。“给你俩也拍一个。”

女孩子的拍照角度就是比较……讲究。朱一龙看着妹妹蹲在地上，一脸疑惑。“你干嘛蹲着。”

“显腿长，懂吗。” 

果然是没交过女朋友的人，这也要问。朱晓颜嘟囔着。

才拍完，朱一龙就凑过来看效果。画面里白宇的手臂搭在他肩膀上，上半身靠着他，笑得眼睛都眯起来。

“嗯，这张好。” 他笑着说，招呼白宇过来。“你看，我比你高。”

行，孩子就是得惯着。看他笑得那么开心，白宇也顺着夸了两句，往他嘴里塞了一粒QQ糖。

再往上走，就是一些小山洞和瀑布之类的景点。白宇觉得胸有点闷，拍了两下，还没开口，朱一龙先说话了。

“我刚才好像闪着腰了。” 他扶着腰按了几下。

朱晓颜知道她哥以前辛苦，所以听他这么一说，马上让白宇陪他下去，在凉亭里休息一会儿。

“可别好不容易出来玩一趟又连累我哥受伤，我妈得骂死我。” 她皱着脸跟白宇说。

往回走的时候，路上人少，白宇又咳了两声。

“行啊哥，装得还挺像。” 他在朱一龙看过来的时候哼笑。“演技有进步。”

“……你是不是感冒了。” 朱一龙也不继续装病弱，伸手把他的背包接过来抱在身前。“怎么一直咳嗽。”

“什么一直，哪来的一直。” 白宇反驳。

“可能因为这两天降温。” 他想了想，补充道。“没事，这山海拔也有点高。”

“咱们不上山了，休息一会儿。” 朱一龙颠了颠白宇的包。“你都装什么了，这么沉。”

他在大巴上也不全是睡觉，其实断断续续想了一路。谈恋爱就要有谈恋爱的样子，不能因为他们都是男的就有所缺省。情趣他也可以学。

反正这座山上下都是水泥台阶，有导游带着，大白天的倒是不用担心什么危险。导游说了再过两个小时在山下的停车场集合，只有那一条路，也不怕走丢。

旅游团人流已经过去，他们回到凉亭的时候，一个人也没有。坐着歇了会儿，朱一龙给他按肩膀，听他抱怨：你头也太沉了。

“下次你就叫醒我。” 朱一龙手上稍微用劲，听白宇哎哎叫唤。

“下次我就在你脸上画胡子。” 幼稚鬼回答。“我这次不是没带笔吗……哎，再往左边点……”

按摩服务挺舒坦，白宇觉得胸也不闷了，开始在周围探索。

周围的枫叶层层叠叠，是不同浓度的红。他发现小凉亭后面有一条特别窄的小路，拨开沿路的树枝走下去，几十米外是一个水潭。水潭上方有条细瘦的小瀑布，瀑布旁石壁上刻着几个字。

【天下第一】

白宇对着这个石壁笑了半天。“哎呦我天，挺狂啊，这是哪个有关部门判定的天下第一啊？”

怪不得导游根本不把人往这儿领，太尴尬了。

朱一龙站在一旁默默拍照。

小瀑布离主路已经拉开一段距离，听不见人声。某人四处看了看，起了歪心思，拉着另一个人就往水潭旁边的小树林里走。

这种不太热门的旅游景点，山上很多地方都保持着野生状态，这个小树林在一个斜坡下面，没有人工设施，也没有几棵枫树。他们越往里走就越原始，地上倒着长满青苔的腐树干，阔叶树上缠着藤蔓，从野草和腐叶土厚度来看，荒了至少十年。

“小心点别崴了脚……” 朱一龙反手握住白宇的手臂，操心地说。

又走了几步，差不多确认他们的身影已经被枝叶荒草掩盖，白宇转过身坏笑一声，推着朱一龙抵在一棵阔叶树的树干上。

朱一龙抱紧背包，咽了下口水。

他以前做功课的时候，也看了一些野外场景的小电影。看的时候只是觉得那样很脏，到处都是石头树枝，会划伤吧？蚊虫叮咬也挺糟心的。而且真不怕路人看到了报警吗？

但是现实怎么能一样。阳光从叶片间透下来，洒在白宇脸上，那双眼睛是明亮温柔的巧克力色，像对玻璃珠子。他最喜欢看的那两片丰满嘴唇被舔得湿润，亲过来的时候他连意思意思地拒绝都办不到。

那个背包被扔到脚下。

亲了一会儿，他嘴里才想起来矜持，“万一有人……”

然后把手搭在白宇腰上，顺着衣服下摆就往里摸。

“……口是心非啊你。” 白宇稍微一僵，歪头咬了他脖子一口。“长得正气凛然的小伙儿，怎么说上手就上手，耍流氓呢。” 

朱一龙扭头躲避，笑着说：“可能有人把我带坏了。”

然后就被人捧住了脸，硬是又亲了一口。柔软的嘴唇互相碾压吸吮着，很快就舌头纠缠起来。手摸着，捏着，开始解裤腰带。

林间偶尔有轻风，吹拂过纠缠的两个人，起不到任何清醒作用。山雀的叽叽喳喳就更入不了他们耳朵，也就是远处导游的大喇叭发出刺耳噪音的时候，他们停了一秒，又很快搂在一起磨蹭。

天被地席，情迷意乱，那把火谁也挡不住。

等粗重喘息开始平复，他们把下身擦干净，还没忘了把卫生纸塞到塑料袋里，带回大路上扔进垃圾桶。

“……刚才那只松鼠一直盯着你。” 朱一龙说。

“你怎么知道它是盯我，我还觉得那是盯着你呢。” 白宇回了一句。

“万一是景区放的机器人……” 他前两天才看了个纪录片，马上联系实际进行阴谋论。

“哈哈哈哈确实，那肯定是。” 专拍野林子里的小电影，为景区创收吗？

他们笑着笑着就开始打闹，当然最后还是白宇赢了。

休息一番神清气爽，两人决定不再等其他人，提前下山。反正大巴就在停车场，他们跟司机打过招呼，去旁边的小市场里逛了一圈。

趁着白宇去厕所的功夫，朱一龙买了一个小摆件。一个巴掌大的石片雕，上面是小瀑布旁边石壁上一样的雕刻字：天下第一。摊主还提供背面激光刻字服务，他要求刻上日期和：白宇♡朱一龙。

他自己也觉得这东西有点土，但是回忆就是这样，没法挑选。

场景本身也许没什么值得赞叹，那一刻的感受却会加持这平凡无奇。他一看到这个，就会想到潺潺水声，白宇的笑声，拉着他的手，还有山坡下小树林里的缠绵。

白宇回来后他们接着逛，买些当地的水果和山货，留着晚上吃。临走前白宇又去小卖铺买了几盒泡面，还有特产的风干香肠，豆腐干。

看枫叶的大部队晚了半小时才下山。他们在停车场清点了人数，就上车往晚上的住处开去。旅馆据说是在一个湖边，三面环山，旅行社的行程安排是先住店，晚饭后开篝火晚会。

在大巴上嘈杂的聊天声中，朱一龙把那个小石雕给白宇看。白宇马上抢过去，捏在手上看到就笑，贴近他耳边说：“定情信物吗？”

“……咱们早定了。” 朱一龙红着脸回答。“你不乐意要就还我。”

他伸手出去抢，当然是没抢回来。

“我很喜欢。” 后来白宇在他耳边轻声说。“你就是天下第一。”

就算是开玩笑，朱一龙也很开心。这就算得到认证了，他不是渣男。

晚饭十个人一桌，才六个菜一个汤。两个女孩子下午一直吃零食，即使晚饭没吃多少，也饱了。白宇在大巴上吃山核桃吃得有些腻住，只捡了两个菜对付几口。朱一龙是纯粹没吃饱。

他看了一眼白宇，白宇马上懂了，笑着拍拍他的肚子：“等会儿回去加餐。”

这个湖也不是什么有名景点，旅馆紧挨着湖边，是一个大四合院式的农家乐。三十多个‘标间’，设施比较简陋，房间里只有两个铁架床和一个床头桌，靠墙放了一个方桌两把椅子。朱晓颜和她闺蜜住一间，朱一龙和白宇住她俩隔壁。

因为这里还差几天才开始供暖，山里水边晚上又冷，太阳下山后温度降到零下。篝火晚会上大家围着火还瑟瑟发抖，一回到房间里简直透心凉，不禁开始发愁要怎么睡。这一车人大部分是城市人，出来玩穿得也少，只能穿上所有衣服再裹着有点硬的薄被，凑一起睡。

白宇的背包里有一件羽绒服，就跟山梨核桃香肠一起，拿去给朱晓颜她们。晚上睡前多吃点热量高的，两个人挤在一场床上，两床被子再加一件羽绒服，好歹能睡了，不用担心冻出什么毛病来。

敲门的时候，屋里应了，然后门口出现窸窸窣窣声。一分钟后，门才打开。

“不好意思宇哥，咱们这个安全武装比较繁琐，我刚才忘了要怎么开了。” 朱晓颜笑着说，抽抽鼻子。“这也太他妈……咳，太冷了，我手指头有点僵。”

又是门堵又是报警器，女孩子的生活真辛苦。不过这警惕性还是值得表扬的。

失策了。警惕女孩叹气。没想到山里面这么冷。

所以他手里的东西获得万分感激。白宇把袋子递过去，刚想走，被朱晓颜拉住。

“宇哥，您的大恩大德，我也没啥能报答的。” 她眼泪汪汪，倒不是因为感激，纯粹是冻出来的。“知道你们肯定也冷，我们俩晚上睡觉习惯用耳塞，你懂的吧？”

白宇想说，我不懂，求求您姑奶奶别再说了。

要不是她和朱一龙长得还挺像，光凭性格，他真看不出他们是一家人。这姑娘脑子过分灵活，能说会道，一看就是让人宠大的。

颜颜，插座你检查了吗？还是光看镜子了？ 她闺蜜在屋里喊道。“灯罩看了吗？……艹我刚才好像看见个钱串子！卧槽还爬呢！”

“啊灯罩还没，你看看吧。” 朱晓颜回头喊了一句。“虫子放着我来！”

白宇有些傻眼。

“宇哥需要门挡和报警器吗？咱俩带了双份的。” 她似乎被提醒，回过头问。

“……我要这些干啥。”

“哎呀这年头谁都不安全。” 朱晓颜挥挥手。“你记得回房间之后也检查一下，荒山野岭的，这种小旅馆风险高。”

回到房间，朱一龙在烧水。旅馆没给配备水壶，这还是白宇自己带的折叠水壶。

“你怎么这么有经验。” 他捧着泡面盒真诚夸奖道。“我根本没想到要带水壶。”

白宇哼了一声。“上大学的时候没少被忽悠来这种小团旅游。188能有地方住就不错了，没让你山里露营。”

说完，他犹豫了一下，开始检查房间里的东西。

“你干什么呢。” 朱一龙搅着泡面问。

“你妹妹真够机灵的。你担心她被骗，可有点多余……” 白宇笑着说，弯腰去看电源插座。

“昂，她从小就机灵。” 朱一龙咬了口香肠，又伸长手臂递到他嘴边让他尝一口。“但要是真遇上坏人了，光机灵也不一定够用。”

那倒是。

“……还挺好吃，” 白宇又过去蹭了一口泡面。“就是蒜味有点儿重，你一会儿别亲我。”

装模作样呢这是，家里爱吃蒜他蝉联冠军。

朱一龙鹅鹅鹅笑了几声，继续吃香肠。两碗泡面一根香肠两包豆干之后，他终于吃饱了，倒在白宇身上，搂着他的腰蹭来蹭去。

“困了？” 白宇摸着他头发。

“嗯……我想洗洗。” 朱一龙打了个哈欠，声音软绵绵。“白天走一天身上都是汗，难受。”

“那行，先消化一会儿。” 白宇其实还不困，但是被传染得也跟着打了个哈欠。“不知道这儿热水咋样，还说有温泉呢。”

这旅馆的房间里没有单独卫浴。一间大澡堂，一间公用厕所，一东一西，在四合院拐角的位置。

靠墙的方桌上放了一张宣传单，写着【七彩湖温泉度假村 - 大自然的馈赠】。刚进屋的时候白宇瞟了一眼，没仔细看。

这会儿想起来了，某个不想挪屁股的人躺在床上伸长了手，艰难地去够那张宣传单。方桌就像海对岸的山，看着不远，就是够不着。

“啧，懒成这样儿……” 朱一龙虽然这么说，他也没动地方，仍然抱着白宇打哈欠。

颤抖的手臂缩回来，推了他一下。“……都是因为你压着我。” 

听他这么说，本来只是半压着他的人就翻上来，把他压得严严实实，还赠送一个大蒜味儿的亲吻，吮着他下唇，舌尖往里顶。

谁怕谁，我刚才也吃了。白宇不甘示弱。

他俩之间，以争强好胜为开端的小亲热通常都会很快融化成一团浓稠糖稀，黏得扯不开，还要装模作样地推搡，再拉回去纠缠。

缠着缠着，糖稀滋味进了脑子，亲吻变成啃咬，衣服被扯开，掐在腰上的手开始向下，皮肤蒙上一层细细的汗。

“嗯……” 一声低低呻吟出口一半，被憋回去。这旅馆的墙也就几张纸皮薄，正常说话在隔壁都能听出模糊的声调。白宇脸皮是厚，但羞耻心还没泯灭。

他的手从朱一龙发间向下移，捏了下他后颈。“……等会儿，先洗……”

白天在林子里撸爽了一把，但是没做到最后，心理上总是有那么点不满足。反正房间里冷，洗得干净了，就算不干什么，抱着睡也更舒服。

虽然他还没想好，就算干什么，要怎么干。不管怎么说，旁边屋就特么是对方家人，他还要脸呢。

磨蹭到12点多才出门，夜里起了风，他俩一出去就被冻得后退。白宇直接‘嘶’了一声，靠朱一龙身上了。“艹，一秒入冬啊……”

白天爬山累够呛，晚上的篝火晚会又闹了一阵子，这会儿过了半夜，别人看样子是都睡了，东西两侧的房间没一间亮着灯。

他们裹紧外套抱着毛巾拎着拖鞋，一前一后，尽量安静地在走廊上小跑。几十米长的走廊，只有两盏小灯，时不时闪一下。院里回旋的风卷着中间那棵大树，夜色里飒飒作响。

一开始朱一龙手掌扶着白宇后背，听着白宇边跑边嘶，最后干脆搂着他往前跑。

澡堂一进门就是一堵墙，左边男，右边女。墙上挂的牌子写着营业时间，但是数字掉了两个，不知道到夜里几点。

女澡堂的门上面挂着链锁，看样子已经关了。他们推了一下男澡堂的门，发现里面还有光亮。

进去一看，中间一个泡澡大池子，但是空的，没放水。温泉估计是没戏了。右边一排淋浴头，下面七扭八歪地摆着几个塑料小凳和肥皂盒。

左边是几个有浴帘的隔间，应该是给搓澡师傅准备的。角落还有两个房间，关着门。

白宇走到淋浴头下面，试着拧开。水管发出哮喘一样艰难的声音，喘了几秒突然泄洪，喷出一大股水，他赶快闪了一下。

“诶有热水……” 水渐渐有了热气，他回头去看，嗯？人呢？

四周看了一圈，发现堵头隔间的门半开着。这哥们干啥呢，白天没过瘾，大半夜的破旧澡堂子里还有精神头探险？

他关上淋浴头，抖着手上的水走到那个房间门口，探身往里看。“哎，哥你——”

一下子被拽了进去。

门关上了。

这是什么惊悚片。

砰砰。砰砰砰。心跳就像被天敌追赶的猎物，死命逃窜。跑不出喉咙，跑不出胸腔，只能原地跑圈，冲撞尖叫。

白宇在黑暗中急促地喘，压着所有声音。

潮湿皮肤遇冷，起了鸡皮疙瘩。后面贴着的身体散发热气，让他背上流汗，陷入感知矛盾，每个毛孔都不知所措。

“……关吧，这么冷谁还洗。” 外面的人说。随即响起刷地声。

身体里的东西还在动，是真的不要命了。

他伸手去推，手被握住按在墙上。“嘘——” 温柔声音在他耳边扇动蝴蝶翅膀。

艹。嘘个屁啊嘘，他出声了吗？顶胯的人是他吗？？你顶就顶了，能不能别往那地方顶！公共场所现行犯罪呢，低调一点不好吗？

白宇在心里骂了八百字，一侧头咬在手臂上。反正不是他的手，活该。

蝴蝶抖动触角，收回手按着他，又来了一下。

“唔……” 这下顶得太深，他的呻吟没压住，从咬紧了的牙缝间漏出来。

其实对比外面的动静，这块黑暗根本没人注意。但是身在其中，细微呼吸都在他心里被无限放大。

汗在安静颤抖中流下来，混进水里。

黑暗也不是完全黑暗。这小房间有扇窗，磨砂玻璃在地面水痕中投下一片淡青月光。

月光下的身体也是一样颜色，皮肤散着热气，水珠不断在晃动中被抖落。

白宇双手撑墙，一条腿被朱一龙捞在手臂里抬起，站不稳所以上身向前倾。他的头抵在手臂上，后颈暴露，被身后的人不断舔咬。

可能因为场景刺激，朱一龙今天特别兴奋。他俯身压着对方，把他大腿抬高，让臀瓣间的浅红穴口更用力收缩，随着他性器的进出，挤出粘稠体液。

皮肉撞击的声音也融进潮湿空气中，和老式灯泡发出的嗡嗡声，窗外哗哗风声一起，组成再自然不过的韵律。

闭上眼，白宇无声轻喘着，觉得他可能是开始产生幻觉了。眼前是大片大片的色彩斑点，橘红，湛蓝，明黄。放大，跳动，蝶翼在飓风里扑闪，幻化成那个人眼睛里最独一无二的暖褐色。

“嗯——”

一只手捂住他的嘴，他才发现忘了要忍。

“没关系。” 朱一龙知道他是快到了，轻轻吻他耳后。“他们听不见。”

那只手摸着他脖颈向下，在腰间短暂停留后掐住胯骨。

飓风开始登陆，他仰起头，张着嘴却没办法呼吸。另一个人的喘息就在他耳侧，偶尔低喃着一些他听不清的字句。

世界很小，就在这房间里，一切都在晃。墙的另一边。脚步声带着拖曳工具的声音走近。

“赶紧的，” 一个声音响起。“不用收了，靠墙放就行，早上再说。”

“咱们一起……” 终于，他听清耳边这句低喃。

性器上的手越撸越快，身后那根越操越深。一墙之隔，他不能见光的欢愉就要迈出临界一脚。

无边飓风里有两个人，在四分五裂的蝴蝶碎片中抱着坠落。

脚步开始走远。

他从胸腔深处发出低沉短促的气声，像将死之人最后的挣扎。所有力气被这挣扎耗尽，跟着而来的是被快感逼出的眼泪。

浊白精液喷在墙上，向下流。

门缝里透过来的昏黄光线晃了几晃，灭了。锁链挂上门把，上锁。

朱一龙听见哽咽，把他翻过来抱在怀里，拍着他后背。白宇渐渐平复喘息，感觉后穴有东西流出来，顺着大腿一直淌到脚踝。

一分钟后，他抽抽鼻子：“有点冷。”

淋浴头又喷出温热的水。

他们只剩那片月光。

月光虽然没有温度，但是他们唯一出路。把身体冲得热腾起来，小浴室清洗干净后，他们开始研究逃生路线。

朱一龙伸手拔了一下窗上的插销。可能因为窗框最近被重新漆过，油漆凝住之后不太容易拔动。

“真没钉死啊？” 白宇头上蒙着毛巾，还在慢吞吞穿外套。

“没，应该就是漆住了。” 朱一龙卡着插销头一用劲，感觉到松动。老式澡堂子潮湿，又没有换气系统，需要经常开窗，一般来说不会把窗户钉死。

上下四个插销，让他费了点功夫。终于两扇窗户一推开，白色碎片扑面而来，乍一看还以为天上月光碎了。

“……卧槽这是，” 白宇擦着头发走到窗边。“下雪了？”

冷风跟着雪吹进来，朱一龙回过神。

白宇走到他身后，抱着他哆哆嗦嗦地蹭了几下。“赶紧回屋，要不是刚洗了热水我特么今天就冻死在这儿了。”

他抬手把落在朱一龙睫毛上的雪花拂掉。

朱一龙嗯了一声。“回去给你焐脚。”

他们一前一后跳出那扇窗，在今年第一场落雪里奔向夜色深处。

响亮绵长的一声鸣笛之后，火车缓缓开动。

朱晓颜在窗口笑着跟他们挥手。

列车离站，很快就看不见了。

“……她昨天给我发了两个……内什么片。” 白宇突然说。

“嗯，也给我发了。” 朱一龙说。

他们开始往出站口走。今天家里暖气第二次试水，得赶快回家看看管子漏不漏。去年楼上邻居家爆水管，渗下来泡得家里墙皮掉了一大片。

“妹妹都是这样的吗？”

“……不是吧。” 朱一龙想了一会儿，笑了一声。

“不错，挺直爽一个人。” 白宇习惯性搭上旁边人的肩膀。“你小子真幸运。”

“嗯，是幸运。” 朱一龙顿了一下，又开口。“我家人都挺好的，你以后……想认识一下吗？”

“有机会的呗。” 白宇笑起来。

等我再来火车站，希望能跟你一起上车，而你不用下车。朱一龙这样想着，和白宇一起朝地铁站走去。

他心里这句话，不知道什么时候才能说出口。

跟我一起回家吧。


	20. 番外·冬·半醒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚构请勿上升

白宇躺在雪地里。

刚出门时，还能看到月亮。这会儿过了半夜，天上那细细的一个白钩子也不见踪影。

不过眼里看见的不是黑色夜空。雪铺天盖地飘下来，落在他脸上的时候轻盈得像一团团绒。他想把视线对焦，但是不知道该对着哪片雪，试了几秒之后放弃。

呼吸一开始还是急促的，白雾气的热度碰到雪片时，让它们瑟缩。他感觉到雪在脸上融化，眼前湿了，有冰凉水珠滑下去。

他有点晕，忘了为什么躺在这儿。刚才干什么来着？这又是哪里？他刚才是不是睡着了？

……哦对，S市下大雪了。政府还发了暴雪预警，让市民没事别老往外跑。

但是在一年里面有五六个月下雪的城市，这又怎么能阻拦市民的生活。暴雪开场那天正赶上张超生日，一伙人聚在一起，热闹着吃喝唱K，突然手机上都收到预警，这才赶快从张超家出来。喝的那两杯气泡酒本来还挺有嗨劲儿，被夜里零下十几度的小北风一吹，也马上冻清醒了。

站在街口跟其他人哆嗦着道别，他们开始往家走。等红灯的时候看到街上呼呼地开过去十几辆铲雪车，后面跟着一长排撒盐车。

嚯，上战场的架势。

遮挡视线的大雪厚重绵实，不紧不慢从天上往下筛。有些力量不需要激烈和强势，只管一层一层地堆积，不知不觉间，人就双脚发麻，迈不动步。

他们在路上走了几分钟，人行道上的雪已经高过脚踝。晚上人少，雪积得很快，白宇的鞋不防水，就走开几步狠狠跺脚，想把鞋上沾的雪块震掉。

“……哎绿灯了，” 朱一龙过来从身后拉他一把。“马路对面雪少，过去再跺干净……”

没想到他突然走近，白宇最后一下没收住，溅了他一裤腿湿雪。

“哎呀……” 朱一龙也没后退，低头看了一眼。

白宇赶紧弯腰给他扫了两下。“喊一声不就行了，你往上凑干啥。” 

路上积雪把斑马线遮住，露出来的部分也说不好是地面还是冰。他们互相扶着，连走带滑，终于是到了马路对面。

这地方不挨着地铁站，但是离家也不算太远。雪越下越大，即使把手揣在袖管里，抽紧羽绒服帽子，侧着身子走路避风，也还是躲不过四面八方吹来的冷。

因为都说今年是百年不遇的冷冬，他们的羽绒服是新买的，帽子中间是一块反光布，上面有图案。白宇的是一排感叹号，朱一龙的是一排问号。

后背也有一个很大的反光火柴人。

这是白宇看群里有人买了之后强力推荐，跟风一起买的。说是双十二用了什么什么券，还便宜了好几百。

夜路走多了难免被车撞，给广大司机群体提醒一下，老子还想多活几年。他是这样说的。

虽然今天路上没什么司机。

他们在公交站前面看了一会儿，有一趟应该还有末班车。

“可能走回家还更快。” 白宇看了眼街道尽头。嗯，10米之外就很难看清，别说尽头了。“车估计都陷路上了。”

“就你这鞋还走回家。” 朱一龙啧了一声。“脚已经湿了吧。万一咱们走了10分钟，车来了……”

白宇原地蹦跶生热。“你就说，是站着等车冻脚还是走路冻脚？万一等半小时发现没车，最后还是得走回家呢？”

就很有道理。在‘万一’这个话题上，预判发生最坏情况总是更合逻辑。

反正就是一条大路走到底，他们又站了30秒，打算跟无关紧要的命运打赌，开始往家走。从背后看过去，就是两个火柴人，顶着头上的感叹号和问号，质问人生。

快到家的时候，身后有辆公车在大雪中晃晃悠悠地追上来。车上除了司机只有一个乘客，是个望着窗外一脸沉思的老大爷，命运的王者。

“行吧，好歹时间差不多，省车票钱了。” 白宇嘟囔着。

没输没赢，打了个平手。

回家之后被屋里的暖气一熏，他们都有点浑身发麻，赶紧坐在小板凳上头碰着头，把手脚放在一盆冷水里，泡了半天才恢复正常。

明明知道水是冷的，但是感受到却是热的，这种时候该听谁的？有哪个算是谎言吗？

朱一龙在水盆里捏捏白宇的脚：“你看，脚趾头都有点肿了，以后还是得穿防水鞋。”

“……肿了也能用。” 白宇活动脚趾头，恶作剧地夹住某人手指。“防水的太重，我穿着容易崴脚。”

水盆里的手脚开始幼稚打斗，玩了一会儿，他们头撞在一起，各自捂着脑袋直起身。

“赶紧洗澡去！” 朱一龙笑道。

半夜12点半开始抢火车票，群里已经打点好了，大家背水一战。白宇去洗澡之前还没忘了先定个闹钟。

朱一龙把那双湿透了的棉鞋刷干净，放在客厅的暖气管子上烘干。白宇不喜欢穿防水的棉鞋，所以到了下雪的日子，他基本上能不出门就不出门。

这个冬天非比寻常。他们决定一起回老家之后，隔几天就往外跑，置办年货。经过几个礼拜的奔波和冻脚，要带的东西他们昨天已经打包好。两大箱行李，装满了蘑菇木耳，松子核桃，人参榛子，烟熏红肠，甚至还有几十斤大米，是林家兄弟在乡下的亲戚自留的低产好品种。

其实不用带这么多东西。朱一龙曾经尝试劝说。你不是说网上也有卖的吗。

“那能一样吗？这是诚意问题。” 白宇手一挥，往沙发上大爷似的一瘫。“我把人家儿子给拐跑了，怎么也得面子上过得去，对吧！”

“什么拐跑，” 朱一龙蹲在地上给行李箱捆打包带，嗤了一声。“谁拐谁啊？”

“……哎呀，今天拎东西有点累，哥过来帮我摁摁呗。”

哦。某人听话地被拐骗，走过去开始按摩服务，并且随着指令调整手劲儿。“脖子酸不酸？”

本来不酸，你这么一问，好像就有点儿。

“哎，真的，太容易被拐跑了。” 十分钟后，白宇趴在沙发上，眯着眼睛感叹。

按摩脖子的那只手从他后脑勺摸上来，把他头发扒拉成鸟窝，然后自得其乐，趴在他背上笑。

两个有恃无恐的人都是傻子。

朱一龙回想着白宇嘚瑟臭屁的脸，不自觉又笑起来。

“……哥你咋了。” 白宇热气腾腾地洗完，从厕所出来，就看见朱一龙盯着暖气管子上的棉鞋憨笑。

“不会是冻傻了吧？”

当然获得一个白眼。不过憨笑还没收起来，这白眼也很弱，很容易被误会成抛媚眼。

白宇就当媚眼处理了。他刚想催朱一龙去洗澡，手机响了一下。

拿起来一看，是朱晓颜之前拉的他们三个的群，她在群里发了个视频。因为前车之鉴，白宇犹豫了一下，看小图应该不是什么少儿不宜，才点开。

……这是啥？广告吗？

“哎，颜颜是不是被盗号了。” 他说着，把手机拿给朱一龙看。“怎么突然发房屋中介广告？”

朱一龙看了一眼。

“这是家里盖的新房。” 他说。

九月初朱一龙回去之后，朱父母开始张罗在后院再建一间房。他家宅基地其实是三户，朱一龙和朱晓颜都有份。弟弟因为是超生，就没地。主屋后头一大片，除了中间的老房子，都是菜园，朱家父母分出来后面一块地，跟乡政府递了建筑申请。

现在房子已经建好，装修队和木工在年前把活儿干完，趁着最近雨水少，正在开窗晾甲醛。

“我差点忘了，他们说让咱们帮忙挑一挑电器。” 朱一龙解释完之后，也拿出自己的手机看视频。“空调和热水器都装好了，就剩冰箱电视什么的。你觉得在网上买行吗？我也不会……”

“行，我看看。” 白宇说着就打开淘宝。“他们为啥突然建新房啊？颜颜不是分手了吗？没那么快结婚吧？这么未雨绸缪？”

……不是，给咱俩的。朱一龙回答。

白宇手顿住。“啥？”

“婚房。” 朱一龙补充，盒盒笑了几声。

“婚……” 白宇脸上换了七八种表情之后，才终于把卡在嘴里的话吐出来。“卧槽你都跟他们说啥了啊？”

接受度高是一码事，这也不能一下子就冲到珠穆朗玛峰上摇旗呐喊吧？

他还打算让朱家父母跟别人说他是朱一龙朋友，过年去玩玩。自己家人知道就行了，没必要给别人话柄。

“也没说啥。就是他们挺着急的，觉得咱俩要是回去，得有个地方住。” 朱一龙解释。“我说了咱俩可以住客房，但是他们不听。”

白宇还要继续说，但是看朱一龙手里已经拿着浴巾，就放他去洗澡了。

本来心态还是挺放松的，这一间新房往那‘咣当’一放，他在淘宝上看冰箱都不能客观，侧重点开始从‘质量怎么样’和‘有没有当地售后质保’转移到‘门里能放几瓶可乐’。

……还他妈想可乐呢，这是犯傻逼的时候吗？你怎么不干脆蹬鼻子上脸，再看看洗衣机有没有一次洗两个床单的容量？

“……不行，怎么能让你父母张罗这些呢？” 十几分钟后，他才反应过来。“这就回去过个年而已，搞得好像老朱家娶媳妇了……呸！什么媳妇……”

“哎呀也不是。就我老家那边的规矩。” 朱一龙淋浴出来，脸上还有水珠。他走到白宇身边坐下，等他给自己吹头发。

白tony熟练开工，一手挥舞电吹风，还得时不时扶着他后背，因为这人会向后倒，往他身上靠。

没骨头也传染。

朱一龙头发短，几分钟就吹好了。白宇关了电吹风，一伸手：“来，小费谢谢。”

那只手被握住，把他拉近了，响亮地亲了一口。然后朱一龙钻进他蒙的被子里，歪倒在他肩膀。

“屋里是有点冷。” 这人身上冒着热气，大言不惭地说。 

“……别打岔。”

“嗯……就我这个年龄，有宅基地的，在那边早该分户了。上次我回去他们就让我顺便办手续。分户之后也能分到更多承包田，如果分了不建新房，一大家子还住一起，村里人就有意见……”

他理了一下思路，慢吞吞地说。

“尤其是都带人回去过年了，如果啥也没有，说出去当父母的脸上也不好看。”

“……带男的回去也行啊？” 白宇插嘴。“又不是长住，就过个年。” 

“就是个形式，” 朱一龙说。“都是面子上的事。分户不分宅，邻里间喜欢说风凉话。就是我一个人回去，这两年也早晚要被村里催着起新房。”

以前写文的时候做功课，白宇记得确实看到过，不同地方的村子里有自己的土地分配制。这次突然切身体会，他还是懵了一下。

“你如果不想说，我就让他们以后别说。” 看他咬着嘴唇，朱一龙犹豫了一下。“但是……好像他们之前也没……特意瞒着……所以……”

所以在村里人看来，老朱家就是建婚房了。这特么泼出去的水还能往回收吗？浇灌的那块地都长出喜糖了。

朱家父母这是尊重儿子选择，他们都坦坦荡荡，他哪来的脸要求别人藏着掖着。

也不过是别人嘴里一句闲话而已，算了。

“靠，那你怎么不早说。” 接受现实之后，白宇划拉着淘宝页面，开始后悔。“之前圣诞节咱们就多卖一会儿花，好歹能多买个洗衣机，这种洗烘一体的。”

圣诞节那天赶上降温，特别冷。虽然说生意还算不错，到晚上七点的时候朱一龙说他脸都惨白，嘴唇一直哆嗦，万一冻出毛病来不值得。当时算了一下觉得钱够了，他们提前离队，回家洗热乎了在被窝里取暖，连聚餐火锅都没去。

“不用咱们拿钱。” 朱一龙眯着眼睛打了个哈欠。“刚才晓颜把买电器的8000块钱转给我了。本来是让她帮忙买，但是她说她这两天要追剧，忙，不想看冰箱。”

白宇看他一眼，哼了一声。

“还说不是娶媳妇……” 他嘟囔着。“拎包入住，我有脸吗？我买个洗衣机怎么了，你看这个款就挺好——”

“——你不是说要嫁给我吗？” 朱一龙冒出一句。

“什么玩意，不可能。我什么时候说了。” 白宇嗤笑一声放下手机，开始耍赖。“你记错了吧。”

“在海边，你说了。” 记忆大师坚持。 

某人不承认，朱一龙就把他压在沙发上，手在他腰侧轻抚。“……你说没说？”

“没说！” 白宇大声嘴硬。“没说没说就没说……啊！”

本来以为那只手要挠他痒痒肉，结果人一路往上摸，掐了他胸口一把。然后自然而然地，他们裹着被子开始亲。

“我不也拎包入住了。” 亲得气喘吁吁，朱一龙在他耳边低声说：“我是不是也不要脸。”

“那你已经嫁给我了……” 白宇嘻嘻笑。 

又是一分钟深吻。

“收嫁妆吗？” 朱一龙边说边贴着他嘴唇磨蹭。“你要多少，我现在给你补上。”

“要多少有多少？不怕我讹你？” 某人喘着，还在不知死活地嬉皮笑脸。

朱一龙搂着他起身，托着屁股把人一把抱起来，就往屋里走。“昂，那你试试吧。”

“艹！” 白宇赶紧把腿盘在他腰上，回头看了一眼从沙发向地上滑下去的棉被。“被掉了——” 

“没事一会儿就不冷了。” 朱一龙颠了他屁股一下，呵呵憨笑。白宇想说，你看你现在，确实就是挺不要脸。

“还得抢票呢，哥！” 他扒着门框垂死挣扎。

他哥抬眼看他，慢慢扇动睫毛，抿起嘴。“嗯……还有40多分钟……”

抓着门框的手就这么松了。

活该，真特么活该。

当抢票的闹钟响起，他浑身发黏地缩在被窝里，也懒得说话，拍了拍身后那人的手臂。

那只手善解人意，把他放在床头柜上的手机递过来，还顺便帮他解锁。

“咱们今天要是抢不着票，你就站票回去吧。” 白宇揉揉眼睛清明视线，点开群，开始吆喝圈人。

“那你呢？”

“我在家洗床单。” 他哼了一声。

身后的人被逗得笑半天，停下来亲他一下，再接着笑一串，像个站在夜市里吃棉花糖的小屁孩，每一口都值得重新喜悦一遍。

倒数一分钟。他俩并排坐在床上盯着手机屏幕。以前白宇帮别人抢过票，有些经验，所以已经提前教朱一龙操作流程。

朱一龙深吸一口气。“……有点紧张。”

“克服一下。” 

“克服不了。” 他小声嘟囔。

倒数30秒。

突然强光闪过，白宇眼前的屏幕晃了一下。

……白宇！

他猛地抬头，向身旁看去。朱一龙还在认真盯着手机，手指悬在屏幕上方，指尖微微抖。

那个侧脸真好看……不对，他干什么呢？

10秒。

心跳声在耳朵里越来越响，那声音杂乱慌张，像奔跑的脚步。看来不止朱一龙紧张，他也很紧张。只是抢个票啊，不至于？

3，2，1。看，小菜一碟而已。他和群里几个人都抢到了，还得安排多出来的去取消。这仗胜得毫无悬念。

放下手机，朱一龙就拉着他去冲洗，然后他们把床单扯下来塞进洗衣机，开始讨论需不需要买一个搞事专用的防水垫子，省得天天折腾洗床单。

激情下单后，他无心睡眠，靠在朱一龙肩膀上继续逛淘宝。

“诶你看这个洗衣机怎么样。” 他把手机举到朱一龙眼前。“不然8000我出一半吧……”

……白宇！

他疑惑地看向身边的人。这么激动干什么。

可是朱一龙看起来并不激动。他抗拒地闭着眼睛，嘴角还在无奈地笑。“哎呀你可别折腾了……我当初说我住你家，让他们骂了半天。”

钱是应该算清的东西。可是白宇忘了他是怎么回答的。虽然有时候嘴上说说，他和朱一龙之间其实从来没有账，互相亏欠得特别来劲。

不清醒。

“……而且家里洗衣机甩干都不利索，也没看你想换。” 朱一龙接着就开始拆台。他以前也提过换个新的，白宇总说东西还能用，都修好了为啥还要花钱。

白宇无话可说，突然觉得有点头疼。

他是不想换。虽然很多东西早晚要没，但是能留住一天是一天。新的确实好，他也羡慕，想要。可是如果只能取代，旧的怎么办？也不能就这么扔了。

有时候他想，他爸之前骂得也对。死抓着一屋子陈旧，有什么用？人要向前看。

在阳台上晾床单的时候，他朝窗外看去。是玻璃上霜了吗？什么都看不清。

朱一龙在背后搂着他的腰，下巴搁在他肩膀。

“……雨……”

什么雨，明明下的是雪。一片一片，还在往他脸上落，融化了之后模糊视线。

深夜里的月亮他很少抬头去看。作为一个没什么诗情画意的人，晚上走路他还是更愿意看脚下，不然容易摔跤。

这一刻他躺着，看天就很方便。模糊视线里，月如白盘，光即使晕着，晃着，也分外明亮，不知道是不是因为被地上积雪映衬。

它在遥远的另一端，一直都在。即使永远摸不着，能被照亮也是一种福气。

诶，不对……这是什么时候？

“……白……”

确实，好白啊，到处都是。红楼梦里怎么说来着，落了片白茫茫大地真干净。他在心里那片白上面抓着，总觉得应该抓出些什么痕迹。或者，那片白下面，是不是盖住了什么，这会儿想出来了。

他半咳半喘，在落雪里长长吐出一口气，艰难地向那片雪白光亮伸出手。

如果眼前看到的都不是真的，你们在我看不到的月亮背面吗？

我想你们。

月亮没回答他。雪也没有。一个声音穿过眼前茫茫月光雪色，从天空落下。

“……白宇！！”

知道月亮吗？

夜里挂在天上那个。神话里嫦娥奔着它去，诗词里经常陪人喝酒。

每个人都会说，当然知道。

认识雪吗？

当气温降到零下，有时候就飘下来。冷的，碎的，白的，诗词里经常被恍惚间认成各种花。

大部分人会说，当然认识。

了解你的恋人吗？

朝夕相处，给你拥抱，亲吻，最亲密的距离。如果你作诗，就会是和他相关。

朱一龙想说，了解。

可惜‘了解’不是判断题，只有程度，没有是非。所以在那些笃定的回答之后，没人知道月亮是怎么来的，没人知道雪花的形状有多少种，朱一龙不了解这一刻坐在他身旁的人。

他是奔跑在草原上的野马，在天地间闪闪发光，潇洒肆意。笑也好，哭也好，怒也好，甚至沉默，都有他自己的硬气在里面。

不是现在这样。

外面天上那个细钩子月亮被云半遮住，再过两天到腊月底就要看不见了。地上还有昨天才下的雪，安静地融化到土地里。屋里坐着的这个人，长得像他，声音是他，可是朱一龙以前没见过。

“……小白，来吃个橘子？昨天刚买的，挺甜。” 朱母说着，从桌上的雕花玻璃盘里拿出一个最大的，放在白宇面前。

“谢谢阿姨。” 白宇笑了一下。

他垂下眼皮，开始慢慢剥橘子皮，细致得像是在拆弹。

朱母问一句他就答一句，礼貌又得体，没有任何衍生，绝不展开话题。那张橘子皮被他剥成了一朵花的形状，四个花瓣平平摊开，匀称完整。

朱一龙把橘皮花拿过来在手里玩。在家里的时候，白宇吃橘子都是随便乱剥，有时候还耍赖让他剥了喂到嘴里。

“你看这孩子好乖的。” 朱母朝朱父说了一句。“我们家大学生怎么没人家这么文静。”

白宇呛了一下，把嘴里的橘子咽下去。他抬头看着朱母，嘴角又扯出个控制了弧度的笑。“不是文静，就是有点儿……”

外面风很大，撞着窗户发出声响。

朱一龙觉得每一下都是撞在他胸口，把一些忐忑撞了出来，笑着抢话：“——他就是有点累了。”

他们好像突然互换了角色，在彼此的旧灵魂中说台词。

他也不知道为什么会沉不住气，但是此刻坐在白宇身边，他坐不稳，总觉得有一股子一股子的焦虑往心眼里钻，比窗外的北风劲儿还大。

他甚至回头看了眼，是不是窗框漏风，让他不止焦虑，还冷。

当然是没有。村里今年响应上级号召，入冬就给每家发了节能礼包。家里小楼装的是双层保温窗，这又贴上了硅胶封条，屋里其实还算暖和。

怎么会觉得冷呢？朱一龙纳闷。

“……今天早点休息吧，火车上吵，肯定没睡好。” 朱父清清嗓子，站起身。

新屋虽然已经建好，但赶上年关物流慢，有些家电家具还没送货，其中就包括床垫和沙发，所以要过几天才能住人。朱母每天都去打扫，开窗换气，到处塞上竹炭包。

“先凑合几天。” 朱母也站起身，从旁边柜子的抽屉里拿出一个东西。

是个老式热水袋，外面套着用粗股棉线钩织出来的小毛衣。深蓝夹杂浅蓝的底色，正面绣了几个星星，一个月亮。

“……我听说东北那边的人怕冷。” 朱母把热水袋递给白宇，捏捏他肩头。“看你这瘦的……屋里暖壶有热水。被子要是不够厚，柜子里还有，你们就多拿一床出来。”

白宇睁大眼睛看着朱母，顿一下才‘嗯’了一声。他双手抱着那个热水袋，有些局促地跟着站起身。

他张嘴要道谢，但是手把热水袋翻了个面，看到另一面的右下角绣着一个字：宇。

本来要说的话又被咽下去。他说：“啊，这个织得真好看。”

“诶，有没有我的？” 朱一龙靠过来看，插话。

“你又不怕冷。” 朱母笑道。“天天晚上掀被子睡的。”

“她给你织的水杯套。” 朱父突然说。“花样织错了，白天骂了半天，拆开重搞呢……” 话音未落，被朱母怼了一拳。

“就你话多！” 

白宇笑了一声，但是收得很快。他手里的热水袋被朱一龙拿去看，还没看两眼，又被他抢回来。

朱父被朱母推着，下楼回房睡觉了。他俩平时不想总是上下楼，所以卧室在一楼。三楼两个房间是朱家另外两个孩子的。二楼是一个客厅和一间客房。

客房已经被提前收拾出来，双人床上放了两个枕头，两床厚被子。屋里的电暖气开着，他们进去的时候只觉得一股热气扑脸。

这是真不怕费电。白宇赶紧关了电暖气，把热水袋灌好，塞进被子里。

二楼的厕所不大，和家里差不多。他们穿着睡衣挤在一起洗漱，白宇难得没搞小动作，飞速刷牙洗脸。

看他擦了脸就要走，朱一龙说了一句：“等我会儿。”

“……就这几步路，也组队啊？” 白宇笑着叹口气，看着镜子里的人洗脸。

这次是朱父和朱晓颜去火车站接的他们。弟弟朱晓墨放了寒假就跟同学去省会打工，要过几天才回来。

到家的时候差不多晚上九点半，朱晓颜跟白宇已经足够熟稔，又和几个朋友约了第二天早上五点出发去一个山上的寺里求签，所以也不客气，早早回房间睡了。

二楼很安静，只有水声。

朱一龙洗完脸，眯缝着眼睛抬头，一条毛巾就敷在他脸上，轻柔地把水珠擦干。他配合着转过脸，让那只手更方便动作。

“你看我这VIP服务咋样。” 白宇用毛巾蘸着他鬓角上的水珠，看他仍然乖乖闭着眼睛，忍不住上去啄了他嘴唇一下。“给打个五星好评呗亲。”

朱一龙笑着扬起下巴，一只眼睛半睁开偷看。“擦完了？我怎么觉得还没干，四星吧。”

“还得寸进尺呢你。” 白宇拿着毛巾就要往他脸上拍，被他哈哈笑着握住手腕之后‘嘘’了一声。“……小声点！别人都睡了。”

“隔一层楼，听不见吧……” 朱一龙小声说。

他们放轻脚步回到房间，也确实是有点累了，关灯上床。

一般来说，白宇喜欢搂着朱一龙入睡，但是醒来的时候，基本上都是他蜷成一小团，朱一龙从背后抱着他。

今天不一样，他裹着自己的被子，抱着那个热水袋。

被冷落了的人在黑暗里等了两分钟，终于把手伸到对方的被窝里，搭在他腰上。“今天怎么……”

其实朱一龙想问的是，今天怎么不像你了。

明明在火车上还好好的，有说有笑，一路评价风景和零食的口味。下了车一看到来接站的人，他整个人都像抽了气的真空袋，缩得紧巴巴。

可能在朱父朱母眼里，这个白宇很正常，是个礼貌又腼腆的年轻人。但是朱晓颜都看出不对劲，找了个借口退出这诡异场面。

到底怎么了呢？他不是会怯场的人啊。

话在嘴里转了几圈。

“……今天怎么不抱我了。” 最后他说。

白宇在黑暗里翻身面对他，沉默了几秒才轻声开口。“你是不是觉得我特别奇怪。” 还没等朱一龙回答，他就接着说下去。“我也觉得我特别奇怪。”

然后他继续沉默。

在这沉默里，朱一龙又感觉到之前那种拼命往心里钻的焦虑。他干脆掀开自己的被子，钻到白宇的被窝里。

热水袋还真挺热乎，白宇胸前一片温暖。但他的脚是凉的，朱一龙把腿跟他的缠在一起摩擦。

“不习惯吧，我上次回来的时候也……” 他想把那个热水袋挪到脚下，但是白宇不松手。“反应不过来，好几天才适应。”

嗯。白宇应了一声，终于伸出一只手搂着他，绷直身体抖了一阵。是那种大冷天的站在厨房里，把手伸到做菜的锅上方，被热气蒸出来的发抖。

“万一我适应了，他们也跟你似的，烦我呢？” 他靠着朱一龙的脖颈磨蹭，抖完就手脚蜷缩。

“我不烦你。” 朱一龙回答。“你再这么说我就……”

“……你就咋地。” 白宇嗤笑。

被窝里的战争几乎无声无息。缩成一团的人被强行拉开手脚，嘴也被堵着，当然就算不堵着他也不敢喊叫。

“……行了行了。” 他好不容易挣出个空隙，从喉咙里发出细细的求饶声。“哥，哥你最厉害，一点儿也不烦我……别闹了咱们睡觉。”

“那你抱着我。” 最厉害的哥马上提出要求。“热水袋放脚下就行，你抱怀里干什么。”

嚯，还嘚瑟起来了呢。白宇直觉要反驳，但是两个人贴得有点紧，再磨蹭一阵儿估计就不太好收场。权衡利弊之后，他决定认怂。

“真是怕他们不喜欢你吗？” 朱一龙在他半睡半醒间，问了一句。

“……不是。” 

已经知道会是这回答，朱一龙低低嗯了一声，手指在他后背轻轻地敲，打着晚安曲一样的节奏。

黑暗中能听见房间外墙壁里水管震动的声音，让他们之间的安静显得更安静。就在他以为抱着他的人已经睡着了的时候，那人开口了。

“就是我没想过……” 声音和呼吸都很轻，吹拂在他额头。

这句话只说了一半，剩下的白宇也不知道是什么。

其实也不能说没想过，毕竟是他自己想跟着来的。他想的是，看一看朱一龙长大的地方，和他的童年记忆能有一些共鸣感，认识一下他的家人，就能更了解他。

这都是基于旁观者的角度，他忘了自己也是参与者。冬天出去看雪，裤脚是一定会湿的。

雪飘下来确实挺美，但是他看着湿了的裤脚不知所措。

事到临头才发现，他不知道该怎么跟父母身份的人相处。想发抖，觉得矫情。想若无其事笑闹，又觉得虚伪。最后只能把不知所措真实呈现，呈现出来的却是一副看上去并不真实的嘴脸。

把一个人摊开，当然有风险。又有多少人是从内到外的一幅优美风景呢？杂七杂八的东西多了，才会选择收起来不给别人看。大家活着都不容易，谁还不想看点儿舒服的，开心的。

可是即使不自然，也只能这样。他们是朱一龙的父母，他不能敷衍。

他在被窝里抱紧热水袋。

“……乖乖的，好像小猫。” 朱一龙突然说。

……什么玩意？

“我小时候捡过一只。” 小朱睡前故事突然开场，也不管对方的反应。“冬天，他可能刚断奶没多久，挺饿的……但是他是野猫，没被人养过，也不知道怎么讨食，就蹲在田埂上，看我在泥灶里烤鸡蛋。”

“后来他看我没赶他，就跳下来蹲在我旁边，盯着我剥蛋皮。我给他一小半，他吃得挺香的，然后我就把猫抱回家了。”

“……野猫，没抓你啊？”

“他可能觉得我还有鸡蛋。” 朱一龙轻笑一声。“那年冬天挺冷的……后来回家，他在角落里缩着，给他吃的就咕噜咕噜，刚开始几天，特别乖。”

他的手开始在白宇后背上从上到下抚摸。

“……顺顺毛。” 再拍拍。

白宇短促地笑了一声，推他一把。“你干什么，指桑骂槐啊？谁是野猫？”

“不是你。” 朱一龙也跟着笑一声。“隔年开春他长大了挺多，总出去玩，夏天的时候就跟隔壁村一只三花跑了。”

……朱同学你这个故事到底想表达什么。

“我再给他鸡蛋，他也不跟我走了。” 朱同学很遗憾地说。“可能还是不喜欢我。”

这个结局其实很忧伤，但是白宇想笑。他憋了一会儿，没憋住，把脸埋在对方肩颈间，笑得抖起来。

“没事，” 他在黑暗里摸着朱一龙的脸，在他嘴唇上碰了一下。“下辈子我当猫，跟你走。”

“……那我还得随身带面条。” 某人也笑。

然后认真地想了一下，又说：“不行，还是一起做人吧。猫不如你可爱。”

哎呦，看看这小情话，用‘一寸不如一米长’的语气说出来，听着实事求是，其实全是私货。

白宇安静了一会儿，才又说了一句：“没良心的猫，你也不用惦记着。”

“……他只是不知道。” 朱一龙替自己曾经的猫辩解。“后来在外面玩久了，可能就忘了吧……开开心心，忘了也没事，挺好的。”

可能是真的被这睡前故事催眠了，白宇眼睛慢慢闭上。

“……我也想吃烤鸡蛋。”

“嗯，明天给你烤。” 

脚下的热水袋特别暖。

又交换了几句不知所谓的甜言蜜语，困意在温暖气息中笼住他，白宇抱着人很快睡着了，早上醒的时候还有点出汗。

虽然出汗也不全是因为热。

他梦见吃年夜饭。一大桌子菜，围着桌子坐了一群人，都是家人。场景一会儿一晃，人的脸也不是很清晰。朱一龙给他夹了一块鱼，笑着催他吃。

他刚想让人喂他，旁边就有人说：“咱们小宇也长大了啊。”

“小白菜长成大白菜了，怎么还总撒娇呢？” 另一个声音笑着接上。

那张桌子突然就换了地方。他们坐在他的小破窝客厅里，周围人还在推杯换盏。他笑着对那两个人说：你们看，家里是不是没变样？

没人回答他。他仔细一看，那两个人的脸是完全模糊的。看不清。

时间过去太久，有些东西忘了，很正常。

手突然就拿不住筷子。他开始急促呼吸，像被人踩在胸口，大声叫喊可是没声音。

天旋地转。他脚下踩空，滚下不存在的楼梯。


	21. 番外·冬·十年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚构请勿上升

在分不清上下左右的晃动中，白宇醒了，汗顺着额际往下淌。

好一会儿才缓过神，发觉朱一龙正用手摩擦着他手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，安抚那些竖起来的寒毛。“……做噩梦？”

屋里窗帘不厚，半透出早上青白光线。

一楼有人走动的声音，还能隐约听见类似锅碗瓢盆在擦撞，和抽油烟机的风扇。

空气的味道也和家里不一样。

……哦，对。他不在家。

“六点半了，他们起得早。” 朱一龙接着说，看他脸色不太好，用睡衣袖子擦了下他汗湿的额头。“没事，不然你再睡会儿。”

他盯着朱一龙的脸。很清晰。回忆一下，那两个人的脸也是。他还没忘。

那个热水袋已经不热了，他用脚面慢慢摩擦着，觉得也挺舒服。

不会的东西，朱一龙可以学，他也可以。缩了一晚上，他都要灵魂抽筋了，可能是缺钙。

有些时候，即使冷，也要展开手脚。

“不睡了。” 他深吸一口气，抱着朱一龙勒紧手臂，听他从胸腔里发出‘呃——’的气声。“我得表现勤快点，一会儿你别给我拆台。”

早上屋里有些凉，在被窝里又磨蹭了一分钟，他们才翻身起来，去洗漱淋浴换衣服。

下楼的时候，朱母正在厨房里下面条。朱晓颜一大早出门，这时候已经在发朋友圈，说早起伤身，此时此刻神志不清，希望佛祖能保佑她爬山别睡着。

他俩把厅里的小饭桌支起来，摆上碗筷。往桌上放咸菜碟的时候，朱父从外面回来，手里拎着早餐店买的油饼。

“老林家今天杀年猪。” 他脱了棉衣，坐下的时候说了一句。“下午我过去帮把手。”

近年来随着村里经济发展，很少有人家自己杀猪，都是去集市上买肉。偶尔有这么一回，村里很多人喜欢去看热闹，如果主人家大方，也会当场烧一锅肉出来给大家分，讨个好彩头。

“两年多，也该杀了。” 朱母端着面碗过来，给身后的白宇让位置。

她做的是肉丝面。汤头浓郁酱红，里脊肉丝煮得入味，里面还卧了个蛋，放了把小青菜。

白宇把手里的面碗放在朱父面前，才要回去厨房端另一碗，朱母扯着他坐下，手一伸，把面挪到他面前。“这是你的，有荷包蛋。他没得。”

朱一龙跟着从厨房走出来，把那碗没有蛋但是很多青菜的面条放在他爸面前。

朱父叹了口气。

“三高的人，吃什么蛋。” 朱母说了一句。“还总是要买这些油炸的……”

她这么一说，朱一龙笑眯眯地伸手拿了个油饼。

“给伢们吃，有什么。” 朱父辩解，也伸手拿了一个，扯开一半。“我少吃，就吃半个。” 

“诶正好，” 白宇接过剩下的半个。“我吃不完一个。”

大家边吃边聊。面条爱好者嗦了几口面之后开始夸好吃，虽然嘴里吃的是咸，嘴里说的话却甜，再加上他吃相让人看了特别有食欲，夸出来的话都更有可信度。

朱母开心了，连朱父偷偷又拿了一个油饼都没发现。

反正都夸上了，他来了劲，接着就开始夸朱一龙勤奋刻苦，不蒸馒头争口气，考上了还不错的学校，以后是国之根基栋梁之才。

“……哎，你可别扯了。” 朱一龙无奈地吃面，想实事求是地澄清两句，都插不上话。

“什么扯，我哪儿扯了。” 白宇笑嘻嘻，又挑起一筷头面条。“这面条倒像是手扯的，挺筋道。”

“昂，我去年跟人家学的。” 朱母看他笑，不自觉地也跟着笑。

吃完饭，白宇收拾了碗筷去厨房，要伺机洗碗，让朱母推出来。

“老房子里的腊肉你去拿一根。”朱母擦着手对朱一龙说。“还有那个绿花花的罐子，里面是腌萝卜，也拿过来。”

“小宇你跟他去。” 看白宇还瞄着厨房，朱母又说了一句。

两个人被打发了，套上棉衣从后门出去。

老房子在菜园子中间，墙体是花棕色的砖，门窗都是灰扑扑的木头，可能原本漆了绿色，现在只剩下一些零碎痕迹。屋顶是发黑的瓦片，不知道原本就是黑色还是岁月沉淀。朱一龙说他小时候就住这老房子，后来十几岁家里才盖了新房。

一开始是一层，后来慢慢加盖了二层，三层。这些节点，朱一龙都在偶尔打给家里的电话中听说。他其实已经记不太清离家之前家里是什么样子，好像是正在准备搬到新房，却没钱置办家具和电器。

“就是最近五年吧……条件才好点儿了。” 他一边说着一边开锁，推开老屋的门，伸手去开灯。“……看着点儿门槛。” 

白宇玩性一起，摸着门框蹦进去。

因为老屋已经被当成仓库来用，不经常清扫，他这一蹦，震起一片灰尘。朱一龙赶紧拉着他往里走。

“哎呀你真是……”

一进屋就能看到一个水泥灶台，有些地方裂开了，露出里面的砖。灶台上方的横梁挂着几条腊肉，可能是被烟熏过，颜色很深。

墙角堆着各种大小的罐子和缸。朱一龙走过去找腌萝卜的那个，白宇在每个屋逛了一圈。

老房子真的不大。除了一进门的灶台那里，只有两个房间。前屋朝南，里面还有些旧家具。两个土色木柜子，一张铁架木板床上晾着干菜和蘑菇。

后屋朝北，堆着农耕工具，小推车什么的，看起来比较杂乱。屋中间放着一个不知道是什么的大纸箱，基本上把空间都占满了。

“我小时候就住北屋。” 朱一龙从白宇身后探头说了一句，给他指门框旁边的刻印。“你看这个……16岁的时候，我就这么高了。”

白宇顺着他手指的方向，看到那片土灰色墙面和门框交界处一道道标记。从下面一米出头的位置开始，到最上面和他们目光差不多平行的最后一道，是一个孩子大概十年的时光？

到现在，又是十年。十年前，他在干什么呢？哦对，不愁吃不愁穿，但是忙着战争。每天都是鸡毛蒜皮的战争。

和他哥的艰难没法比。

“哎，后来也没怎么再长高。” 朱一龙的叹气货真价实。

白宇笑嘻嘻地勾着他的脖子。“来，给我也画一个。”

看朱一龙要挣脱，他就放手随他去了，自己在灶坑里捡了一根碳化了的木条，站在门框前往头上比划。

“——哎呀原来我比你高这么多！” 他大声嚷嚷。

装作不在意的某人马上不服气地冒头。“……你作弊！”

“那你来！”

某人一边嘟囔着‘我才不来’一边过去，拿过他手里的碳条，踮脚在他头顶的位置画了一道，还让不老实的人搂着腰亲了一口。

然后正晃神呢，就被转了半圈按在门框上，采集最新数据。

“16岁肯定不如现在可爱。” 白宇摸摸他头发。

朱一龙回头看看那两道新画的黑印子，确实比十年前还是高了一截。

他撇了下嘴。“哼……我妈都说我长咧了。”

这大兄弟撒娇都是靠脸提升等级，还好意思说这种话。白宇把手上的碳灰拍掉，在衣服上擦了擦，去勾他下巴。“来，让宇哥鉴赏一下。”

“你走开……走开。” 大兄弟笑着不停扭头，把他手推开，跑到房间外。“赶紧办正事！”

他搬了个小板凳踩到灶台上，去够挂在梁上的腊肉。

白宇用手扶着他的腿，在下面指挥：“哎不要这个，要那条，左边数第三条……颜色好看，体型匀称！”

一条腊肉也挑体型，那帮朋友说得没错，这人真没救了。

……而且边说还边拍他屁股。

“你是挑腊肉呢还是挑人呢？” 朱一龙笑着用膝盖顶他肩膀。“躲开点，我下来了。”

腊肉头上绑着绳子，白宇拎在手上，朱一龙把之前找出来的画了兰花的绿色瓦罐抱在怀里，锁了门回去交差。

越过老房子往后看，就能看到不远处那间新房。墙体是米白色，深红色屋顶闪闪发光，靠近屋檐的地方还有积雪没融尽。朱父说房子不大，只盖了一层，也就80平米左右。朱一龙的大伯是做施工队的，据他说现在盖房最快的就是用新型材料，什么泡沫模块，结构里有钢筋，更结实，冬暖夏凉。

现在年轻人婚房都盖这样的。朱家大伯对新屋设计很有自信。一层两个人住着就舒服得很，以后嫌小了再往上加盖，屋顶可以拆。

“……也不知道沙发和床垫什么时候送来。” 朱母叨念着，把腌萝卜夹出一碗，罐子放在锅台下。“明明说好了年前。”

这几天朱父每天都去外面集市里办年货，今天也不例外。早饭之后他就骑着电动三轮车往镇上的市场去了，说是要买些走亲戚时送的糕点，那里卖的包装漂亮些。

虽然今天不下雪，但是化雪时候比较冷。他们交了货，还没来得及脱下棉袄，又接受朱母发布的新任务：去新房打扫。

踩着地里的石头砖，穿过入冬前已经收拾好的一片菜园地，就到了新房前。新房周围也铺了地砖，还有一圈小栅栏，跟菜园的泥土地分隔开。

进去一看，满眼的白。白墙，白色地砖，连门都漆成白色。虽然说这可能是装修队的默认基础色，但是他俩穿着一身黑，站在没有家具的客厅里，感觉像是要拍什么法制题材纪录片。

因为没住人，新房也没开空调，屋里10度左右。朱一龙里面还穿着毛衣，就脱了羽绒服。

“你还是穿着吧，别感冒了。” 看白宇犹豫了一下，他说。

他们换上拖鞋去每个房间转了一圈。厨房的橱柜都装完了，看样子就缺个炉灶；厕所干湿分离，淋浴间挺大，有玻璃拉门；两个房间都朝南，床架柜子什么的家具已经摆好，打开柜子里面连被褥都有，只是没有床垫。

床头柜上放了个相框，里面是他俩秋天时候出去玩拍的合照。这一看就是朱晓颜的手笔。

除了颜色比较素，确实是婚房配置。

“……这么干净，” 白宇看了半天，憋出来一句。“咱们是要打扫啥？”

“就是让咱们过来先看看吧。” 朱一龙打开冰箱门瞅了一眼。冰箱还没插电，所以里面……放了一个竹炭包。

这边白宇研究了一下热水器。“颜颜还挺会买，这个型号我之前也看了，本来想给家里换。”

当然就是想想，丝毫没有行动。

既然来了，也不能白来。卧室里有把椅子，朱一龙把椅子搬到客厅，站上去擦了擦顶灯的灯罩。白宇拿块抹布把厨房台面擦了一遍。

擦完了回头一看，朱一龙站在椅子上眯着眼睛对他笑，憨得恰到好处，温柔情意不轻不重，刚刚好戳到他心尖上。

可惜他没来得及对这心动发表感言。

站在椅子上的人盒盒盒笑开了，扶着顶灯，那个姿势好像罗马雕像，说的话却不像喷泉那么浪漫。

“你穿着羽绒服擦锅台，好像黑熊跳舞。” 

这泥石流滚滚东去，干脆把他也带走算了。

白宇咬牙冷笑，甩着手上的水，大步朝罗马塑像走过去。“……熊瞎子偷小孩儿来了！”

他抱着朱一龙的大腿，一使劲把人抗在自己肩膀上，开始在空荡的客厅转圈。

被偷的小孩一开始趴在他肩膀上大笑几声，后来缓过劲，双手撑着他后背，开始嘚嘚。“……哎你……快放下……别闪着腰！”

虽然说耐力不太行，但是白宇的爆发力还是挺可以的，中学时候拿过短跑冠军。他拍了一把朱一龙的屁股，朝卧室冲过去，壮志豪情地喊：“原来不是小孩，抓回去当压寨夫人了！”

朱一龙也不敢乱动，怕他肌肉拉伤，只能伏在他肩头笑。等白宇把他放在床板上，他搂着熊瞎子毛绒绒的头，把他头发弄乱。

“……锻炼还有点效果。” 发间的手移到白宇脸颊，作弄地挤压，挤得他嘴巴嘟起来。

顺势就软绵绵亲一口。

“你总作践我。” 某人顶着一头乱毛抱怨。

卧室的窗户就朝着后院，大白天的也没拉窗帘。他们怕让人看见，不好意思闹得太过火，赶紧装模作样地给床头扫了扫灰。

出来的路上，朱一龙忍不住回头看一眼新房。明明只是老家一间房子，也不算什么，他们甚至都不一定有机会住进去。

但是能一起进去，再一起出来，就像是个仪式。

过年嘛，讲究的就是个仪式。

年三十早上起来，大家排队洗澡。洗干净了从里到外换上新衣服，红袜子每人一双，穿上就不冻脚了，可能踩小人也生热。

这几天朱一龙带着白宇在村里逛了逛。因为天气不太好，雨夹雪，路上泥泞还有黑冰，他们去的地方不多，就是随便看看。朱家大部分亲戚不在这个村，路上遇到的村民基本上都不认识他们，偶尔有几个远亲或者近邻，估计听说了他俩的事，打个招呼也带着谨慎和试探。

街道变宽，路面压平了。每家门前的菜园变小，一栋栋新房占了更大位置。有些人家阔气些，还修了车库。

“其实我对这儿也不太熟。” 朱一龙说。“这么多年变化太大，上次回来的时候，还是晓墨带我出来认识地方。”

大家都有自己的生活要顾着，记忆里本来就不深刻的人，说忘就忘也很合理，毕竟最重要的还是眼前。

之前朱一龙出去买东西，小卖铺老板还问他是不是朱家的亲戚，长得跟他家小儿子有点儿像。

这种情况，还能怎么说呢。朱一龙干巴巴地笑了一声，说，我是他哥。

然后看着老板楞了一下，恍然大悟，好像才想起来老朱家还有他这么一号人。

哦，是亲哥啊？回来啦！

朱一龙这个弟弟虽然才19，但是在村里还挺有名，走在路上碰到个人都会过来打招呼。但是要说他这个人有多外向多热情，也不至于。

小地方虽然发展得越来越好，终究是小地方。这些年村里年轻人越来越少，不是出去打工，就是上学离家，然后在大城市定居打拼了。

像朱晓颜，就是打算毕业之后去省会找工作，现在还有一年毕业，已经开始琢磨投简历。

而朱家的小儿子是真心实意想留在村子里。朱晓墨上大学挑的专业都是农业发展相关，每次村里开会或者有新的项目，他都第一个打听消息，积极参与。这样的勤奋上进自然赢得村委会那些干部的赞赏，公开表扬过几回。

再加上小伙子长得好，好几家的父母都替自己家女儿打听他感情状况。

“成天在外面跑，二不楞腾的不知道乐呵什么。” 朱母是这样评价自己小儿子的。“大过年的还去外面打工，这个钱赚得也不值当。”

“……也该到家了吧？” 朱一龙夹了一个糯米烧麦，放到白宇碗里。“尝尝这个。”

白宇看着碗里。一块豆皮是朱母夹给他的，一个卤鸡蛋是朱父夹给他的。还有一块腌萝卜，是朱晓颜看着这场景有趣，凑热闹刚夹给他的。

“一家人嘛，这就叫仪式感……” 朱晓颜笑嘻嘻。

话音未落，大门就被推开。朱晓墨带着一身寒气和一个大背包迈过门槛。

“爸你知不知道门口栅栏坏了一——” 

他的视线落到饭桌上正对着他的那个人身上，大嗓门像是突然噎住，没声了。

“——大过年的，不要说那样的话！” 朱母先回话。“看你这蓬头垢面……先上楼去收拾一下，过来吃饭。”

被数落的人立正站直，下意识伸手拨了几下头发。

“嗯。” 他又整了整衣服，朝着饭桌鞠了个躬。“宇哥好！”

先笑出来的是朱晓颜。接着是朱一龙。

还没等白宇反应过来，朱晓墨已经绕过餐桌，一溜烟跑上楼，一步三阶，没影了。

“二不楞腾。” 朱母叹口气。

“……这孩子真有活力，哈哈哈。” 白宇把心里其他20个哈哈哈憋回去，咬了口卤蛋，控制扭曲的表情。

朱父吃了个油炸丸子。“反正不随我。”

“……我，我认领。” 朱晓颜还在笑。“我教他的哈哈哈哈……谁知道他就信了呢？”

“怎么不知道，” 朱母哼了一声。“他从小到大最听你的。”

没一会儿，朱晓墨下楼，很明显整理过仪表，红袜子也穿上了。他规规矩矩地坐在桌前，吃了四个大包子一屉烧麦。

这小伙子一身莽撞的朝气。朱晓颜慈爱地拍着他头，说，这是我们家哈士奇。

朱晓墨不以为意：“我比狗跑得快！”

是真的。村长家养的德牧半夜跑了，最后还是他给追回来的。

“你也吃得比狗多！” 朱母又端上来一盘包子，插了句话。“看给你骄傲的……”

白宇吃着烧麦，笑得合不拢嘴。

朱一龙又给他拿了个包子。他说吃不完，掰给朱一龙一半。

吃完早饭，朱父拿着工具去外面看那个栅栏，有什么东西坏了必须今天修，不能留到下一年。

除夕的年夜饭从上午开始准备，家里四个孩子都被分配了任务：朱一龙负责切肉清理鱼，白宇负责摘菜，朱晓颜负责切葱姜拍蒜，朱晓墨负责搬煤气罐之类的体力跑腿活。

厨房归朱母，他们几个人就坐在外面饭厅的桌子边干活。

其实也没有多少活儿，但是一边劳动一边聊天，效率不太高。中午饭朱父朱母去大伯家吃，家里的小辈就围着卤水锅，挑自己喜欢的东西装一碗，跟包子一起吃了。

“诶，宇哥。” 朱晓颜抓住这个家长不在的机会，坐得离白宇近点，鬼鬼祟祟地开口。“你跟我哥，谁追的谁啊？”

朱晓墨一听这问题，吃饭的手停住，眼神在他们两人身上来回。

“那当然是我追的他。” 白宇得意地笑了一声。

“嗯，我想也是。” 朱晓颜点点头。

“什么……” 朱一龙张大眼睛，发出不同意的声音。“才不是。”

突然被三张相似的脸一起盯着，白宇压力有点大。但是他勇敢地顶住这种压力，继续开口：“怎么不是，我没请你吃饭吗？没给你送花吗？没约你一起去图书馆吗？”

“哇……” 朱晓墨筷子都放下了，听得津津有味。“还送花！” 原来追男的也可以送花啊？这句话他险险憋住了没说出来。

朱一龙想反驳，又不知道要说什么。饭也吃了花也收了图书馆的小桌也坐了，但是那些在当时都不能算……追求吧？

“……反正不是。” 他仍然在努力。“送花也不是……哎呀……那不是因为七夕吗！”

他的表达能力确实不太行，这句话一说出来，好像还坑了自己。

“是啊七夕啊。” 白宇果然笑嘻嘻。“你还发朋友圈了呢，我给他们看看？”

朱一龙伸手过去抢他手机。

“……卧槽，是那个啊！” 朱晓颜一拍桌子。“第一条！窗台上的玫瑰花！”

朱晓墨还没反应过来。“哪个？哪个？给我看看！”

一时间饭桌上气氛热烈，不知道谁先开始笑的，几个人闹成一团，最后还是朱一龙喊了一声‘行了行了赶紧吃饭’才把场子镇住。

到了下午，该准备的食材都准备好了，他们支起麻将桌，开始过年。

白宇其实不太会打，但是新手运气好，再加上朱父站在他身后指点，胡了好几把。后来他见好就收，把位置让给朱父，自己去厨房晃了一圈，跟朱母聊天顺便打下手。

其实也是给别人一个问他的机会。人都来了，不算小事，总不能靠嬉皮笑脸糊弄过去，该说的话怎么都要说出口。

有一句没一句地聊着，其实比想象中轻松很多。

“……就真不联系啦？” 朱母叹口气。

“也不都是因为这事儿。” 白宇低头看着手里的辣椒，把梗掰掉。“这么多年了，早晚都是这样。”

朱母伸手打开蒸锅，一大股白蒸汽腾腾向上，在天花板散开。

“没事，” 她几乎被淹没在蒸汽里，背对着白宇。“做父母的，早晚要放手的唦。”

这个辣椒籽真多。他把籽抠掉，甩了下手。

“我当初要嫁给他爸，家里也不同意，嫌他穷。” 朱母转过身，用汤勺搅着卤水锅。“我还是偷了户口本去登记，跟家里闹翻了，好几年没来往。”

卤水锅咕嘟咕嘟地小沸腾，坐在厨房里，还隐约能听到二楼打麻将的洗牌声。

“自己的日子还是要自己过，不能总依着别人的心意。” 她盖上卤水锅，继续说。“自己心里舒坦了，走在路上我也有底气，这一辈子就没白活，是吧。”

说完没听到回应，一回头，发现白宇在揉眼睛。

“哎呀，掰了辣椒籽怎么还摸脸。” 她赶快拉着他去水池那里洗手洗脸。“辣着了？”

“……嗯。” 他用手撩了冷水在眼睛上，然后仰起脸眨眼，水珠滑下来。“我还以为是青椒。”

“你看看，眼睛都辣红了。” 朱母用冷水浸湿一块手巾，给他擦脸。“快坐着别弄了。”

“没事。” 白宇抽了下鼻子，笑道。“劲儿过去了就好了。”

他坐在小板凳上，开始剥冬笋。

又说了几句，他一根笋还没剥完，就听见有人下楼，朝厨房走过来。

那人探头进厨房，笑着说：“我也来……” 

然后看着白宇抬头。

“……怎么回事？” 顿了一下，语气变了。 

“掰过辣椒又去揉眼睛唦。” 朱母答了一句。“不然怎么回事，我还能欺负他？”

白宇红着眼睛哈哈笑起来，招呼朱一龙过来跟他一起剥笋。

几个小时后，饭厅里支起大圆桌，年夜饭上桌，十几盘摆得满满的。让白宇松了一口气的是，没人去吃中间那盘鱼。

吃得差不多了，朱父拿出一瓶茅台。他说每年过年喝一杯，今年家里有好事，给白宇也倒了一杯。还没等朱一龙阻拦，白宇拿过来就喝了，被辣得皱起脸。

两分钟后，他开始扶着桌边傻笑，咋咋呼呼地跟在场每个人敬酒。

当然别人喝的都是啤酒，他的喝了两口，被朱一龙换成普洱茶。

“……这啤酒怎么这个味儿。” 他一口干了，嘟囔着。

电视里放着春晚当背景，饭桌上的谈笑都感染了或多或少的酒意，没什么重点，但是依旧兴高采烈。

半夜的时候外面有人放烟花，朱晓墨说他也买了，几个年轻人就穿上棉袄到院子里，点评别家放的哪个好看哪个土气，然后在自家的点燃之后捂着耳朵跑到屋檐下。

嘭！嘭嘭！

红的，绿的，白的，金色的，漆黑夜空里星辰爆裂，火花触不到地面就消失，留下的只有那几秒灿烂，和二氧化硫的气味。

身边，朱晓颜和朱晓墨还在争执刚放的这个烟花到底算不算三色，到底谁是色弱，隔壁突然开始噼里啪啦放鞭炮，无穷无尽，可能有一百万响。

白宇在这嘈杂噪音中看着天空笑，酒劲儿上头，一脸恍惚。

一看就是兴奋劲过去，快倒了。朱一龙拉着他回屋，跟父母打了招呼，就回客房准备睡觉。

“我没……没醉呢。” 舌头都有点不利索了，还在嘴硬。“就是高兴……”

说着他就掏出手机，为了证明他真的十分清醒，搂着朱一龙自拍了几张，嘴里说着听不清的话，开始发朋友圈。

吃饭的时候朱一龙也喝了啤酒，这时候就是强撑着困意，把人推到厕所洗漱。俩人回房间之后白宇连睡衣都没换，脱了衣服倒在床上就睡过去，像跳闸断电一样利落。

朱一龙倒是还记得把被子盖在白宇身上，又给他塞了热水袋，才关灯钻进被窝。再有意识的时候已经是大白天，因为忘了拉窗帘，阳光照在他脸上。

有人在他耳边说：“……再不起来我就亲你啦。”

他皱着眉，嘴角却往上。

轻柔的吻落在他太阳穴上，向下移动，越来越使劲。“睡美人起床！”

“走开……” 他边笑边把手伸出去推人，就是不睁眼。“我头疼。”

“我有药！” 

他听见晃动药瓶的哗啦声。

“水都给你端来了，你看我这五星级服务。”

既然人都这么说了，他就享受了一回。在一只手臂伸过来扶他起身的时候，顺势起来倒在那人肩膀上。“嗯……我还没……” 

“先吃个芝麻包。还热乎呢。” 说着，一个热乎乎的包子就凑到他唇边，喂他吃。

吃完了包子再吃药，全套贴心伺候赢得了一个芝麻味的吻。

舔舔嘴唇，嗯，香甜。白宇伸出另一只手，给肩膀上的人一个拥抱，在他身上深深吸了口气：“过年了哥，我这个本命年终于过去了。”

“嗯，是大孩子了。” 朱一龙拍拍他后背。“下次本命年我给你买红裤衩。”

白宇嘻嘻笑。

“要买也是我先给你买，你比我老！”

其实人生能有几个本命年呢？看基因也看运气。他第二个本命年开始的时候，背景里也是春晚的歌舞，只不过他没吃什么特别的，也没做什么特别的，就坐在床上码字码了一夜，写了一章主角买醉闹事结果被拘留的剧情。

拜年的祝福都是群发，定时发送。电视里在倒数，手机一直在嗡嗡震动，他在查资料，酒吧打架到底拘留五天还是七天。

后来那章涉嫌影射某个有关部门，让唐天打回来了，他改到正月十五才过。

那时候也没觉得有什么不好，还挺乐呵。习以为常是一个太被低估的词，人都会试图靠习惯找到让自己不发疯的生存角度。

从那个角度看到的世界，无所谓好不好，就像电视上的春晚，背景罢了。

所以在同一背景下，有时候他沉默坐在床上码文，有时候他穿着红袜子站在喧嚣屋檐下看夜空里的烟花。

还有个大兄弟要给他买红裤衩。

辞旧迎新，从习惯开始。想想下一个十年，他要陪这个人过第三个本命年，就很有盼头。

“……嫌弃我啊？” 大兄弟还靠在他肩膀上打哈欠，不太有精神。 

喝了酒再晚睡，他早上起来肯定会头疼。白宇知道，所以才拿药过来。通常大年初一大家都很有默契，没什么社交活动，把前一天晚上的酒劲儿缓过来再开始走亲戚。

白宇抱着他，在他耳边笑。“我还行，不过你妈在楼下叨咕你半天了，中午12点还不起床。”

他迟钝地啊了一声，回头去看时间。

12:25。

“你怎么不叫我呢！” 他抱怨着，就要挣开白宇的手臂。

“哎呀看你睡得太香了，没舍得。” 

他赶紧起床去洗漱，冲了个战斗澡，刮了胡子，又换上一身新衣服，这才心虚地下楼，又被朱母唠叨了几句。

也不知道白宇这一早上都干什么了，和家里人混得很熟，尤其是跟那两个年轻的，时不时交换个眼色，偷笑两声。

朱一龙问他，得到个一本正经的回答：没啥，就是聊聊家常，看了几本老相册什么的。

这是有鬼。

终于，晚饭后，他们几个一起打牌的时候，朱晓颜笑眯眯问了一句。

“诶哥，你还记得你那个初恋吗？”


	22. 番外·冬·唯一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚构请勿上升

西北风刮在脸上，有点疼。

“……不是初恋。” 朱一龙说完之后抿着嘴。他双手握着小三轮的车把，眼睛盯着前方。

大年初二，朱父朱母和朱晓墨一大早就回朱母娘家走亲戚，回来的时候说拿的东西太多，让人开三轮去车站接一下。朱一龙虽然会开三轮，但是没有驾照，这属于违规驾驶，所以只能挑乡间小路开过去，还得忍着白宇时不时分散他注意力。

比如说刚才，他们经过他以前上的中学。他顺口提了一句，这人就开始叭叭‘哎呦这是不是和你初恋一起战斗生活过的地方’。

要说酸也没多酸，就是故意要逗他，惹他。

想到这里，他转过头瞪着身边的人，啧了一声，没好气地翻了个白眼。

可惜那个人根本没接收到他的怨气，仍然笑模笑样。

“写情书了还不是啊？” 

“她写的我也没办法。” 他马上反驳。 

眉头皱得，哎呦这是不高兴了。

电动三轮车的驾驶位比较宽，能勉强坐下两个人。白宇挨着他坐，换了话题开始东张西望。“哎你们村挺大啊，还有工厂呢？”

“……早出村了。” 被惹了的人语气还是不太好。

乡间小路是土路，压得很平，两边是高大的杨树，冬天只剩下光秃秃的树枝，上面还挂着前两天下的雪。

风吹过，雪霜从枝头落下，将他们笼在银光闪闪的雾气里。

没人说话，一分钟后，朱一龙又不得劲了。虽然有时候他觉得白宇胡说八道让他闹心，但是其实并不喜欢这人偶尔的沉默。

沉默的时候，不管他们是拥抱着，并肩走着，还是各自做着不相关的日常，都隔了碰不到的距离。这样的白宇是背对他的，他什么也看不见。

所以有时候他莫名其妙地就开始想，可能某天，这个人也会吃腻了烤鸡蛋。

“我连她长什么样都忘了，” 朱一龙说。“你能不能别用这种事冤枉我。”

白宇把目光从远处收回来，笑着叹口气。

“……我连高中时候给人传纸条写了啥，都给你交代了，是不是。” 他说着就向后靠，抬头看天。“有什么啊，谁还没点历史……你不说就算了，还不让我打听？”

土路压得再平，还是土路。这段路上小石头多，小三轮有点颠。

“你就扪心自问，公不公平，啊？” 白宇接着说，带笑的声音也被颠得不太稳。

“我没什么值得说的。” 朱一龙回答。

“值不值得，那能让你决定吗？” 对方嗤了一声。“我还觉得我那点破事都不值一提呢，你还不是一直问。”

不管是讲道理，还是讲歪理，他从来都说不过这个人。

又一股风刮过，一团雪掉在他们前面的路上。朱一龙为了躲闪，歪了下车把，三轮车拐了个大弯。白宇顺势撞在他身上，哎了一声。

“卧槽，哥你稳着点儿。” 他扒着朱一龙的肩膀。没驾照看来还是不行啊，这差点就开沟里去了。

“……我初恋在21岁。” 朱一龙不把道边的水沟放在眼里，看着前方。

“啊？” 白宇还没反应过来。

“那时候我觉得他特别好。笑起来好看，还聪明，性格也好，朋友很多。” 他继续说。“所以我搬到他家附近，有时候周末他从学校回家，我在路上能看到他。” 

“……啊？” 他旁边的人进入复读机模式。

“他不认识我，也没和我说过话。有一次在一个包子店，排队，他站在我后面，我回身的时候吓了一跳，可能看起来有点滑稽，他就对我笑了一下。”

复读机不出声，可能是没电了。

白杨树枝哗哗作响，雪雾缓缓飘下，悬在他们周围。小路上电动三轮车的震动也成了韵律，跟心跳配合。

这条路又长又直，窄得似乎只能容下他们。

“我没给他写过情书，写不出来，没什么好说的。” 朱一龙说得很慢，但是没有停顿。“本来也不是一路人，有时候能遇到，就挺好。那几年我就是这么想的。”

太阳出来，晒在他们脸上。不暖，但是舒服。细细雪雾折射着阳光闪烁，这时候的安静一点儿也不难捱，和沉默不一样。

“……后来呢？” 

“后来有一天，他走路不小心，一脚踢我车上了。” 

又是一阵安静。

“……艹。真是个傻逼。”

朱一龙笑了一声，撇了下嘴。“你不是想听我说吗？听完了就骂人？”

“咋的，骂他你心疼了啊？”

回答他的是一阵停不住的笑声，越笑越憨，在小路上回荡。

“嗯，是有点傻。”

小路到了尽头，一拐弯，前面不远就是车站后一块小空地，能看到朱父朱母扶着身旁一大堆行李，站在路边。

去的时候三个人，回来只有两个。朱晓墨被两个老人留住，要再住一天。

东西确实不少。半扇猪就算剁开了分装也好几个编织袋，不止猪肉，袋子里还满满地塞了两只鸭。除了吃的，朱母抱着两床被子，说是今年新弹的棉花做的，正好放新房。

朱一龙帮他们把手里拎的东西放到小三轮车里，后斗就满了。他带朱母先回家，朱父还要去一个亲戚家送东西，所以白宇跟朱父一起走回家。

路上经过另一个远方亲戚家门口，刚好遇上有人出门，叫住他们聊了几句。

“这你得叫二叔。” 朱父对白宇说。

“……哎呀，晓墨都长这么大了，是不是也上大学了？” 这个远房二叔可能眼神不太好，平时和朱家来往也不多，不等白宇打招呼，就抢先开口。

“呃我——” 还没等他澄清，那人又打断他，继续说下去。

说自家孩子去年高考，考上一本大学了，在上海。这大学有多好呢，他描述了三分钟都意犹未尽。

“真挺好。” 朱父点点头。“小宝争气。”

“家里就一个儿子，这是终于要熬出头了。” 二叔叹口气。“我跟你说大哥，这孩子啊，还是得管教严些。”

“你看你们家，小小年纪的，都跑出去打工，” 他话题一拐。“外面那花花世界，说不定撞上什么，就学坏……你家老大是不是还带了个男的回来过年？这你看，说不定就是被拐带的，走歪路了。”

“瞎说什么。” 朱父斥了一句。

这时二叔的小女儿被他招呼过来，怯怯地打了个招呼。

“……闺女也是，我看晓颜上了大学就成天打扮得，花枝招展哇！还交男朋友，那还能用心学习吗？” 这人可能是不会看脸色，越说越来劲。“小宝说现在大学女生一个比一个虚荣，看不上老实人……大哥，我这人耿直，都是良心话。晓墨这伢是个好苗子，你可得看严了。”

不会看脸色的人自己说得爽了，开始约他明天过来打牌。

朱父不是喜欢辩论的类型，虽然心里不高兴，但是知道这个人一直这德行，大过年的不想撕破脸，就没说什么，只说明天要去走亲戚。

但是白宇就不一样了。一股火上来，他马上加入聊天现场，笑嘻嘻地开口。

“哎二叔，你说的那个大学啊，我知道。” 他把自来熟发挥得淋漓尽致。“好像连211都不是，对吧？上个月还有学生吸毒被抓到，都上新闻了。”

二叔愣了一下。

“你家小宝这么好的孩子，是不是高考发挥失常了，怎么就去这种野鸡学校了呢，注意点儿他每个月生活费，别让人带坏了。”

“……啊？”

“而且你看，女孩长得漂亮，穿个麻袋也漂亮，是不是。人家打扮那是锦上添花，别人看了也赏心悦目。” 白宇接着叭叭，丝毫不用思考。“自己家好好的闺女，总不能给养得灰头土脸的，那多丢人啊。”

这二叔的脸色终于变了，仔细打量他。

“我这人也耿直，要我说，有那打牌的钱，不如给自家闺女买套新衣服。就是养盆花，种颗菜，还得知道浇水施肥呢，养人怎么就放养了？万一到时候等着人家给你养老，人家也打算放养，那不是自找的吗，到时候跟谁哭去？对了小宝交女朋友了吗？”

“……没呢。诶你是——”

“——哎呀这也正常。他可能太老实了，总是一门心思学习。男孩着急什么呀，30了再想这事儿也来得及。” 白宇满面笑容地说，好像说的话题特别值得高兴。

“您不是说大学里姑娘虚荣吗，说得太对了。那些人找对象都要图点什么，啥都图不上的人吧……肯定特别安全。等小宝40岁，万一发达了，回村里娶个淳朴的姑娘，也挺好的，是不是？”

这时候才搞明白，刚才是看错人了。二叔看了朱父一眼。“大哥，这是你家……客人啊？”

朱父点点头。“老大的对象。”

二叔的脸色古怪了几秒，勉强挂起个笑。“小伙子挺精神，我还以为得是个娘们唧唧的……你也是大学生？哪里上学啊？”

“我……大学一般吧，您可能没听过，就是个985……不过毕业两年了。” 白宇挠了挠脑袋。

“哎呦，还是个高材生。”古怪的笑也开始有点挂不住。“我看新房都盖起来了，以后要搬过来？大城市人，住不惯乡下吧……哎，你说你这，俩男人，图啥呢？”

朱父皱着眉头，清了清嗓子就要开口，但是被白宇抢话。

“——过年了嘛，来看看家里长辈，顺便玩玩。” 他回答，嘿嘿笑了两声。“我龙哥前几天带我在村里转了一圈，咱们村建设得真不错……哎呀说到我龙哥，太帅了，你说是不是。我虽然不是姑娘，但也挺虚荣的。我图他对我好，长得帅，人品好，家里人还都特别热情，有良心。”

可能是被他话里的彩虹屁给震惊了，二叔的表情有点呆滞。

“二叔你看我图他这么多，我还没说完呢，” 经过热场，白宇嘴皮子特别溜，就差蹦跶起来了。

“我还喜欢他自律，对自己要求高，对别人宽容，大气。二叔你不知道，这有些人啊，家里头日子过得七零八碎，自己家门板晃晃悠悠都要掉了，还总想着把手往别人的院墙里伸。您说这是不是吃饱了撑的？有病吧？”

三秒时间，二叔脸涨红：“大哥你不是要去送东西吗，我可不跟年轻人瞎胡扯了。” 

说完他就转头回屋，走得特别快。

“哎，二叔你咋走了，我还没说完呢……”

眼见着二叔回屋后马上关门，白宇嘁了一声，瞥了一眼他家前院那扇半掉不掉的门，跟朱父接着往亲戚家走。

阴阳怪气谁不会，这么多年他是白活的吗？

又走了几分钟，那股火过去之后，白宇又开始后悔。妈的，丑恶嘴脸暴露了。这比他预想的早了好几年啊，怎么就特么憋不住嘴欠。

“……叔叔我平时不这样。” 他说了一句。

朱父抿着嘴沉默片刻，嗤地笑出来。“说得蛮好。”

到了亲戚家，白宇这回没凑热闹，朱父也麻利，东西送到了就出门。他们又走了一会儿，遇上朱一龙骑着小三轮迎面过来。

朱父说他来开车，让朱一龙跟白宇在后面坐着。他心情很好，一边骑车一边哼歌。

三轮车过了一个挺长的水泥桥，又拐上那条白杨树小路，开始颠。朱一龙从兜里掏出一个油纸包，里面一个烤鸡蛋，一个烤地瓜。“刚在灶里烤的，不饿的话就拿着焐手。”

白宇把鸡蛋揣在怀里，地瓜掰两半，给朱一龙半个。

乡下的东西就是好吃。这地瓜红皮很薄，瓤是金黄色，特别香甜细腻。

快到家的时候，朱父特意在村口小卖铺停下车，进去买了两大瓶可乐。“家里的喝完了……怎么你们都爱喝这个，一股药味。”

到家的时候朱母已经在准备晚饭，到饭菜上桌的时候，村里开始流传新的风声。

朱家新上门那个男媳妇泼辣得很，大城市来的，伶牙俐齿不好惹。肯定是有些手段，怪不得把老朱家儿子给管得死死的。

朱晓颜哈哈哈哈之后马上转发对话给朱一龙。

朱一龙：？

“你干什么了？” 他问白宇。

挺晚了，他们已经回屋休息，朱一龙刚洗过澡，白宇在给他吹头发。

“……谁他妈是男媳妇！” 白宇看了眼他的手机，骂了一句。“你那个800里远的二叔可真爱嚼舌根。”

“哦……他啊。” 朱一龙嫌弃一秒。“他一直都那样。”

“快快快，你叫我一声。” 白宇收起电吹风，强硬要求。

“叫什么？”

“老公！”

“诶。”

“……” 白宇哼笑一声，扑上去挠朱一龙的痒痒肉。“行，那我让你见识一下，泼辣的男媳妇！”

“别……别！” 朱一龙大笑着乱躲。“哎呀……哈哈哈哈……” 他缩成一团。

“快叫！”

朱一团笑得开始喘，就是不张嘴。

“你叫一声，我就……” 白宇附在他耳边说了一句。

“……老公。” 禁不住诱惑的某人马上乖乖就范，眼睛里笑意还没散，对着他无辜地眨。

白宇被美色攻击伤害。

“老公。老公。” 憨气开始上升。“老——”

“——多叫也没用，不按倍数奖励！” 

哦。嘴又闭上了。

过了一会儿。“……那，什么时候兑现？”

“当然是等回家。” 白宇翻了个白眼。“成年人在父母家要有分寸，这是对家人最基本的尊重。” 

这么多天了，这份尊重影响生活质量啊。

“对了，我妈说明天是吉日，那间新房要起灶安床。” 朱一龙说了一句。“估计咱们晚上就睡那儿，可以吧？”

如果白宇这时候还有白天怼人那精神头儿，就能听出来这句话里面夹带的私货暗示。但是白天是真的挺累，而且他沉浸在某人的初恋故事里荡漾，导致判断力严重下降。

所以他嗯了一声，只是把行李简单收拾起来。

晚上抱着人睡觉的时候，他还多蹭了两下。

他龙哥真可爱。

24小时后，白宇看着眼前两根大红蜡烛，心态开始摇摇欲坠。

“……这什么意思。” 他终于问。

一个打火机递过来。“你也点一根。”

他开始觉得刚才那碗甜米酒也别有深意。不然为啥朱一龙非要喂他喝？

起灶安床，听起来多温馨。

虽然特意挑出一天来，其实也不是什么大工程。大部分家具已经放在新房里，沙发和床垫是从镇上买的，早上送货。炉灶年前已经送到了，放在老房子里等良辰吉日。这些年讲究少，一家人都搭把手，把东西搬到屋里，嫌麻烦的话就用炉灶烧壶开水，完事大吉。

但是既然什么事都讲究个吉利，大过年的，还是要和和气气。白宇合计了一下，不能给朱家父母惹麻烦，所以上午走亲戚的时候，他特意去那个远房二叔家送了点年货和人参。一顿花言巧语把人给哄高兴，二叔也尖酸不起来了，还要留他吃饭，让小宝加他微信。

中午朱晓墨从朱母娘家回来，大家一起把家具和炉灶都搬进新房。为了添人气，还在新房摆上桌子吃了顿饭，热热闹闹地开灶。朱父今天特别下厨，做了只酱板鸭。

“蛮好，蛮好。” 饭桌上朱父吃着鸭子喝着酒，拍白宇肩膀。“以后不担心你们受欺负。”

白宇哈哈哈哈，陪着喝可乐，也喝出了三斤白酒的气势。

床垫上新床褥已经铺好，枕头被朱母在冬日阳光下打了八百棍，蓬松得随时可以起飞。晚饭过后他们把行李拎过来，晚上就在这睡，给新房镇宅加人气。

都挺合理的。

但是，这不就是个封建迷信的小仪式吗？咋感觉越来越像某个封建迷信的大仪式了呢？

“……想啥呢，快点。” 朱一龙催促。

还能想啥，你就说他拿着一根雕龙绘凤描金边的大红蜡烛还能想啥！难道他还能想‘这下不怕停电了’吗？还能想‘这很正常谁家还不备着几根’吗？？

尤其是一回头，那两床新被子，被面还特么是红的！

“咱这……” 白宇舔了下嘴唇，笑了一声。“怎么跟要洞房了似的。哈哈哈哈……”

朱一龙抿着嘴唇垂下眼皮，干脆替他把红蜡烛点上了。

卧槽，真是啊？

“那你愿不愿意？” 烛火照在这人脸上，打出摇晃的阴影。

白宇这才发现，朱一龙今天特别好看。也说不好到底是哪里不一样，反正整个人就是漂漂亮亮，怎么看都顺眼。因为刚才喝了一小碗米酒，他脸上泛出粉色，显得特别纯良。

假象，全是假象。

“……酒都喝了，红蜡烛都点上了，问我愿不愿意。” 白宇嗤了一声。“你就不能事先跟我商量一下？”

那他好歹也有时间捯饬一下自己，不至于傻了吧唧地，晚上吃了一大堆韭菜馅饺子。怪不得对面这个人只吃白菜馅的，太鸡贼了吧！

妈的，真想再去刷一次牙。

“我昨天问你，你答应了。” 朱一龙笑起来，拉着他坐在床上。“反正你行李都搬进来了，已经算——”

白宇把他扑倒在床上，从他额头开始亲，沿着鼻梁一直亲到嘴唇。

亲完了问：“有没有韭菜味？”

“……三鲜味，挺鲜。” 朱一龙笑着，舔他嘴唇，品尝了一会儿才反馈。“还有点甜。”

因为离家之前那几天特别忙，回老家之后白宇又说要尊重家人，他们十来天没做，晚上抱着睡觉都不敢乱摸。

比如说就像现在这样乱摸。白宇的手有些凉，沿着毛衣下摆伸进来，在他腰侧轻轻捏了一把，摩挲着。“这几天也没吃胖。” 

“昂……没吃饱。” 朱一龙眨眨眼。“就等着洞房呢。” 说完这句他开始笑，还是一脸无辜。

身上发热，毛衣也穿不住了。他们在床上折腾了一会儿，脱得没剩几件。

“我没带东西……” 白宇轻喘着，吻他耳朵下面。“不然……”

“我带了。” 

“……” 这人不但不无辜，也不老实。

但就是抗拒不了。白宇发狠地亲他，在他前胸吮出好几个红印子，才起身去翻行李。

淋浴间的玻璃在他洗的时候起了热雾，他站在花洒喷头下面，耳边都是哗哗水声，没听见外面人进来。

“一起洗……” 不老实的老实人从背后抱着他。这玩法理论上来讲省电又省水，但是从来结果都是适得其反。

温水喷洒，不管什么都很快冲洗干净，包括羞耻心。朱一龙的就被洗得一点儿不剩。他在潮湿的唇舌交缠中渐渐躁动，战线向下移，在白宇喘息回神的时间里蹲在他身前，舔了一下他的性器，说了一句：“水是不是有点热，好红啊。”

你特么能不能不要说话。甩什么锅呢，它红还不是因为被你撸的！你看你的，也那么红！

白宇想拉他起来，但是拉不动。

“以前是粉色的。” 这人还在评价眼前这根东西，可能下一步就要分个色号。

“你到底……嗯——” 他猜错了。

下一步这人就把好红的东西按下来，吞进嘴里，用舌头卷着开始吸吮。

“不……不用。” 白宇靠着瓷砖墙，有点站不稳，伸手去推他的头。“嗯……哥……”

这样的刺激太强烈，他坚持不了多长时间。就很没面子。最短记录是58秒，哪个男人能忍？

他为什么知道呢？因为朱一龙这个不要脸的，偷偷按秒表。

有一次终于让他发现了，这人就无辜地眨着眼睛，说，我想看看能不能破一分钟。

这是什么高考后遗症啊？拿他当模拟考上分呢？

而且你至于这么勤奋刻苦吗！抓到机会就上嘴，仿佛每次来个更低的数字，就是肯定了他的业务能力，开心得饭都能多吃一碗。

“唔……” 朱一龙被他推开，身体不稳，跌坐在地上。

艹，别这样啊大哥，我也没用多大劲，你咋还能选择性柔弱呢！

他在水汽里抬眼看白宇，瘪了下嘴。“我又没计时……”

完犊子。

看对方态度软化，伸手来拉他，朱一龙顺势把人摁在墙上亲了一会儿，又蹲下身去。“好久没见了，打个招呼。”

打招呼的方式就是亲热地放嘴里舔，舌尖抵着马眼一个劲往里顶。

白宇抓他的头发，抓不住，只能在淋浴头下喘着。

想着那张脸，温柔地笑，眼睛里盈满单纯直白的眷恋。可惜没有早几年认识他，不然……不然能怎么样？

可能只需要时间里一个微小的变动，就不会有今天。

今天已经是最好的。

行吧，快就快了，反正后面还能爽爽。两分钟后，他咬着牙仰头，在某人越来越快的吸吮吞吐中丢盔卸甲，发出他自己觉得不堪入耳的声音。“嗯……嗯……呃嗯——”

他咬着嘴唇把那些呻吟压低。后背抵着冰凉的瓷砖，前胸还有热水喷洒，口腔的温热和紧裹穷追不舍，配合着唇舌压迫，把他逼到绝境看柳暗花明。

压不住了。

“呃……啊、啊——！”

白宇双眼紧闭，抖着射出来。如果不是有人摁着他，他就要滑下去了。

缓过来的时候，他一条腿搭在朱一龙肩膀上，后穴里有两根不知道什么时候捅进去的手指，慢慢开拓。

朱一龙就着喷洒下来的水流把唇边溢出来的精液冲掉，亲了他大腿内侧一下，才站起身，去搂噘嘴讨亲吻的人。

亲了一下，对方抱怨道：“让你吐出来……”

“没有上次那么咸。” 他笑了一声。

虽然白宇有时候会说两句，但是他俩其实对这方面根本就没计较过，口出来吃了就吃了，还交换过意见，结论是味道差不多。

甚至曾经为了网上看见的一条关于菠萝的科普展开激烈争论。

白宇说，咱们买个菠萝，我不吃，你吃。然后我给你口出来尝尝，看是不是真的甜味儿。

朱一龙说，不行，万一我吃了你就对我过敏呢？万一以后就永远对我过敏呢？

两个没有科学常识的人瞎嘚嘚了半天，最后还是没买菠萝。白宇表示有点遗憾。

可能因为大部分时候他俩吃的东西一样，所以一起咸，一起淡。

这种同步朱一龙想起来也能笑半天。

耳鬓厮磨了一阵，他拿过润滑倒在手里，把白宇的腿架在手臂里抬高，另一只手绕到后面去，继续扩张。

“好紧啊……” 他在对方耳边说。平时他们就算再忙，一周也能做个两三次，这算是前所未有的长假，他能感觉出白宇今天也更敏感。

按一下前列腺，这人就狠狠抖一下。

“艹……你玩什么呢！” 白宇抖完了，照着他脖子就咬了一口。“专心干活！”

“对不起对不起，手滑了一下。” 他吻着对方嘴唇抚慰，手上动作加快。白宇搂着他脖子，跟他亲了一会儿，伏在他肩膀上轻声哼哼，往他身上蹭。

这是来感觉了。

他们的性器碰在一起摩擦，亲密无间。

“……回屋吧。” 白宇在他耳边说，气声撩得他发昏。“想不想领奖？”

那能不想吗？

他俩没回红烛高燃的主卧，怕把新被子弄脏了，就去了另一个卧室，从柜子里扯出一个薄褥子垫在身下。

朱一龙被推搡着躺在床上，用手肘撑起上身，咬着嘴唇。

“你真……” 他清了清嗓子。“要来？”

白宇说来就来，跨坐在他身上，俯身热情舌吻，又在对方下意识要搂着他翻身之前直起上身。朱一龙的性器顶着他小腹，前液把他也蹭得湿了一片。他又倒了些润滑在上面，扶着那根东西，慢慢往上坐。

一开始当然困难，龟头进了一半就感觉到阻力。因为有以往经验，他知道扩张够了，倒也不怕会受伤，一狠心就把身体沉下去。

他俩几乎同时喘了一声。

太紧了。太胀了。朱一龙伸过来的手被他压着。

“……你躺下。”

白宇半跪着，慢慢上下动。大腿有点抖，但是能撑住。就这么磨了一分钟，快感就在边缘晃荡，他有点没耐心了，直接一下坐到底。

卧槽。下半身麻酥酥的开始不听使唤，他弓起身体，向前倒，被朱一龙扶住。

“不然……” 朱一龙也喘着。“不然还是我——”

“——都说了让你躺着。” 他不认输，把双手撑在朱一龙胸前，把人按倒。

朱一龙看着撑在他上方的人。额头有汗珠，嘴唇咬得发白。

“我今天就伺候你一回。” 他笑了一声。

缓了口气，他亲着对方耳后那颗痣，又开始动。朱一龙的性器形状稍微有点向上弯，每次进去都顶着前后肠壁，他想找个碰不到前列腺的角度，就扭了扭身体。

“嗯……” 朱一龙被他这动作刺激得哼了一声，亲吻都停下了。“你别……这么动。”

“怎么动？” 他动的时候又扭了一下。

一只手突然摁在他胯上。朱一龙吸了口气：“太……” 太什么，他没继续说，眼睛里水汪汪，像受了欺负似的。

这人这张脸就是要命。白宇直起身，开始碾着他们连接的地方，慢慢摇晃画圈。他感觉到那根东西在他身体里撞来撞去，越来越胀，偶尔撞到那块地方，让他腰发软，脚趾蜷起。

完全撑开了，一点点空隙也没有。他起落身体的时候，总会怀疑是不是因为重力加持，怎么感觉捅进去一次比一次深，自己胃里那杯甜米酒都要被捅出来。

躺着的人紧闭着眼睛，张嘴喘息，偶尔冒出来一声呻吟，一副任人宰割的样子。

但是还没忘了用手撸他。

就这么操了一会儿，后穴在性器进出的时候发出摩擦水声，他眼前发白，额头上的汗滴下来。太激烈了，他怕自己又撑不了多久，开始蹭着人扭动。这样很舒服，他也省力。

“啊——” 朱一龙突然睁开眼又闭上，抿起嘴。他手上的劲儿突然加重。

白宇俯身，凑到他耳边。“你这是难受还是爽？”

“……爽。” 又喘了几秒，才有人回答他。“但是我怕……控制不住。”

真双标啊这位大兄弟。给他掐秒表，轮到自己了就特么担心控不控得住。这场子如果他不找回来，就是他服务不到位。

贴着朱一龙的脖颈，能感受到他脉搏跳动，很急。白宇在他颈侧舔咬着，每次让那根性器重重插进去，就扭着磨几秒，还伸手去轻捏他的蛋囊。

“呃嗯……” 大兄弟青筋暴起，喘着夹带呻吟的粗气，手上撸得越来越快。

艹，伤敌一千自损八百。白宇手脚发麻，眼冒金星，忍不住又射了。趴在对方身上酸软了几秒，亲个够本，狠狠地咬着牙又开始动。既然要来，就来猛的。

以前没这么做过，快感特别不一样。朱一龙觉得呼吸困难，全身都在抖，脑子一片昏沉。怎么能有这样的感觉呢？

当对方塌下身体，肠壁开始收缩，他吻着那两片殷红嘴唇，一时控制不住，又咬了一口。

但是这次白宇没抱怨，舔了唇上渗出的血，舌尖探进来让他品尝。

献祭。

这两个字在他迷蒙的思路里浮出来，又很快散开。白宇用身体吞噬了他一切能产生感想的能力，滴下来的汗是凉的，却烫得他想喊叫。

他们在碰撞，在纠缠，渐渐不再存在，只剩一个人，分不了彼此。

他的幻觉中，有红烛在张狂地烧，席卷而来，寸草不生。

迫切炙热的高潮如野火掠过，朱一龙张嘴喘息，觉得他呻吟着，其实却没发出任何声音。白宇脱力倒在他身上，心跳在他胸前敲打，和他耳边鼓动的频率重合，共享。

等红烛烧成一滩，他们抵着额头，轻轻吻一下。

礼成。


	23. 番外·冬·往后余生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 720快乐呀镇魂女孩们^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虚构请勿上升

“哎，现在谁还讲那么多规矩。” 朱晓墨把一大叠纸钱塞到草编的筐里，用一根看起来挺结实的小木棍压住。

祖上传下来的规矩确实多。上一辈那时候，从腊月27到正月15，村里每家每户给祖先上坟烧纸，请神送神什么的，有一整套流程。前几年开始，为了减少污染和封建迷信，村里规定春节期间每家只能用一天祭祀，日期按抽签来排。朱家排在初四。

大年初四晚上吃完了饭，朱父去老房子里搬回一箱子东西，开始准备。祖坟一般都是家里田地圈出一块，虽然平时下田得开三轮，今天这个场合大家都走着去，以示虔诚和尊敬。

因为腊八的时候家里人已经都去祖坟祭拜过了，过年时候大晚上的，就是家里男丁参与。朱父问白宇愿不愿意去。

那肯定是要去啊，好歹他也是个男的，自我认知特别清晰。

“宇哥，这个给你。” 朱晓墨说着，把那个筐递过来。

白宇抻脖子看了一圈其他人的筐。朱父的筐里是酒和酒杯。朱一龙的筐里是碗盘和线香，朱晓墨的筐里是水果和面点。

……祥祥！朱晓颜的声音从二楼传来。你把遥控器放哪了？

我没动！朱晓墨喊了一嗓子，还是放下东西朝楼上走去，在楼梯上跟下楼的朱一龙擦肩而过。

“多穿点儿，今天晚上冷。” 朱一龙已经穿戴好，手臂里搭着白宇的羽绒服，走过来摸了一下他的毛衣，靠近他耳边轻声问：“还累吗？”

“……诶，为啥你家仨孩子，就你的名字规律不一样？” 白宇接过羽绒服穿上，突然想起这茬，仿佛没听到朱一龙问的话。

“不是应该叫朱晓龙吗？”

“昂……我的名是他们当时在医院有点着急，随便起的。后来我二伯说按家谱，我们这辈应该用‘晓’，他俩出生的时候就找有文化的亲戚帮忙起的。” 朱一龙说，检查了一下自己的筐。

“本来说是等我高中毕业了改名，但是没等到那时候，我就出去打工了。”

“不用改，你名字挺好。” 白宇点点头，把拉链拉起来。“‘龙龙’也可爱。”

可惜除了朱母这么叫过两次，其他亲戚都管他叫一龙，可能是看人都这么大了，再叫小名有点尴尬。

看朱一龙一脸嫌弃，白宇开始围着他蹦跶：龙龙，龙龙。

把人逼得拎着筐就走，不理他了。

朱父和朱晓墨很快穿戴好，他们一起走出家门。下雪天路不太好走，他们走了半个多小时才到自家地头。

沿路还看到别家几伙人，也在去祖坟的路上。这种时候大家都很有默契的不打招呼，在夜里自走自的路，自说自的话。

远处雪地里能看到一星一点的火光。路上有些地段没有路灯，就靠朱父手里的手电筒。

朱家的祖坟在自家田地最西边的一个角落。因为那块地有坡度，周围也没种庄稼，用石头垒起一圈矮围墙。

夜里不太好辨认，地上有雪也看不清标志物，朱父让他们站在田埂上，他确认了地方，才招呼他们过去。

大家一起动手，清扫出一块地方，摆好贡品酒水，朱父领头，每个人上了几根香。

“希望老祖宗保佑，后人健康，平安，顺心。” 他说完，倒了三杯酒。一杯扬上天，一杯泼下地，最后一杯洒在墓碑前的台子上。一炷香燃尽，他从贡品盘上拿了一个橘子剥开，给每个人分了几瓣，然后用木棍在地上划出一个圈，开始烧纸。

雪往下来，烟往上去，和各扫自己坟的邻里陌路人一样，互不干扰，毫无交流和摩擦。火光里，燃烧的黄纸屑飘起来，是眨眼间的萤火虫，落成灰的时候很快被雪覆盖，安息。

朱父又说了一些话，就是跟过世长辈唠嗑，还提到朱一龙和白宇一起回来过年。既然被cue到了，白宇赶快对着烧纸堆的方向打了个招呼。

后来看仪式进行得差不多，纸钱也基本成灰，白宇就说要去厕所，沿着田埂走到小路上。

飘雪的深夜很安静。在这大片农田里，他形孤影只的，好像苍茫天地间就他不合群，虽然这几天他合群合得朱母把祖传的金镯子都掏出来了。

要不怎么说想象出来的意境就是不靠谱呢？

哎，腿酸。昨天有点玩脱了，累得他早上起不来。早餐还是朱一龙去主屋端过来的，说他是晚上喝了茶所以失眠，早上补会儿觉。这种谎言不知道朱家人信了没有，反正他觉得朱晓颜是肯定没信。

毕竟朱一龙事后交代了，就是她给买的红蜡烛，还给他敷面膜，甚至修了修眉毛，特么全套婚嫁服务一点儿不含糊。

他在雪地里低着头溜达，觉得路越走越暗，终于抬起头想找个亮堂点的地方。

前方路边有个看起来是新装的路灯，还是LED，在大片昏暗田地之间很显眼。白宇走过去站在灯下面，摸摸兜里，是半根灶糖，包着蜡纸。他拿出来塞进嘴里，用力咬碎。

他平时小毛病挺多，有时候嫌吃的药苦，朱一龙就给他递糖。家里存了各式各样的糖，都让这人仔细分类，没事就往他兜里塞一颗。

确实压得住苦。

只不过有时候苦也是应该的，值得细细品尝，站在路灯下慢慢思考他到底配不配吃糖。

再站在那儿看纸钱烧的烟，他这情绪就要控不住了。

他从没给那两个人扫过墓，当然也没烧过纸。什么最后一面，临终关怀，都没有。他们去世的时候他甚至根本不知道。

对他们来说，他就像那只不知感恩的猫，在夏天一去不复返。

有好几次，清明的时候，他也想，是不是该去看看。

结果都没去。

去了，能说什么？能干什么？给墓碑擦擦灰，给旁边的灌木剪剪叶？他也能举着小酒杯，敬天敬地敬过往吗？该在的时候不在，一切都来不及了啊，马后炮只不过是假惺惺的自我安慰。

他也没脸要求保佑。

这灶糖真他妈甜——

看看天，好像雪一时半会儿不会停。调转视线的时候，路边突然窜过一个大动物的黑影，不知道是野狗还是狼。他的思绪被打断，吓了一跳，猛地朝旁边栏杆的方向跳了一步。

其实他站的地方不是路，是个桥。那个栏杆也不是栏杆，而是别人堆在桥边的麻袋，上面喷了红色漆，里面是稻壳。

因为路灯是新装的，位置很尴尬，拆掉了桥上原有的一部分木栏杆，出现很宽一段空隙。为了防止有小孩子打闹玩耍的时候从这个缝隙掉下去，村民才在这里堆了些障碍物。

赶上过年，施工队也不开工，所以要等到过了正月才会有人来修补这处被创可贴盖住的枪伤。

如果没有下雪，他就能看到那一道道大红色。如果不是心思漫游，他也会发现这个地方的扶手轮廓和别处不一样。如果不是那飞速掠过的影子好像有一双发光的绿眼睛，让他暂时丧失理智思考的能力……

那么多如果都凑到了一起，开始支桌打麻将。

即使刚吐槽过，白宇仍然被不靠谱意境欺骗，伸手去抓不存在的栏杆。他穿的鞋虽然防水，但是防不住他身体失衡，狠狠崴了一下。

身体重量撞过去的一瞬间，假象作为假象，自然塌了。

他连呼喊都来不及出口，就从光明中落到阴影里。桥上那个路灯下仍然是一样的光明，完全不觉得有任何缺失。

雪在路灯下簌簌，盖住他的脚印。

朱父伸手，把苹果上的落雪拂掉。

第三炷香已经烧到底部，他看雪飘的方向，是有点起风了，就用木棍把纸钱烧的灰归拢到一起。

这种场景，朱一龙也不能掏手机，但是10分钟了，白宇没回来，他开始往田埂尽头看。看了那么两三次，朱父就说话了。

“抻着脖子看，累得你……” 

他开始收拾东西，把祭品一样样放回草筐里。“还不快去找找。”

夜里看不清，田地间都长得差不多，容易迷路。

朱一龙记得他是沿着田埂往北走，应该是要去小路上那间路边公厕。这其实是很简单明了的路线。他跑过去看了一眼，里面亮着灯，但是没人。

看了眼微信，没消息。他打开追踪定位。

显示白宇就在前面，跟公厕的方向是相反的。这种乡间小路的地图细节不够，看不出是哪条路，只有一片空白中的位置。他看着手机屏幕往前走，还要一直去擦屏幕上落的雪。

等到屏幕上显示的两个坐标已经重合，他一脸茫然地站在空荡的桥头，四面看。

是不是定位故障了？白宇怎么会来这里呢？

在桥上走了一圈，他没看到人，又回去找朱父和朱晓墨。商量了一下，他们几个分头在周围找，怕白宇走错路，找到别人家祖坟去。

可是都没找到。

风停了，雪却越下越大，直直下坠。可见度越来越低，朱一龙不知道该怎么办，看手机上的定位坐标一直没动，终于还是回到那个桥上。

他喊了一声白宇的名字。

没人回答，但是一只野猫从暗处蹿出来，看了他一眼，跳上灯下堆砌的稻壳袋子。

啊，这个花纹，好像那只曾经选择了他的猫。

他下意识走过去想仔细看看猫，发现那些麻袋歪歪扭扭堆得不整齐，露出一块空隙，像是刚被移动过。

或者撞过。

猫又往另一个方向的暗处蹿过去。

走近几步才看清，那附近的地面和麻袋上积雪比别的地方薄一些，能隐约看出痕迹。他后背开始冒汗，跑到旁边的栏杆那里扒着往下看，大声叫白宇的名字。因为下面的河比较宽，可以走船，这水泥桥也建得高。

没有回应。下面河道很暗，什么都看不到。

他趴在栏杆上，拿手机的电筒伸出去晃动。突然在某个角度，似乎看见什么东西亮了，一闪而过。

那是不是……白宇羽绒服帽子上的反光条？

又晃了两次，却没看到。

心跳憋不住了，海啸一样瞬间上升。

朱父和朱晓墨一路上都没看见人，听见他的叫喊，也赶快跑过来。

“怎么了？” 朱父看他神色慌张，也跟着紧张。

他跑到桥的另一边，探身子下去看，被朱晓墨拉住。“哥，这个桥栏杆不结实。”

夏天的时候就有小孩掉下去过，还好那时候下面河里有水，那孩子也会游泳，才没闹出什么大事来。

“白宇！” 朱一龙又喊了一声。

“不然你先给他打个电话。”

打过了，但是朱一龙记得白宇在扫墓前把手机调到静音，所以没人接也是正常。他从朱父那里拿来手电筒，往桥下照过去，光散到下面被吞噬，还是看不清。

“我下去看看。” 他一边说着，开始搬那些麻袋。

“这里不能跳下去，挺高的，而且下面就是斜坡，肯定站不住！” 朱晓墨说。他也开始着急，但是不知道能干什么。

“咱们去旁边路上，有能下去的地方。” 朱父说着，指了下右边那条小路。“你确定他从这里……？”

他怎么能确定，他现在慌得连自己姓名年龄都不太确定了。

朱父马上让朱晓墨跑回家，去开小三轮过来。他领着朱一龙往那条小路上跑。

这路上没有路灯，他们一个人拿着手电筒，一个人拿手机照亮。朱一龙觉得一切都在黑暗里晃，眼前的景象出现延迟，像晕车了一样，开始犯恶心。

一边跑着，他还在一直喊白宇的名字，回音在路上在树间回荡，一直没有人回答。

万一……

他连这句话的后面几个字都不敢想，可是无法阻止脑子发昏，把那个万一的最坏可能性疯狂书写一万字。

“爸你别下来。” 他用最后一丝理智说出这句话。

天是黑的雪是白的，落雪在这一刻就是遮挡，他跌跌撞撞地拨开厚重白幕帘，从小路旁低一点的河岸跳下去。冬天河道里没水，跟岸上落差有两米多，底部也不平，他落地时没站稳，摔在雪里。

不止有雪，还有一些割下来没烧的稻梗在下面。他赶紧爬起来，向桥下跑去。

朱父没听他的，跟在他身后。

雪打在脸上，比刚才硬，直接撞进他眼睛，在他眨眼的时候化成水流下来。可是他整个人发麻，迟钝得连温度都感觉不到。

大部分时候，朱一龙那些迟钝，不是因为真的反应慢。在过去十年，恶意曾经从每个角度刺过来，并不都是第一眼看上去就尖锐，有时候甚至像施恩一样地包在薄薄棉花里。

有些是想控制他，有些是想压垮他，还有些只是百无聊赖中的情绪发泄和消遣。

所以习惯了。听到别人一句话，他先下意识抗拒几秒，再想，这句话是对他说的吗？是不是必须回应？不回答，笑一下糊弄过去，行不行？

如果不想回答，就随便说一句，被追问了大不了一脸茫然地‘嗯’一声，接着该干什么干什么，回到自己的小世界里。

沟通频率对不上，沟通意愿是负数，自然就给人落下了脑子不太灵光的印象。

在白宇身边，朱一龙这习惯渐渐改掉了，甚至有时候露出几分活泼的样子。但是他心里清楚，那些刺仍然在生长。

比如他知道，村里的流言蜚语并不是只有让朱晓颜哈哈哈转发的那几句。

他也知道，村干部找他父母谈了好几次话，这次还要找他，谈‘作风问题’。那人上门的时候，朱父难得发了脾气，拍桌子送客。

朱晓墨还因为这事跟别人打过架，差点被学校记过。

这些都是白宇告诉他的。晚上躺在被窝里，他说，哥你知道不，我套话的时候，他们都一副‘这算什么，咱不跟傻逼一般见识’的脸……你们不愧是一家人，可真像。

这句话说得不对。他家人坦荡无畏，而他不是。已经不是了。

怕什么呢？

他奔跑的脚步踉跄。

手机的电筒光晃着前方，在落雪里弱得毫无招架之力。他不知道自己是奔向希望还是绝望，想要的只是黑暗里能有一点点回应。

如果能抓住，他用尽全力。

如果抓不住，他就冲进黑暗里不再出来了。

终于，他的视线中闪过一个惊叹号。

时间扭曲了。

有些片段在白宇眼前成型，又散开，不知道到底发没发生，也不知道先来后到。乱七八糟。

一直有人在叫他名字。像是怕他忘了。

这一秒，朱父说，不行，咱们得去医院。

下一秒，朱晓墨问，宇哥，还认识我吗？知道我是谁吗？

还有一些陈旧零碎被他推到一边，但是持续回来飞蛾扑火。

比如他妈说，告诉你又能怎么样？都老年痴呆了，哪还记得你。高三了别想那些没用的。

比如他爸说，回去干什么？丧事已经办完了。快高考了，你争点儿气比什么都强。

还好，时不时的就能听到朱一龙在他耳边轻声说，没事。

对，没事。还是他龙哥最好。

后来他觉得他睡着了。很暖，有人一直抱着他。

有时候下雪，有时候下雨。雨淋在他脸上，手臂上，是温热的。

还有一大片一大片的光，在黑暗里闪。砰砰作响的机器，戴口罩的人，穿白大褂的人，很多人同时说话，声音交织在一起，急促的冷静的，语调或高或低。他有时候还会回应，但是其实就是瞎说，说的话自己都听不清楚。

那么吵闹的地方，他真睡着了吗，还是做梦呢？

等到终于持续安静，他昏昏沉沉不知道睡了多久之后，慢慢醒过来，在消毒水的气味中睁开眼。

本来还能再睡会儿，但是身上的被太重了。这是盖了几层啊？他伸手去摸，摸到第三层的时候，累了，手又垂下去。

这房间很小。窗上挂着薄薄一层蓝色窗帘，只遮了一半，窗外是破晓前不太稳定的夜色，一种即将谢幕的灰紫。

一只手握着他垂下去的手，轻轻塞进被里，放回他身侧。那只手又把两床被子卷起来拿走，终于让他轻松一些。

就是这样的暖。他转头看，看见一个被灰暗遮挡的轮廓，坐在他躺的小床边。

这床可真硬，睡得他浑身酸疼。

“……喝点水？” 那只手递过一个保温杯，声音低哑，在问他话，却又轻得像是怕把他吵醒，很矛盾。

他喝了口水，又让对方也喝了一口，然后把人往床上被窝里拉。床很窄，两个人躺上去，只能侧身面对面。

“别压着你脚。” 朱一龙说。

哦对，他脚崴了。现在用绷带固定住，正垫高了在敷冰袋。在之前一片混乱里，他隐约记得不止照了脑CT，还去做了X光。

其实还算幸运。那个桥下堆了稻梗和几天的积雪，他穿得又厚，掉下去摔在斜坡上，滚了几圈到桥底，大部分只是淤青和擦伤。

只是把人摔懵了，才晕在那儿，一时半会儿缓不过来。

安静地躺了半分钟，朱一龙低下头靠在他胸前，开始抽鼻子。

“没事，我没事。” 白宇下巴抵着他头顶，用手拍他肩膀。“你看医生不是都说了吗……诶对了，医生说啥来着。”

他迷迷糊糊的，只记得医生说观察一宿看看。

“……说你穿那双鞋太沉了，容易崴脚。” 他怀里的人回答，鼻音很重。

那双鞋是他让白宇穿的。白宇一开始不情愿，但是被他多说几次，还是妥协了。

这一宿朱一龙坐在这张床旁边，800个思路里其中一个就是，不知道白宇身上还有多少东西是他原本不想要，但是被自己反复尝试着硬塞给他的。

就和他父母一样。

这种事一旦开始想，就是下坡滚雪球。

“哎呀跟鞋也没多大关系，” 白宇马上争辩。“我小时候就总爱摔跤，走平地都能突然扑街。”

他手上有擦伤所以也包了纱布，但是不疼，所以他伸手出去抱着朱一龙，晃了他一下。“你又瞎想什么了？”

脑补大师又抽了一下鼻子。

“……你是不是——”

“——不是。” 他都不用听后面的，就知道对方心里已经演了一百集小剧场。“你也不用猜，这不算事，我告诉你为什么。”

我衣服都湿了啊大哥，总不会是口水吧。

“就是吧，我也挺没良心。” 他叹口气，说。“对不起我爷我奶，这么多年了，从来没去给他们扫过墓。”

之前他确实也想哭，但是这么一通折腾下来，情绪就像无法改变的过去，已经过去了。遗憾的重点是‘遗’，和他胸口那块疤一样。大部分时间不痛不痒，偶尔阴雨天，疤下面难受起来，挠也不是，拍也不行。

这种时候就得抱着某个人。居家旅行必备良药，往后余生都得带着。

他把这个人又抱紧点。

“你看今天这气氛，害……我这不是就合计，我去冷静一下呗。正站那儿自我鞭挞呢，突然一只狼就窜过来了！艾玛吓我一跳，没站稳，往旁边一扑，就摔下去了。”

朱一龙安静了半分钟，800个思路都有点歇菜。

“村里没有狼。” 他闷声说，又抽了下鼻子。

“反正挺大的，像小毛驴一样，绿眼睛还发光。” 白宇补充。

又是半分钟缓冲。

“不是这几天……给你压力太大了吗？” 

“哎呀哥啊……” 白宇想把这个人勒紧了挤一挤，看能不能把那些举一反三联想出来的狗血剧情给挤出来，别特么瞎占地方了。

但是他现在手臂发酸，没啥力气，只能把脸在朱一龙头发上乱蹭一通。还好脸没受伤。

“你能给我什么压力？你这思路可挺宽广啊。” 白宇向后移了一点，把朱一龙的脸抬起来，果不其然摸到一手潮湿。

那张脸躲开他的手，又埋向他颈间。

“来我跟你说……” 他凑到朱一龙耳边，说了两句话。

这话可能过于骚，朱一龙一抽气，呛着了，开始咳嗽。白宇伸手拍他后背，像哄小孩一样。

被哄了一会儿，他才终于在白宇衣服上擦干了脸，说了一句：“你可吓死我了。”

惨白着一张脸躺在桥下一动不动，身上被雪半掩着，几乎融到冬天背景里，一眨眼就要看不见。

他吓得当场站不住，只知道喊着白宇名字，半蹲半跪地去抱人，但是抖得太厉害，根本抱不起来。

还是朱父说，先别动，得看看骨头摔没摔坏。话音未落，白宇突然坐起来，叫了一声‘龙哥’，摇晃着就要站起身。

没成功，他哎呦了一声又摔倒，被朱一龙扶住，才彻底昏了。

看样子至少脊椎没事，他这才赶紧把人背上，往岸边跑。跑的时候膝盖也发抖，摔了一回，还好没把白宇摔着。

直到他们坐在三轮车后斗里回家，决定开小货车去医院，他仍然扶着人浑浑噩噩。被朱母说了几句，才想起来要去拿证件。

你这怎么行，得担得起事！去医院的路上，朱父也埋怨他。

白宇一直昏沉着不太清醒，在后座躺在他大腿上。听到那句话的时候，竟然呓语似的冒出一句：“担……我龙哥……担得起。”

然后过了一会儿，又嘟囔一句：“怎么下雨了……”

生活曾经给他的一切重量，所有刺，他都没怕过，而且一直觉得自己挺结实的。不管肩膀上担着什么，他都能爬五楼，从没觉得有什么可以压垮他。

打脸虽迟但到。要不是冲过去扒着人喊名字的时候有那一句回应，他就垮在那个桥下了。

过后想想，确实是不太行。像他这样靠不住，眼前都应付不了，还想什么以后，想什么一辈子。

必须要改，马上改。

小货车开到医院差不多半小时。他在后座握着白宇的手，开始反复说，没事。对自己说，对他说。

偶尔白宇还会迷糊着回应他一声，嗯。

这一路上，他逐渐捡起力气，把自己拾掇好，到医院之后就开始楼上楼下地跑。挂号，检查，找医生找护士。

朱父看他这终于是像样了，才坐下来歇歇。

都检查完，值班医生说没啥大事，他们终于松了口气。朱一龙留下来陪护，其他两个人就先回家了，早上再来接人。

白宇睡得很沉，他也趴在床边短短地睡了一会儿，再惊醒。

总觉得有一个声音在反复质问他。

怕什么呢？

能怕什么，怕最后还是留不住。即使他知道对方的心意，即使他一次又一次地去确认他们的关系，把他能想到的缝隙都补起来，生怕哪里漏风。

他觉得这病房有点冷，就给白宇多盖了几层，但是这人醒来，第一件事就是想去掀被子。那一刻他几乎能听到他心里的吐槽：这也太沉了，还让不让人睡觉了。

鞋和被子，都是答错了的题，需要扣分。

第一次恋爱，他确实做得不够好，不知道有没有达到及格线，又离心里的一百分差多远。幸运的是，只有他一个人介意，矫情也是被惯出来的。

那人还在他耳边悄悄说：“什么压力，你压着我我才高兴。来，你使劲儿压。”

冬天里最暖的就是这个人的呼吸。比三层被子要暖，比保温杯里的水要暖，虽然这人很怕冷，没受伤的脚缩在被子里，还是有点凉。

朱一龙赶紧把那只脚拢在他小腿之间摩擦。

他曾经跋山涉水，只能仰头看云，希望云里一滴雨能落在他脸上。可是那片云给了他一场雪，每一片都有不一样的美。他学会的不该是恐惧。

两个人一起在大雪里走回家，就不要总是回头去看公车来没来。

来不来，他们都一起走。

他搂着白宇的腰，避开淤青的地方，在他胸口磨蹭，把那点儿剩下的惊悸蹭掉，慢慢慢慢，心里终于只剩下平静和坦然。

“……那我以后小心点。” 白宇低头，亲了他头顶一下。“把你吓死了我咋办，刚拜堂成亲的，我特么不就白洞房了。”

哎，终于笑了。

他们搂抱着在床上说悄悄话，渐渐困倦，又睡了一会儿。

破晓很安静。冬日曙光透过窗口，把窗帘也染上一层淡淡金色。

这个灯泡瓦数有点高。白宇抬头看着顶灯，打算下次来的时候把它换成led。

短暂的走神被客厅里的响动拉回来。

“……热水袋，那个热水袋！” 他喊道，在卧室里单脚蹦，手里抱着一件毛衣。“你放行李里了吗？”

“放了！” 客厅传来回答。

朱一龙随即走进来。“让你坐着，老乱蹦什么？地板挺滑的。”

他把白宇手里的毛衣抽走，把人摁到床上坐着，又走出去继续打包装箱。

原本他们打算初六回家，出事之后只能往后推了几天。车票本来就不好买，白宇脚伤了也不能再买上铺，最后好不容易买了两张捡漏票，正月十五当天晚上出发。

这十来天里，白宇胖了两斤。朱母前几天说是要压惊，后面又说太虚了要补补，天天都是变着花样的这个汤那个肉，吃得他红光满面。

他倒是觉得该压惊的是朱一龙。这人也不知道怎么搞的，腿上淤青撞伤不比他少，手也擦破好几块，还遮遮掩掩地说没事。

所以每次他都逼着朱一龙一起吃，成功让这人胖了三斤。

手机闹钟开始响，白宇拿起来一看：交稿。

还好他的工作在哪里都能做，倒也不急着回家。换了个环境，写文还更有灵感，昨天连唐天都问了一句，是不是最近有什么喜事。

请吃喜糖那种喜事。她又接了一句。

既然人家都这么问了，白宇就给她寄了一包糖，希望她在新的一年里慈悲为怀，吃人嘴软，少卡他几回。

今天他没心思码字。检查完昨天晚上写的稿，发出去之后，他坐在床上喊了一声。

“哥！” 

他哥可能是耳背，没听见。

“朱一龙！” 他提高音量。“宝贝儿！！”

一声稍显慌乱的‘诶！’之后，宝贝儿从客厅跑进来，耳朵都红了。“……瞎喊什么，他们要过来吃饭呢！”

“我想去客厅，背我过去呗。” 

其实就是耍赖，但是愿打愿挨的事，他告诉自己这叫情趣。

趴在朱一龙背上，他还不老实地摸人家胸，评论左边比右边大了10%。

两只手都托着他的腿，朱一龙没办法还手，也不知道该怎么还嘴，只好一路忍辱负重。把他放在客厅沙发上之后，刚要整治一下这个嬉皮笑脸的流氓，就有人敲门。

他赶紧把摊开的行李箱盖好，才去迎接站在外面端着锅的朱晓颜和朱晓墨。

正月十五团圆饭，他们把主屋的大圆桌都搬了过来。大家忙活的时候，白宇跳起来也要帮忙，马上被群众摁回沙发里。

饭吃得差不多了，汤圆下锅。朱晓颜看着手机说，哎，还好要开学了。村里连个肯德基也没有，可憋死我了。

朱母说：炸鸡有什么好，全是油，不健康。

啊。白宇一恍惚。

然后他就坐在一家肯德基里面了。大圆桌正正好好地摆在点单柜台前面，桌上几碗汤圆，理直气壮。

旁边有人匆匆拉着行李箱走过。大圆桌开始旋转。停下的时候，他一抬眼，爷爷奶奶坐在他对面，和告别那天一模一样。

当时父母在排队值机，他跟那两人去肯德基吃饭。

爷爷给他拿了个炸鸡的鸡腿，说：以后要听爸爸妈妈的话。

奶奶用一张餐巾纸擦眼角，再用另一张餐巾纸把鸡腿压了压：……哎呦这东西可真油，不健康。

那天已经太远。就像现在大圆桌对面的他们。

但这次仍然是一个炸鸡腿。

“还爱吃炸鸡吗？” 爷爷笑着问。

“爱吃。” 他回答。

“一点儿也没变，这孩子。” 奶奶仍然在用餐巾纸擦眼角。

他拿起鸡腿，环顾四周。一大桌子人，都在笑吟吟看着他，只有挨着他坐的朱一龙在埋头吃东西。

“诶哥，吃不吃炸鸡。” 他把鸡腿递过去。

“你先吃一口。” 朱一龙抬头说。

嘁，试毒啊？吃就吃。他拿过来就咬了一口。奇怪，怎么吃不出来香不香呢？

“……饿了吧。” 耳边响起一个声音。

圆桌又开始转。

他的手握了个空，身体一震。醒过来的时候，他薅着朱一龙的手臂，上面不止有口水，还有牙印。

赶紧给人擦擦，转过身撒娇。“梦见吃炸鸡了。”

“那回来路上去吃？” 朱一龙说道。“看把你馋的……” 说着伸手抹了他嘴角一下。

起床的时候还有点懵，等洗漱完换好衣服了，白宇坐在饭桌前吸溜粥，才发现阳台外面飘起了白。“靠，咋又下雪了。天气预报不是说阴吗？抓阄决定的啊？”

“小雪，应该没事。” 朱一龙夹了一块老家带回来的腌萝卜。“我给车站打电话了，说他们正常发车。”

临出门前，他俩又检查一遍包里带的东西。吃的，供的，烧的，清洁的，垃圾袋，都没漏下。

白宇穿上新买的棉鞋，满意地蹦跶两下。虽然贵了点儿，花了朱一龙半个月打工钱，但是轻便又防水，哥哥再也不怕我崴脚。

“脚刚好，你就不能少蹦两下。” 朱一龙啧了一声。

“不能。” 他回嘴。“带我男媳妇去见家长，高兴还不行？”

朱一龙推了他一把，满脸嫌弃地笑。

周末一大早，小区里没人扫雪，他们踩在干净的雪面上，发出咯吱咯吱的声响。

“下礼拜就三月份了，我昨天看见有棵树都发芽了。” 白宇裹紧羽绒服，不满地嘟囔。“还特么下雪，添啥乱呢。”

“谁让你乌鸦嘴。” 朱一龙怼了他一句。

他不过就是昨天看着天上那一大块云，说了句，这看起来像雨云，不会下雨吧？怎么现在就背锅了？

“谁乌鸦嘴……” 他把手伸进朱一龙的羽绒服兜里，隔着里布挠他腰侧，又拽着他胳膊不让他躲。“说‘要下也是下雪’的，是不是你！是不是你！”

朱一龙不停地笑，歪着身子躲，在雪地里又不敢用太大劲。

拉拉扯扯着走出小区，偶尔的笑闹声被轻飘落下的雪花打散。两只黑熊一样的身影互相搀扶着，马路上偶尔有车开过，灯一扫，闪出两个傻乎乎的火柴人。

他们走过这个冬天最后一场雪。

【冬番外完】


End file.
